One Step at a Time
by s.Two
Summary: Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella
1. Trailer

Hey everyone! This is my first Troyella story, entitled 'One Step at a Time'. I hope you guys will like this as much as you liked JLK. This first chapter is the trailer for the story, the first actual chapter will be up **really** soon so keep tuning in.

For those of you who have read JLK (Just Like Kindergarten) you will know that I said I will make an actual trailer for this. I am in the process of making it right now and I will post it on youtube. Keep checking my profile for the URL or my youtube page, the URL is also posted on my profile. **Attention Zanessa fans! On my profile, you will see a URL of a new picture of Zac and Vanessa at the London Premiere of HSM, if you click on it and look carefully, you will see that Zac is holding Vanessa's hand! NO JOKE!!**

**Note: Please note that the trailer I am making WILL be different from the one I've written here. Keep in mind that this story is not an actual movie and I can't have the actors say what I want them to say, but I'll try to make it as best as I can.**

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time.

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical. This blockbuster phenomenon belongs to Disney and the Disney Chanel. I do not own any of the characters mentioned, and this story is based on the movie 'A Walk to Remember' which I do not have owner ship over either.

- -- -…- -- -

_**Mandy Moore's 'Only Hope' plays in the background**_

**Troy's voice: **Sometimes, having nothing in common is the only thing you need

_**Troy's voice fades out**_

**Narrator: **They belong in two different worlds…he was a jock…

_**Show Troy laughing with his friends, skips to a scene showing Troy playing basketball with his team**_

**Narrator: **Academic was her life…

_**Show Gabriella by the blackboard, teaching a math equation**_

**Narrator: **Until one day…

**Troy: **Oh shoot, I forgot something in the class; you guys go ahead I'll catch up

_**Shows Troy running back to the class**_

**Narrator: **He heard her sing…

_**Show Gabriella alone in the class room**_

**Gabriella: **I never believed in… what I couldn't see…

_**Show Troy standing there, looking at her in amazement, he makes a noise and **_

_**Gabriella notices him**_

**Gabriella: **What-

_**She tries to leave**_

**Troy: **Wait! Don't go… I mean… I didn't mean to I just forgot…something…

_**They stare at each other**_

**Narrator: **Two worlds that were never meant to be… will meet…

**_Troy and Gabriella on the balcony, talking with one another, the scene changes and_**

**_shows Troy running and picking Gabriella up, twirling her around_**

**Troy: **You're different from all the other girls I've met

**Gabriella: **I'm not all the other girls.

_**Troy smiles**_

**Troy: **No… you're something more

_**Troy leans in and he and Gabriella kisses**_

**Narrator: **Can their new found love survive their friends…

_**Shows Troy standing in front of the entire basketball team**_

**Chad: **Dude… but… she's just a girl, this is basketball, you love basketball

**Troy: **She's not just a girl! And this is important to me…more important to me than

Basketball

_**Shows Gabriella in front of her scholastic decathlon team**_

**Taylor: **Gabriella, he's a jock, all jocks are the same!

**Gabriella: **He isn't he's different, I know he is.

**Narrator: **Can they survive what fate has to throw at them…

_**Show Troy and Gabriella outside at night**_

**Gabriella: **Troy I… we can't see each other any more

_**She starts to walk away, only to have Troy's hand grab hers,**_

**Troy: **Gabriella wait! Gabriella… why, what's wrong?

_**Shows Gabriella's head down, she looks up and tears are falling from her eyes**_

**Gabriella: **Because I have leukemia!

_**The scene freezes**_

**Narrator: **...or will they break apart? From the director of 'A walk to remember' comes a story of friendship…

_**Shows Gabriella and Taylor hugging each other crying, Chad standing behind Troy**_

_**with a supporting hand on Troy's shoulder**_

**Narrator: … **of pain…

**_Shows Gabriella crying, trying to break away from Troy, Troy pulls her back, and hugs_**

_**her tightly, with her crying on his shoulder**_

**Narrator: **…and how love conquers all…

_**Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing**_

**Narrator: **Vanessa Anne Hudgens…

_**Show Gabriella, running and laughing as she looks behind her shoulder**_

**Narrator: **Zac Efron…

_**Show Troy smiling as he looks at a velvet box on his hand**_

**Narrator: **All miracles take one step at a time…

_**Show Troy and Gabriella together, leaning on each other's forehead,**_

**Gabriella: **_whispers_ I wished for a miracle…

**Troy: **Did you get it?

**Gabriella: **_smiles softly _You came along.

**Narrator: **One step at a time… coming soon.

_**Screen fades out**_

- -- -…- -- -

**A/N: my first trailer, what do you think? Review please and tell me what you think**


	2. Prologue

Hi everyone! I'm so happy the trailer was so well received! Thank you guys so much! I also see a lot of familiar reviewers from JLK, and I'm so excited! You guys have been truly awesome with JLK and if you're new with me then thanks for giving this a shot, I promise this'll be worth your while.

If you have read JLK, the chapters were longer, I don't think the chapters for this story will be as long as that one.

**Note: The youtube trailer for this story is officially up on my youtube page, remember to go check my profile for the URL and watch it!**

**Edit: On my youtube page, if you go on my favourites, you'll see a couple of new clips! They're recordings of Vanessa singing in the Cheetah Girls Tour! She sounds so amazing! One of the clip shows her calling Zac on her phone and singing Happy Birthday to him! Go check it out, again it is in my favourites!**

**Story: **One step at a Time

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong in two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time.

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Pairing: **Troy/Gabriella **(I'm in the process of debating whether I should do a Corbin/Taylor, tell me what you think)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical. Disney and the Disney Channel have full ownership of the movie, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in the story. This story is based on the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I do not own that either.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Prologue: How it all began_

* * *

**2014**

A young boy at the age of 5 ran as fast as he could with his little legs towards his father. His dark brown hair shone under the glaring sun, and his little feet ran in his white running shoes, blue shorts and white t-shirt, his bright blue eyes scanned the large backyard for the person he was looking for.

Under the shade of the tree, a man of 26 sat under the cool shade on a bench. His shaggy brown hair fell above his bright blue eyes as he stared solemnly at one spot. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, yet he was not going to let them go…not now…not yet…not here, behind him, he could already here the soft tiny patter of his son's feet.

"Daddy!!" The tiny boy ran and jumped into his father's opened arms, his mouth was puckered out in a tiny pout, his bright blue eyes-the same colour and shape as his dad-glimmered with unshed tears. The man looked down at his young son, smiling as he ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Hey what's with the long face sport?" he asked playfully, the little boy continued to pout, dropping the toy basketball he had been holding on his journey here,

"Daddy, some mean girl wouldn't let me play with her. But everyone says we're good friends but we don't have anything we like together!" the little boy complained as well as a five year old could.

"Sean, remember what Daddy tells you?" the man asked, little Sean thought hard for a second,

"Um…we don't have to be the same?" he gave it a shot, his father chuckled,

"Sometimes having nothing in common is the only thing you need." His father reminded him. Little Sean gave a look of wide understanding, his bright blue eyes wide,

"Oh…" he said in a little voice, "Daddy was that how you and mommy met?" he asked. Sean gazed up with his bright blue eyes directly into the eyes of his father, Troy Bolton. Troy gave a sad smile as he tucked his son comfortably onto his lap,

"You can say that… Sean, do you want Daddy to tell you a story?" he asked, Sean nodded eagerly, Troy closed his eyes, his mind flashing with images that seemed to have only happened yesterday…

* * *

**East High-2006**

The whistle sounded and cracked the air in the gym like a whip. Troy Bolton, 18 years old, senior year at East High and captain of the basketball team stopped in the middle of the gym, holding the basketball he had been dribbling with both his hands. Sweat ran down his head as he ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair, his bright blue eyes tired as he panted slightly. Around him, the East High basketball team had all came to a stop as their coach came onto the court, or, also known as Troy's dad, Jack Bolton.

"Alright team, great hustle!" Jack Bolton said loudly to his team in the gym, "Hit the showers boys." Quickly the gym began to filter out, as one by one the team left the gym towards the changing room. One of them with bushy brown hair walked up to Troy,

"Hey dude you coming?" he asked him, Troy give a smile to his best friend, Chad Danforth, both were best friends since they were kids and-surprise, surprise-both were on the basketball team,

"Nah, I'm going to shoot a couple of baskets before I head off." Troy said, Chad smirked,

"Right, got to keep in shape for the big game man," Chad gave Troy a high five before leaving the gym, passing the coach in the process saying a short hi. Troy continued to shoot hoops until his father was right next to him.

"You're getting good Troy." Jack praised. Troy did not spare a grin or a smile at his dad. It was always the same 'you're getting good Troy, good job, almost there', it was always the same, always room for improvement, never a single time when he would actually say 'well done that was excellent'. It was never good enough for him, not for Jack Bolton.

"Dad I've got a project to do tomorrow after school." Troy said, catching the ball for the final time and facing his father. Like he expected, he met the disapproving frown,

"You've got practice tomorrow after school Troy, you know that." Jack said sternly. Troy looked away from him, looking at the round orange ball in his hand,

"I know dad, but basketball isn't the only thing in my life-"

"Troy we've got a championship game coming up, you _needs_ to be here, your team needs you here, you're the captain and we need you to be focused, I'll talk with your teacher." Jack said, Troy shook his head, anger boiling from,

"No! Dad I go to school here! I want to pass my classes properly, how many times have you pulled me out of a class, a _test_ just because you wanted a run through? If I finish early then I'll come, but you can't expect me to drop every single thing just for one thing." Troy exclaimed angrily, and without giving his father anytime to respond, he dropped the basketball and strode to the exit, fully intending to get changed and spend a lot of time outside walking and clearing his mind.

-

-

Little Sean let out a small giggle,

"Daddy, the man in the story has the same name as you do." Sean smiled up at him, Troy smiled softly,

-

-

In another classroom inside the school, a young girl of 17 stayed in the class, a pile of books and papers strewn in front of her. She was new in East High, arriving after Christmas Break, right in the middle of her senior year. Gabriella Montez brushed a stray curl from her brown hair off of her eyes, her brown eyes looking out of the window to see small drops of water fall from the melting snow.

"Gabriella? What are you still doing here?" an average looking girl with fair brown skin and shoulder length dark hair stood at the door. Taylor McKessie was the first person and friend Gabriella had met on her first few days in East High. Both girls took interests in their academics which automatically set them apart from the different groups.

"Oh it's nothing, I just thought I'd organize some of my things… its hard coming here in the middle of the school year," Gabriella smiled, turning around. Her long brunette curls were tied to one side, a waist length jacket over a flower printed camisole.

Gabriella wasn't ugly, actually neither both girls were, and both girls were quite pretty in fact, Taylor with her smooth brown skin and shoulder length hair, and her keen mind full of knowledge. Gabriella had smooth dark skin, thanks to her Filipina background, smooth brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She too was interested in academics, but she was shy. She was the girl that would sit in the back of the class and not talk.

"It's almost 5 Gabriella, I'll give you a ride home if you'd like, and my parents are coming to pick me up soon." Taylor offered, Gabriella gave her friend a bright smile, putting her books into her bag,

"If that won't be a bother thanks!" Gabriella said, walking towards her. Both girls left the school, as Gabriella opened the front door and out of the school, she passed a boy with shaggy brown hair. Both of them gave each other a glance before leaving their own separate ways.

* * *

In the Bolton house hold, the family of three gathered around the dinner table as they ate their dinner. Jack sat at the end of the table, with his wife, Diane Bolton on his right, Troy on his left. Diane could sense the uneasiness between the father and son.

"So, how was your day?" Diana asked pleasantly, there was a moment of silence…

"It was fine." Jack said shortly, and then the silence was there again.

"Troy?" Troy avoided his dad's glance,

"It was cool… we got a school project, not bad." Troy shrugged, from the corner of his eye; he could see his dad twitch slightly, "So I'll probably be home late tomorrow—" then at the end of the table, a fork was slapped onto the wooden table.

"Jack?" Diane asked, worried at her husband's upset expression,

"Troy, I'm sure this project will not be due in weeks, there's no point in starting early, and you've got an important practice tomorrow after school-"

"Dad there you go again!" Troy burst out loudly, interrupting his dad's rant, "There's more to do than just basketball why can't you understand that? I actually _care_ about what I get in school! I'm tired of everyone saying I pass just because I'm the coach's son, or I'm the playmaker!" Troy shot up, slamming his hand onto the table, the family was silent, and then Troy's chair scrapped the floor, he was leaving the table,

"Troy don't you dare walk away!" Jack exclaimed, Troy stopped, his back facing the table,

"I've got nothing more to say, if all you're going to say to me is about the stupid practice, I've got nothing to say to you, Mom I'll be in my room." And he left the two adults, stomping up the stairs, and seconds later the two parents heard the vague slamming of his room door. Diane turned on her husband, glaring at him,

"For once couldn't you just let him be?" she asked him, standing up to collect the dishes,

"That boy needs to set his priorities straight! He needs to understand how important this is to him, the scholarships he could get this year-"

"Jack this isn't about the scholarships or universities, this is about _you_!" Diane interrupted, "Jack, Troy is your son, not just the captain of your team. I understand how important this is to you, but you've got to let Troy make his own decision. Basketball might have been your life… but it doesn't have to be his."

* * *

A few houses down the street, Gabriella sat in her room. Her balcony door was slightly opened; the fresh night air drifted into her room, the crickets sounded and her desk light was opened, pouring over an opened math text book. She scribbled down equations onto the paper in front of her, three quarters of her way finished. Suddenly her room door opened, and Isabella Montez popped in,

"Gabby, are you busy right now?" she asked her daughter, Gabriella looked up from her text book and smiled,

"Mami, no do you need help?" she asked, Isabella shook her head,

"No, come downstairs, I've peeled some oranges, you can finish your homework after." She said, Gabriella smiled, nodding and standing up, closed her lamp and followed her mom down the stairs. Their house was still in a bit of a mess, empty boxes scattered the living room and a bit of the front door. Boxes half filled or not opened were placed inside extra rooms, and even when she entered her kitchen, there were still pots and pans that had not found a place yet. Yes, moving was hard.

"So how is your new school?" Isabella asked once the mother and daughter had sat down. Gabriella shrugged, popping an orange into her mouth,

"It's not bad, it's nice, it's not my first time." She said, Isabella's face fell slightly,

"I'm sorry Gaby, but my company transferred me and I get a better pay here, we need it." Isabella explained, Gabriella's eyes widened,

"No, Mami it's not that, I didn't mean it that way." Gabriella gasped, "Of course I understand, and it's alright, there are a lot of nice people in the school, I'm doing fine." Isabella smiled proudly at her daughter, hugging her softly,

"I'm so proud of you Gaby," Isabella said softly, Gabriella smiled returning her mom's hug.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll do just fine." Gabriella assured her mom softly. Once the mother and daughter separated, they continued their daily routine, having eaten the bowl of oranges together; Gabriella brought the dish to the sink and began to wash it. When Isabella had walked out of the kitchen for a second, Gabriella dropped the dish into the sink, and her hands gripped the edge of the table tightly.

She suddenly felt as though she lost all her energy, she felt so tired, so weak. She closed her eyes, feeling her head pounding softly inside her, Gabriella didn't dare open her eyes, and the lights from the kitchen would hurt her head too much. She knew what to do, this wasn't her first time. She took deep, slow breaths, trying to calm her head down, the pain didn't completely stop, but it did cool down, and allowed her to open her eyes. She regained her energy and bit, and quickly grabbing a tissue, wiped the small amount of cold sweat that had appeared on her forehead.

When Isabella returned, Gabriella had already finished washing the dishes.

* * *

Once inside the comfort of her own room, Gabriella laid on her bed, her head softly resting on her pillow. No lights were on, and the only source of light was the moonlight that filtered past her drapes. Her text book was closed; she would have to finish up tomorrow. The bed sheets and pillows felt so cool, it felt so good against her heated face. Carefully turning to her side, Gabriella opened her drawer and took out a small prescription bottle, taking two pills out; she carefully put it back into the drawer and walked to her desk where a cup of warm water stood. Quickly Gabriella popped the two pills in, washing it down with a couple gulps of water. She walked towards her window, gazing out softly into her front yard, the night was quiet, and she could hear crickets in her yard. As she turned away, she thought she saw a boy walk past her house. He had shaggy brown hair but his face was down, so she couldn't see his face.

Gabriella walked back to her bed and slowly closed her eyes.

"_That's strange, he looked familiar." _She thought groggily before sleep enveloped her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, like I said the chapters in this story won't be as long as JLK's chapters were. I'll try my best though. Again, the trailer URL is up on my profile so make sure you go check it out. **

**I also have some news on HSM. Apparently, they WILL be doing a concert tour for the movie starting on November 20th I believe. It's going to be so amazing! Lucas Grabeel, Ashley Tisdale, Monique Coleman, Corbin Bleu and of course Vanessa Anne Hudgens will be performing your favourite songs from the movie. They will also be doing some of their own personal songs from their album (for those doing their own album). Unfortunately as it is in November, and Zac is still away filming Hairspray, he will be missing the concert ): and will be replaced by Drew Seeley.**

I will try to bring you guys update on the cast and the movie when ever I get a chance.


	3. The Friends

I'm so happy the story has been such a great hit. I hope you guys had gotten a chance to take a look at the trailer I made, if you haven't been sure to drop by my profile to see!

About the HSM concert, for those of you who don't know who Drew Seeley is, he's the composer of 'Get your heat in the game', if you watched Cheetah Girls 2, he was also the one who sang the song 'Dance with me' in Dorinda's tango dance scene.

**Notes for the chapter:** There is a big chance I'll be introducing the rest of the gang like Sharpay and Zeke, Jason and people. To warn you guys, I know Sharpay was pretty mean in the movie, but I like her as a nice person, so in this story, Sharpay, Troy and them are friends.

**Again, if you guys haven't checked it out yet, on my favourites of my youtube page, there are recordings of Vanessa singing LIVE in concert! Check it out.**

**Edit: There has been a lot of confusion from the last chapter, _no_ Troy did not fail a grade and Gabriella did not skip a grade, Troy is 18 in this story, and Gabriella is 17 _turning_ 18, they're ages are just a few months apart. I hope this clears things up, if not feel free to message me and I'll be happy to explain it to you.**

**Edit...again: Haha, alright, so someone informed me of me typing the wrong name for Chad, haha my bad, got so used to typing the actor's names lol thanks!**

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong in two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time.

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Kelsi/Ryan Sharpay/Zeke **(I know most of them are like Jason and Kelsi, but Ryan and Kelsi seem cuter)** **do you guys want a Chad/Taylor?**

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical is a Disney movie, therefore all ownership plot wise and character wise goes to them. Also, this story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I have no ownership over that either.

* * *

_Chapter 3: The friends_

* * *

The next day, Troy found himself waking up earlier than usual. Funny really because after his mini argument with his dad, he had immediately rushed out the door in desperate need from some fresh air and as a matter of fact it did do him a lot of good. After an hour of random strolling, he returned home to find the door to his parent's room closed, and enjoyed the comfort and silence of his own room without his father coming in every once in a while to discuss game plans. 

Now, Troy sat at the table with his mom a few metres away from him, busying herself with finishing touches on his lunch, his dad's lunch as well as her lunch. Dressed in a crisp grey skirt with a light grey jacket over a pale pink t-shirt, Diane Bolton was ready to take on another day at the hospital.

"Troy, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for the bus." Diane scolded her 18 year old son. Troy snapped out of his reverie, his attention turning back to the cereal that was turning soggy in the milk. Quickly he scooped the remaining bits up and into his mouth.

"Troy you came home pretty late last night," Diane mentioned, Troy jolted and took a look at his mom,

"Did I wake you up?" he asked, Diane shook her head,

"No, I was up doing a bit more work, you mustn't blame your dad, he only wants the best for you." She said gently, Troy avoided his mom's look,

"Yea right, the best for the basketball team," Troy mumbled under his breathe, making certain his mom did not hear him say that, "I know mom, tell dad I'll try to make it to practice." Troy said instead, Diane gave an appreciative smile to her son, before outside the house, a yellow bus screeched to a stop,

"Oh there's the bus, ok here's your lunch," Diane handed him a paper bag, Troy scrunched up his nose when the smell of egg salad attacked his nose, Diane chuckled at her son's face and quickly dug into her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, shoving it into Troy's other hand, Troy shot his mom a grin,

"You may not have that strong of an interest in sports as your father, but I swear when it comes down to food, you two are like two peas in a pod."

* * *

"Gabriella Montez hurry up or you'll be late!" Isabella shouted from downstairs. Gabriella quickened her pace as she roughly ran a brush down her hair before taking a hair tie and tying her brown curls into a half pony tail. 

"I'm coming!" she shouted out, she quickly got to her room, and pulled out two small pills. Making sure they were secured in her palm, she grabbed her school bag, and ran down the stairs. Taking the cup of water her mom prepared for her, she popped both pills in and swallowed it with one gulp of water before meeting her mom at the front door,

"Come now Gabby, you wouldn't want to be late only on the first week of school." Isabella said as the mother and daughter headed out the door. Gabriella rolled her eyes as her mom was occupied with the door; she got into their van as and waited as the yellow school bus passed by their house.

-

-

"Man where's Troy," Chad grumbled. His precious basketball was tucked securely under his arm as he walked back and fourth the main corridor where he and the rest of the gang waited for Troy.

Behind the pacing basketball player, Jason Cross leaned against the wall. He had dark shaded hair the fell slightly over his light brown eyes. He too was also in the basketball team, along with Chad and his other buddy, Zeke Baylor who was sitting on a bench next to him. Zeke had fair brown skin, bright brown eyes, and sweet smile. He was, also the boyfriend of local Drama star, Sharpay Evans.

Everybody thought of her as an ice queen, but when they get to know her, she was anything but. Sharpay Evans came from the richer part of town, her parents owned several country clubs scattered around Albuquerque. She had shoulder length blonde hair and light coloured brown eyes and pale white skin. She was _the_ drama star in East High, starring in ever single production this school had ever held.

"Chad needs to calm down before he bursts a vein," said a blond boy jokingly. He was standing on the other side of the bench, next to his twin sister. Ryan Evans was the twin of Sharpay Evans, and like his sister, he co-starred in ever single production the school had. He was, also, the boyfriend of writer of said plays, Kelsi Nielson. Ryan shared the same sandy blond hair as his sister, but instead of the brown eyes, he had the shady grey ones. Kelsi stood in front of Ryan, with his arms around her waist, Kelsi always had her fiery red hair under a cap, which shadowed over her bright blue eyes. Which didn't do her any good considering ever since going out with Ryan; he had the tendency to pull her cap off every now and then.

"We better hope Troy gets here soon or we'd be taking a one way ticket to the hospital." Jason kidded, the gang laughed, Zeke gave a high five to Jason, receiving a small glare from his girlfriend even though Sharpay had a small smile on her face.

"Who's going to the hospital?" a confused voice ask. Every one looked towards the door and saw the shaggy brown haired Troy standing there, with a confused look on his face. Everyone laughed, nodding a little bit over to Troy's right to see a glaring Chad. "Oh." Troy said in understanding, grinning.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here minutes ago!" Chad burst out angrily,

"The bus was late, sorry mom." Troy joked, that gave the gang another thing to laugh about as slowly, and Chad eventually broke down, laughing along with the crowd. The door swung opened, a girl with curly brown hair and a large purple backpack walked into the school, Chad whistled, following the girl's move.

"Whoa, who's she?" Chad asked interestedly as she entered their homeroom, "dude she's in our class!"

"Down boy," Kelsi joked softly, everyone laughed as they all got up when the bell rang for class to start. Troy followed his friends, laughing as they walked into the class. He followed Chad's gaze to a girl about a bit shorter than him. She was wearing a beige sweater over a t-shirt with a green dress and black Mary-Janes. As Ms Darbus, their teacher, walked into the classroom, Troy couldn't help but think he had seen her some where.

* * *

"And that is the importance of Shakespeare's work." Ms. Darbus lectured to her class as she finished writing the list of points she had the class write down. As the lunch bell rang and the students began to pack up, the drama teacher did not waste a second, "I hope you all remember the project you are all to do. I expect you to get very high on this considering how long we've talked about it." Several groans came from the class as they all filed out. 

Troy packed up his few remaining books and was about to step backwards when he bumped into someone. Who ever that person was, the things they were carrying all fell down to the floor. Immediately, Troy bent down to help.

"Sorry, my bad," Troy apologized immediately, collecting the scattered sheets covered with the notes from today in the form of neat writing. He handed the sheets back to the person to see that the person was indeed a girl, a girl with brown eyes, and curly brown hair with dark tanned skin.

"Oh no it's my fault," she apologized quickly, accepting the paper that was in Troy's out stretched hands. Troy didn't say anything, his eyes still locked on her face, "Thank you," she said when she got the paper in his hand, snapping him out of his day dream at the same time,

"Oh it's no problem," Troy said casually, smiling as both of them stood back up. He went to get his abandoned books on the table and turned back to her, "Um anyways I'm-"

"Bolton!" Ms. Darbus's voice shouted from the front of the class. Troy gave an unexpected jolt, surprised by the sudden shout of his last name. His eyes then wondered to the front door where-lo and behold-his dad stood.

"Dad," Troy said in shock, he briefly turned back to see the girl gone, following another girl from his class with shoulder length black hair. He inwardly cursed his father for another untimely appearance.

"Bolton, if you need a family meeting, my class is not the place to do it!" Ms Darbus exclaimed angrily. It was no surprise to see his dad and his home room teacher to be bickering; in fact it was a well known fact in the school that both teachers simply did not get a long.

"I was coming to get my son so we can talk, there's not rule against that is there Darbus?" Jack retorted in an equally angry manner. Sensing a storm brewing and desperately not wanting to be a part of it, Troy quickly gathered his books and followed his dad out the door. They walked in silent for a couple of minutes before reaching the door of the gym. Troy groaned.

"Dad if this is about the project again, I've told you-" Troy said in a final sort of way, Jack shook his head, interrupting him,

"No Troy, your mom and I talked last night… and I agree with her in giving you your space." Jack said, and even though Troy heard it straight from his mouth, judging by his expression, he was having a hard time meaning it, "So I'm willing o compromise, instead of having the practice right after school, we'll start it at 4, that'll give you one hour to work on your project."

"Dad, this isn't a compromise, this is just trying to get things your way!" Troy exclaimed, Jack silenced him with a glare,

"Troy this is very important! Do you know who's going to be at the championship games? You could get a scholarship out of this Troy; do you know how much that's worth? A scholarship-"

"Is very important yes I know dad." Troy mumbled,

"Then you understand, Troy," Jack's tone softened, "Troy all your mother and I want for you is a good future. If you want a good future you need to go to a good school. You're special Troy; you've got talent that can take you far." Jack reasoned, Troy felt deep inside him the anger and the rebellion side of him start to simmer down, he hated it when his father pulled that card, when he pulled the 'all we want for you is a better future'. Troy started to walk away,

"Troy," Jack said, but Troy interrupted him in a quiet voice,

"I'll see you at four Dad."

* * *

"So basically, you carry the two over, that balances the equation, then just simplify it and that should give you the answer." Gabriella said as she stood by the blackboard. An equation filled the board beside her, her right hand holding a piece of chalk. In front of her, a group of five to six students all had note books and papers lay on their laps, their pencils scribbling furiously as they copied the equation the steps to do it. In the crowd was Taylor, who was smiling at the girl in front of them. 

This was how Gabriella spent most of her lunch period. She and Taylor would come into the spare science room where for the next half hour, taught kids who had trouble understanding math and science. As the clock struck 12:30, the students began to file out, some passing by and thanking her for her help. Gabriella smiled at them, putting the chalk down onto the ledge of the black board before heading to get her bag.

"You are just unbelievable." Taylor commented as the two girls made their way out of the classroom.

"What?" Gabriella asked, Taylor chuckled,

"Gabriella, you come in the middle of your senior year, yet you've probably managed to grasp concepts most of the students here took the entire semester to learn." Taylor said, Gabriella smiled sheepishly, stopping by her locker to put away her books and taking out binders for her next class.

"It's not that hard, besides I've moved a lot so I've learned to catch up on my own." Gabriella shrugged. Taylor smirked as the girl in front of her pulled out separate books.

"So what were you doing with Troy Bolton?" she asked, leaning against the next locker. Gabriella gave her a confused look as she shut her own locker,

"Who's Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked, Taylor burst out laughing, linking her arm with Gabriella's

"Who's Troy Bolton? A true sign of a new student," Taylor teased, "Gabriella Troy Bolton is the jock of this school. He's popular, the girls in this school absolutely go gaga over him, he's the captain of the basketball team, _and_ he was the guy that bumped into you at homeroom." Taylor listed. Gabriella stared at Taylor,

"He…doesn't seem any different. I mean…" Gabriella trailed off, Taylor laughed,

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and then you'll see how East High really is."

* * *

In the busy cafeteria, Troy and his friends sat around the round table that sat under the balcony in the middle of the cafeteria. Troy had the red cafeteria tray filled with fries, a cup of pudding and a drink. 

"Where were you after class?" Chad asked, his traditional basketball tucked under his arm. Sharpay and Kelsi both rolled their eyes at the bushy haired teen,

"Really Chad, you won't die without your basketball," Sharpay said, shaking her blonde head, Kelsi laughed, nodding in agreement,

"You'd be surprised what he can't do without it," Troy joked, making the table laugh, Chad glared angrily at his group of friends,

"Correction, can he even do anything with it?" Ryan added, causing uproar in the group. Chad, being the person he was, promptly turned his head on his friends, ignoring their taunting. Even through the slight giggles and badly hidden laughs, Kelsi managed to softly hit her boyfriend, glaring at him softly even though she had a smile on her face.

"You guys are like the worse friends in the history of friends." Chad finally grumbled once the table had settled down…a bit. "So what were you doing after class?" he brought back the question that was left unanswered,

"You're really persistent," Troy commented, "Talked with my dad, he switched the schedule around so I can work on my project and then go to practice at 4."

"Speaking of which, has anyone even started the project Darbus gave us?" Zeke asked, the group shook their head, Jason being the only one that wasn't in their class had nothing to say,

"Heck no, Romeo and Juliet, are you kidding me?" Chad scoffed, "how in the world will Troy and I act out a _love_ play? I'm sorry dude, you may be my captain and all, but I've got to draw the line some where." Chad said, Troy looked at him as if he had grown an extra head,

"My thoughts exactly," Troy agreed.

"I remember we did that play when we were little," Sharpay said to her brother, "I played Juliet," everyone at the table mumbled a 'naturally' "and Ryan played Romeo-oh we didn't kiss, ew no, we were in grade 4 for god sakes!" Sharpay hastily corrected herself, "Anyways, what I meant was, it depends on what act she gives us, for all we know, Chad could be the nurse and Troy can play Romeo."

"Sure give me the nurse role why don't you?" Chad mumbled again, the group laughed.

"I think it's a very romantic play, it's one of my favourites," Kelsi said softly,

"Sure, and being paired with Ryan would have nothing to do with your opinion," Zeke added teasingly, both mentioned teenagers blushed softly.

"I swear Darbus hates our guts, I mean she paired everyone with their girlfriends or boyfriends, Kelsi and Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke" Chad grumbled like a little kid, "maybe she's got a radar and she's really spying on our personal lives,"

"So find yourself a girlfriend," Jason joked, and like the person Chad was, he actually stood up and scanned the cafeteria,

"Nope, no luck, looks like you and I are going to stay bachelors for the rest of our senior year Troy," Chad said, nudging his buddy on the arm,

"I wouldn't think so," Sharpay said, "practically the whole school's girls has a crush on Troy, and Troy's just being picky, as usual." Troy rolled his eyes at her. The gang slowly drifted away from the topic, each of them picking up their own topics to talk about.

Troy stood up, going to empty out his tray, when he began to head back to the table, his eyes grazed past the front door to see two girls enter the cafeteria. One of them, with dark skin and shoulder length black hair, he recognized to be a girl from his class, the other one… the one with dark tanned skin, and curly brown hair… she was the one he had seen in class, the one he had accidentally bumped into. For a while, not that he noticed, he stood there, just staring at her arrival,

"Hey Troy you alright?" Zeke asked, knocking him out of his day dream as he passed by to dump his tray as well, Troy shook his head, shooting a grin at his team mate, as they made their way back to their table, he looked up again and for a split second, they each caught each other's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Like, don't like? I hope you guys enjoyed it, ahh… all the meetings they had with one another and they still don't know each other's names! If you're nice they might finally meet each other officially. I hope you guys don't mind Sharpay's change in character, but like I said, I really like her being a nice person.**


	4. Meeting

Hey guys! Thanks for all your awesome review for the last chapter!! Aren't Troy and Gabriella the cutest? Ha-ha, anyways some little news from the HSM cast as well as for our Zanessa files.

**For all you Canadian fans-like me-High School Musical: The Concert is coming to Canada, but only for _one_ day. They're coming to Toronto on January 2nd, it should be during Christmas Break for those of us who live here, so be sure to get your tickets!**

**If you guys watch 'Dancing With the Stars' Monique got voted off last week –sad- But she did make it all the way to the semi-finals, so way to go Monique, we're all so proud of you!**

**Also, some Zanessa cuteness, there was an interview about Zac and Vanessa's time together working on the movie. They said they watched Romeo and Juliet together to try to get the chemistry. Zac mentioned that Vanessa looked like the girl in the movie.**

That's it for now, stay tune for more news! (LoL I feel like a news reporter!)

**Story: **One Step at a Time

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi **(Do you guys have anyone you want to go with Jason? It does seem kind of sad he's the only one who doesn't have someone, tell me k?)**

**Disclaimer: **_High School Musical_ is a Disney movie therefore all credits go to Disney. I do not own any of the characters mentioned, and this story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember', which I do not own either.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Meeting_

* * *

Taylor walked through the school at the morning. There was ten more minutes before homeroom started, and she needed to get as much done as possible. Taking the pins she bought previously, she posted the sign up sheet for her Scholastic Decathlon team. After making sure everything was sure and set, she smiled at her work and started to walk to her locker, passing the gym. 

Chad walked out the gym door in his jersey. His face was covered with sweat from their morning practice. He was in desperate need for a drink. Just as he reached the water fountain

"Whoa!" he gasped; he instinctively tried to stop, preventing himself from bumping into the person. Taylor was caught in shock too,

"Oh sorry!" she apologized quickly, she looked up and saw the East High basketball jersey smack dab in front of her face,

"_Great, what a great way to start my morning, a jock,"_ Taylor thought sarcastically inside her head, her brown eyes zoned in coolly on the jock in front of her. Chad cocked his head to one side,

"Uh sure, no problem…right…" Chad said uncomfortably, the girl scared him, no wait; the girl's _eyes_ scared him. Taylor scoffed softly, before turning around and continuing her way down the hall, her head held high, Chad stared confused after her, walking slowly to the water fountain.

"_That was weird…"_ he thought to himself, shaking his head as he gulped down some water, the cold liquid found a comfortable way down his throat.

"Dude hurry up, they're killing us in there!" Jason popped out from the door, behind him the vague sounds of a basketballs bouncing, shoes squeaking and Troy's vague voice shouting to his team as he led the team to victory came from the open door.

"Shoot!" Chad said, he left the fountain and ran in quickly, Troy was his best friend but when it came to basketball, it was all or nothing.

* * *

The warning bell for homeroom rang through out East High and the few people that were still left in the hallways quickly disappeared into various classes. 

Inside Ms Darbus's classroom, the students were still sitting on the desks, chatting with friends while the drama teacher had not came in yet, which didn't last long as soon the familiar, 'in your seats people' came from the front of the classroom. Troy and his friends all went back to their seat; his seat was in the front row, in front of Chad's table.

Gabriella went back to her own seat as well, having just finished a short conversation with Taylor. Both of the girls had been talking about the Scholastic Decathlon team and in Taylor's case, were just in the process of trying to convince the new brunette to go.

"I hope you guys have been working hard on your assignment," Ms Darbus began her class, walking in up front in her usual long, sharp clothes with a thin shawl trapped around her shoulder, "This assignment is worth fifteen percent of your final mark, maybe that'll be enough motivation for you to put more effort into it." Groans were spread around the classroom, some going as far as whispering to their partner, urging each other to actually start working on their projects. Behind him, Troy could hear Chad groan, for once he agreed with his bushy haired friend.

Ms. Darbus surveyed her class, frowning slightly. Probably half the class was filled with jocks, and god knows how much effort they'll be putting into this drama project. No, this just wasn't how East High worked. It was always athlete's first, student second. To contrary beliefs, Ms. Darbus did not want her class to fail, despite the fact that probably half her students placed sports first.

"I'm changing the assignment a bit," Ms Darbus told her class once all the whines had quiet down, "Since as most of you are probably dramatically challenged save some of you," of course referring to their resident Drama stars, Sharpay and Ryan, "You won't need to act it out, you can if you want to, if you do not want to act, find some other creative way to do it, be it reading it theatrically, tableau, dance, break into songs-_as long_ as it is _not_ an essay or a written assignment Mr. Danforth." Ms Darbus said pointedly, making Chad's half risen hand to sink back down onto his basketball,

"Mr Danforth this is a classroom not a gym, I do not want to see that basketball out on my desk during my class understood?" Ms Darbus said strictly, "other wise the next time I see it, it will be confiscated," immediately the orange sphere disappeared from the desk and back into Chad's capable hands.

"Now, turn to Act 2 scene 1 in your text book please." Ms Darbus instructed.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella walked out of class together; their lockers were pretty close, much to Gabriella's relief. Taylor turned out to be a really nice person, and Gabriella got along with her really well-especially when both of them had a passion for the academics. 

"So what did you think for the project? What should we do?" Taylor asked as both of them reached their lockers, when books were back into the locker and Gabriella had readied her school bag for her other classes; she closed her locker, and looked at Taylor who was three lockers down from her.

"I'm not sure… my other schools never had something like this, all we did was write essays," Gabriella giggled, Taylor smiled, walking along side her friend,

"Ms Darbus is our drama teacher, she's been on Broadway and now her life's mission is to turn us teenagers into the next big thing in Broadway," Taylor said sarcastically, Gabriella laughed, she had no idea Ms Darbus had been in such a famous place, "You know, Gabriella, our Scholastic Decathlon team does do some kind of studying in English Literature, I mean if we work together maybe it could help our project," Taylor suggested, Gabriella smiled at her friend's antic,

"Taylor I'd love to try but I really want to get to know the school, know my way around things," Gabriella said, Taylor sighed,

"I'm not going to give up, Gabriella you are _perfect_ for the team, this is our _last year_, and I mean you could help us win!" Taylor said excitedly, Gabriella laugh, linking her arms with her over excited friend and together walked into the packed cafeteria.

-

-

"This is not the gym Mr Danforth, I'll confiscate your basketball the next time I see it Mr Danforth, understood Mr Danforth?" Chad imitated their drama teacher in a mocking voice, making everyone around the table laugh, "I must've done something wrong in my past life to have her as my homeroom…_again_. Four years with her!" Chad complained, flopping back down onto his chair, grumbling,

"You do carry that basketball every where man, you can't really expect her to say nothing," Zeke said earning a glare from his bushy team mate,

"Now I've got a fifteen percent project on my shoulder, great." Chad grumbled again, "Oh where for art though Romeo art thou where for, for thou art bad at sport-eth." Chad said again in a mocking voice, his hand stretched forward with a dreamy expression on his face. The table laughed,

"Man I am so failing this subject with him…" Troy groaned aloud, making the group laugh even louder, a group of girls all in cheerleading outfits walked past the table, the five girls looked up and saw Troy and giggled,

"Hi Troy," they giggled softly, Troy gave them a forced smile,

"Uh hi," he said, the group giggled some more before walking off,

"I have not met a single girl in this school that doesn't blush or squeal when ever they see you Troy!" Sharpay laughed, teasing him. Troy glared at his blonde friend,

"Except Kelsi," Jason added,

"Hey!" Ryan shouted, pretending to get angry, the group laughed,

"Hey speaking of which, where is Kelsi? I didn't see her leave class," Sharpay mentioned, looking around the cafeteria before looking at her brother,

"She's probably with Ms Darbus, it's that time again anyways," Ryan commented, a knowing grin spread through out the table,

"It's Winter Musi_cale_." Jason piped in.

-

-

Back in homeroom, Kelsi stood alone in the classroom waiting for the drama teacher. She looked around the class filled with different types of drama props; even the chair Ms Darbus sat on was covered with satin clothes to add to the dramatic affect. Kelsi gently rearranged the green cap over her auburn hair, until she heard someone come in.

"Kelsi, what are you doing here at lunch?" Ms Darbus asked, walking up her little stage and sitting onto her chair.

"Oh, well the Winter Musical's coming up, and I guess I thought I had this idea…" Kelsi said softly and shyly, she was never able to look at Ms Darbus directly, for some reason the drama teacher intimidated the petite auburn girl,

"Yes?" Ms Darbus probed,

"Well, you see, I thought that since this is the senior class and it's our last year, maybe we could make our project a sort of audition, I mean for the main role. We can do this year's audition on Romeo and Juliet, and well the best pair to do in the class could play the role… I mean I thought that could be a good idea but if you don't want it that way it's alright." Kelsi said quickly, Ms Darbus shook her head,

"That's a very interesting idea you have there Kelsi," Ms Darbus said thoughtfully, this could get more participation in her musicales, and they could always audition the drama club for any extras they needed, "We'll do it, I will announce it to the class, now Kelsi, are you sure you want to be apart of this process? You know if you do you and Ryan will be eliminated from the audition." Ms Darbus said seriously, Kelsi frowned slightly, that was true… and the musicals were Ryan's passion,

"Is it alright if I talk to him about it?" Kelsi asked softly, Ms Darbus smiled, and nodded; Kelsi beamed and ran out the door.

Back in the cafeteria, Kelsi burst through the door and ran to the table in the middle,

"Hey Kels where were you?" Zeke asked, Ryan smiled taking her hand into his once she reached them and moved over a seat so she could sit as well,

"I had to talk to Ms Darbus about the musical," she said, Sharpay and Ryan both split into grins, "and I told her I had an idea that maybe we could use our projects as mini auditions and whoever's the best group gets the role as Romeo and Juliet in the musical because that's what we're doing this year!" Sharpay squealed,

"This is so exciting! Zeke you might be able to get into the musical this year!!" Sharpay squealed, swerving around to face her boyfriend, around the table everyone let out a dry cough, though if you listened very carefully, you could hear the world 'might?' in all of them. Zeke looked pretty helpless to them.

"Ryan, can we talk?" Kelsi asked softly, tugging his hand over to a small corner in the cafeteria, worried, Ryan walked over with his girlfriend, "Ryan… if we do this, then we won't be able to audition, I mean you won't be able to, and I know this means a lot to you so if you want to switch partners you can and I won't mind." Kelsi said softly, Ryan was silent for a second,

"I'm not switching partners," Ryan said, Kelsi looked up at him with her round eyes, "I like being in musicals, but I like being with you more, and if being in the musical means you won't be the one playing Juliet, then I don't want to be in it." Kelsi's face split into a big grin hugging her boyfriend tightly, "Don't worry Kels, I'm with you all the way." He said softly,

When the pair rejoined the group, Sharpay was still talking excitedly, Jason was laughing hardly, Zeke was looking helpless and Chad was talking,

"Great, more of a reason to make a fool out of myself," Chad groaned,

"Oh don't worry; I'm pretty sure you won't even stand _close_-no offence Troy." Ryan added, Troy shook his head,

"None taken," Troy said, Chad's eyes were flaming,

"I need a new partner, dude no offence Troy, but this is Romeo and Juliet, they kiss in the end man, I need to find some girl." Chad said, Troy rolled his eyes,

"Dude you're sounding really desperate right about now, but hey, go for it, I want to pass too." Troy laughed. The bell rang and the cafeteria was once again flurried with activities of students leaving,

"Come on, we've got Darbus before our spare." Troy said, they took their trays and emptied them, the group went their separate ways to their lockers, and soon Troy found himself by his own locker, getting his books out, he was about to leave but found that his other side was blocked by a girl,

"Oh sorry," the girl apologized, Troy shook his head,

"No problem," he said, he turned around, and when he looked back her vaguely heard,

"Come on Gabriella, we'll be late!"

* * *

Once the class had settled into their chairs, Ms Darbus cleared her throat, 

"Now that all of you has gotten rid all of your chattiness during lunch," she added an extra glare, "We can begin class. Now this class will be a period for you and your partner to work on your projects, but before we start I have some news. As you know our Winter Musicale is coming up, and this year, as the senior class of East High, this project will be your audition for the main role of this year's play, Romeo and Juliet. Now of course not all of you will get the part and not all of you will want to audition, but, this is still worth fifteen percent of your marks and those who don't make it will be stage crew, understood?" she said to her class, when the usual mumbles answered her question, she continued,

"Good, now carry on, I will be calling each of you up and you will tell me which Act and Scene number you want. I expect good presentations from each of you." The class was soon divided into groups of two and near the corner; they could already see Sharpay coaching Zeke on what to do. Gabriella sat at her desk with Taylor, looking over the Romeo and Juliet text books and in front of them already heard Ms Darbus call up various groups for their pick.

Troy stood up and met with Chad,

"Man I _need_ to talk with Darbus," Chad said, Troy chuckled, rolling his eyes,

"Come on, let's get this over with." He said, the two of them walked up to the drama teacher where she was looking through the list for the next pair,

"Um Ms Darbus," Chad began, she glanced up from her glasses,

"How can I help you boys?" she asked, Chad paused for a second,

"Well you see, Ms Darbus, your honour, this _is_ a love play and I don't think Troy and I can really get a good mark on this… if you get what I mean, so I wanted to know if we can switch partners." Chad said, Troy stifled a laugh,

"You want to switch partners?" Ms Darbus asked, looking sceptically at Chad then at Troy,

"I don't mind," Troy added,

"With anyone?" Ms Darbus asked, Chad nodded,

"As long as it's a girl," Chad added, Ms Darbus ignored his comment and Troy fought the urge to punch his friend,

Ms Darbus took a look at Chad, then a longer look at Troy, and then she surveyed the class. Almost the entire class had been paired up with a boy and a girl, and all of them were working on their independent parts, then her eyes landed near the last row of the class,

"Well… perhaps this will do some good for your Mr Danforth," Ms Darbus finally said, she stood up, "Miss McKessie, Miss Montez, come up for a moment please." The two girls at the back looked up and walked to the front. Up front, Chad winked at Troy, smirking, Troy shook his head helplessly at his friend, when the girls were in front of the desk, beside the boys, Troy got a glimpsed of them, he immediately recognized the girl with the brunette curls.

"Girls, I'd like you two to switch partners." Ms Darbus instructed, "As this is a play involving a boy and girl, I think it will be more appropriate if you had the right partners." The teacher said. Gabriella and Taylor looked at the two boys in front of them, and Gabriella instantly remembered the boy with blue eyes. Chad looked over the girl with shoulder length hair for a moment, looking at the curly brunette, he smiled,

"Mr Danforth, you will be paired up with Ms. McKessie, Mr Bolton you're with Ms Montez. Now go work on your projects." Ms Darbus instructed sitting back down. The four teenagers still stood there.

Taylor could've dropped dead right there, she was paired with _him_? No way! Chad had the similar expression,

"What-I mean… um sure, why not." Chad stuttered, Taylor scoffed rolling her eyes,

"Come on," she said impatiently, walking off to a desk, Chad groaned inwardly, and followed her.

Troy and Gabriella had taken the two desks up front; both of them were pretty awkwardly sitting there. They had met a couple of times accidentally and now that they met one another formally, they had nothing good to say.

"Well… this is weird, all those times we've met and now we actually meet and we're just sitting here… pretty productive." Troy finally spoke, Gabriella looked up at him and found he had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen, she giggled, Troy's face split into a grin,

"Yea I guess," she said shyly, Troy cocked his head to one side,

"You're new here aren't you?" he finally said, Gabriella looked up,

"How'd you know?" she asked, Troy laughed,

"Because there's probably no girl from East High that's met me and haven't start stuttering or squealing yet, or at leas that's what my friend's say, I don't believe in that." Troy joked, Gabriella laughed, she didn't get why everyone said he was so different, he seemed pretty nice,

"I just transferred here actually," she informed him.

From a corner, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Ryan were gathered in a corner spying on the basketball star and the new girl, they saw the girl laugh, looking down slightly and Troy laughing along with her,

"I've never seen him like that with a girl before," Zeke commented,

"I know… this is weird." Ryan commented, Sharpay looked at the two, she was grinning like crazy,

"This is perfect!!" Sharpay squealed softly.

Back up front, Troy and Gabriella had stopped laughing, but both of them were smiling,

"We've been talking for the past five minutes and we still don't know each other's names. Quite a pair aren't we?" Troy laughed, Gabriella giggled, "Troy," Troy introduced, sticking his hand out, Gabriella smiled sweetly,

"Gabriella."

They shook hands, they both looked at one another, both having the same smile on their faces.

Their hands met.

Blue eyes met brown eyes.

Two worlds that were never meant to be…met.

* * *

**A/N: They met one another!!! –Squeals- aw aren't that cute!! I hope you guys liked this chapter! This story might look pretty scattered to you guys, like me jumping from one person to another, but I'm trying to capture perspectives from all the characters and not just focus on Troy and Gabriella other wise it'll be boring, I hope you guys don't mind.**

**And remember to tell me if you want anyone paired with Jason, or if you guys like drama, want Jason to like the same girl as someone else, it's all up to you guys!**


	5. Reasons

Hey guys! Thank you for all the awesome reviews you guys sent me! I really appreciate them; I love to hear what you guys have to say! I got a lot of ideas on regards to Jason and his girlfriend, and a lot of them are amazing, to be honest a lot of them I haven't even thought of! So thank you guys, I will message you to tell you if I would be using your idea, and you will receive full credit, time for me to play news reporter again.

**Vanessa's last opening for the Cheetah Girls will be on Wednesday, November 15. 2006 at St. Paul, then she will join her cast mates, Ashley Tisdale, Monique Coleman, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, and Drew Seeley for a two week rehearsal before going on tour for _High School Musical: The Concert_. **

**A week ago, Vanessa's album, V, was number 75 on the billboard charts, let's support her guys!**

Other than that, not much news has been happening with the other casts… Zac is still steadily filming _Hairspray_, oh I got something!

**Apparently, both Vanessa _and_ Ashley had gone out for roles in the movie with Zac, but I guess Zac got lucky. Well might as well other wise we wouldn't have the High School Musical tour right? Be sure to get tickets guys, they're on sale right now.**

**Story: **One Step at a Time

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay, Ryan/Kelsi, Jason/OC (I will not be revealing Jason's partner until the time comes, but… expect some… bumps along the way guys)

**Disclaimer: **_High School Musical_ is a Disney movie therefore the plot and characters are all credited to Disney and the Disney channel; this story was also inspired by the movie, 'A Walk to Remember'.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Reasons_

* * *

It was a full minute before the two of them talked again.

"So… how do you like it here at East High?" Troy asked casually, drumming his finger on the wooden desk. Gabriella smiled at him, and he couldn't help but notice how brown her eyes were.

"It's pretty cool; it definitely looks a lot nicer than my other schools." Gabriella commented, Troy chuckled,

"They've got red carpets about everywhere in the school, kind of makes you feel like a celebrity." Troy joked, making her laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure you feel like that all the time from what I've heard about you." Gabriella commented, when Troy gave her a look she quickly blushed, "I mean… well people talked about you, not bad things of course, I just mean well…" Gabriella trailed off, blushing, looking at the floor and not meeting his eye. Troy looked at her for a second, before busting out laughing,

"Gabriella, chill, I get it." Troy laughed, smiling genuinely, he hadn't remembered himself smiling so often, and it kind of felt good. Gabriella, still blushing, glanced up to see he was in no way offended and smiled sheepishly It was all of a sudden when the classroom lights felt too bright for Gabriella. A familiar sense of a headache attacked her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut, the world suddenly spinning around her. She unconsciously gripped the table in front of her.

Troy immediately noticed her sudden silence, especially noticing the way her hand suddenly gripped the table or the sudden lost of colour in her tanned coloured cheeks.

"Gabriella?" he asked worriedly, Gabriella opened her eyes, squinting through her eye lashes. The lights slowly returned to normal and her throbbing mind stopped. She let out a sigh,

"I… sorry, I guess I just… tuned out for a second," Gabriella covered quietly. Troy, still not looking thoroughly convinced just nodded,

"Sure…" he said,

"Bolton, Montez come up here!" Mrs. Darbus's voice rang out, breaking the silence between the two, the two, startled by their teacher calling their names, jumped slightly. Gabriella let out a relieved sigh, her hand over her heart, which was beating faster than normal. Hearing Troy chuckle, she stood up with him, and walked towards the teacher.

Mrs. Darbus frowned as the pair approached her,

"I called you guys twice," she said sternly, frowning at the two in front of her, Troy looked nervously, searching his brain for an excuse,

"Sorry Mrs. Darbus, I had a small headache and Troy was trying to make sure I was alright, so we couldn't hear you." Gabriella covered for them, it wasn't an entire lie, it was true, she did have a headache… she just… shrunk the truth a little bit. Mrs Darbus continued to frown at the pair, even though it was evident that she had softened up on the two.

"Very well, since you two are partners, you need to pick an act and scene from the story." Mrs Darbus said right to the point. Gabriella started blushing again, looking away from Troy, oh right… the scenes.

"Um…" Troy coughed, evidently sensing Gabriella's uneasiness, heck, if he had a mirror he'd bet he was blushing as well, "Do we have like a list of choices?" he asked. Mrs Darbus nodded, holding out a piece of paper where the act and scene numbers were typed out on a chart, and on the next column, names of different partners written beside their chosen scenes. Beside the paper was the opened text book which showed them which scenes the paper had written down.

Troy and Gabriella both leaned down to read the piece of paper.

"Because of the partner change, your group and the group of Mr Danforth and Miss McKessie are the last two to pick scenes, since they picked already, you two have two scenes left to choose from, the left over one will be saved just in case someone changes their mind." Mrs. Darbus instructed them. Troy and Gabriella looked around, closest to them, on their right, they saw that Taylor was trying to show Chad how to stab a fake knife to make it look real, to be honest, she wasn't doing a better job, but it had to be better than Chad, who looked like he would give anything to be out of the class.

"The ending scene," Gabriella whispered softly, giggling to herself, Troy chuckled softly. As they looked further, they saw, in the corner, Sharpay and Zeke. It was obvious that they were doing the scene where Romeo was climbing up to Juliet's balcony, considering Sharpay was on the table, and Zeke was kneeling down pretending to look up at her. Both Troy and Gabriella had to stifle a laugh when Sharpay, finding some sort of small fault, interrupted the entire scene and jumped off the table, showing Zeke the 'proper' way to read Shakespeare.

Further by the corner, Ryan and Kelsi were also practicing. Even though they couldn't audition, it didn't mean the fifteen percent won't count for them. The pair was working on the scene where Romeo asked Juliet to dance after sneaking into the party. It seemed as though Ryan was pretty enjoying himself, stopping once in a while, and chuckled at his auburn haired girlfriend as he tried to teach her how to waltz.

"I don't have all day, pick a scene please." Mrs Darbus interrupted them yet again. The two of them stared down at the two empty spots, the period was almost ending, and god forbid their drama teacher help pick their scene.

"Um… you pick Gabriella." Troy said, moving aside to let his partner through. Gabriella stared at him,

"It's ok… you go." Gabriella insisted, pulling him up as well,

"Ladies first," Troy said,

"But I'm new here; you know this better than I do." Gabriella insisted nervously, _why_ must he do this to her?

"Will you two please pick one?" Mrs Darbus said, finally fed up with their game of pushing. At the same moment, the bell rang and the buzzer rang loudly through the school, caught in the mad rush of students trying to get out, and the heated glare from their drama teacher, Gabriella and Troy both pointed automatically at the same section,

"That one!" they both said at the same time. Their fingers landed on the middle of the chart. Mrs Darbus quickly filled both of their names in, before flipping through the text book to find the correct act and scene. Finding the pages, the drama teacher raised an eye brow in surprise.

"Very well," she said, she flipped the book around for the two to receive their assignment.

Gabriella had never blushed so many times in one day, but here she was, in front of her teacher, beside her new partner, blushing worse than ever before. Troy's bright blue eyes glanced down, and couldn't help but agree with the shade of red that appeared on Gabriella's cheek.

Both of them had pointed to the scene where Romeo and Juliet were to be secretly married.

* * *

For the seniors, the last period of the day was a spare for them. Now normally, you'd think of going home, I mean come on, who wouldn't want to go home early? Practically half the senior year class left right after… oh yea unless you were the coach's son.

Troy, having changed into his red jersey, entered the gym to find his entire team, warming up, a dozen basketballs were out, some of them were bouncing up and down, others flying through the air, some, if lucky, made it into the basket, most however, ended up on the bleachers where whoever shot it, was fortunate enough to have the honour to climb up the closed bleachers to get their basketball back.

"Hey Captain!" Chad caught up to his friend, holding his basketball on the side. Troy grinned at his bushy haired friend,

"Hey," Troy replied, "How's Romeo doing today?" Troy teased, causing the grin Chad had for the past few seconds to turn upside down into a deep frown. He glared annoyingly at his captain and friend.

"Don't push it man, I thought that Taylor girl was going to kill me!" Chad grumbled angrily, "I mean why can't I get the other girl?" Troy's ears perked up,

"Gabriella?" he said automatically, Chad looked at his captain weirdly,

"Gabriella? So that's her name," Chad commented, then he smirked, "First name basis already aren't you two?" he teased, Troy fought down a blush,

"What are you talking about? What am I supposed to call her, 'that girl'? Dude I'd like to introduce something to you… it's called manners." Troy replied he dribbled the basketball he got on the way and made a free throw, running to get the basketball that was straying away.

"Sure Captain, what ever you say," Chad said, his annoying smirk still on his face, "But by the looks of it, you two seemed pretty close." He said. Troy rolled his eyes, avoiding the last question. He wasn't about to say anything he might regret later,

"Alright, split into teams!" Troy shouted his order to his team.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor were both walking down the side walk. Since the sun was up, and most of the snow had melted, the two girls decided to walk together, besides they did live pretty close.

"Ugh, it sucks we had to change partners." Taylor complained as they walked by houses. Gabriella smiled at her friend; she hadn't stopped complaining once ever since the period had ended. "That… _person_ drives me insane! I'm telling you, if he makes me fail this project I will personally kick his _butt_ all the way to Las Angeles!" Taylor said,

"It's not a big deal Taylor, I'm sure you'll do fine." Gabriella assured her, "besides, I'm sure he isn't _that_ bad." Gabriella suggested, Taylor scoffed,

"You haven't met him yet," she rolled her eyes, "Besides you've got Troy Bolton, East High super star, and how's that going?" Taylor asked, Gabriella smiled, having a thoughtful look on her face,

"He's actually a very nice person; he's fun to talk to." Gabriella said truthfully, Taylor chuckled,

"You have no idea how many girls in our school would want to be in your place." Taylor laughed, Gabriella looked at her friend as if she had suddenly gone crazy, "Gabriella, it's _Romeo and Juliet_, it's probably like one of the best love plays in history, and you're doing it with the school's super star, I won't be surprised if the girls in our school glared at you like you were their sworn enemy." Taylor said,

"It's not that big of a deal… he seems like a normal guy to me." Gabriella said stubbornly, Taylor laugh, linking her arms with Gabriella's,

"Gabriella, you've got a lot to learn, come on." She laughed, dragging the brunette.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella at school with a pair of faded jeans, baby blue shirt and a hair tie tying her brunette curls to one side. She placed her purple back pack by her desk and sat down, sighing. Her morning had not turned out well. The conversation she had with her mom at home earlier in the morning still bothered her mind.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella went down the stairs, dragging her heavy school bag along with her. Two pills lay inside her clenched hands. _

"_Morning Mom," Gabriella greeted Isabella, who was by the table drinking her usual cup of coffee,_

"_Morning darling, come your breakfast is already on the table." Isabella smiled at her daughter, Gabriella grinned, placing the pills by the table before joining her mom. A plate of eggs and a piece of bread with orange juice was set by her spot._

"_Wow what's the special occasion?" she smiled at her mom as she began to eat. Isabella gave her daughter a small smile,_

"_Thought you might like something to eat." Her mom said. The large table provided a lot of room for the family of two. Gabriella had always remembered her mom being there for her, ever since she was a little girl. Gabriella's father left them when she was only three. She couldn't remember much about her father, except she had inherited part of his stubborn personality. Gabriella didn't really have a lot of memories involving her father... come to think of it, her father never gave her a good impression of how a father should be, and when he left, he didn't leave anything good for Gabriella to remember him by. When her dad left, it caused the family a lot of trouble, since her dad had been the one to provide most of the financial support, the mom and daughter struggled to keep their life up right._

"But we stuck together and that's what matters." _Gabriella thought to herself. It was a moment later when she realized her mom staring at her. _

"_Mom?" she asked worriedly, when ever Isabella would stare at her that way, something was wrong. Gabriella could see the worry etched in her face._

"_Gabby…I was thinking… maybe it's time we take you to do a body check."_ _Isabella commented, she said it fairly lightly, as if they were talking about the weather, but it was plain to see she had a hard time saying this to her only daughter, Gabriella dropped the fork she was holding,_

"_Mom…" Gabriella trialed off, she hated it when she did this. They had went for a body check up two months ago, and nothing had changed, she didn't want her mom to waste more money on something that was evidently going to stay. "We went already, nothing's changed, there's no point in wasting money."_

"_Gabriella it's not wasting money-" Isabella started,_

"_Yes it is Mom!" Gabriella interrupted loudly, she hadn't gotten this mad in a long time, "Every year we struggle to make ends meet, that's why we've been transferred so many times! I don't want you to waste money on something that will never change!"_

"_Gabriella it's not a waste, you're my daughter and I love you, the technology today has changed so much maybe-" Isabella said desperately, hurt was in her voice and tears started to build up in her eyes._

_Maybe, it was always maybe, maybe this, maybe that, Gabriella was tired of it._

"_Mom, nothing's going to change. We've tried so many times… I'm tired of hearing the same thing over and over again… I've learned to accept that…" Gabriella said quietly, she stood up and took the half empty plate and took it to the sink. She took the two pills on the table, and glared at it before placing it in her mouth and drowning it in a cup of water._

"_I'll walk to school today mom, I'll see you after school." She said and even before Isabella could utter a single protest, Gabriella was out the door. She stood outside her porch for just a second, taking in a deep breath,_

"_So what if I have leukemia… nothing will change." She said quietly to herself._

_Gabriella Montez had leukemia. _

_End of flashback_

"Gabriella? Hello earth to Gabriella…" someone waved a hand in front of her eyes. Gabriella snapped back into reality and stared into a pair of vivid blue eyes,

"Troy!" she said louder than she meant to, Troy winced,

"Glad you still know my name," he grinned, Gabriella giggled sheepishly, "Are you alright? You looked like you were half asleep or something," he teased her, Gabriella smiled weakly,

"Yea I'm fine… just… tired, worked on a lot of things last night." Gabriella made up hastily, Troy stared at her, yea they only knew each other for about a day, and sure they only talked with one another if it involved school work but Gabriella could tell Troy was anything but convinced. Luck was on her side today, as Mrs. Darbus came striding into the room in her usual vibrant coloured clothes.

"Alright you know what to do, in pairs please." The drama teacher said quickly brandishing a folder that contained their attendance as she settled herself onto the large chair in front of the room.

Troy and Gabriella met each other at the middle of the classroom, and Gabriella absentmindedly flipped to the act they were to practice.

Even though Gabriella said everything right, her heart was not in it. And as Troy sneaked a couple of glances her way, he could tell the same.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, my update was later than usual! My bad, hectic week and it's only going to get worse! Thanks for supporting me guys. I also made a Zanessa video, check my youtube site for more about that… and…**

**If you've read 'Give me a tour' (if you haven't please read it –smiles), I was wondering how many people would like me to continue it. I've received reviews of people wanting me to continue it and if I do, it'll lead into their London premiere. It's a Zanessa story, of course, so tell if ok guys?**


	6. A song

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, school's been a major drag and our teachers decided to drown us all in homework. Anyways, I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter, it's a bit sad I know but I promise there will be a lot of Troy and Gabriella cuteness so don't worry too much. A lot of you guys mentioned a couple of times that you don't want Gabriella to die in this story… well I can't make any promises and unfortunately I can't tell you guys anything without telling you the ending, but all I can say is thank you so much for sticking with me regardless.

**The HSM cast attended the American Music Awards the last week-excluding Zac since he was filming Hairspray. Anyways, they were nominated for Best Achievement, but unfortunately they didn't win. :( But they did go up to present an award; you can go on youtube to find it.**

**Note: SORRY GUYS!! The site was probably doing some fixing and I couldn't load the chapter for two days!! I hope you'd forgive me, I left a note for you guys in the reviews to thank you guys (: Oh BTW, I heard that Vanessa's second single will be 'Say Ok' which will premiere on the Disney Channel January 12 next year (:**

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi Jason/OC

**Disclaimer: **_High School Musical_ is a Disney movie so Disney owns all characters and plots mentioned in this story, I'm just borrowing them. This story was also inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' which I do not own either.

* * *

_Chapter 6: One song_

* * *

"_Nineteen…twenty…twenty one…twenty two…twenty three…how can a person have over twenty three different coloured cloths" _Chad thought inside his mind. To say he was bored would be an understatement. He was literally _dying_ from boredom, so bored he had started counting the different colours of cloths that covered his homeroom teacher's chair. First period seemed to drag on…and on… and the clock by the door seemed to have stopped working considering the number of times Chad had glanced at the place to find the minute hand had not yet moved.

"And then we could-" Taylor stopped from her instructing and glared at the basketball player who was sitting lazily against the chair, his eyes unfocused, looking at some where and probably hadn't understood nor heard a single thing she said.

"Hello can we please focus here?" Taylor snapped, waving her hands irately in front of Chad's brown eyes, he immediately jerked from his position and in the process of coming into a hard landing back to reality, managed to knock himself off his chair and the next thing he knew, his butt was on the floor and he was wincing, glancing up at the smirking dark haired girl.

"Now that I've got your attention," Taylor smirked as he pulled himself off the tiled floor, "can we please get back on task, we've got less than half a month to do this play and we're no where near ready!" she cried, Chad was once again on his chair, resuming his lazy position,

"Dude, chill, it's just acting." Chad rolled his eyes, "and it's not like I want to be in the stupid musical anyway." Taylor's brown eyes narrowed on him, hands on her hip, she glowered at him,

"One, never, _ever_ call me 'dude', two unlike you, I actually have a life besides throwing balls, and it includes me passing this class!" she said the last point loudly and clearly, making Chad immediately shut up, suddenly finding his partner to be a bit more scarier than he imagined,

"Alright… chill I get it." Chad surrendered both hands up, and shying away from her. He spent the rest of the class listening to her instructions on reciting lines properly.

-

-

Troy and Gabriella both sat by an empty desk,

"Ok skip this line because we don't have anyone playing the Friar." Gabriella mumbled she quickly jotted down a note, "ok let's start here." Troy nodded, Gabriella cleared her throat, and she had to begin,

"As much to him, else are his thanks too much." Gabriella recited softly by the book, Troy tore his eyes away and quickly searched for his line,

"Er… right…" he cleared his throat, "Ah… Juliet…um… if the measure of thy joy be heap'd…heap'd, um alright… like mine and that thy skill be more-" Troy stopped abruptly hearing something that sounded like a badly covered cough, oh he had a lot of those before. His bright blue eyes glanced up and saw Gabriella, her face lit up in a bright smile, her body shaking-probably trying to choke down the giggle fit that had immediately came up as soon as Troy began speaking.

Gabriella tried so hard, she honestly did. When he stared reading, she couldn't help but find his scrunched up face oddly hilarious and before she knew it, she was over come by laughter.

"What?" Troy asked, looking at her. Gabriella didn't dare open her mouth, afraid that as soon as she did she'd burst out laughing,

"Nothing…" she squeaked out, she looked away from him, taking deep calm breaths, Troy looked at her weirdly before facing the book again, "Right where was I…oh yea, good old Romeo," he mumbled, Gabriella couldn't help it and immediately burst out laughing,

"Ok what's wrong?" Troy asked, annoyed yet smiling. Gabriella shook her head laughing, before calming down,

"Um ok, so maybe reading isn't your…strong point." Gabriella giggled, Troy pretended to pout,

"Are you saying I can't read? I can too read, just not in this so called English." Troy pointed out; Gabriella shook her head, her dark brown curls swaying,

"Let's figure out some other way to do this." She said, flipping through the book again, Troy nodded, watching her go through the page,

"Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo," he said in a high pitched voice, imitating a girl just to annoy her, he grinned when Gabriella glared at him, and smacked him on his arm,

"Hey Gabriella?" the both of them looked up and saw Taylor standing in front of them,

"Hey," she smiled, Troy gave the girl in front of them a smile too, recognizing her, and Taylor looked slightly uncomfortable noticing Troy,

"I have to leave early, my mom just called." Taylor said, Gabriella looked at her friend worriedly,

"Is everything ok?" she asked, Taylor nodded,

"Yea, she just needed my help, I'll see you tomorrow k?" she said, Gabriella nodded and Taylor left.

"She looked kind of uncomfortable with me around" Troy commented, Gabriella smiled,

"No, she just doesn't really talk to…people like you much, I mean jocks, not that they're any bad…" Gabriella covered,

"But isn't she working with Chad?" he asked, he didn't even let Gabriella answer before answering his own question, "Oh wait its Chad, never mind." He laughed. Gabriella giggled,

"Come on Romeo, let's find your lines."

* * *

"I expect you all to work better than this when I give you a free period next time." Mrs Darbus frowned upon her graduating class as they left for lunch. The class was too busy leaving the room and heading towards the cafeteria to hear her. Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi all left the class, heading towards their usual table.

Gabriella was the only person left behind in the empty class, gathering her notes and books and neatly placing them into her bag. Taylor had left already and she saw no point in heading to the cafeteria alone. Looking around the empty classroom, her eyes strayed around the colourfully decorated wall. A slow tune started to float out of her throat.

-

-

Troy and Chad left their locker and was heading towards the cafeteria to meet the rest of the gang when Troy suddenly groaned,

"Hey man what's up?" Chad asked, seeing the brown haired Troy stop,

"Oh shoot, I forgot something in the class; you guys go ahead I'll catch up." Troy said starting to run backwards, Chad shrugged before walking the other way.

-

-

Gabriella turned noticed a textbook beside her desk and picked it up, opening the cover she saw the name 'Troy Bolton' written on it, she smiled. Looking around the empty classroom, the tune she had been humming came into recognition and she thought of the words,

"In never believed in…what I couldn't see…" she sang to herself, her melodic voices drifted around the empty classroom, she wasn't bad a singing, in fact a lot of people had told her she was pretty good, but she couldn't sing in front of people… she was too shy.

Troy ran back to the classroom she had been in earlier, to notice he wasn't the only one in there. A small brunette girl was still in there, and he immediately recognized her.

"_Gabriella?"_ he thought, he was about to call her name when a voice came to him. It was from her, she was singing, and never in his entire life had he heard such an amazing and soothing voice. He made a move forward, and his feet hit one of the extra chairs, making them scratch the tiled floor. Gabriella immediately swung around, stopping her singing to see him standing at the door way.

"What-" Gabriella gasped softly. For a moment, Troy saw a flash of fear in her brown eyes as she made a motion to leave.

"Wait! Don't go…I mean…I didn't mean to I just forgot…something…" Troy cried out in a desperate way. He had just gotten her to warm up to him and he didn't want it all to go down the drain with one stupid move. Gabriella bit her lip, looking away from him; the door was just a few metres away, if only she could just get there…

"I kind of forgot my textbook, kind of enforces the whole 'jocks have no brains' thing doesn't it?" Troy offered jokingly, Gabriella looked up at him and smiled softly-to Troy's relief.

"Not really," Gabriella said softly, she looked down at her hands to see his textbook, blushing softly she walked over to him by the door, "Here," she handed his textbook to him, Troy look it,

"Thanks," he said, Gabriella smiled and started to walk out the door, "Um do you want to eat lunch with me?" he blurted out, Gabriella froze before looking over at him, "Uh-I mean, well since I know um your friend, Taylor isn't here today, I thought maybe if you want to that is, you could eat with me… I mean with my friends." He said. Gabriella thought for a second, actually she was surprised she understood him with so many random words he added onto his sentence, she took a glance at his nervous face,

"That would be nice… if your friends don't mind." She finally said softly. Troy inwardly let out a relieved sigh, "I just need to go to my locker… I guess so do you." She pointed out; Troy looked stupidly down at his text book,

"Oh yea… I do…" he said, it was a while before Troy managed to get his mind to work his feet and the both of them walked out of the classroom, Gabriella's soft voice still in his mind.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Chad complained for the third time, the gang was all there at their table.

"Chad if we didn't know you you'd think Troy was your son." Sharpay teased, laughing at the bushy haired basketball player glare at her.

"Troy's a big boy now, just give him a cell phone and he'll make sure to call." Zeke laughed,

"He probably deleted his number already," Jason added making the entire group laugh, Chad glared annoyingly at them,

"Oh ha-ha hilarious, you guys should be comedians." He said.

"Oh here comes Chad's little boy now." Ryan added, Chad immediately turned his head to the door,

"Hey who's that with him?" Chad squinted his eyes for a better look,

"She's from our class," Kelsi said, sitting beside Ryan, "She's the new girl who just transferred here,"

"Hey isn't she working with Troy on that Romeo and Juliet thing?" Sharpay asked, a plan immediately sparking into her sharp mind. Before they knew it, the two of them were in front of the table. Now that they got a closer look at her, she looked pretty shy.

"Hey guys, this is Gabriella, she's going to eat with us today." Troy introduced. Gabriella let out a hesitant smile. "Gabriella this is Jason, Zeke, Zeke's girlfriend Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, he's Kelsi's boyfriend and Sharpay's twin brother, and Chad." He pointed them out one by one. Gabriella smiled at each one of them, not sure if she should say anything,

"Hey Gabriella, you can sit here." Sharpay jumped into action, she gave Chad-who usually dominated two seats himself, one for his leg and the other for himself-and pointed out the seat to her, right next to Troy's. Kelsi giggled at Sharpay's plan,

"Thanks," Gabriella said softly, taking a seat and dropping her bag, Troy sat down besides her, looking at Sharpay knowingly, Sharpay only acknowledged him with a wink.

"So, you just transferred here, how do you like it?" Zeke asked once they all sat and settled down,

"It's nice here, nicer than my other school, and your teachers are different." Gabriella commented,

"Teacher meaning Darbus," Jason translated for her, the group laughed,

"I guess you could say that," Gabriella smiled, it was still awkward but they were getting along.

"So how is your project going?" Ryan asked in a friendly voice,

"Pretty well, we still haven't found a way to present it yet," Gabriella giggled, glancing over at Troy who groaned,

"So I can't read Shakespeare big deal," Troy whined, the group laughing at him.

"You've been quiet, are you feeling alright?" Zeke asked, looking over at Chad who had kept quiet the whole time, staring at Troy and Gabriella,

"Chad?" Troy asked, looking at his friend,

"What?" he snapped, making them quiet down,

"Ouch, someone's cranky today," Jason commented, "Kelsi what are you working on?" he asked, looking over to the silent auburn, she had music sheets covering her tray her head was bent down.

"Kels the musical isn't until next month you've got plenty of time." Ryan assured his girlfriend. Kelsi glanced up her greyish tinted eyes looking at them, in a sheepish smile,

"Sorry I just really want to get ready, you know because it's our final year," Kelsi admitted sheepishly, the group laughed,

"Can I see it?" Gabriella asked softly, slightly interested, Kelsi smiled, nodding and handing over the sheets, Gabriella's brown eyes scanned over the notes and lyrics, her mind instinctively reacted to seeing the notes on the lines and immediately a tune came floating out.

"Try it," Kelsi suddenly urged, she wasn't the only one who heard it. Gabriella looked nervously around the table, all of them were looking at her, she looked at Troy who gave her an encouraging smile, gulping nervously she looked back at the music sheet again,

"But…the first part isn't mine…I mean… the first part is male." Gabriella mentioned quietly,

"Oh right…" Kelsi remembered, "Ryan maybe you could-"

"Hey that's a C right," Troy interrupted, taking a look at the music himself, the group stared at him this time, as if he had mentioned something that could change the world, "What, hey I do basketball doesn't mean I don't listen in music class, I have my moments!" Troy defended his sudden knowledge in notes.

"Try it," Gabriella said softly to him, Troy looked at her as if she had told him to jump off a building, "If you do it I will," Gabriella added, Troy's mind flittered back to the moment in class when he heard her voice.

"Fine, but if I embarrass myself I'm coming after you." He tried to say it menacingly, needless to say, by the scoff that came from the people around the table it didn't come out that well. He cleared his throat-the same way he did when he tried to read Shakespeare.

"It's hard to believe…what I couldn't see, you were always right beside me," Troy sang,

"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold," Gabriella sang in the same voice she did in the class,

"But you were always right beside me…" the two of them trailed off to find the whole table looking at them.

"Whoa…" Ryan said,

"Whoa…" Jason repeated him,

"Whoa…" Zeke agreed,

"Oh will you guys stop it!" Sharpay finally exclaimed, she turned to the pair who were currently blushing, "You guys were amazing!" Sharpay squealed, and then she suddenly popped up, shocking the entire table, "I know! You guys can sing! For the project I mean, just find a song or sing, or even better, _Kelsi _can pick- no, no _write_ a song for you guys!" Sharpay squealed.

Both Troy and Gabriella were blushing heavily, avoiding eye contact from each other. On the other hand, Kelsi was looking at the both of them with interest,

"Kels?" Ryan asked softly, touching her arm, Kelsi looked at her, her eyes sparkling, "Kelsi I know that look," Ryan grinned, Kelsi smiled back and shrugged, returning to the pair. The whole table had burst out in excitement, chattering about as the two people that had formed their topic sat quietly, but they weren't the only one. Sitting beside 'the girl', Chad frowned slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Chad's up to something. Thanks for reading guys, I'm a bit stuck right now because I'm wondering if I should go quicker or slower. On one hand I think the chapters are getting a bit boring but on the other hand I don't want it to go too fast. Tell me what you guys think ok?**

**And about 'Give me a tour' YES I will be continuing it, but give me some time to pull things together for that one. And just for your interest, the story will lead into their London premiere.**

**Also, about the songs Troy and Gabriella sang, I'm still in the process of picking out specific songs I want for this story, so as of now, I'll be referring back to the HSM songs, unless you guys have any suggestions I'll be more than delighted to hear them (:**


	7. Two Sides

Hey guys! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! I got some positive feed backs and I'm glad you guys don't think the story's going too fast. Oh if you guys have any songs you think are suitable for this story, tell me and I'll see if I can add it in, though keep in mind most of them has to be duets considering Troy will be singing along with them right?

Anyways, some news, the HSM concert started and from what I've heard was a huge hit, Vanessa looked stunning and she sounded amazing too, the rest of the cast looked good, too bad Zac wasn't there, anyways if you guys want to catch clips of them performing, you can go to my youtube page, the URL is on my profile and check out some awesome clips people recorded.

**Note: I changed my penname, I promise I won't change it anytime soon; anyways it's now _xo-dreamer_ and not _starrie.skies_. **

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **xo-dreamer

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi Jason/OC

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical is a Disney Original movie, therefore any characters mentioned in this story is credited to Disney. This story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I only own specific characters.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Two sides_

* * *

With the Romeo and Juliet text laid out in front of them, Sharpay scanned through them with her professionally trained brown eyes.

"Shar what's wrong?" Zeke asked coming up to his blonde girlfriend. It hadn't surprised him when Sharpay had come up to him after lunch that she wanted them to practice together for their assignment. With no basketball practice, he was more than happy to comply, content in spending time with his girlfriend, but once they had gotten into the empty classroom, for the past five minutes all Sharpay had done was pour herself over their English text book-a text book might he add was not the least bit interesting. Now back to his question, his girlfriend left him unanswered. Curious what was so interesting about the book, he peered over her shoulder,

"Sharpay that's not even our scene," Zeke pointed out, coming up beside her, his own eyes went through the dialogue presented, "It's their wedding scene-Sharpay you can't be serious!" he exclaimed. Finally Sharpay raised her head, her brown eyes looking at him,

"Can't be serious about what?" she asked innocently, her mind filled with all sorts of plans. "Look you've got to be lying if you said you couldn't see how adorable they are together."

"I'm not saying they're not, but you know Troy, he's not really 'looking' right now." Zeke pointed out.

"Please, Troy's just too shy for his own good, the perfect girl can walk right in front of him and he'd miss it." Sharpay scoffed,

"How do you know if he likes Gabriella, I mean…" Zeke tried to think of possible reasons, surprised when he came up with none,

"Oh come on Zeke, admit it, Gabriella is perfect for Troy." Sharpay beamed, "How many girls do you remember Troy have invited over for lunch?" she asked testily, when her boyfriend came up with no names, she continued, "Exactly none, _what_ made her so special? Besides they look so adorable together and they already get along so well."

"Ok I'm not saying you're not right, but I still say we let things run on their own, the last time you got involved, Troy ended up serving detention for a week because Mrs Darbus thought they were behaving inappropriately." Zeke reminded her, Sharpay let out a small sheepish giggle,

"I promise nothing will end up like last time." She said, lacing her hand with his, Zeke sighed as they walked back to the desk and clearing up her books,

"Nothing I saw will make you change your mind will it?" Zeke sighed in resignation, beaming; Sharpay pulled him out the classroom door and walked towards the exit,

"Nope!" she laughed.

-

-

When Sharpay got back home, she was greeted by the usual emptiness of her house, with Ryan upstairs in his room. Their house was big, quite large in fact. Living in the 'better economic wise' part of Albuquerque, the front of their house had freshly mowed green lawn with a small fountain. Their house a soft shade of red held about 7 different rooms. Their backyard had a large swimming pool, including a small water slide and several beach chairs and beach umbrellas.

The 7 rooms in the house were divided among the four people. One room was, of course, for Sharpay's parents, their room at the furthest end of the corridor facing the backyard, the room next to it was Sharpay's dad's office, and next to his office would be her mom's office. The next room was a recreation room, or also known as the room the gang would hang out when ever they would be over at Sharpay and Ryan's. After the recreation room was an extra room usually left for either Sharpay or Ryan when ever they needed more peace and quiet. More than often, the room was usually used as Ryan and Sharpay's practice room, where they would work on their musicals together.

Finally, the last two rooms were set side by side. The room by the corner was Sharpay's room; her room was filled with everything from a walk in closet featuring all her clothes, a neatly organized washroom, a large desk with a LCD computer and a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a white and pink comforter. Pictures of her performing on stage, singing, awards, and ribbons were all neatly placed upon the powder blue coloured walls.

Next to her room would be Ryan's room, his wall coloured a light green, his bed was pushed up against a corner by the window where two shelves were built above it holding similar awards, ribbons, certificates and picture frames. His desk was diagonal from his bed, with a computer and stacks of different books. His room also had a washroom and instead of a walk in closet, he had a cabinet where he would place his t-shirts, pants and oh who could forget his hats?

Walking into her room, Sharpay dropped her bag onto her bed and flopped onto it herself; closing her eyes remembering the first day she arrived at East High. From the very moment Sharpay had arrived, she knew she was different and from the glances and stares she received from the students at school, she knew they thought she was different too. Not because she and Ryan came from a 'rich' family, but because they had multiple musical backgrounds to back them up. They called her an ice queen, because she didn't talk to anybody. But the truth was, she didn't dare approach anybody herself.

Sharpay wasn't anti social, in fact she was quite social, she loved to go to parties and more so being centre of attention. But coming to a new school, she didn't know how to behave. In her last school, musicals had been _everything_, literally. She was treated like a celebrity, her and Ryan. But then her parents opened up more country clubs and in turn they had moved out here, to a new school, new environment, new surroundings…new priorities. She had never been into sports, but once she came, sports were everything in East High, afraid and not sure what to do, she clung onto the only thing she knew. Musicals, she and Ryan concentrated themselves on it.

Then she met him. Troy Bolton, Troy was different from the other guys, for one thing instead of just brushing past her, he actually smiled and said hi to her. Sharpay would admit she had instantly taken a liking to Troy. Who wouldn't? She was willing to bet half the girls in school had the same idea. Out going like she was, she had tried so many times to get his attention, oh she got someone's attention alright, but it wasn't the right guy. Zeke Baylor. Zeke had the kindest, largest heart she had ever known anyone to have. He was kind to her, actually talked to her like she was a person and not some stuck up snobby spoiled brat. Gradually-not fast-she warmed up to him, and she found it easy to talk to him, and no sooner they had started slowly seeing each other. Sure Sharpay would sometimes think back to Troy, how maybe they could've had a chance, but every time Zeke came round the corner to walk with her to her next class, she would smile to herself, and concentrated on what she had now. After starting to go out with him, she and Ryan were included into their group, and she started to _really_ have friends, _friends_, not admirers, but true friends. From there Ryan met Kelsi and… well look where they were now?

"Shar?" Ryan's head poked through her door, making her look up,

"Yea?" she replied, Ryan lifted his own blue cordless, waving it around,

"Zeke's on the line, right on time." Ryan laughed before slamming the door shut to block a white pillow heading his way. Sharpay hid a small laugh and picked up her pink cordless and pressed the TALK button.

"Zeke?" she smiled.

* * *

Gabriella set the forks and plates in silence on the table as Isabella finished the last few touches on the night's dinner. Ever since their conversation two days ago, the mother and daughter had talked little, only little snippets of conversation here and there and the rest was lost in the silence, each unsure if the other had forgotten or were waiting for them to make a move. Gabriella didn't like this; she had never felt so apart from her mom, ever, not even when they had first discovered her symptoms.

"Gabby, can you help me please?" Isabella called out to her daughter, Gabriella placed the last utensil on the table before walking over, and relieving her mom from the bowl of meat sauce she was carrying so she could take up the bowl of spaghetti. After placing both bowls down they sat across from each other and began their dinner.

"How was school?" Isabella asked, starting off their usual conversation,

"It was good; I have a new project and a new partner." Gabriella smiled softly,

"Oh? What happened to Taylor?" her mom asked her,

"A boy in our class asked for a change because they were in a boy/boy group, so the teacher switched me and Taylor with them." Gabriella explained, "I'm with a boy named Troy." The small smile on her face twitched to become a larger one.

"Hm… maybe he should come over once in a while." Isabella teased her teenager daughter, Gabriella turned red,

"Mom," Gabriella gasped, the tension that had lasted between the mother and daughter had eased up and Gabriella finally felt as though they were back on tracks, "Look… mom about that morning… it was wrong of me to just blow up on you like that…" Gabriella apologized, her brown eyes down and her hands playing with the spaghetti. Isabella looked at her daughter with a gentle smile on her face, it was like every time she looked at her, a 8 years old little Gabriella would be staring back, yet it was time Isabella realized Gabriella was no longer 8, she was 17, almost 18, almost an legal adult, it was time she learned to let go.

"Gabriella, you mean the world to me, what mother would not want her child safe?" Isabella smiled, "Every time I look at you I see you when you were 8 years old, just a little girl who crawled into my bed every night there was a thunder storm, but the truth is, you're not 8 anymore, you're 17 and you'll be turning 18 soon and it's time I see you're not a little girl anymore… it's just hard for me to let go like that." Isabella couldn't help but get a little teary; Gabriella looked at her mom, a watery smile on her face as her brown eyes shimmered with tears,

"Mami…" Gabriella sniffed, she walked over to her mother's side and hugged her, "I'll always be your little girl; I still have to come to you whenever there's a thunderstorm." Gabriella sniffed. Isabella laughed, pulling her daughter back and wiping a stray tear,

"Come now, its dinner, don't cry like that." Isabella chided gently as Gabriella made her way back to her spot and to her cooling dinner. Gabriella flashed her mom a bright smile, starting her own dinner, the rest of the night, the mother and daughter chatted and talked about everything and anything that came up. It was a while since they had such a contented conversation and as Gabriella ended her night in her bed, she promised herself that there would be more nights like that to come.

* * *

Little Sean looked up intently at his father with the identical bright blue eyes,

"That was sad, it's good that Gabwiella and her mommy made up and stopped mad at each other." Sean said innocently, a bright smile appearing on his face. Troy grinned down at his son's innocent expression,

"Yes it was, it was hard for her to let go but it all ended well," Troy agreed, Sean impatiently tugged on Troy's shirt,

"Keep going Daddy, hurry!" Sean whined, wanting to hear more of his father's story, smiling softly, Troy continued his tale.

* * *

"Gabriella over here," Sharpay called the next day. It was 8 in the morning in East High and they all had 10 minutes before homeroom started. Arriving earlier than usual-her mother due at the clinic she worked at-Gabriella had walked into the school in preparation in entering an empty class, so when Sharpay called her over to the bench where the rest of the gang were sitting, Gabriella walked over in a bit of a state of shock.

"Hi Gabriella," Kelsi said softly, in her hands a stack of paper. She was sitting next to Sharpay, Ryan standing behind the bench behind her.

"Hey Kelsi," Gabriella smiled softly, putting names to the faces in front of her,

"You're finally here; we've been waiting for you." Sharpay beamed, nodding a bit over to her left where Troy stood with Chad, Jason and Zeke, obviously in a deep conversation about basketball because neither male noticed her arrival,

"Don't worry; they're always like that, especially after a morning practice." Ryan assured the tanned brunette, Gabriella offered him a smile, his personality was just like a big brother, and never having a big brother figure in her life, and Gabriella liked the feeling.

"You were waiting for me?" Gabriella asked softly, Sharpay nodded excitedly,

"Yea! See Kelsi wrote up some lyrics last night and I thought hey why not let Gabriella and Troy try them so here we are." Sharpay beamed, "I looked over your parts in the play and there are so many songs that can go with it." Gabriella barely had any time to understand nor registering the amount of work Sharpay had placed in preparing, it was more than obvious why she had so many musicals secured under her belt.

"If you want to look over them…" Kelsi said shyly, handing over the stack of paper she was holding,

"Oh wait let me call Troy," Sharpay said, "Hey Basketball boy!" Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay and Gabriella all watched in amusement as all three males turned towards their direction at the same time, Troy's eyes widened and a grin grew on his face when he realized Gabriella was standing there,

"Hey, I didn't see you there." Troy smiled, breaking away from the group and walking towards her, Gabriella smiled shrugging,

"She's been here for the last five minutes Mr. Observant." Sharpay teased, smiling when Zeke came up beside her and taking her hand. Jason and Chad walked up to the group standing next to Ryan, Jason snickering when Ryan said something, Chad being the only one in the group with an upside down smile.

"Kelsi wrote up some music and she asked if we want to look it over… for our project." Gabriella said softly, sharing the stack of paper with him, one of his hand took one side and Gabriella's other hand took the other, both of them learning down to read the paper. By the bench, Sharpay snickered, making Zeke give her a mock glare, smiling just the same. Then the bell rang, signalling the five minutes to get to class,

"Oh hey guys we've got to go." Jason popped up, grabbing his back pack, he gave Chad a high five, nodding at Ryan and waving good bye to Kelsi and Sharpay before walking off to his first period,

"Oh I have to go to my locker first, Kelsi can we look over it later?" Gabriella asked, Kelsi nodded, smiling,

"Yea you can keep that, I have another copy," Kelsi smiled back, Gabriella grinned and struggled to keep the sheets together,

"Here," Troy chuckled, he grabbed the stack off her hands, "We'll see you guys in home room, and I'm going to take these to Gabriella's locker." Troy told his friends before he walked off with the brunette, the two of them immediately engaging in a conversation. Sharpay stood up with the group and smiled at the pair,

"Those two are just so cute!" she sighed happily as the group made their way to Mrs Darbus's home room.

"I'm worried about them," Kelsi laughed, Ryan behind her with both hands on her waist,

"Me too, remember what happened when she tried to get us together?" Ryan chuckled making the auburn girl blush slightly and laughing as well,

"I never looked at a janitor's closet the same again," Kelsi giggled as they took their place. Chad continued to glare as Gabriella and Troy walked back into the classroom together.

"Do you want to try practicing over them?" Gabriella asked softly,

"That'll be good, maybe I'll actually get a good grade in the class if I do," Troy joked, Gabriella smiled back,

"You can't be doing that bad, after all you are the Wildcats super star." Gabriella teased his title,

"Watch it, I just may have to send my other basketball guards after you," Troy said in a mocked serious voice, smiling when Gabriella giggled,

"You basketball robot friends," she commented making Troy look at her weirdly, his brown hair hanging over his bright blue eyes, "That's what Taylor sometimes calls you guys" she giggled,

"I don't know if I should be insulted for being called a robot or I should be flattered because you actually talk about me," he teased, winking at her. Gabriella grew a bit red, looking away,

"Hey what about that practice," Troy laughed, easing the girl out of her nervousness, saving her from embarrassment… well at least for now.

"Well we have the class… but I don't think I'd really like singing in front of the entire class…" Gabriella trailed off, her discomfort obvious,

"Same, I mean you can't really imagine a basketball player singing can you?" Troy helped her out making her smile,

"Something I'd like to try and imagine if I can," she laughed, "Um… what about lunch?" she asked, Troy thought for a second, it was true he wanted to work on it, he never wanted to work on something so badly, but then again…

"I have to see about that… I've got basketball practice with the team at lunch today…" Troy said slowly, his eyes intently studying Gabriella for any sort of reaction she may show, it was displayed almost immediately, Troy could see the small disappointment in her eyes and when she looked down,

"Oh…" she said softly, she didn't want to take him away,

"Hey you know what lunch would be cool," Troy grinned, "Practice shouldn't take the entire period, and I've got to eat some time right?" Gabriella giggled nodding,

"So… um at the table again with your friends?" she asked quietly, Mrs Darbus came in the class, making the class silent,

"Um you know what, meet me in the cafeteria, I'll show you some place." Troy grinned secretly; Gabriella looked up at him with an amused smile, her brown eyes sparkling,

"Alright, cafeteria at lunch then," Gabriella grinned. Agreeing, the two of them separated back to their own desk, Troy settled in front of Chad, smiling,

"Hey dude, don't forget about our lunch practice." Chad grinned, gently slugging Troy on his arm, as his best friend it was of course his duty to show Troy back to the 'right track', Troy looked over, but he wasn't really focused,

"Um yea practice, I know I'll talk then." Troy assured him before turning around, missing Chad frown.

Gabriella sat down with a smile on her face, Kelsi's composition in front of her, brushing a hand over the neatly drawn notes and beautifully written lyrics, Taylor, from beside her, looked over,

"Gabriella, listen up Mrs Darbus is talking." Taylor hissed, she hadn't missed her friend's far away look nor did she miss the look of compassion when she looked down at the music sheet. Frowning, Taylor wasn't really into the teacher's lecture herself, something wasn't right, not by how she saw it, she was going to find out what was happening.

Sharpay had looked at the pair from her own desk, silently squealing when Troy and Gabriella had smiled at each other, coming to some sort of agreement. Her mind now happy and satisfied with the current result, she switched back to what Mrs Darbus was telling the class, only catching small bits and pieces.

Without knowing, the group had unconsciously split into two different sides.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked this chapter, a bit of Troyella fluff here and there, I also hope you guys liked the bit on Sharpay at the beginning, I thought it was a good idea to bring her ideas into it, just introduce her new personality in this story as opposed to the movie.**

**The HSM cast-_entire_** **cast, meaning with Zac-all went to Las Vegas on Dec. 4th to attend the 2006 Billboard Awards. The cast looked amazing, Vanessa looked beautiful in her long black dress and Zac looked amazingly cute in his outfit too, the cast won 'Best Recorded Album of the Year', congratulations!**


	8. Our Secret Hiding Place

Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with my updates. First off, happy holidays and a Merry Christmas to all of you! All the best! It's not snowing here in Canada yet… won't that be funny, a green Christmas? Ha-ha, anyways, Christmas break is coming up so I've got two whole weeks to relax and work on stories, so hopefully updates would resume more frequently then. Thank you for sticking with me and I dedicate this chapter to all you guys, Merry Christmas!

**Last Thursday (Dec. 18) was Vanessa's birthday, she turned 18, congratulations! Zac is also finished with _Hairspray_** **and is now back in California for a well deserved break. The High School Musical Concert is still going on, and if you want you can go to my youtube page to check out their performances. Um no more news for now… the High School Musical Remix DVD is officially out, and there are some amazing things in there, including a remix version of _Breaking Free_ and _We're all in this together_. If you go on my youtube page, on my favourites are the two videos, check them out.**

**Note: I lost my files on my computer last week, including my files for this story, so I apologize if it may seem inconsistent or I take a bit longer time, I need to tie up some loose ends.**

**Story: **One Step at a time

**Author: **xo-dreamer

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi Jason/OC

**Disclaimer: **_High School Musical_ is a Disney movie, therefore all credits go to Disney, I do not own any of the characters mentioned. This story was inspired and is based on the movie 'A walk to Remember' and I have no ownership over that movie either.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Our secret meeting place_

**

* * *

**

The bell rang, signalling the end of another period. Gabriella continued to sit in her desk, her pencil scribbling to fill in the last couple of questions before she closed her binder, completing the homework assigned for the day. As she looked up, the class was already half emptied, and for a split second she caught the glimpse of Troy heading out with Chad and his friends, he turned back and shot her a grin; she returned it with her own smile.

"Hey, you ready?" Taylor asked, standing in front of her. Gabriella jumped slightly,

"Oh Taylor, you scared me," Gabriella giggled, putting her binder back into her bag and standing up,

"Scared you, how'd I do that?" Taylor laughed, walking out the door with her friend, Gabriella shrugged,

"I guess wasn't really paying attention, too caught up in homework," she laughed with her friend,

"Yet you managed to finish in the last 45 minutes of class, I'm telling you Gabriella, you're _perfect_ for our decathlon." Taylor begged, Gabriella sighed, closing her locker after bringing out her lunch,

"Tay, we talked about this, it's too early for me. Besides, I came during the second half of our _senior_ year, and you want me to graduate too… right?" Gabriella asked, looking at her best friend with a pouting kind of look, Taylor looked at her face and sighed, smiling and shaking her head,

"Whoever taught you how to do that face… they're going to be the death of me." Taylor sighed shaking her head, Gabriella laughed,

"That would be me." Gabriella went along with her joke making both girls laugh, they entered the cafeteria and sat in an empty round table, Gabriella's brown eyes automatically strayed over to the circular table at the far back end by the middle, she saw Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan, but she couldn't see Troy, Chad, Zeke or Jason or any of the other guys, she frowned,

"_I thought Troy told me to meet him here." _Gabriella thought to herself, _"Maybe…he forgot?"_

"Gabi, Gabriella!" Taylor shook her on her shoulder, making the brunette's attention snap back to her, "Are you alright? You seemed like you were somewhere else." She said. Gabriella smiled shaking her head,

"No I'm fine, sorry I've been dazing off a lot lately… haven't been getting much sleep." Gabriella explained briefly, Taylor nodded, not fully believing her, she had followed where her eyes had landed, but decided no to make any comments, for all she knew she could've just made a mistake.

"Right, well I was just asking you if you're going to go to the science room again after lunch, remember we said we'd help out with math problems?" Taylor asked, beaming. Gabriella inwardly cursed herself, she had totally forgotten about the whole study program!

"Oh right…" Gabriella trailed off, feeling Taylor's glance, she continued, "I'm sorry, I forgot it was today and well I told Troy that we could practice today… you know for our play?" Gabriella said timidly, Taylor couldn't help but frown when she said that,

"Didn't you guys work on it in class?" she asked, Gabriella neither shrugged nor nodded,

"We talked about it, we still don't know what to do yet, Tay don't be mad," Gabriella said softly, "Look I'm so sorry, it just slipped my mind and everything… but this whole 15 percent thing… I need it if I want to get into a good college or university…" Gabriella set off in a full detailed explanation, not stopping until she heard Taylor chuckle,

"Tay I'm working myself to death trying to apologize to you and you're laughing at me!" Gabriella said in a half angry voice Taylor laughed, shaking her head,

"I'm sorry, but you looked so… I don't know delirious trying to explain things to me," Taylor laughed, "It's alright you don't have to be sorry, but I just wished you'd tell me earlier, now I've got a bunch of grade 10s who's going to kill me if I can't teach them," Taylor complained, Gabriella laughed at her friend.

* * *

In the gym, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Troy's dad and the rest of the East High Basketball team were all grouped in the gym each with their own basketball or playing a one on one game with one another, practicing for their upcoming game against the West High Knights. 

"Troy, get your head in the game!" Jack yelled form the side lines, his clipboard in hand as he watched his son missed yet another basket. Troy growled, passing the ball to Jason who dribbled it past him, he ran his hand through his brown hair and followed up, quickly coming up to his team.

He couldn't concentrate, he didn't know why. He had glanced at the clock that hung on the gym wall more than 10 times and it had only been 15 minutes since he had came to practice. Troy didn't know why he wanted this practice to end so early, was it because he wanted to meet Gabriella? He shook his head and grabbed the ball that was passed to him. Trying to clear his mind, he dribbled it down the lane, the opposing team closely behind him. Faking a pass to the left, he pivoted and quickly chest passed it to Chad who set up a shoot and shot, earning two points for the team. The whistle sounded and the others began to walk up to their coach.

"Dude what's with you? You scored 2 out of what, 6 baskets?" Chad nudged troy on his arm. Troy didn't answer him, running over to his water bottle and draining half a bottle-half tempted to pour the other half over his head, hoping the water would clear his mind- before returning to the team,

"Right, we need to work on our defence, the Knights have beaten us two years in a row, and just because we can't block their advances." Jack said strongly to the team, most of them nodding. Troy once again took a glance at the clock, "Troy is there something you need to do?" Jack asked, Troy looked back to his dad, and then to the rest of the team who turned their attention to their captain,

"Um… no… I mean yea… I need to… go somewhere, ahhem I mean… for a project." Troy mumbled quietly, not meeting his dad's eyes, Jack frowned,

"And go where? You need to be here." Jack said, Troy looked up again, feeling the familiar annoyance he had with his dad,

"There's a project I need to work on, I'll come after school to make up my time." He said shortly, standing up and starting to walk away from the group, Chad and Jack both stared gapping as he walked away,

"Split into two groups, work on chest passes, go!" Jack blew into his whistle making the team spring into action and doing what he told them, then he ran up to Troy, "Troy stop right there!"

Troy turned around,

"Troy what do you think you're doing? Walking out on your team like that," Jack exclaimed angrily, pointing to the gym. Troy glared back,

"I told my partner I'd meet up with her to practice our project." Troy said simply making a move to walk to the change room,

"Well you can go tell your partner you've got a championship game coming up and you're needed at practice." Jack said just as shortly, Troy ignored him continuing to walk, "Troy, you're a basketball player not…"

"Not a what? A what Dad," Troy spun around, his voice now angry, "Say it, I'm not a student, I'm not even your _son_! You only see me as a basketball player!" Troy exclaimed angrily making Jack immediately stop talking, "Dad you've got to get this in your mind! I'm not _just_ a basketball player! I'm not _just_ the captain, I have more things to do than just basketball." Jack stood there in shock, he had never heard Troy in such an angry outburst, and in fact Troy himself never had such an angry outburst at his dad either,

"Troy-" Jack began, but his son interrupted him,

"Dad, I'm your son, I don't expect _any _special treatment when we're in school, but I wish that'd you would place me as you son first, and not just a playmaker!" And then Troy walked out of the gym, and walked out of his Dad.

* * *

Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously; she had been waiting outside the cafeteria for the past five minutes and still no sign of Troy. Half of her mind felt that he had already forgotten and she was ready to just leave and meet Taylor in the science room. 

"Gabriella!" someone called behind her, turning around, she smiled, seeing Troy running towards her, his bright blue eyes evident under his shaggy brown hair,

"Hey," Gabriella smiled, and then she wrinkled her nose, "did you just have practice?" Troy blinked before looking at his attire, his t-shirt was roughly put on and his shoe laces were half loose and half tied, chuckling sheepishly, he bent down, quickly tying his shoe laces and straightened… or tried to straighten his t-shirt.

"Yea, is it that obvious?" he laughed, Gabriella chuckled shrugging,

"I've got the music sheets…" Gabriella offered, holding up the stack of paper now neatly placed inside a folder, Troy took it and glanced at it, his parts were all highlighted in a blue high lighter and her parts in a pale pink,

"Wow… you're a neat person aren't you? I don't know anybody who high lights their parts… not even Ryan or Sharpay." He teased making the brunette flush prettily. Troy laughed, "Just joking, that's cool," he said, Gabriella cleared her throat, her cheeks still red,

"So… um where are we going…?" Gabriella asked him timidly, the hall was empty, the students all in the cafeteria eating and hanging out with their friends.

"Oh right, come on, follow me." Troy waved, walking over to the cafeteria door and pushing it opened, Gabriella stood still, hearing the loud noise coming from inside,

"In there?" Gabriella asked quietly, when Troy realized she wasn't following him, he stuck his head out again,

"Come on, trust me it's not in the cafeteria, and just follow me." Troy grinned, sighing; Gabriella resigned and followed his lead. The two entered the busy cafeteria relatively unnoticed, too caught up in their own conversations and their own groups, Troy and Gabriella both managed to make it past the tables where they stopped in front of a separate case of stairs,

"This… it just leads to the balcony above your table…" Gabriella pointed out; Troy chuckled, and grabbed her wrist softly, leading her up the stairs,

"Come on, haven't your mom told you never to judge a book by its cover?" Troy asked, Gabriella stayed quiet, her face red once again, well aware that Troy's hand were around her wrist. He guided her up the stairs, and when she thought they were going to turn to the empty round table on the balcony to her left, he suddenly turned to the right where a slightly opened door was.

"Here," he pointed out, opening the door for her, letting her go first. Hesitantly, Gabriella stepped through and climbed another flight of stairs… up and up they went until…

"Oh my gosh…" Gabriella gasped, forgetting her nervousness, Gabriella walked up the remaining stairs and the noon sun greeted her with a stunning sight of multi coloured flowers in pots all around the balcony. She walked to the edge and looked out, the roofs of houses looking like tiny little chips to her. She wondered if she could pick out her own house from here, but from her point of view, all the houses looked the same.

"Wow…" she gasped again; she turned around and met Troy's smirking face, "You found this all by yourself?" Gabriella asked, giggling at his mocked hurt face.

"Yes, you don't think I can?" Troy asked, as if hurt, looking at Gabriella's laughing face, he smiled sheepishly, "I got lost on the first few days of coming here… I think I was looking for the Janitor's office or something… and for some reason I thought it'd be in the cafeteria…you know… food… spill…janitor… get it?" Troy demonstrated, Gabriella laughed shaking her head, "Whatever, anyways um I found this place instead… pretty neat huh?"

"Yea… it's beautiful up here, peaceful too." Gabriella commented, seeing a bench by the side and walking to it, sitting down, she looked over behind her and saw the front yard of the school, the clear East High fountain below her, Troy joined a couple seconds later,

"So… let's see this project of ours." Troy said, sitting down next to her and taking the folder she was holding.

-

-

Back downstairs in the cafeteria, Chad, Jason and Zeke all entered the cafeteria, making a bee line to the middle table under the balcony, Chad in the lead with Jason and Zeke following behind. They had known Chad long enough to know one single fact,

When he was mad never ever be the person standing in his way,

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Sharpay commented, "What's wrong; Chad's basketball ran out of air?" she joked, Chad grumbled, not at all replying to her joke, Zeke joined Sharpay sitting on the chair next to her,

"He's a bit ticked off…" Zeke informed the group quietly,

"A bit? Try very," Jason corrected him, coming up behind them as well, not wanting to be a part of Chad's wrath,

"What happened?" Ryan asked, popping his head up from behind the text book he and Kelsi had been reading…well was reading until Hurricane Chad came in.

"Don't want to talk about it," Chad said stubbornly, the group shrugged, looking back and fourth at one another, "I can't believe he would just walk out of there like that!" Chad finally burst,

"Who," Kelsi asked softly, looking confusedly around, both Sharpay and Ryan shrugged, both as clueless as the auburn haired girl was.

"Troy, he kind of… well bailed on us in the middle of practice." Zeke informed the group once again,

"He did?" Ryan asked, "That's strange."

"We're weeks from the championship, and what does he do? Just leaves after only scoring 2 out of like 6 baskets!" Chad continued to rant on, his hands flying wildly in the air, making a clear radius of about 4 feet around him.

"2 baskets, that is bad, Troy is never that bad." Sharpay commented, "Actually… I thought I saw him a while ago…" that stopped Chad from his 'rightful' complaining,

"You what," Chad asked… more like growled in an angry voice, now uncertain if she had done the right thing, Sharpay backed off slightly

"Well… I saw… well I thought I saw Troy by the cafeteria… with um Gabriella, but hey I could be mistaken right I mean there's a lot of people in our school who look alike." Sharpay quickly covered up looking around the table for any sort of support,

"Yea… I mean… um…you can mix… Ryan and Jason up… if you look from far away right?" Kelsi tried, offering a weak smile, both mentioned males gapped at the girl before coughing slightly,

"Uh sure… just look at me and Ryan, two peas in a pod right man," Jason said, smiling, the group cracked up only to have it quiet down real soon from Chad's glare,

"I'm going to take a walk, need to think." Chad mumbled before storming off himself, the rest of the gang looked at one another,

"Well that's one thing you never thought Chad would actually do," Ryan said.

* * *

"Kelsi is absolutely… amazing." Gabriella praised the song writer, looking through the different songs and pieces she had put together for them. Troy nodded, going through them a bit slower than Gabriella was; hey he hadn't studied music that much. 

"Yea… I never knew she could do this," Troy agreed,

"You never knew? But isn't she your friend," Gabriella asked, Troy nodded,

"Oh yea of course she was, I mean we all knew she wrote musicals and stuff, but I never thought like _this_, well I never really did pay close attention to them before either."

"Well now you know," Gabriella giggled, then she pulled out a package of paper, "Let's try this one first it looks simple enough… it's not that long either… um title… 'What I've been looking for'," Gabriella read,

"So _that's_ where they got it from!" Troy suddenly exclaimed, laughing, Gabriella turned to look at him, a confused look on her face, still chuckling, Troy began to explain,

"Well you know Sharpay and Ryan right, they _always_ audition for musicals. Anyways, one time… last year I think, it was when Ryan and Kelsi just started dating and Sharpay just joined our group, anyways they were auditioning for um Ms Darbus's Twinkle Town Musi_cale_, and they sang a song called 'What I've been looking for' for their audition piece." Troy explained, he flipped through his own copy, "But I think this is a shorter less… I don't know, less pop-ish version?" he laughed

Gabriella laughed, "Well we'll see won't we, considering you're starting first."

-

-

Chad angrily pushed the front door of the school opened, storming out, hoping the bit of fresh air might cool his hot head…might.

"How could he, stupid project, basketball practice, championship man," Chad grumbled angrily making his way down the front yard. Other students from younger grades saw him approaching and didn't dare get in his way, maybe it was because he was a senior or maybe it was because they saw his angry face, well what ever as long as they made way for him to walk. He sat down on the East High fountain and grumbled some more, glancing up. Something caught his eye.

There was a balcony outside the school, with plants and plots all over it. He might've seen it before, Chad wouldn't know, he was too busy with his basketball schedule, but what caught his real attention was the fact that there were two people sitting, together up there, looking over something. And those two people looked suspiciously like his basketball captain and a certain new transfer student.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Chad grumbled, his eyes narrowing on the pair. There's got to be some way to convince Troy to come back, Chad was his most loyal best friend, and as his loyal best friend-and being best friends since they were little jocks playing with a plastic toy basketball-he knew that the thing Troy wanted the most, was the championship, and if some project and some _girl_ might've made him lose his way a bit, it was his rightful duty to lead him back on the right track.

Right?

"_Of course," _Chad thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the long time without updating, Christmas break is coming soon, Merry early Christmas to all of you, best wishes to you and a happy new year too. I probably would update before the new year of not before Winter Break ends.**

**Don't forget to check out my youtube page for video clips of the HSM concert as well as video clips of the remix versions 'Breaking Free' and 'We're all in this together' from the Remix DVD of HSM. If you guys want I will post the URL on my profile.**

**Also, lol a bit of advertising here, please if you haven't checked out my other story 'Taking Over' please try it, it is a HSM story featuring the actors, and of course it is a Zanessa, it leads into their London, England premiere so please check it out.**


	9. And it keeps growing

I cannot apologize enough! I'm so sorry guys, I know I promised to update before Christmas break would be over, but then things popped up and before I knew it, it was already time for school! I'm so sorry; I'm hoping you guys will all forgive me!

**Vanessa's second video for her second single, 'Say Ok' is now out! The video was filmed during their concert and it has a lot of back stage footages, go on youtube and search for it or go on my youtube page and to my favourites to see it, it's so cool!**

**Story: **One Step at a Time

**Author: **xo-dreamer

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi Jason/OC

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical is a Disney movie, therefore I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, this story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I do not own that either.

* * *

_Chapter 9: And it keeps growing_

* * *

"I hope all of you are working hard on your projects," Mrs Darbus lectured her class that morning. The period was slowly coming to an end, and the graduating class was all settled in their seats, their eyes focused-or unfocusedly-looking at their teacher, "Need I remind you that your projects will be due in a little over three weeks, and this project will not only count as for your final marks, _but_ will also act as an audition piece for our musicale." She said, the bell rang and her class answered her with the hurried scrap of their chairs and tired mumblings of homework and projects.

Troy was among the last to leave, the few people who actually took their time in collecting their things. He was oddly quiet today, even when Chad had spoken to him about everything that came up-aka basketball and championships-Troy had not spoken more than 10 words, though Chad's interrogation period didn't last long as Taylor had already dragged him off, and Troy couldn't have felt more grateful.

"Mr Bolton, try and watch where you're going." Mrs Darbus's stern voice intruded into his thoughts, making him look up, startled to find himself in the way of his teacher,

"Oh, sorry," Troy apologized, stepping aside to let her go first. The drama teacher scrutinized the brown haired boy beneath her sharply trained eyes, as much hate as she held for the boy's father, she could tell something was wrong.

"Mr. Bolton, I see you haven't been able to do anything for the project," Mrs. Darbus said, Troy chuckled nervously, running his hand down his hair and rubbing his neck,

"Um… yea well… because Gabriella wasn't here so I really couldn't…" Troy trailed off, this was the third day in a row Gabriella had missed her classes, which really wasn't like her because she had always attended her classes. Even when Troy had plucked up enough courage to ask Taylor about it, she didn't know anything about the sudden disappearance of her best friend either,

"I've tried calling a few times, but her mom answered and just said she wasn't feeling well," Taylor had told Troy. Troy couldn't help but think back at the week before, how distant Gabriella had been, she wasn't as focused as she had been when they had first worked together, and then there was the fact that she seemed to be tired all the time. When he had asked if she was ok, she would always reply she hadn't gotten enough sleep, there were dark circles around her eyes and her face was pale.

"Yes I am also aware of that, Miss. Montez is currently at home sick," Mrs. Darbus told her student, Troy's blue eyes stared at the drama teacher, a plan was coming up slowly in his mind,

"Mrs. Darbus, is it ok… if maybe I get Gabriella's homework for her? Like make sure she doesn't fall behind." Troy said hastily when the teacher observed him suspiciously under her glasses,

"Yes I suppose so…" Mrs Darbus finally said slowly, digging into her bag, she pulled out several loose sheets, "Give these to Miss Montez, and if you can explain to her what she needs to do, and do try to work on your projects." She finally said, Troy took the sheets from her hands with a quick thank you and dashed out the door.

-

-

Troy ran into his math class, muttering a hasty apology to his math teacher, apologizing for being late as he slipped into his seat near the back of the class. Troy scribbled the notes on the board, but really wasn't listening to what was being said in the lesson. He'd have to ask Kelsi about it later.

A good half an hour after his late arrival, he raised his hand,

"May I go to the washroom?" he asked quickly, his math teacher nodded with a slight irritation, probably because of his late attendance. As he walked out of the classroom, he turned left and passed right by the washroom, and ducked out of the school using a side door, whipping out his cell phone, he dialled for his mom's office.

"_Hello, you've reached Dr. Bolton's office."_ Her receptionist answered,

"Um can I speak to her please?" Troy asked politely,

"_Sure, may I ask who this is?"_

"Troy," he said,

"_Oh, Troy, your mom just came in, I'll put your through,"_ she said, there was a pause before he heard someone pick up the phone on the other line

"_Troy?"_ Diane's voice said,

"Uh hey mom" he said,

"_What's wrong, aren't you supposed to be in class?" _Diane asked worriedly, Troy had rarely called during school hours,

"Um I am in class… I'm going to the washroom," Troy defended himself, "Um actually I needed to ask you something,"

"_Troy Sean Bolton this better is important, and what is it that you can't ask your father?" _Diane's exasperated said,

"I can't talk to dad because I've got practice today after school and I need to go somewhere," Troy said quickly, "Mom I need you to tell dad I can't come to practice and call the school to sign me out at lunch." Troy said,

"_What? Troy this isn't like you," _Diane said, surprised at her son,

"No mom it's just for today, I need to go see somebody… she's my partner for a project for school," Troy said,

"_She, you mean that girl your dad told me about?"_ Diane said, Troy paused, his dad talked about Gabriella? _"Troy-"_

"Mom dad will never let me do this, he'll just come up with some reason why I have to stay, I just want to go over and give her our homework… and I don't know maybe just talk." Troy said slowly, over the phone, Diane was quiet,

"_You know Troy, you've grown up much differently than I would've ever thought you would, I'll call but make sure you're back before 5, or I'll have a lot to explain to your dad,"_ Diane said, Troy grinned

"Thanks mom, I owe you!" and he flipped the phone shut. Realizing he had been gone for over five minutes now, he ran back and-luck was on his side today-his teacher was busy teaching a student and hadn't realized he had been out, he managed to slip in quietly and back into his seat before the teacher looked up and saw the class phone ringing. Answering it, she nodded towards Troy,

"Mr. Bolton, the office just called, you need to go down." She said, Troy nodded, and grabbed his bag, slipping the notebook that wasn't even half filled into his bag. Kelsi looked up curiously at him,

"I'm going to go visit Gabriella, please don't tell the guys," Troy mumbled to the auburn girl, Kelsi smiled,

"Wait, Troy," she said, she dug into her bag and pulled out a page, "Give this to Gabriella, I think she might like it," she said softly, Troy nodded, smiling at his friend before leaving the class room and walked straight out the front door.

* * *

At home, Gabriella stayed in her bed. Her muscles tired and heavy and her eye lids barely had enough energy to open a fraction. It was the third day she had missed school and she felt horrible. Beside her, a bottle of pills and an Epipen were dropped off on her bed side table, the new prescription just picked up.

Downstairs, she could here her mom bustling around the kitchen, the loud sounds of pots and pans, and utensils chiming reaching her room. But even through all the noise her mom was making, Gabriella could still tell, could still hear the soft sobs of her mother downstairs, she closed her eyes, and a tear leaked out of her eyes.

-

-

Isabella bustled downstairs, desperate to find anything to keep her busy. She promised herself that she would be strong, strong for both of them, strong for Gabriella. But her eyes couldn't help but well up with tears when she thought of what had happened over the weekend.

It was such a normal morning; everything was going normally, like every other weekend. Both mother and daughter had slept in, both forgetting to wake each other up after a tough week. Isabella had just woken up when she heard the frightening thump of something hitting the door. Almost instantly, she had popped out of her bed and flung on her robe, rushing to Gabriella's room. A gasp ripped out of her throat, seeing her daughter's body on the floor, Gabriella's breath were laboured and her face was pale, small beads of sweat rolling down her face. With a quick glance at the clock, Isabella knew they had over slept, and Gabriella had already missed two time session where she had to take her medicine. Without bothering to get dressed she instantly called the hospital and a few minutes later, was riding inside the ambulance, holding her daughter's hand and just watched helplessly as the medics around her bustled around.

They had stayed in the hospital through the whole day and into the next, only arriving back home together well past midnight on Sunday. The doctor had prescribed two new prescriptions. One of them was pills for Gabriella to be taken regularly, and one was an Epipen for Isabella or Gabriella just in case something happened and Gabriella had missed her sessions.

Isabella placed the light salad and a cup of warm water onto a tray she was going to take upstairs, when the doorbell rang. Curious-she had applied for two weeks off to take care of Gabriella-she dropped the tray onto the table and went to open the door. Opening it, she saw a nervous looking young boy stand outside her house with shaggy brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Uh Hi, Mrs Montez… I'm Troy Bolton." Troy introduced nervously, smiling at the older woman. The name clicked in Isabella's mind and she smiled,

"Oh Troy, how nice to see you, I've heard about you from Gabby." Isabella smiled kindly; Troy blushed softly, _"Gabby? That's a nice name,"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, well um I have Gabriella's homework… from school and I just thought I'd drop it off… if that was alright." Troy stuttered, Isabella smiled,

"Of course, why don't you come in, I was about to wake Gabby up, she'll be happy to see one of her friends," she said, inviting the young man in. Troy thanked him, entering the clean house, leaving his shoe by the door, he followed her into the kitchen where she picked up her tray and led him upstairs. Isabella knocked on the door to the left of the stairs.

"Gabby? I've got your lunch and someone's here to see you," Isabella said softly, gently opening the room door. Troy followed her into her room and his eyes landed on Gabriella who was in bed, leaning against her head board, reading a book. Troy inwardly smiled, so like Gabriella to read a book when she didn't have to go to school,

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Gabriella gasped softly, seeing her partner come up behind her mom, Troy gave her a lopsided grin,

"Thought I'd drop by, see how you were doing… and let you come up with an excuse to why you're letting me do all the work," Troy said jokingly. Gabriella's face split into a smile, giggling softly, Isabella smiled between the two teenagers,

"I'll let you to catch up, Gabby makes sure you eat before you take your medicine, Troy makes sure she eats, she can be so stubborn sometimes." Isabella smiled, Troy nodded,

"I will," he said, Isabella smiled before he left the two to their own, closing the door silently behind them. Troy walked over, pulling up a chair before handing her the tray, "Eat," he ordered, Gabriella looked at him with a small smile on her face,

"You're really going to make me eat aren't you?" she said softly, Troy laughed,

"Of course, other wise your mom won't welcome me the next time I come over," Troy winked, making her flushed softly,

"_Next time, it's like he's going to come again for sure,"_ Gabriella thought to herself, starting to eat her salad. They were silent for a few minutes, with Gabriella eating her salad and Troy just staring at her and looking around her room. It was 5 minutes later that Gabriella had finished her salad,

"Um Troy… can you pass me the bottle please?" she asked quietly, Troy looked over and noticed the yellow prescription bottle, he passed the bottle over, not bothering to look at the prescription, it wasn't any of his business. Gabriella shook out two orange looking pills and swallowed them both with a few gulps of water.

"So what did you do in class, was Mrs. Darbus mad?" Gabriella asked, Troy shook his head,

"Neh, she knew you couldn't help getting sick, oh she did give me some homework to give you," he said, he took out the few pieces of loose paper, Gabriella scanned them over and smiled, placing them next to her, "I can explain it to you if you want," Troy suggested,

"No it's alright, I understand it," she smiled. Troy blinked,

"You're joking? It took me forever to understand the first few sentences… you know what I'll shut up before I make a fool out of myself." Troy finally said making Gabriella laugh. "Oh by the way, Kelsi gave me this too," he pulled out the piece of paper, "She said you might like it. Looking down at it, Gabriella smiled,

"Yea, thank you, tells her I said thank you. It's an idea of a song I asked her to help me write. It might work for our play… it's sort of… wedding-ish." She laughed.

_Look into my eyes _

_You will see, what you mean to me_

Gabriella sang the first couple bars, Troy was completely mesmerized by her voice, noticing his stare, Gabriella blushed softly, "Troy?" she asked softly, Troy snapped out of his daze,

"Oh sorry, wow that's nice…" He smiled, _"It suits her completely"_. He thought, Gabriella smiled,

"Thanks, um can you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," she said softly, Troy nodded, standing up and letting her get out of bed, when the washroom door closed, Troy sat back down, his eyes wondering around the room again. His eyes landed on the piece of music she had placed beside the bottle of pills, curiosity getting the better of him, he reached for the piece of paper, and accidentally knocked over the bottle of pills,

"Oh shoot," he cursed, dropping the piece of paper and picking up the bottle. The prescription was facing up and a certain word caught his eyes. Forgetting the piece of paper, he slowly sat back up, his eyes glued to the bottle.

**Prescribed to: Montez, Gabriella**

**Instruction: To be taken every three hours. Eat before taking pills. Eat _only_** **with water.**

**Prescribed for: Leukemia**

Troy's eyes read and re-read the last sentence of the prescription.

"_Leukemia… no way!"_ Troy thought inside, _"Gabriella? This must be wrong, maybe a wrong print or something, yea that should be it,"_ Troy thought desperately. Hearing the washroom door click, he hastily placed the bottle back onto the table and grabbed the piece of paper, he looked at her,

"Hey… is something wrong?" Gabriella asked softly, the way he was looking at her felt… weird.

"Oh nothing, just-oh shoot what time is it?" he glanced at his watch it was a 4:30 already! "Oh shoot, I have to go, my dad will kill me if he finds I'm not home." He said, shooting up,

"Why?" Gabriella asked,

"Well, I sort of skipped practice today," he shrugged, Gabriella stared at him, he skipped practice… to come see her? Seeing her guilty expression he quickly added, "It's no problem, look I'm glad you're ok, I hope you feel better…" then he thought of something… maybe it wasn't that good of an idea… but still…

"Hey Gabriella?" he asked, she looked up, "Um… if you're not busy… you know if you can… maybe you want to… go out… I mean like you know hang out… with me… sometimes?" he stuttered,

"Like… at school?" Gabriella asked, confused, Troy cleared his throat,

"Um no… what I mean was… if you want… maybe… this weekend… if you want I mean if you don't want to… have dinner… or something… go out… get some fresh air?" he stuttered, he could feel heat rushing to his face and he couldn't look directly at Gabriella. If he did, he could tell Gabriella's face was as red as his was,

"Like… a date…?" Gabriella said in a harsh kind of voice, her throat suddenly gone dry.

"Yea I mean I thought that would be nice, you know just to… talk but if you don't want to-" Troy quickly picked up,

"I'd love to." She interrupted him with her soft voice. Troy looked up and saw her smiling softly, "Um… when?" she asked,

"Oh right, um maybe this Saturday? I can pick you up… borrow my mom's car and we can just go where ever." Troy smiled, Gabriella nodded,

"That would be nice," she said softly, "Oh I think you should go, it's almost five." Gabriella suddenly said, Troy took a quick glance at his watch and saw that it was ten to five.

"Shoot you're right!" Troy groaned, "Um yea I'll see you at school maybe," he started going to the door, "See you… Gabby." He laughed before ran out the door. Gabriella blushed then smiled, walking over to her balcony door and opening it, stepping out into the fresh air outside on her balcony, she could hear Troy shout a good bye to his mom and saw him running down her drive way. He glanced back and noticed her there; he grinned, gave her a wave and then ran down the street. Giggling, she leaned her elbows onto the railing of her balcony and looked up. The sun was slowly setting and bathed the sky in a glow of gold and pink.

"_Maybe it's not that bad,"_ she thought, smiling to herself. She walked back into her room, placing her book off her bed and settling into her bed for her rest, she will definitely be better by Saturday.

* * *

Troy arrived home just in time.

"Troy! Thank god, your father just called and said he was coming home!" Diane said, Troy sighed,

"Thanks mom, I forgot the time, oh by the way… can I borrow your car for Saturday?" he asked, Diane nodded,

"Sure, why?"

"Just… hanging out." He said, Diane looked suspiciously at her son, "Oh… mom can I ask you something?" he said, Diane nodded, "How old do you have to be to get leukemia?" Diane thought for a second,

"There's really not a set age… there are a lot of cases in young adults say… 17 and above." Diane said, "Why?" Troy unstuck his throat,

"Oh um a project… for health class, thanks mom." Troy said in an uneasy voice, he dashed upstairs and closed his room door. Laying on his bed, he closed his eyes and couldn't rid the image of the pill bottle by Gabriella's bed,

"It can be stopped, I know it can…" Troy said softly. He opened his eyes, and walked over to his table where his calendar stood, taking out a red pen, he heavily circled the Saturday date.

* * *

**A/N: And so Troy now knows! Thanks for reading guys; I'm glad you guys are willing to stick it out with me. Now that I've updated, I have to go my homework now… **

**By the way guys, if you know ANY good duet songs you like and is suited for this story, PLEASE tell me, because I really want to try using other songs besides the movie ones even though they are awsome. Tell me **


	10. I need your help

Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I especially loved the part where Troy asked Gabriella out, isn't that just incredibly adorable?? The date probably won't happen until the next chapter, but depending on how this chapter goes, the start of the date would probably be at the end of this chapter, and the official date will be next.

**Thank you SO very much for contributing your ideas for the duet. I had the opportunity to listen to all your choices, and they all sounded so amazing! However, because of how the story is progressing, I have chosen TWO songs two be sung by Gabriella and Troy. I won't tell you which song is for which part (the project, and the actually performance), but the two songs I have chosen are _'Where you are'_ by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey, and _'At the beginning with you' _by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. **

**Both songs are absolutely beautiful! Thank you very much to kassandra and puppylove223223 for your ideas,**

**And thank you to the rest of you for your contributions, they are very much appreciated. **

**A bit of an HSM update, as you may know Zac has officially wrapped up in _Hairspray_ and is back in California for a rest. He attended a HSM Q&A last week and his hair is back to being brown! It's not the same shaggy hair style since he had to cut it for the movie, but its back to the brown colour we all know and love.**

**Story: **One Step at a Time

**Author: **xo-dreamer

**Summary:**

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Ryan/Kelsi Zeke/Sharpay Jason/OC

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical does not belong to me, it is a Disney Original Movie and all credits of characters and plot belong to them. This story was inspired by the equally amazing movie, "A Walk to Remember" and I have no credit over that either.

* * *

_Chapter 10: I need your help_

* * *

Gabriella returned to school that Thursday after being absent for the past three days. Her mother had been against it,

"Are you sure you're feeling well? You've already missed half of the week, I'm sure you will be able to catch up," Isabella had said to her daughter earlier that morning when Gabriella was eating down some pancakes, "Besides, I'm sure Troy will come over again to give you your homework like last night," Isabella added, smiling knowingly at her daughter. Gabriella's cheek reddened,

"Mom," Gabriella blushed softly, "I know I missed three days but I still want to catch up, it's my senior year and I'd be lucky if Taylor doesn't decide to kill me for skipping out on so many tutor help, and besides, I can't count on Troy to be my homework deliverer," Gabriella said, _"Not that I mind,"_ Gabriella secretly said in her mind, her memory still fresh from the night before.

"Well if you say so, keep your phone near you at all times, make sure you give your new pills to the school nurse, I've called the school principal and told him about what happened so if anything, _anything_ feels wrong, even _just_ a little bit, you're out of that class and you go straight to the office and call me, understood?" Isabella said sternly to her 17 year old daughter, Gabriella sighed dejectedly,

"Yes mom I will," Gabriella surrendered, she took a glance at the clock, "We better go or I'll be late," she said, heading to the door, Isabella sighed, grabbing her car keys,

"_I swear sometimes you take too much from your father,"_ Isabella thought warily as she drove her to school.

* * *

Gabriella had managed to quietly slip past the crowded halls and into the Nurse's office without being seen by many people. She handed the nurse her pills, prescription and a note written by the hospital doctor. Grace, the school Nurse, smile softly at the young girl as she nodded in understand,

"Don't worry Gabriella, tell your mother I will take very good care of you," Grace said soothingly, Gabriella flashed a quick grin before walking out the door to her class. Grace sighed as she brushed the paper again with her brown eyes; it was just too sad, so unfair that of so many people, kind Gabriella Montez had to be chosen,

"_But God has a way to work mysteriously,"_ Grace thought as she carefully placed the bottle in a special cabinet that was easily accessible. Turning around, she smiled as she fell back into her daily routine, ready to treat a freshman who had unfortunately slipped on a wet floor.

* * *

Troy had been jittery all morning, and he wasn't the only one who realized that. Sharpay had already come up to him multiple times, asking him if anything was wrong, and why he was twitching so much. He only managed to brush her off by going to the boys' washroom. Even Kelsi managed to notice something was wrong, even though the auburn had been less persistent than the blonde had been; only quietly saying,

"I'm sure she'll be here Troy, no worries." before heading off seeing Ryan and Jason coming into the school. Troy hid a small smile; it would be very unlike Gabriella to skip the last two days of school, even though she had already missed three. But the smile did not last long as a flash of the prescription bottle flashed in his mind. The entire night he was tormented with the idea of possibly telling her that he had found out her secret.

"_Would that be a smart idea though?"_ he thought to himself, _"I mean… well I did kind of sort of invade her privacy right? And there must be a point for her not telling anyone… maybe I should just let her… deal with it at her own time… no point pushing her away just when you plucked up enough courage to ask her out right?" _His mind told him.

"Does Troy seem a little distant to you?" Ryan mentioned, the gang looking at him from a far,

"I'm sure it's just championships, I mean it's our last year." Chad said, twirling the basketball in his hand,

"Maybe… or maybe it has to do with a certain someone who just walked into the school," Zeke said, smiling at Sharpay's grin when she saw the brunette entering the school. Troy was right, Gabriella did seem sort of sick. She was paler than they had remembered her to be, and she seemed to lack some energy.

"Wow she looks terrible," Jason commented, earning a slap from Kelsi who glared at him. Gabriella didn't notice him, instead she walked right up to Troy, and handed him a stack of paper. Kelsi hid a grin, she recognized them,

"Hey," Gabriella grinned, coming up to him, Troy turned around, slightly surprised to see her there even though he knew she would've probably came to school anyways,

"Gabriella, how come you're not home?" he asked, Gabriella giggled,

"I got tired of my bed so I decided to come back for the last two days, I printed this out last night, Kelsi sent it to me yesterday, its two different pieces, I don't know why she gave me two but anyways this could work for our project," Gabriella said, pointing out certain parts, Troy chuckled, so like Gabriella to work even though she was sick,

"You need to calm down and chill," Troy said, taking his copy, "I'll look it over, but right now someone else needs to see you," he said, motioning to Taylor who had yet to see Gabriella's entrance, entranced in a book. Gabriella smiled, nodding, "Wait," Troy grabbed her wrist,

"Yes?" she asked, flushing softly, Troy let go immediately and lowered his voice,

"Um Saturday… wear something… nice… well not that you don't look nice normally well what I mean was like just… nice…I'm messing this up aren't I?" Troy said helplessly, Gabriella giggled,

"You are kind of, but I get what you mean… alright if you're sure then I'll be ready." She said softly, Troy grinned,

"Good, then I'll be there to pick you up around 7," he said, before Gabriella could protest him picking her up he had already left, leaving her alone and no choice but to walk towards Taylor.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella said softly, Taylor immediately looked up,

"Gabriella!" she squealed, she jumped up and hugged her best friend, "Oh are you alright? I was so worried, I tried calling but you were always asleep, you look so pale, what was wrong?" Taylor babbled, Gabriella laughed,

"I'm fine, I guess I was just slightly stressed, doctor said for me to rest so I did and now I'm back, no worries," Gabriella lied, she hated lying to Taylor, it was so hard, Taylor was her best friend but there was no need for anyone besides administration to know what had really happened.

"Thank god, I was worrying my head off!" Taylor exclaimed, "You missed so much,"

"Oh I got the homework, I just got a few questions to deal with other wise I'm doing quite well," Gabriella smiled, sitting into her desk across from Taylor,

"That's good, can't have our top student slipping can we?" Taylor teased. Gabriella blushed, shushing her.

-

-

Troy rejoined his buddies, most of them looking at him with smirks on their faces,

"What? I don't like those looks, nothing good can come out of them," Troy said defensively, the pack of paper still in his hands,

"Don't mind them dude, they're all weird like that," Chad laughed, waving his hand at them,

"Oh coming from the boy who can't even be separated from a basketball for two minutes?" Ryan countered smirking, making Chad stick his tongue out at him.

"Hey Kels, thanks for the sheets, they look real nice," Troy added, the auburn smiling back at him,

"No problem, I think you and Gabriella would sound really nice with them," Kelsi said softly,

"Gee, if me and Zeke hadn't already gotten our costume and practiced the play a million times I would've asked Kelsi to write me something!" Sharpay said in a dramatic voice. The group laughed,

"Err, Shar can I talk with you for a second?" Troy asked hesitantly. Looking confused, Sharpay nodded, leaving the group with Troy and heading to a secluded corner,

"What's up Troy, you feeling alright?" she asked, Troy swallowed nervously,

"Um… yea I do… actually I need to ask you for a favour," he said hesitantly, Sharpay cocked her head to the side, now this was a change, East High super star asking _her_ a favour?

"Yes…" Sharpay prompted impatiently,

"I… uh I want to know if you can… you know lend me one of your country clubs to me for one night, just like a spot in the restaurant for this Saturday…you have one by the lake don't you?" Troy asked nervously, Sharpay nodded slowly,

"Yea I do… well mommy and daddy do but they practically never go there and it's mostly for me and Ryan anyway… but why the sudden interest?" she asked suspiciously, Troy mumbled avoiding eye contact,

"Oh you know… here… there…" he mumbled, Sharpay narrowed her creamy white face,

"Troy Bolton, if you don't tell me there's no way I can lend you it, I need a reason you know," Sharpay said stubbornly, Troy groaned,

"Fine… I ugh… I'm taking Gabriella on a date on Saturday," he said quickly, half hoping she didn't catch it. Wait, what was he thinking? This was Sharpay Evans, she catches _everything_.

"I knew it!" she cried triumphantly, Troy made a shushing noise,

"Sharpay, the whole point of being in a corner is to _not_ let anyone know!" Troy said harshly making the blonde quiet down,

"Oh right," she said sheepishly, "I knew it, great hang on a second let me just call," she said, he barely had any idea what she was talking about until Sharpay whipped out her jewel encrusted side kick out of her oh so convenient purse, and sped dial someone. She was mumbling and talking for less than a minute before she flipped it closed,

"You know you owe me big time," she said smugly, Troy rolled his eyes,

"Sharpay, yes or no, I just want a direct answer," he said exasperatedly, Sharpay grinned a grin that could only say she had a plan brewing,

"I'll tell you if you promise you'll let me dress you for that night," she bargained, Troy's eyes widened,

"No way… Sharpay are you freaking joking?" he stuttered, she crossed her arms across her chest,

"It's your choice basketball boy, you can have dinner by the lake with Gabriella in a beautifully decorated country club and look fabulous at the same time… or you can just camp out at your backyard," she smirked evilly, knowing she had already won the battle from the very beginning. Troy's eyes closed tightly, God must be punishing him, and he must enjoy watching him suffer,

"Fine, fine you win, you can pick out my clothes, now is that a yes or no?" Troy said impatiently, Sharpay laughed, flicking her hair off her shoulder walking back to the gang,

"It's all yours basketball boy," she said with an air of superiority.

* * *

The week came and was gone in a matter of seconds… or at least that was how Gabriella had felt. It seemed like it was only minutes ago she had went in for a shower, and now her hair was half tied into a bun, the loose hair from the bun falling down her back with the rest of her hair. She took forever to choose her out fit, most of her clothes falling into separate categories: too fancy, not fancy enough, too out going, too secretive, too boring, too colourful, not special enough, and never should be seen outside of the house.

Finally, Isabella had seen enough clothes being flung out of her daughter's closet. She had sat Gabriella on her bed, picked up most of the clothes and placed their neatly back into the closet before pulling out a one piece dress Gabriella couldn't remember buying or seen before.

"There this is perfect, now shower and put this on," Isabella had ordered her daughter. She had done her hair and helped Gabriella into her knee length very pale pink spaghetti strapped dressed. Her mom gave her a pair of light white, slightly heeled shoe and made Gabriella look into the mirror.

"Beautiful," Isabella smiled, she was getting teary, and her baby girl on her first date it was just so… fast. The door bell rang, and Isabella flew towards the door, more excited than her daughter was. Troy stood outside the door, as nervous as he was when she first opened the door and found him visiting his daughter. The cute teenager was sure handsome tonight and Isabella knew she was not the only one to think so. He wore a black button up shirt, but it was left opened, a white wife beater inside, he wore dark black jeans and white sneakers, his brown hair hanging over his amazingly bright blue eyes,

"Good Evening Mrs Montez," Troy said politely, his mom's red Mercedes Benz outside waiting for them,

"Hello Troy, don't you look handsome tonight?" Isabella praised, earning a small blush from the boy, Isabella moved apart and Gabriella stepped out shyly. If Troy wasn't so nervous, his mouth would've dropped wide opened. Gabriella looked… well in one word, beautiful. Her tanned skin regained some of her colour, and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement,

"Wow…" Troy croaked out, "I mean… wow Gabriella, you look amazing…" Troy stuttered, Gabriella blushed,

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," she smiled, Troy grinned and produced a single red rose out from his back,

"For you… but now it seems kind of shabby next to you," he teased, making her blush even deeper, Isabella smiled,

"Well you two better be on your way, have a good time and remember to take some pictures." Isabella reminded,

"Thanks Mrs. Montez, I'll have her back before 10 I promise." Troy said, Isabella smiled,

"No problem Troy, I trust you." She smiled. The door to Gabriella's house closed and left the two teenagers standing there,

"Well… shall we go?" he asked, motioning to the car whose engines were still running. Gabriella smiled, nodding, accepting his arm and walking with him to the car, "It's my mom's car," he added seeing Gabriella's eyes widened, "She's a doctor, she can afford a Benz yet she doesn't let me buy lunch often, sad isn't it?" he laughed earning a giggle from her. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the passenger door for her, she thanked him and waited for him to go in the other side.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked as they pulled out of the drive way, Troy grinned mysteriously,

"You'll see." He said.

* * *

**A/N: OHH their date has begun!! I have the perfect idea for their date, but that's for me to know and you to find out. Thanks for being so incredible, tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	11. One Date

Hey guys! What's up? I'm trying to procrastinate from doing my homework at the moment… so what better way than to post up another chapter for you guys? LoL I'm in the middle of my exams at the moment… so wish me luck guys! Anyways, here comes their date!

**Some interesting news, Tommy2net has just posted that rehearsal for High School Musical 2 will begin _one day_ after the HSM concert has ended. They said that they will begin filming in March, in places like Salt Lake and this time they said that they may travel to other places to film. The film is set to release in August to end Disney's "So hot summer."**

**Story: **One Step at a Time

**Author: **xo-dreamer

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi Jason/OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical; it is a Disney Original Movie. I do not own the plot or any characters mentioned that belongs to the movie, this story was inspired by the movie 'A walk to Remember' in which I have no ownership either.

* * *

_Chapter 11: One date_

* * *

Troy and Gabriella pulled off of Gabriella's drive way, and Troy had begun driving towards their destination.

"You look really nice today… different too." Gabriella commented, shyly scanning him over, his crisp black buttoned shirt, Troy chuckled, his eyes still on the road,

"Trust me, if I had dressed myself, I would've came in like a t-shirt and jeans, but now I'm thankful I didn't, considering how nice you look today." Troy carefully slipped in some light compliments, "if I had done that, I might've looked like some shabby high school drop out." He joked, Gabriella thanked the gods that it was quite dark outside, and that Troy did not see just how red her cheeks had gone.

"So… who did dress you?" she asked curiously, Troy let out a small grin,

"Sharpay… I had to let her pick out my clothes in exchange for…something." He said secretively, curiosity peeking at the edge, Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip to continue asking, feeling that there was a good reason for Troy to be acting so secretively. They continued to drive in comfortable silence. The air felt moister than before to Gabriella, and as the head lights turned as the car turned right, she swore she saw something reflecting back at her.

"Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella asked when she began to see trees on either side. Again Troy let out a secretive smile,

"You'll see… now where do I go…. Oh right, left." And no sooner had he turned left, a large country club came into view. Gabriella's eyes widened as Troy parked the car in front of the luxuriously built structure that stood on a small slope above the sandy shore near the lake. The sky was dark and the moon was hanging above them in the sky, its bright white light reflected off the lake surface, and dazzling the tress.

"Wow…" Gabriella gasped softly, completely forgetting that she was still sitting in the car. Troy opened her door and gentlemanly offered her a hand, smiling amusedly when Gabriella blushed softly, taking his hand at the same time, "Troy this is… absolutely amazing." She said as he led her up the stoned steps. Her light high heels clicked softly as they hit the soft stones and she said a polite and soft thank you as Troy opened the door for her.

"I wish I could take the credit, but the club belongs to Sharpay's parents, she let me borrow it for the night." Troy informed her, stepping inside with the beautifully dressed brunette.

If she had thought the outside wasn't beautiful enough, the inside made her eyes widened and her mouth drop at awe. The entire country club was decorated within every inch of visible surface. The bar was lined with multi coloured Christmas lights, and the actual room lights were closed, only the soft dim of a dull orange light came from the dimly lit spot light on the stage, one single table for two stood in the middle of it, with two lit candles on top of a soft red table cloth. Following Troy, Gabriella felt her head spin, trying to take in all of this at once.

"Troy this is…. Beyond amazing, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble… I mean I would've been fine having a picnic in some backyard," she laughed, Troy chuckled, both at how shocked she looked and how similar her example was to Sharpay's example earlier that week.

"You don't say? Maybe if I had known that sooner Sharpay would've have had to dress me," He joked, "But I'm glad we came… I mean you came… with me here, the atmosphere would probably be different here as opposed to my backyard," both of them laughed. Minutes later, two plates of spaghettis were served up to the two, accompanied by a small bottle of fruit punch and two empty glass cups. Troy filled both their cups and they both smiled at one another,

"So, anything you'd like to toast to?" Troy asked, Gabriella gave a thoughtful moment before smiling,

"To a beautiful friendship," she said softly, her brown eyes glittering underneath the burning candle, Troy's own grin matched her smile and their glasses chimed as they gently met one another,

"Couldn't have thought of a better one." He smiled.

-

-

"Make sure you position the camera right," a harsh whisper from the country club cook gave to the other employees, as requested by Miss. Evans, the young blonde had wanted the employees to make sure they'd tape everything that was happening that night. They didn't know why, but they were smart enough as not to argue with their boss's daughter.

-

-

The night went by extremely smoothly, the both of them talked as if they were old friends meeting again after a long period of time.

"So wait you've never done public singing or solos… ever?" Troy laughed, taking a sip from his cup; Gabriella blushed softly, shaking her head,

"I'm in church choir, but I can't do solos, I've tried once, and I nearly fainted." She admitted, Troy burst out laughing, making the brunette glare at him,

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Troy laughed, when he met her sceptical look, he said, "No honestly it isn't, one time, my first year in East High, and I joined the basketball team, it was my first championship game, it was over time and we were a point behind, so I got the ball, I got so nervous I accidentally passed the ball to the wrong team and instead they made the shot and I ended up ruining the championship for our team. Chad never let me forget about it… actually he still reminds me before we start a game." Troy said sheepishly, making Gabriella laugh,

"Well that's hard to tell, considering how good of a basketball player you are now," Gabriella smiled, Troy shrugged,

"Hey, it pays being the coach's son." He offered, smiling back at the same time. They thanked the waitress who picked up their plates, their stomach full, and with the night still waning, the two found themselves sitting there, looking around the beautifully decorated room, and occasionally slipping glances at one another without the others noticing,

"Hey," Troy said, breaking the silence, Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin, "Sorry, maybe we could go out for a walk? Like a stroll, my mom said it's good both physically and mentally… not that any of us are… mental…" Troy trailed off, Gabriella laughed, and Troy tended to trail off very often.

"I'd like that," she smiled, pushing their chairs back, both of them stood up and walked out the door. The cool air greeted both their skins and Gabriella took a deep breath, the clear air cleaning her mind, making her feel more awake than she had the past week. As the wind blew, Gabriella shivered softly, forgetting that she was currently in a knee length dress and high heels. Seeing that, Troy immediately took off his buttoned up shirt, handing it to her and leaving him in a white wife beater,

"Here, it's kind of cold." He said, Gabriella shook her head,

"No, then you'd be cold too." Gabriella refused to take his shirt, Troy looked at her,

"Come on, I can't have you sick when it's only the first time we've gone out right? What if you got sick and your mom never let you go out with me again?" he asked, grinning stupidly, a childish look on his face.

"_Again?"_ Gabriella thought, finding herself pleasantly blushing at the thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't even realize Troy had placed his shirt over her shoulder until she felt his hand gently graze her shoulder, "Troy!"

"Hey, it's either you wear it or we can go back inside and get some spare coats, I'm pretty sure Sharpay has some around." He teased making her laugh,

"But you…" she reached out and touched his hands which were still sort of warm,

"But me nothing, I'm fine, I deal with the cold much better than others do, especially when my dad makes me go out and practice in the middle of winter," he added, Gabriella still looked unconvinced, "Here," in an instant, her hands were tightly clasped in his, she looked at it before looking up, blinking in confusion and blushing at the same time, "See, that way you'll know if I'm cold or not right?" he said smartly, Gabriella laughed nodding before the two started walking out in silence.

The lake lapped at the edge of the sandy shore as Gabriella and Troy walked side by side together, Troy's shirt over Gabriella's shoulder, and their hands linked. Troy was probably a well half a head-if not a whole head-taller than Gabriella, and found a pleasant shiver of goose bumps whenever Gabriella's soft wavy hair would accidentally brush against his bare arms when she would look out at the lake. Gabriella-who was closest to the lake- constantly, looked out at it, a serene look on her face,

"You like the lake?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded,

"Yea, it's always my favourite place to go… you know when I'd be down. It's just so peaceful… one time my mom and I were on a vacation together… and for some reason I got really mad at her and I ran down to the beach, I found a shell and I yelled into it and threw it into the ocean and I watched it wash away… and I just felt better… you know… all my worries were gone." Gabriella reminisced happily. Troy smiled, looking at her happy face, before bending and taking off his shoes and folding up his pants,

"What are you doing?" she laughed, Troy gave her a silly grin,

"Going into the lake, what are you doing?" he asked watching her stand there,

"Go into the lake, now? Troy it's going to be so cold!" Gabriella said, Troy laughed,

"Not if you go in running, c'mon please?" he begged her, his bright blue eyes visible under the moon light, Gabriella groaned, "Please, Gabby," he whined, Gabriella sighed before giggling, bending down to slip off her heels, Troy laughed and whooped in triumph,

"This one time," Gabriella laughed when Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the lake with him. The cold water lapped at her ankles before her body got use to the temperature, giggling, she spun round and round in circles, her arms out and her dress flaring around her body, like a twinkling pink cloud around her figure. Her hair slipped out of her tied hair, and washed against her face. Troy grinned, watching her stop and laughing like a child. Running up to her, he caught her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her into the air again, spinning her around,

"Troy!" She giggled loudly, her hands latched onto his making sure he wouldn't drop her, "Ok let me down I'm getting dizzy," she laughed, Troy laughed with her, placing her down in the water again,

"Great, because I was going to fall over at any minute… then both of us would be wet." He laughed. Gabriella shook her head at his silliness, making a motion to go back to shore. "Oh you're not leaving that easily!" he pushed some water onto her,

"Troy!" she shrieked, feeling the cold water on her skin, her hair band was already of no use, most of her hair already loose and falling down her back which was now soaked all thanks to Troy. Vowing to revenge, she bent and cupped a hand full of water and when he was busy laughing, poured it over his head, spilling onto his face and over his wife beater. He had stopped laughing,

"That was cold!" Troy whined, Gabriella smirked,

"It is isn't it?" she said, Troy growled before breaking into a run, sending Gabriella into a run, Troy laughed like a maniac, chasing her around the lake,

"Oh you'll get it now Montez! No one drenches Troy Bolton!"

* * *

10 minutes later, both Gabriella and Troy found their way back onto the shore, both of them soaking wet, their hair matted against their skin, and both of them smiling and laughing like crazy. Troy's buttoned shirt was already reduced to a soaking rag, so he wringed it and got rid of most of the water and placed it onto the ground where the both of them sat together just staring at the sky. Gabriella's dress was still slightly wet and she drew her legs towards her, wrapping her arms around them as she just stared into the opening lake.

"Thanks Troy," she said, making him turn to her. He was half sitting half laying, his elbows supported his upper body and his legs were spread out and crossed, "For taking me out tonight, I really had a good time." She said, Troy grinned, sitting up,

"I had a really good time too," he said softly, the two of them stayed quiet for another minute before Troy faced her, "You're different from all the girls I've met." Gabriella smiled sweetly at him,

"Well I'm all the other girls." She answered. Troy gave her a smile; they could feel the wind blowing against their wet body, but some how they didn't notice. Troy stared into her vivid brown eyes; they were so light, so clear he could almost see his own reflection in them. Gabriella looked into his bright blue ones; they looked like the ocean, a vast warm ocean that she wouldn't mind drowning in for the rest of her life… how ever long that may be.

"No… you're not." Troy said in the barest of whispers. Their cold forgotten, they started to lean into each other, and instinctively Gabriella closed her eyes, feeling Troy's warm breath on hers. Troy followed what his instincts told him to do, and slowly, their noses met… and closer and closer they came until… their lips met.

It was like nothing Gabriella had ever felt before, she had never felt this warm, but she had never felt this nervous either. Somehow she had pictured her first kiss to be some what brief and understanding, this… this was different. This was warm, and unexpected and soft but at the same time it was the kiss of her lifetime.

Troy wrapped one of his arms gently around her waist. Yes, he had kissed other girls, but no they _never_ felt like this. For one thing, it had been the girl who had started the kiss; essentially, this was the first time he had been the one to start a kiss. And thank god he did because he couldn't remember feeling any warmer, any happier than now, not even after they had won the championships. Soon, they broke apart, their foreheads still touching, Troy opened his eyes to find Gabriella's eyes still closed, her breath rattled as if she was shaking and suddenly Troy wondered if he had been wrong to do something like that.

Then she opened her eyes, and he braced himself, maybe preparing for a look of horror, or maybe even a slap, but then he saw the shyness, the blush on her face that showed that she was slightly embarrassed… embarrassed in a good way maybe? She didn't push him away after all.

"Err…Gabriella…" Troy said awkwardly, Gabriella bit her bottom lip, her eyes glancing down at the arm still around her waist, quickly the two separated, both their face tinged with red and awkwardness running through them. "I… um I think we should go now, your mom would be worried." He said quickly, standing up and brushing the dirt off him,

"Yea," Gabriella said softly, he offered her a hand to help her up and she gratefully accepted it, brushing the dirt off her own dress before taking his shirt and shaking it, trying to rid what ever dirt that did not stick. The two of them walked back quickly to the car, Troy stopping by to say a quick thank you to the employees that had volunteered to help him tonight before joining Gabriella in his mom's car.

The 20 minute drive was a silent ride all the way up to Gabriella's driveway. Neither of them had the courage to bring up what had happened, in fear of what may happen to their relationship. Gabriella opened the door and stood up; starting to walk to her front door and Troy stepped out too, meeting her there.

"Gabriella wait," he said, Gabriella turned around, her heart beating slightly faster, "I… I just want to tell you, I um I had a really good time tonight… I mean I'm really glad… you came." He said softly, and she couldn't help but gave a small smile at the way he was trying to tell her,

"I'm glad I came too… I had a really good time." She agreed, Troy looked up and saw her smile,

"Maybe… a good enough time to… I don't know meet up again? Maybe for lunch this time… I won't need to ask Sharpay for anything that way," he said half jokingly and half seriously, Gabriella giggled,

"Yea maybe that would be a good idea," she said smiling, the tension between them almost gone. In front of her door, the two of them stood, "Well… um this is my house." She offered softly, Troy cleared his throat,

"Right… and I um live… over there." He pointed some where over his left shoulder, "So I guess… I'll see you… Monday at school?" he asked hopefully, Gabriella nodded,

"Monday," she agreed, Troy nodded, and when she turned around he grabbed her wrist,

"Wait," he said, he leaned forward, intending to kiss her goodnight on her cheek, only to have her turn around and have the soft peck land on her lips. He pulled away, this time really afraid she might slap him, and instead a pretty red graced her cheeks,

"I uh…. Thanks… I mean… for the night out… and…yea…" she stuttered softly, her keys connected to her keyhole and the door clicked opened, opening the door, she slipped slowly inside, "'Night Troy…" Gabriella said softly, Troy nodded, a grin on his face,

"Night." He said, Gabriella closed the door and Troy slowly made his way off the porch and into the car. Gabriella rushed up the stairs and into her room, flung open the balcony door in time to see the car drive off the drive way. With the smallest hint of a smile, she turned and closed the door, and flopped onto her bed, sighing happily.

Troy sent one last look to her house, and saw the room lights of her room open, and smiling stupidly, he drove all the way back home.

* * *

Monday came and the gang all sat at their usual bench waiting for the bell to ring, as well as the basketball captain to arrive. Sharpay had yet to see the video she had gotten her employees to record, but judging by their reactions when they had given her the tape early that morning, she could tell it was a very successful date.

"Where's Troy? He's later than usual." Kelsi commented, Ryan wasn't with them that morning, having a project to discuss with his geography teacher, and so instead, Kelsi was engaged in a conversation with Jason,

Across from the bench, Taylor was also looking for a certain brunette that had yet to arrive. The front door opened, and both Troy and Gabriella walked in together, both of them talking to one another in what looked to be a very deep conversation, they saw Gabriella laughing softly at something Troy said… well it could be something he said or the ridiculous expression on his face. Neither teenager took notice of their usual friends on either side of them watching their arrival and watching them continue to walk,

"Troy just totally ignored us." Zeke laughed, Chad frowned, his brown eyes following his best friend and across from him, Taylor did the same.

"Is it me, or do they seem different some how?" Jason asked, the gang shrugged, and watched Chad leave,

"Maybe…" Sharpay said mysteriously, oh yea, she _really_ needs to look over the tape.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter solely focused on Troy and Gabriella. I hoped you liked the last two chapters, mostly Troyella, the next few chapters will probably focus on a wider range, a possible KelsixRyanxJason triangle, and the gang as well as Taylor and stuff, don't worry Troyella will still be there, just not as focused as the last two chapters has been. Anyways please review! **

**Good luck to anyone who has exams!**


	12. Here and there

Hey! Time for another update from me! My exams are done and I'm in my second semester now, thank god! It's so much easier, I practically have no homework at all so that's a nice change. Anyways, I'm glad you guys like the date, it was so adorable, and just in case anyone was wondering, and **no** Troy and Gabriella are not a couple... yet.

**Anyways, the High School Musical tour has now officially ended, it's been an awesome performance for all the cast, congratulations. The cast-including Zac-are now back together in Salt Lake rehearsing for the sequel that is set to be released in August for Disney's So hot summer. **

**It has also been confirmed that Vanessa IS shooting a second alternate video to 'Say Ok', a second version of the video-the first version was the one done during the tour-will be shot at a beach and Zanessa fans listen up-ZAC EFRON WILL BE GUEST STARRING AS VANESSA'S LOVE INTEREST IN HER VIDEO! So if you're like me and you're obsessed, make sure to look out for that. **

**Ashley Tisdale's album, 'Headstrong' dropped on Feb. 6, just thought you'd like a little side note on that.**

**And it has been confirmed by Disney that a HSM 3 WILL follow HSM 2 in 2008! It's currently called 'Haunted High School Musical'**

**Story: **One Step at a Time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi Jason/OC **(That will be introduced)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical, it's a Disney original movie therefore all credits go to Disney, this story was also inspired by the movie 'A walk to remember' where I have no credit over what so ever.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Here and there_

* * *

The graduating History Class waited impatiently for the final bell to ring so that they could finally get home, and plant themselves in their rightful places… in front of their computers. Among the twenty some odd students, Kelsi and Jason waited along with their classmates. Their final History projects that would take over their exam marks were soon to be due and Kelsi and Jason had partnered up when Ryan had transferred out of their class to take an extra Drama course with his sister, after completing the History course in an advanced placement summer school. Well… let's just say singing and dancing weren't the only thing Ryan had taken a strong interest in.

"So when do you want to meet up?" Jason asked, they didn't need to worry about getting caught, it was normal in East High for the students to get worked up and chatty especially when it was only a few minutes away from finally leaving school and going back home.

"Hm I'm not sure… today would be best, I mean we both have the time right…? Kelsi asked timidly, shooting a glance up at the dark haired teenager, Jason grinned,

"Yep, no practice today. Coach doesn't want us too worked up before the Championships," Jason said, Kelsi giggled,

"Yea, but then right before the Championships he'll probably drive you guys to the bone." Kelsi pointed out making Jason's triumphant smile fade quickly off his face.

"Yea, well—hey isn't it weird that we have another transfer student this year?" Jason said hastily, "First Gabriella now this new girl… hope she can catch up," he laughed, both of them turned to a shy and timid girl who sat near the corner of the classroom, a small book in her hand in which she was reading. She had long, flowing caramel hair that briefly grazed her shoulder blades, soft white skin and sparkling brown eyes.

"Yea, she's really shy, almost reminds me of Gabriella," Kelsi laughed,

"Really? I was thinking more along the lines of you." Jason teased, earning a small blush from the small auburn girl, "What was her name? I think it was Jamie." Jason said thoughtfully,

"And I thought you don't pay attention in class," Kelsi laughed, Jason shot her a playful glare,

"Hey, I'm not letting you do all the work for this project and have me get a bad mark, I'm working missy." He gently scolded, Kelsi laughed,

"Good, I'll be counting on that." Finally, the long awaited bell rang through the school, and the class rushed out,

"Hey how about you come over to my house," Jason suggested, "I have more room, plus my parents are away on a business trip so my brother's probably going to have his friends over, and I don't want to be caught up with his friends." He said, Kelsi thought for a second,

"That would be good, um I'll meet you… by the fountain outside the school in five minutes, I just need to drop of some stuff," Kelsi smiled softly, Jason grinned,

"Five minutes it is," he agreed, he watched her small body fade and blend into the rush of the crowd and left the opposite way himself, a small smile on his face,

"Woah!" Jason accidentally bumped into someone,

"Oh sorry!" a embarrassed voice said, looking down, Jason found a familiar face,

"Oh no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." He grinned, the new girl from his History class smiled back before walking off,

"_Hm… definitely like Kelsi."_ Jason thought subconsciously.

* * *

As soon as she rushed into the door of her house, Sharpay dashed inside not bothering to arrange her shoes neatly on the rack, like she usually would, and ran up the stairs and threw her bag onto her bed and within the minute, had gotten a small video camera off of her desk and had bolted right into the recreational room in the upper level. Setting her precious camera down, she carefully plugged it into the TV, putting the purple plug to the purple hole, and yellow plug to the yellow hole. She turned the camcorder open and pressed the rewind button, the tiny tape inside humming as it turned the contents within it backwards. The door opened, and Ryan showed up, his eyebrow raised at his overly energized twin,

"The guys are coming in like five minutes you know." He said, the gang had decided to meet up, after spending so much time apart doing their own little projects, as Sharpay and Ryan had the largest house, the recreation room-not to mention Chad's personal favourite, the big pantry-they each said that they would go home first, drop of some stuff then head over to the Evans household.

"Yep, I know," Sharpay said her eyes still focused on the little camera. Ryan raised an eyebrow,

"Do I want to know what that is?" he asked, Sharpay shrugged,

"I don't know, do you?" she smirked, playing her twin brother, Ryan rolled his eyes,

"I'll come back with the guys," he said before closing the door, giggling, Sharpay brightened hearing the final click of the tape. Then pressing play, the TV screen filled with the empty view of her country club… well hopefully it wouldn't be empty any longer…

A slight ruffle came from the TV as the door to the country club opened, and in came the main characters of the movie, Sharpay grinned at the outfit she had forced Troy into, well he should be thanking her now, as Gabriella came into the view, looking gorgeous in the pale pink dress,

"_You can never go wrong in pink,"_ Sharpay thought inwardly smiling, adjusting her slew of pink bracelets decorating her wrist. Just as Troy and Gabriella both came into view of the camera, and begun sitting down, the doorbell downstairs rang, signalling the gang was here. Quickly, she paused it, and closed the TV, unplugged her camera and ran out the door, the mini camcorder sitting there, the small screen with the boy and girl still there, before it turned blue into its screen saver.

"Your highness," Chad smirked as he entered the house, followed by Zeke-who gave Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek while she glared at the offending curly haired basketball player-and Troy who just got off his cell.

"Hey, it's only you guys?" Sharpay asked, closing the door, Ryan came downstairs, already changed out of his usual collared buttoned up shirt and into a collared t-shirt instead.

"Yea, Kels and Jason are working together for their History project," Ryan put in, looking at the group around them,

"Great so I'm the only girl here, go figures," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Well you know where to go, I'm going to get some cups and some drinks," Sharpay said, leaving the gang at the door and going to the kitchen, the gang chuckled, before following Ryan up the stairs to their usual recreation room. The gang entered as if this was their second homes… which could stand true considering the number of times they've been here,

"Hey, cool a camcorder," Chad said, going up to the opened camera, he lifted it up, and touched the screen and the blue screen disappeared, revealing a beautifully decorated room with two people in it, "Hey let's watch a movie!" Chad roared over his friends' voice, he plugged the wires into the TV and placed the camera beside the door,

"Dude you've got to stop acting like you own the place," Troy joked, sitting back and leaning against the couch,

"I know man, if Shar finds out you're dead meat." Zeke agreed. Chad scoffed,

"Psh it's just a movie, probably a virtual tour through her closet so no one would get lost," Chad rolled his eyes, pressing play, the tape hummed for a second before the screen opened and started to play a familiar room.

"_Holy-" _Troy suddenly jolted, sitting up right, this look oddly familiar, _"No way… are you joking me, SHARPAY!"_ he screamed in his mind. If… if Chad saw the two people up close then… well if they thought the World Wars were bad…

"Hey you guys are loud—" Sharpay came in with a few cans of coke, she swung opened the door, only to have the edge catch onto the wire, effectively ripping the plug off its socket and the TV screen turning black before the little camera could zoom in on the two people about enter their seats. "CHAD DANFORTH!!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs. Chad stumbled before falling onto the ground, a can of coke landing on his arm, effectively creating a nice little bruise for the next day.

"We told you…" came three unison voices from behind him, Troy, Zeke and Ryan sitting safely at the back, clearly enjoying being away from the angry storm cloud that was Sharpay.

"Chad what did you do?" Sharpay said frantically, gently unplugging her camera from the wires and checking for any problems. Really she wasn't that concerned about the TV or the wires, but the tape inside… if Chad sees it… there will be trouble… they all knew how hard headed Chad could be,

"I seriously did nothing I swear!" Chad apologized, "I thought it was some virtual tour of your closet, and then there was this room and then you came in," he babbled,

"If I lose this tape I will ugh I don't know!" She said, she ran out, placed the camera safely on top of her drawers, then came back with her hands on her waist, "A virtual tour of my _closet_?" she asked, one of her eye brow raised and hidden beneath her golden bangs, Chad's eyes widened,

"Did I say closet…?" he laughed weakly. Sharpay raised an eyebrow, giving him an almost exact replica of a look Mrs. Darbus usually gave Chad, she glanced over the near red faced basketball player and over at Troy, his bright blue eyes narrowed on her, as if sending a 'we need to talk' message, she gave bright smile, before looking down at Chad who had had enough time to smarten up and moving to the farthest couch.

* * *

Gabriella arrived back home, this time with Taylor as both girls talked happily. For once, free of any homework, Gabriella invited her best friend over, one, to introduce her mom to her best friend, and two, to replace the time that was lost when she was away or was practicing with Troy,

"Mom, I'm home!" Gabriella shouted, dropping her bag next to the couch and bringing Taylor into the kitchen, Isabella's head popped up from behind the open fridge door,

"Oh Gabby you're home, oh and who's this?" Isabella smiled kindly, closing the door and smiling down at the delicate brown skinned girl,

"Oh this is Taylor McKessie, she's my best friend in school Tay this is my mom," Gabriella introduced, Taylor smiled shyly,

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Montez," Taylor said politely, offering her hand, Isabella smiled, taking the young girl's hand in a hand shake,

"It's my pleasure; Gabby will Taylor be staying for dinner? I'm about to make it," Isabella said, Gabriella looked at Taylor, her eyes begging her to stay,

"Please," Gabriella begged, Taylor smiled,

"If it isn't a bother, I just need to phone my parents," Taylor accepted the offer, Isabella smiled, setting right to work "Oh by the way, Gabby, Troy called a while ago, I told him you'd call him back after dinner," Isabella added with a secret smile as Gabriella let Taylor up the stairs to her room, so that she could use her phone.

"Your mom's very nice." Taylor smiled once the two girls had entered Gabriella's white room, oh Taylor heard the comment her mom made alright, the brunette smiled, hoping it covered her nervousness,

"Yea she is, sometimes I forget she's my mom, she's like my best friend." Gabriella smiled, handing her cordless phone to her friend, after a few minutes conversation Taylor had with her parents, the two girls sat on Gabriella's bed, just chatting,

"So, how's your project going?" Gabriella asked, Taylor rolled her eyes,

"Of all the people Mrs Darbus had to stick us with, it's Chad the Basketball robot." Taylor said, "I swear his brain is the size of a deflated basketball," she rolled her eyes, "How about you, Mr Basketball star driving you nuts?"

"No actually he's a really nice guy," Gabriella sad earnestly, when Taylor raised a sceptical eye brow, Gabriella continued, "No really he is a really nice guys, he helped a lot in this project," Gabriella smiled brightly, thinking back to the night at the club house.

"Hmm… someone's getting a little cozy," Taylor said, looking at her best friend, Gabriella let out a quick blush,

"What? Taylor you've got it all wrong! Troy and I are just good friends," Gabriella insisted, well, no need to tell her of their one time date, right?

"Hmm… denial, that's the first step to hide something, there aren't a lot of partners I know who'd call right after school" Taylor said smirking, when Gabriella grew redder Taylor relaxed, "Look, Gabs, I'm not saying this because I absolutely hate those jocks, but you're new here, and it's just… well I just think its more fair to warn you that not everyone you meet can be as sweet and kind as you are… just… be careful." Taylor advised her friend with a soft smile. Gabriella didn't say anything, what Taylor had said nagging in her mind, but this wasn't the time to think about it, and besides… Troy isn't that kind of person… is he? No definitely not, as of now he's been absolutely wonderful to her.

"We're just friends Tay, just like you and me, so what about you and Chad?" Gabriella switched topics, Taylor immediately back tracked,

"Oh no way, you don't think—Gabby please, as if I'd have _anything_ to do with _him_!" Taylor gasped, Gabriella giggled,

"Oh denial, what was that again?" she teased her friend, laughing at her reaction, Isabella called for both girls to go downstairs to set up for dinner, and both girls dropped their conversation to go downstairs, and as Gabriella passed her desk, her eyes gently grazed the piece of music Troy and her had chosen to do as their project, Isabella called for her again, and Gabriella closed the lights, and as much as her mind nagged her about what Taylor had said and whether or not Troy was that kind of person, she couldn't help but let out a soft smile as the tune of the song began playing in her head.

* * *

By nine in the afternoon, Taylor had left the Montez household, thanking Isabella for a wonderful dinner and telling Gabriella she'd see her the next day. Now in her own room, Taylor had already skimmed through her daily routine of study notes, and was ready to go on the computer and do some last Decathlon adjustments and study groups when her phone rang.

"Taylor, it's for you!" Gloria McKessie, her mom, called from downstairs, confused and stunned that she knew anyone that would call this late in the night, Taylor shouted her thanks and went to grab her phone,

"Hello?" she answered,

"_Uh… hi? It's um ahhem me, uh Chad," _the male said on the other line, Taylor felt a small frown appear on her face,

"And to what do I owe this call from your highness?" Taylor asked sarcastically, hearing stark silence from the other line, "Why are you calling me?" she said again in simpler terms,

"_Hey I understood that, I just… well I don't exactly know anyone who would call me your highness,"_ Chad said offended, sure he was a jock, and yea maybe he was a tad over eccentric on his basketball phobia, but that did not mean he was stupid! _"Anyways… um… I called because I wanted to ask you something."_

"Yes, that would what normal people would usually do," Taylor said again in her sarcastic voice,

"_ok…"_ Chad's quiet voice faded into the din of the background as the two of them stayed silent, and even though she heard vague voices over at Chad's place, she could still pick out a bit of hurt from his voice. _She_ had hurt _him?_ What about all those times he had called her names? Called her a geek, a nerd, a bookworm?

"Sorry… it's been a long day… so you wanted to… ask me something?" Taylor finally toned down, feeling slightly guilty for treating him like that, in all honestly if he wasn't a stuck up jock and if he didn't constantly call her names and mock her of her academic interest, she had a feeling she and Chad would actually be able to be fairly good friends, and that was saying something.

"_Ok, right well… I guess what I'm saying, well that Gabriella girl… she's your friend right?"_ he asked, Taylor's eye brows narrowed,

"Her name's Gabriella, not 'that Gabriella girl'," Taylor said frowning, "and yes she's my friend, where are you going with this?"

"_Do you… like you see something different between her and Troy right?"_ he got down to the point, Taylor perked up in interest,

"Actually… yes… but I only assumed it was because of the project, Gabriella is new after all," Taylor said,

"_Yea, but… you sense something right? Gabriella hasn't been showing up to what you call them study sessions or what ever, and Troy's been coming to practice fewer and fewer,"_ Chad said, Taylor did a mental calculation, that was pretty true, because Gabriella had always excused herself from study session during lunches where the basketball team was supposed to be in the gym practicing, and Troy and Gabriella has been closer these few days, and well she didn't want to admit it, but Taylor was slightly jealous. Gabriella was, in all honestly, her first best friend in East High, sure, the scholastic team was her friends too, but they mostly looked up to her as the leader, the smart girl, while as Gabriella… well she had actually taken the time to understand Taylor, not just assume her favourite book was the nearest math or science text book.

"Yea…. Yea I see what you mean," Taylor said slowly, "So… you're saying… that's a bad thing… for _them _right?" Taylor emphasized,

"_Man we've got a championship game coming up and we all need Troy in the game, he's just split between this whole mark thing that's all, and if we can get Troy back focused…"_ Chad said,

"Well Gabriella is absolutely perfect for the scholastic decathlon team," Taylor mentioned, "I honestly think she'll be able to fit in perfectly with out team, she's new and she's doesn't know many people here, and if she joined the team, then she'd have a group of friends to fall back on right?" Taylor said,

"_Exactly what I mean! Hey all I'm saying is… we have to have a closer watch on them, you know so they don't end up hurting themselves,"_ Chad suggested, Taylor nodded,

"You know for once you actually make sense," Taylor laughed, surprising Chad with her soft tone, "Anyways… I guess I should go, see you tomorrow, in class… we can work on our project there," Taylor said softly, on the other line, Chad nodded softly,

"_Yea sure, no problem… Uh… Good Night Taylor,"_ he said politely, Taylor felt a small rush of heat to her cheeks when his smooth voice said her name,

"Uh, good night," she said and hung up, putting the phone back on its rest, she continued to sit in her desk, staring at the blank space, her hand over her heart, she was surprised it was slightly fast,

"Must be… talking about the decathlon team…" Taylor mumbled to herself, getting ready for a quick shower instead, yep, must be nervous for the upcoming competition, and she will keep an eye on Gabriella, so her best friend won't get hurt.

Finishing showering, she got ready for bed and as she closed her eyes, a small smile graced her lips as she thought of the ridiculous way Chad had fake stabbed himself for their scene, and then falling onto the floor to hit his head against the desk leg.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm… do I sense a little chemistry between Chad and Taylor? Does Jason like Kelsi? Who's this new girl in this history class? What's Chad and Taylor planning for our cute little couple? What will Troy do when he sees the little 'movie' Sharpay had made with help from the country club employees? Will Gabriella start to doubt Troy? And why am I asking all these questions when you all know I won't answer them? LoL thank you for spending all your time reading this, much appreciated! Review and tell me!

**If you don't know what 'At the Beginning' (one of the song I picked for Troy and Gabriella to sing in this story) sounds like, I have made a Troyella video using the song on my youtube, the URL is be posted on my profile, so drop in and have a look!**


	13. No Help at All

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your fantastic reviews! I'm glad you like the story progress, I apologize for the lack of Troy and Gabriella in the last chapter, but two whole chapters was focused on them, so we got to make sure the rest get up to date right? Don't worry; you'll have a lot more Troyella up ahead!

**Important!! I've received a lot of reviews asking me whether or not Gabriella was going to die or not, considering this story is based on 'A Walk to Remember', I can't tell you without giving away my ending, _but_, the only hint I can tell you is that this story is not _completely_ based on the movie, I will make adjustments and twists to it to make it more original.**

**Vanessa finished shooting the second 'Say Ok' video last week in a bowling alley and a beach in LA. Popstar reported in their blog, that Zac _was_ with her during the filming so it's certain that he _will_ be in the video along with Vanessa, they left and flew back to Utah for the rehearsal for the second movie. The video is set to be released around March.**

**Edit: For those of you who also read my 'Taking Over' story, I apologize for the long time I haven't update, but as I have mentioned, this story is my first priority so far, but I do have the chapter started, so hopefully I'll be able to have it up by the end of the week, if not at the weekends.**

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Ryan/Kelsi Zeke/Sharpay Jason/OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical. It's a Disney Channel movie so all plot and characters belong to Disney. This story was based on the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I do not own that either.

* * *

_Chapter 13: No help at all_

* * *

Sunday morning came quicker than Troy would've liked it. To say his week was packed was an understatement, packed would've been nice, his week had been stuffed! 24 hours was simply not enough for Troy to fit everything into his schedule. With the championships coming in less than two weeks, his dad felt the need to increase the team's already hectic practices. From having one every other day at 3, they now had one every single day of the week, all 7 days-_yes_ including Saturday and Sunday afternoons! 

And as if sweating five pounds off himself everyday wasn't bad enough, Troy had to balance out his school schedule, with final exams looming closer and closer, university and college applications and scholarships, and finding the time to work on the project with Gabriella…

Ah yes, Gabriella, did he forget to mention that he had not seen or talked with her ever since calling her on his cell the day he went to Sharpay's house? Gabriella seemed to have almost as heavy a schedule like he did, the only time actually seeing her face to face was in school, in classes, maybe a glimpse as they passed each other in the halls or when either of them happened to have luckily decided to drop by their lockers at the same time, and even then, they were immediately pulled away by their own seperate group of friends.

And somehow, in the midst of all the chaos that was ensuing in his week-and was bound to continue until the end of Championships-Troy had managed to do, and ace his final test to get his driver's licence, _finally_! No more seeing the horrid yellow bus and grey seats that always seemed to have carried kindergartners from the amount of dirt people managed to track in.

_Ring Ring_

Troy groaned, digging his head into the white fluffy pillow. His cell phone that he left opened every night was ringing and vibrating beside him on his bed side table. Blindly, he groped around the wooden table, until his hand covered the vibrating phone and flipping it open, answering the call immediately albeit a little dead,

"Herro…" said his muffled and tired voice,

"_Um… Hello, Troy?"_ a hesitant and familiar voice said softly on the other line, one of Troy's bright blue eyes perked up, he knew this voice,

"Gabriella?" he asked, the sleep still in his voice,

"_Um, yea, I'm sorry did I just wake you up?" _She asked softly, Troy sat up slightly, the sheets falling off his crumpled t-shirt,

"Uh no, no I was… um… cleaning my room…" he invented lamely, whether Gabriella bought it or not, she didn't show it, only answering with an,

"_Oh… well um… actually Sharpay told me to call you…she said you wouldn't um get angry with me if I had called,"_ Gabriella said, a small giggling adding to her soft voice, Troy rolled his eyes,

"Yea, that's Sharpay, I'm sorry, she has this way of thinking that I'd yell at her for waking me up," Troy smiled softly, Gabriella laughed,

"_So does that mean you won't?" _she asked, Troy gave a moment to think,

"Good point," Troy chuckled, outside his room, his mom knocked on his door, "Anyways, um how about I call you back later? I need to get out of bed," he laughed,

"_Oh so you were still sleeping!"_ Gabriella exclaimed, _"Oh I'm sorry, um sure, actually you might want to call Sharpay back first,"_ she suggested, Troy thought that was a good idea, and after a few minutes, they said good bye, and opened the door to find his mom standing there,

"Oh Troy finally you're awake," Diane lightly scolded his son, she was already dressed, a pair of black jeans, grey shirt and a soft grey scarf tied around her neck,

"Mm yea, did you go somewhere?" he asked, confused, Sundays were usually her mom's day off, unless the hospital called her in for an emergency.

"Yea, your dad and I went to…pick something up, get dressed Troy, you might want to see this," Diane said secretively, confused, Troy walked into the washroom, and five minutes later followed his mom after finding a blue baggy shirt hanging on his chair and finding a pair of light blue jeans in his closet. She led him all the way to the front door which was opened, which his dad smiling the same secretive way his mom was,

"Dad what's going on?" Troy asked,

"Just hang on Troy, close your eyes," Jack ordered his son, complying, Troy closed his eyes and allowed his mom to take his arm and guide him out the door in his socks, he knew he was outside when he felt the warm Albuquerque sun on his face.

"Ok open your eyes," Diane said excitedly, Troy opened his eyes, squinting slightly to get use to the sunlight,

"Holy- you're joking!" Troy said, he looked at disbelief, looking from Diane's excited face to Jack's proud smile, a brand new, black Toyota Yaris stood in the Bolton drive way next to his mom's red Benz, the same car Troy had done nothing but stare at the day his parents took Diane's car to get fixed. "Are you guys serious!" Troy said, spinning around,

"Your mother and I figured, well you're going to be off to university sooner or later, and your mom's going to need her car, so why not get you one for yourself?" Jack reasoned, Troy momentarily forgot about his dad's frenzy basketball obsession, and gave his dad a humungous hug,

"Thank you!" he said excitedly, and then Troy looked at his mom, "Wait, so does that mean if I give mom my car, does that mean I can have hers? I mean, when you think about it, she'll still have a car right?" Troy grinned, Diane smirked,

"A good argument... but don't push it buddy, when you start paying your own insurance, _then_ we can talk," Diane replied her son, Troy laughed.

"Besides, Troy, you're going to have to need a car to the go to practices," Jack said, Troy turned around,

"Practices?" he asked,

"Yea, once you get into university and go into basketball, you're going to need it to drive to different games and practices," Jack grinned, Troy couldn't help but let his own smile slip slightly, the happiness that had came from his parents giving him a car was starting to fade a bit quicker than Troy would've liked,

"Dad, university applications hasn't even—"

"I know, it hasn't started yet, but it's about time to start planning for your future," Jack stated,

"What future, you already planned it for me!" Troy said aloud, in all truth he didn't mean to say it loudly, it was meant to be a thought, but today, his body didn't listen to his brain, and the words came out of the wrong place, and apparently at the wrong volume. Jack's grin faltered,

"Troy, we've been over this, you're going to get an Athletic Scholarship and you'll go into basketball, we've got this planned ever since you were small," Jack said,

"You mean _you_ planned it when I was small," Troy corrected in an undertone, Jack looked as though he was ready to make a burst at his son's statement, but Diane stepped in,

"Troy, you might as well get dressed, you have practice with the team later right?" Diane looked pointedly at his son, and Troy did not interrupt, she walked up to her son, and gently placed something-probably the keys to the car-in his hand, "Go out, get something to eat maybe… and just meet up with your father at the gym," Diane said softly to his son. She may not be into sports like his dad, she may not know exactly what happens at school, like his dad, but Troy had always felt as though he was much closer to his mom than he was to his dad no matter how much more he sees him.

"Thanks mom," Troy said sincerely, already having some sort of an idea of where to go, he ran upstairs, grabbed his phone and wallet, plus an extra sweater, and ran back downstairs, slipping on his sneakers, "Bye," he kissed his mom on her cheek, "I'll see you at practice Dad," Troy said quickly, and unlocked his new car, and slipping into it, soon pulling off of the drive way and vanishing from sight,

"Sometimes, I just don't understand that boy," Jack said, "I don't know what he's thinking about!" Diane looked at her husband,

"You do understand him, Jack, but you just need to look at things in a wider aspect." Diane said.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting at her desk when her phone rang; she picked it up, looking at the caller ID, and smiled, 

"Hello?" she answered,

"_Hey,"_ Troy said on the other line, currently in parked across from her house, _"Are you busy?"_ he asked,

"No not really, I was just reading some book," Gabriella answered, getting a laugh from him, making her blush softly,

"_Do you want to go out and eat??" _he asked, Gabriella's blush went deeper,

"Um with you?" she asked bluntly, on the other line, Troy was silent for a second before answering,

"_I was hoping with me… but if you want to eat with someone else that's ok too,"_ he added, keeping the small disappointed note out of his voice,

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I mean… well I didn't mean it that way I guess I just assumed that the others would be with you," she said,

"_Oh well I have practice later so I'll see them, besides, we haven't had any time to work over our project, so what better way to work on it than over a brunch?"_ and even though Troy was on the phone, Gabriella could practically see him grinning.

"I guess are we taking the bus there?" she asked,

"_Just meet me outside your house,"_ he said, Gabriella blinked, before half running downstairs with her phone and opening the door, seeing a black car across from the house, with a familiar brown haired male sitting in a car with a phone in his hand, his bright blue eyes looking directly at her, she managed to see him grin amusedly, and giving her a small wave,

"I'll be right out," she said on the phone, feeling slightly silly that she saw him but was on the phone with him. She closed the phone, and ran back upstairs to get her bag and to quickly change into a light violet blouse and light jeans, quickly popping in a two pills and washing them down with a bottle of water,

"Mom, I'm going out!" she called, Isabella looked up from being curled in the couch imitating her daugheter's previous action, an opened book on her lap,

"Where are you going?" Isabella asked,

"I'm going to a quick brunch with Troy, yes I took my pills, yes I have extra in my bag and I brought the EpiPen just in case, it's only going to be for a while," Gabriella replied her mom's questions, Isabella smiled,

"Then have a good time honey, tell Troy I said hi, missed seeing him around the house," Her mom winked at her, Gabriella grew a slight red, she was blushing way too much and it was only noon!

"Mom, we're just working on our project," Gabriella said in an embarrass voice, and before her mom could say anymore, Gabriella ran to the door, slipped on a pair of shoes, and walked out, locking the door behind her. The bright Albuquerque sun beaming on her untied brown hair, looking both ways, she ran across the street where Troy had already gotten out of his car and waiting for her to come out,

"Wow," Gabriella gasped, "Is this yours?" she asked, Troy shrugged,

"Yea, my parents got it for me," he said, grinning, Gabriella smiled back at him, loving the way the sun reflected off his light brown hair, or the way his bright blue eyes seemed to match the sky above him, or maybe that cute little smile that made him look like a small 5 year old boy with his favourite toy car. Gabriella shook the thoughts out of her head,

"It's amazing," Gabriella grinned, Troy nodded,

"So, want to join me to take a test drive? Maybe to a coffee shop?" Troy added hopefully, Gabriella giggling, her soft brown eyes looking at him,

"Yea, that would be a good idea," she agreed, she walked to the other side, and got into the passenger side of the car and they drove off.

-

-

"Are you joking?" Troy had enough trouble trying to get the words out of his mouth from the laughing he was currently doing. Gabriella was sitting across from him, her usually soft brown eyes now glaring embarrassedly at the brown basketball player,

"Stop laughing!" Gabriella whined, Troy took a couple of calming breaths, looking at her with shimmering blue eyes, his stomach hurting from laughing, his voice slightly out of breath and his face red,

"Ok, I'm sorry, but—" Then Troy couldn't help but let the laughter come out again, "You walked into the wrong house? I'm surprised!"

"I was 6 I didn't know what I was doing, I followed some woman home that looked like my mom, and then when I went in, there was a bunch of other little kids, and it turned out it was a baby sitting service, they thought I was one of those kids so they didn't complain about me following them," Gabriella grew steadily red before letting out a reluctant giggle, "My poor mom was so scared, she went knocking on every single house and by the time she got to the house I was in, her phone was already out and she said she was going to call the police."

"You're quite a trouble maker," Troy teased, Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him, she couldn't remember when she had felt so free, she wasn't shy around him, and she didn't know why, but she wished it'd stay this way…especially with him.

"So you're telling me you were the perfect angel?" Gabriella asked, smirking at him taking a sip from her hot chocolate, Troy grinned triumphantly,

"I certainly was," Troy said proudly, but under Gabriella scrutinizing glare, Troy broke down, "Well I was… until I discovered the existence of markers, and I think I thought my dad's car looked a little too plain so I…jazzed it up a bit," he smiled sheepishly, Gabriella laughed,

"You _drew_ on your dad's car?" she laughed, when Troy nodded, her laughing increased, "What did he do after he found out?"

"Well I don't know… I was only around 3… but I don't think I have my markers in my room anymore," he laughed, Gabriella giggled as Troy glanced down at his watch, it was 2:30,

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you have some place to go?" she asked, guilty for keeping him so long,

"Oh don't worry, it's just a practice, but I guess I should go soon," Troy said, standing up, Gabriella following him,

"Thanks a lot Troy, I needed this," she said, Troy grinned,

"No problem, it was nice for me too, besides you stay inside too long you could get sick," he said, Gabriella's face fell slightly,

"Yea…" she said quietly, Troy was confused about her sudden withdrawal, until something came back to mind,

"_Oh smart move Bolton, remind her about her problem,"_ Troy thought inwardly, "But hey, if you ever need a day out, I won't mind being your chauffeur," he offered lightly, Gabriella smiled back,

"I think you make a better partner or a companion than a chauffeur," Gabriella said, "You're too cute to be a chauffeur," Gabriella added, and quickly after that, a blush graced her cheeks, inwardly smacking herself for saying something like that, Troy had a similar colouring,

"Err, thank you, come on better get you home so I won't be late," he joked, Gabriella smiled and nodded.

The ride home was faster than both Gabriella and Troy would've liked, but still, Gabriella walked out of the car as it slowed into a stop in front of her house she had left about two hours ago, Troy followed her out the door,

"Thanks Troy," she said, smiling again, Troy smiled back

"No problem," he said, there was a pause, then he leaned in, and gave her a lingering kiss, when he pulled back, he only pulled back slightly, seeing his on face in her suddenly glassy brown eyes,

"Thanks…" Gabriella breathed softly,

"No problem…" Troy repeated himself, the two stood together for a bit, before Troy, with his heart thundering, leaned in a gain, and gave her another kiss, this one quicker than before,

"Yo-You should go… or you'd be…late…yea…" Gabriella said in a rather disoriented voice, Troy cleared his throat, standing up, officially creating a large gap between them,

"Yea I should… um I'll see you tomorrow?" he said hopefully, Gabriella nodded, "Great, uh I'll call later… after…practice I mean…" Troy stuttered, he gave her a sheepish grin before hopping into his car and drove off. Gabriella stood at the drive way in the afternoon, blinking at the car that was no longer there, so was this how it was like to like somebody…this much? Was this how it was like to have someone other than your parents to like you for who you are?

Gabriella walked up to her house slowly; no… this couldn't be happening. As she entered her house, she barely heard her mom calling for her, blindly walking up the stairs, then closing her door and falling onto the bed, her bottle of pills glaring back at her, making her feel like a deer in headlights,

"Oh Troy what are you doing to me…" Gabriella whispered.

* * *

The next day, Jack stood at the front door, ready to leave, Diane at the kitchen, 

"Diane where's Troy?" Jack shouted, he hadn't seen his son that morning, Diane's face popped out from the kitchen,

"He left early today," Diane told him, "That's the price of giving your son his own car; you never get to see him,"

At Gabriella's house, Gabriella was getting ready to leave, waiting for her mom to come downstairs to get her to school, at least… she was waiting until the doorbell rang from behind her, confused, she opened the door, and gasped,

"Troy? What are you doing here?" she asked, seeing the 18 year old standing there in all his t-shirt, blue jeans, messy hair and blue eyed glory.

"Well I thought I'd come and pick you up… but if you have other plans for me I won't mind listening to them." Troy grinned, Gabriella giggled, shaking her head,

"You're taking everything you can get with the whole having your own car thing aren't you?" Gabriella smiled, Troy shrugged, but his sheepish smile gave it away,

"So, what do you think? I promise I won't embarrass you, oh and you can trust me, I can try and get us there in one piece" he added, giving her a smile she was sure probably half the girls in her grade would swoon over-no die and kill one another to have him smile that way at them.

"That's the least of my worries," Gabriella whispered, "Mom! Troy's here, he said he can take me to school!" Gabriella shouted up the stairs, Isabella didn't come out, but Gabriella heard my mom say,

"That's fine honey! It's nice to see you again Troy! Have a good day at school," Isabella shouted, Gabriella giggled, before grabbing her bag and keys before following him out, his black car on her drive way, Gabriella brushed, she couldn't help but remember the exact scene yesterday when Troy had dropped her off after their little afternoon together.

All through the ride, they had their mild chit chats neither brought up of what had happened on the drive way the day before, not wanting to embarass the other... or maybe it was because they were afraid to embarass themselves? Ho know, but before long Troy parked his car into the student parking lot, both of them starting to get their stuff and leave the car; Gabriella was about to open the car door when he opened it for her, taking her hand and helping her out,

"Thank you," she smiled, Troy just gave her the exact heart warming smile again, and they walked to school, forgetting that their hands were linked. Gabriella walked in the school with Troy, more self conscious than ever, but this time, it wasn't because of what she was wearing or that people thought of her as a nerd… she felt nervous… nervous that she would make a fool of herself and embarrass Troy. She felt as though a million pairs of eyes were all on her, and the thought of that made her feel slightly claustrophobic, it was like she was in a glass container, and she was the animal, being examined to no ends, and only being able to watch through the glass as the people poked and probed at her. She needed to get out.

They were almost half way to their locker, when Troy felt Gabriella's hand pulled out of his. He looked at her, and saw her looking down, her long brown curls falling onto the side of her face, so that he couldn't see her face,

"Hey are you alright?" he asked softly, peering down trying to get a look at her, he was worried, the first thing that had popped up in his mind was that she was about to faint.

"Um yea, sorry, I need to go… and see Taylor, thanks for the ride, bye Troy," Gabriella said hurriedly, not once looking at him, then she hurried off the other way, Taylor just having walked away from her locker and was about to go and intercept Gabriella only to have the brunette drag her into their classroom, the classroom they didn't need to be in for another 5 minutes.

"Uh…sure…" Troy said to thin air, he felt put down, not once had he met Gabriella had she say good bye so quickly, and without her traditional smile or a small friendly glance, it unnerved him at how suddenly distant she seemed to be. Even worse, it scared him that for some reason, she was drawing herself away from him. Walking dejectedly, he found his friends,

"Hey man," Jason and Zeke said, giving him high fives, Troy replied with little enthusiasm.

"Where's Gabriella, I saw her walking in with you," Sharpay said with a smirk, she had yet shown him the tape, but sooner or later, Troy would ask her, she expected it to be today, but all Troy did was look away sullenly,

"She had to go somewhere… with Taylor," Troy mumbled, Chad's face split into a grin,

"_Way to go Taylor,"_ he thought warmly, happy at the girl's quick actions, "Brutal practice yesterday," Chad said in a cheerful voice,

"Tell me about it, Coach wants us dead before the game," Zeke groaned,

"Troy are you alright?" Kelsi asked softly, seeing the teenager's dejected face, Troy looked at the auburn haired composer, he knew he could talk to Kelsi, she was the sensitive one in the group, she'd listen and would probably know how he was feeling and try to help, unlike Chad who would probably tell him to just drop it and move on to more improtant things in life...basketball.

"I'm fine, just tired," he lied, Kelsi didn't look half convinced, but she nodded, Ryan took her hand, looking at her in confusion,

"It's nothing," Kelsi smiled gently at him, Ryan smiled back,

"Good, don't worry I'm sure he'll come around," Ryan said softly, knowing she'd know who he was referring to. Kelsi nodded.

-

-

"Whoa Gabby, hold your horses!" Taylor gasped as soon as the brunette had dragged her into the room at top speed. Much to Gabriella's relief, it was empty.

"Sorry Tay, I just… needed to get out of there," Gabriella sighed, Taylor narrowed her eye brows,

"What's wrong? I know that face, something's wrong," Taylor said worriedly, Gabriella bit her bottom lip, a habit she happened to have broken out of… at least until recently,

"I-I don't know… it just felt so crowded out there… like everyone was starring at me," Gabriella said softly, Taylor looked at her,

"I wouldn't be surprised, you walked in with the school's basketball celebrity bright and early in the morning, it's like walking in with a huge neon sign that says 'look at me!'," Taylor said, Gabriella bit her lip even harder,

"_That's what I hoped it wasn't,"_ Gabriella thought inside painfully, "Maybe… maybe I just need to go on my own for a while…" Gabriella mumbled aloud, she might've thought Taylor didn't catch it, but she did.

At the beginning of the morning, all Taylor had wanted to do was to rush to school, and make sure as soon as Gabriella walked through the front door, she would be there to drag her away from the basketball robot, and keep her as far away as possible, oh Gabriella was away from him alright… with no help from Taylor. And as the brown skinned girl looked at her struggling best friend, she couldn't help but notice the nagging of wrongness in the whole thing.

And as soon as class started, Troy and Gabriella weren't seen together for the entire day… at least, not until the end of school when Troy finally took action.

* * *

**A/N: One of my not so neatly organized chapters… I apologize. So I'll leave you guys there, with that final little sentence, to get your imagination all hyped up! **

**Just in case you found this interesting, the soundtrack for HSM2 has already been laid down, meaning they're all recorded; the cast flew back to Utah and are now rehearsing.**

**And if you're interesting in seeing how the car I wrote to give Troy looks like, just go to google and click on images, and type in 'Toyota Yaris'. It's a pretty nice looking car.**

**P.S. If you're wondering when Troy and Gabriella are ever going to get it together and actually be together... you might not have to wait long -hint-... tell me ok?**


	14. Getting it together

Hey guys! Thank you for your awesome reviews! You guys are amazing; you make this story such a success! Keep up the good work! For those of you who have been waiting for Troy and Gabriella to finally get it together… maybe you'll get your wish this chapter. No news from the High School Musical cast at the moment, they're all busy in Utah rehearsing for the second movie. Though **Vanessa's second Say Ok video will be out sometime this month so lookout for that,** other than that, nothing to report.

**Oh, right, Disney Mania 5-a Disney sound track- is coming out, and Vanessa is singing the song 'Colours of the Wind' from Pochahontas, it's not out yet but I'm sure it'll be amazing. Other songs include 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale, 'You know I will' by Lucas Grabeel... and I can't remember which songs Corbin and Drew Seeley are doing.**

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi Jason/Jamie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. They belong to the Disney. This story was inspired by the movie 'A walk to remember' and I do not own that either. The character 'Jamie' in this story comes from 'A Walk to Remember'.

* * *

_Chapter 14: Getting it together_

* * *

Troy wasn't concentrating. No scratch that, he _couldn't_ concentrate. Not when he had Gabriella in all his first three classes. Now normally, that would be fine, actually that would be more than ok for him. Because normally, Gabriella would actually talk to him, normally when he turned and looked at her, the both of them would get embarrassed being caught looking at one another, normally Gabriella would actually act like he existed. 

That was normally… and this wasn't a normal day.

Gabriella hadn't talked to him for the whole day, not since they had walked into the school together earlier that morning, unfortunately for him, Ms. Darbus decided that the day's class needed to be focused on their literature unit rather than another group period to work on their assignment, so he didn't get a chance to speak to her then either. After homeroom they went to math class, and when he walked in, he had to suppress a frown seeing Gabriella had already seated herself next to Taylor and another member from the scholastic team. The entire period, all Troy had done was doodle on his blank piece of paper, besides having been asked by his teacher to go up to the board and solve a problem, surprisingly he getting the question right.

By third period, Troy had practically given up trying to catch her eyes. It was, quite simple, she simply did not want to talk or to look at him for what ever reason. He couldn't help but think that it had something to do with the two of them walking into the school, together, holding hands. He liked it, actually he liked it a lot, and though he would never admit it to any of the guys, _especially_ Sharpay and definitely not Chad, Troy had to admit that he had fallen for her, the innocent personality. He liked the way she smiled, he liked the way she blushed when she was embarrassed, he liked the air of purity around her, and he especially liked the way her hands felt in his and how it seemed so seamless together.

Troy had had many girlfriends in the past, and for all of them he had been the one to blurt out an awkward break up, and when they refused to accept it, he allowed Sharpay to step in and… well no need to get into detail… it was, after all, Sharpay. Troy was determined to have her talking to him by the end of the day. As fourth period was their lunch period-and Troy's practice period, Troy's idea to talk to her then was automatically ruled out as a choice. He had missed one too many practices the past few weeks to afford missing another one.

Gabriella walked into the crowded cafeteria with Taylor, a tray in her hand, and out of habit, her bright brown eyes scanned the cafeteria to check if a certain blue eyed basketball player was there, but he wasn't.

"C'mon Gabby, let's get a seat," Taylor knocked Gabriella out of her searching, the brunette laid her eyes on her best friend,

"Oh yea, k," Gabriella said absent minded, following her to a near by round table, just as they sat down, Sharpay happened to walk through the door, and saw the brunette, smiling, she walked over to the table,

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay greeted, walking up to her, Gabriella smiled, not noticing the less than happy look on Taylor's face.

"Hi Sharpay," Gabriella smiled, "Oh this is Taylor by the way," she added,

"Oh yea I know, we have the same classes," Sharpay smiled, Taylor just nodded letting out a reluctant small smile, "Anyways, how are you and Troy doing?" Sharpay grinned, Gabriella blushed, as much as she tried to keep it down, she couldn't. Taylor raised an eyebrow,

"You and Troy?" Taylor asked suspiciously, Gabriella bit her bottom lip, looking from Sharpay to Taylor,

"We're just friends, honestly," Gabriella said, wanting to placate both girls. Gabriella had no idea if it worked or not, because Taylor still looked suspicious, and Sharpay's expression had gone from an excited beaming to a knowing understanding sort of look, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Right, anyways, I'll see you later Gabriella," Sharpay smiled and then made her way to the usual table. Gabriella gulped, facing Taylor,

"Gabby, what was that about?" Taylor asked, Gabriella looked nervously,

"Nothing, look Tay me and Troy are just working together on a project," Gabriella explained, Taylor didn't exactly answer her immediately,

"Look, Gabby I'm just watching out for you, I don't want you to get hurt," Taylor said softly, Gabriella nodded silently,

"I'll be right back, I need to go wash up," Gabriella lied, noticing it was time for her to go to the nurse's office. She left the cafeteria in a hurry, and was about to turn the opposite direction to the nurse's office, when she saw someone, bent over to take a drink from the fountain…Troy.

Troy looked up, and found the petite brunette standing there, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Gabriella?" Troy said softly, it was said so quietly that she could barely hear it, but she did, and he was standing there, with less than three meters of space between them.

"Troy," she said softly, biting her bottom lip, she wringed her hands, looking down at the tiled floor of the school, her brown eyes scanning every inch of the school but him. Her heart pounded, she didn't know what to do, the nurse's office was just a few doors behind Troy, but her feet were glued to the floor, she couldn't move. They stood in the empty corridor, just the two of them, Gabriella avoiding his gaze and Troy trying to catch it. They were both silent, maybe waiting for the other to strike up a conversation and break the uncomfortable silence.

"_Please, Troy just leave… go away," _Gabriella thought desperately, her heart rate continuing to increase. She would rather him be away from her, than to be with her, she didn't want anyone to know about her problem, _"You're too good for me Troy, just…leave."_

"So… where are you going?" Troy asked awkwardly, earlier that day, he would've done anything to have her be here so he could talk to her… and now, he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"I was… going to the washroom," Gabriella lied, her mind in a whirl wind of fog,

"But the washroom's the other-" Troy said,

"I just need to go alright Troy!" Gabriella said louder than she had wanted to, she could see how her words had affected him almost immediately, the fall of his small smile, and the disappointment that seemed to swim in his crystal blue eyes. "I'm… sorry Troy," she whispered,

"Wait, Gabriella…" Troy said slowly, making her freeze up again, "I… I'm sorry." Gabriella looked at him, _he_ was apologizing? For what, for being the kindest person she's ever met, for being the only person beside her mom to treat her kindly?

"Troy what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked,

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in anyway this morning," he said quickly, he needed to get it out before she could run away again,

"You embarrass me…?" she whispered quietly, her heart continued to beat, and her head felt light, "Troy you-"

"I wanted to apologize but you wouldn't talk to me this morning, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Troy said softly, adverting his gaze, Gabriella's heart thumped against her chest faster than she had ever felt it to,

"Troy-" Troy never heard the rest of the sentence, before it was never said. When he looked up, wondering why she had suddenly stopped, his eyes only saw her small body beginning to fall.

"Gabriella!" he shouted, he wasn't captain of his basketball team for nothing, and he sprinted over and caught her just in time before she fell onto the ground. Her eyes were closed but her breathing was laboured and heavy. Taking her wrist, he felt her pulse, relived that she actually had a pulse, but it was going like crazy.

"Gabriella, wake up!" Troy called, his own fear creeping up, he didn't like this. He didn't like how weak she felt in his arms, for once, Troy felt so useless, helpless, he felt like he wanted to cry, "Gabby open your eyes, you're scaring me," he said helplessly, brushing a hand over her cheeks, his mind now completely forgetting he was in a basketball jersey, or that he had a practice going on, he lifted her into his arms, not sure what to take of her light weight. Behind him, a door opened, and Chad and Jack came out,

"Troy what are you doing? Your entire team is waiting for you!" Jack shouted to his son, Troy turned around and they saw the unconscious girl in his arms,

"I'm going to take her to the nurse," Troy said,

"Dude wait-" Chad said, but before he could even get an entire sentence out, Troy had set off into a run, and disappeared into a room, Jack frowned, disappearing into the gym again, but Chad stayed. Something inside him was tugging at him, telling him what he was trying to do-what he had try to do just now- was wrong,

"Chad," Taylor came out of the cafeteria to see the jock standing there, Chad turned around, "have you seen Gabriella?" she asked,

"Yea, Troy just carried her off," Chad said,

"Carried?" Taylor asked, Chad nodded,

"She was unconscious."

* * *

Grace, the school nurse, was just getting ready the pills for when Gabriella arrived, when the door slammed opened. Jumping in surprise at the sudden loud slam, she turned around, and saw Troy standing there, 

"Mr. Bolton-" Grace's sentence was cut short, seeing the unconscious brunette in the jock's arms. "Oh good lord," Grace gasped, hurrying over to him, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was out getting a drink and she came out, and we were just talking, and then she just fell and I caught her and I checked her pulse and everything and it was beating like crazy, I don't know what happened. Is she alright?" Troy babbled quickly, his nerves wearing thin. To say he wasn't scared was an understatement; he hadn't been so scared in his entire life. _"Maybe…maybe this has something to do with what she has,"_ Troy thought worriedly. _"Way to go Bolton, you just made her feel worse."_

"Mr Bolton, I need you to leave so I can tend to Miss Montez," Grace said, she too had felt her pulse, and she could feel it slow down slightly, "Don't worry, she just fainted." She added, seeing the doubt of leaving her alone in the boy's face, Troy let out a breath of relief,

"Yes ma'am," Troy said quietly, and walked out the door, throwing the unconscious brunette one last look, and before he closed the door, he watched the nurse place a cool white towel onto her forehead, and her eyes slowly fluttering open.

Gabriella slowly came back, her eyes fluttering opened and closing them again when met with the bright light.

"Miss Montez?" a soft female voice came into her mind, feeling the sturdy bed and the thin mattress underneath her, she realized she was at the nurse's office. Opening her eyes slower still, her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light, before she saw the face of the school nurse looking back at her with apparent relief.

"Nurse Grace?" Gabriella muttered softly, Grace nodded,

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly, Gabriella groaned, placing a hand on her forehead, feeling the white towel she assumed Grace had placed on her head,

"I've been better…what happened? How'd I get here?" Gabriella asked the last thing she remembered… she was leaving the cafeteria… and on her way here… she had met someone… before she fainted and felt herself falling into someone's arms…

"Mr Bolton carried you in here," Grace said, Gabriella's eyes widened slightly,

Troy's arms…

"You need to make sure you aren't stressed, it won't do your health any good," Grace suggested, helping Gabriella sit up and making sure she was stable before walking over to the counter to get her medicine. Gabriella nodded silently, "Here you are, and take this and I will be calling your mother to make sure you stay calm and unstressed." Grace added in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am," Gabriella said softly, taking her medication and swallowing them all at once, and then taking the glass of water the nurse offered. Gabriella didn't even know she had been in the nurse's office for so long until the bell that signalled fifth period rang. Jolted out of her unfocused trance, Gabriella hopped off the bed, saying a hasty good bye to the nurse, in which she replied with a stern 'make sure you take lots of rest' from the school nurse. When she swung opened the door, Troy was still outside, waiting for her, his own face showing his anxiety… and still clad in his basketball jersey…

"_He stayed outside the entire time…"_ Gabriella thought. Again, the both of them found themselves in an everlasting silence…until Taylor showed up; apparently she had been running to find her,

"Gabriella, the bell rang!" Taylor panted, before her sharp brown eyes landed on the awkward basketball player.

"Err… yea…" Gabriella said softly, starting to make her way with her best friend,

"Gabby, wait," Troy said urgently, unintentionally letting slip her nick name. Gabriella felt a pleasant blush rise on her cheeks,

"Yea?" she said softly, Taylor looked between her brunette best friend, and the jock,

"Gabriella…" Taylor said more quietly, tugging softly on her wrist, Gabriella looked at her for a brief second, before looking back at Troy, her brown eyes portraying how she felt; sadness…nervousness… guiltiness?

"Can you meet me after school today?" Troy asked, crossing his fingers behind his back, "Upstairs, after school… I'll… I'll be waiting for you," Troy said awkwardly, Gabriella didn't say anything, she knew what he meant by 'upstairs', up there, by the balcony.

"'Kay…" Gabriella said softly, before following Taylor, Troy sighed, walking the other way, back to the gym, there was really no need to change, considering he had gym last period. He was in no hurry either… he wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with his dad...or Chad.

* * *

Fifth period felt like an eternity for both Gabriella and Troy. The clocks in the school must've been broken, because every single time Gabriella or Troy looked at a clock, it stayed at the same number. So when the final bell of the day rang, both of them had been the first to dash to the door-or in Troy's case, the change room- and packing their things away. But as Gabriella approached her locker, she felt the familiar feeling of dread starting to bubble in her stomach. It was like her stomach was doing gymnastics inside her, and it was flipping up and down and it just wouldn't settle. Her heart pumped a bit faster, 

"_Ok Gabriella, calm down… it's just a meeting, remember what the nurse said… you have to stay calm," _Gabriella thought to herself, she took her time, taking deep and slow breaths, affectively calming her heart rate, but it didn't stop her stomach from feeling any less queasy than it was a minute ago.

"Hey, Gabriella," someone said behind her, turning around, Gabriella smiled, seeing Kelsi and Jason and Ryan behind her,

"Hey guys," she returned,

"What are you doing? You were just standing there," Kelsi asked, slightly concerned for the brunette,

"Oh, nothing… you know… lots to think about," Gabriella smiled,

"Are you walking home? I can give you a ride," Ryan offered, "I'm dropping Jason off at the local gym, it's just a street down from mine, and Kels is going over to my house, I can drop you off too, besides with you in the car with me, Sharpay might actually not notice I'm there," Ryan added, Gabriella smiled back, touched by his generosity, Ryan had become such a brother figure to her, he was kind, generous, sweet, and sometimes quite funny.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, I have to stay for a while… to do some studying," Gabriella said, Kelsi giggled,

"Why can't you boys be more like that?" Kelsi teased her boyfriend and Jason, both boys scoffed,

"Well we're off, see you tomorrow Gabriella," Jason smiled, the other two waving good bye, Gabriella returned the wave, and watched the three walk away and out the front door. Closing her locker, she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and slowly made her way to the now empty cafeteria. As she approached the large red doors, she found herself half hoping it was lock, the other half hoped it wasn't locked, but the janitors inside would forbid her from going to the stairs that led to the balcony. But as she opened the door, the knob turned down smoothly, and revealed empty circular tables, and a clear path towards the stairs. Silently, Gabriella made her way towards the stairs.

-

-

On the balcony, Troy stood nervously, leaning against the rail. He had gotten dressed so fast that by the time Chad and the rest of the team had just entered the change room he had locked away his jersey in his locker, and was out the door. Now, he nervously waited in a slightly wrinkled blue button up shirt and baggy blue jeans and white sneakers, his shaggy brown hair blowing slightly in the wind.

What if she doesn't come? What if she _did _come and ignored him? What if she came only to slap him and then stomp off? What if she came, and felt sorry for him, and instead said that they couldn't even be friends? What if _Chad_ had somehow found out? Troy shuddered at the latter thought. All thoughts flew from his head when he heard the metal door open, and then snap shut.

-

-

Sean looked up at his dad's face, his slightly tanned face contorted in some sort of uncomfortable expression, his bright blue eyes looking up at his dad.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, Sean let out a hesitant giggle, his shaggy dark brown hair shook as he shook his head,

"Daddy, I gotta go potty," Sean said, Troy chuckled, and picked his son up,

"Well that is an emergency," He said before carrying his tiny son into the house. A few minutes later, Sean came bouncing out of the washroom, his blue eyes bright,

"Come on Daddy, let's go, come on!" Sean said energetically, pulling at his Dad's hand. Troy laughed,

"Sean, let's stay in here, it looks like it's about to rain," Troy said, the little boy nodding and climbing back onto his dad's lap and into his arms, "So where were we?"

"That bwoy (**boy)** with the same name as yours waiting for the girwal **(girl)** with the same name as mommy," Sean said proudly, Troy chuckled and nodded, continuing with his story.

-

-

Troy waited nervously, noticing that his heart rate was steadily increasing as he watched her climb up the stairs… first her hair…then her face…the rest of her body…then she was there, fully on the balcony and looking at him nervously.

"Hi," Troy said awkwardly,

"Hi," Gabriella responded. Both teenagers looked at one another nervously, Gabriella wringing her hands, looking side ways and Troy looking downwards, finding his white sneakers suddenly much more interesting.

"So…" Gabriella said,

"So…" Troy echoed, again the silence,

"You wanted me to meet you here?" Gabriella helped out softly, Troy nervously chuckled,

"Oh yea… right." He said, then he noticed the near by bench, "Do you… want to sit?" he asked, gesturing to the bench, Gabriella nodded, both of them heading there and sat down, "Are you alright?" he asked, Gabriella looked at him, "I mean… after you know… when you…fainted?"

"Oh," Gabriella gasped, suddenly remembering that Troy had been the one that had caught her before she had fallen, and had carried her to the Nurse… and had waited outside until she came out, "Yea, yea I am, thank you for helping me,"

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Troy asked slowly, afraid it might offend her. Gabriella nodded, "Do I embarrass you or something? I mean… is it bad for me to show up with you for school?" Troy asked, Gabriella gapped at him,

"What, why would you think that?" Gabriella gasped, Troy fidgeted,

"Well, this morning we came together, and then suddenly you just kind of left, and I thought maybe I did something wrong that freaked you out," Troy explained, Gabriella shook her head,

"No, no Troy you've got this all wrong, if anything, _I'm_ the one embarrassing you," Gabriella said, the blue eyed star was taken back,

"Whoa, ok now I know something's wrong, how could you think that?" Troy asked softly, Gabriella avoided his eyes,

"It's just… Troy you're the school's basketball star, _everyone_ wants to be your friend, and then suddenly I come in, and I'm this nerdy new girl," Gabriella laughed dryly, "You could've had _anybody_ to have been your partner,"

"But no body knows me like you do," Troy interrupted, making her looked up, "Yea, I could've chosen anyone, but you know what, I'm glad it was you, because if it was someone else, they would've just saw me as a playmaker, not Troy Bolton, not someone who would play in the middle of the lake at night," Troy grinned, making Gabriella giggle, taking a leap of faith, Troy took one of Gabriella's hand, making her look at him, "If there was anyone who could've been my partner, I'm glad it was you."

"Troy," Gabriella whispered,

"Give me a chance," Troy said quickly, making her take in a sharp intake of breath, was he… asking what she thought he was asking?

"Troy, I…" Gabriella didn't know how to reply,

"Just give me a chance, I know I'm not the smartest person on this planet, heck I'll be lucky to pass math with the amount of attention I paid in class these past few weeks… but I like how I am when I'm with you, you make me feel like me for once, I don't feel like a playmaker when I'm with you I just feel like…Troy." Troy said shakily, holding tightly onto her hand, praying she won't escape, "You gave me something no one's ever given me,"

"What?" Gabriella breathed,

"Your hope… and your faith." Troy said with no hesitation, Gabriella closed her eyes,

"I don't deserve you Troy, you deserve better," Gabriella said brokenly, "I've told myself over and over again not to fall for you, I swear to god I tried so hard, I thought if maybe I distant myself from you, it'll all go away… but it didn't, even when I'm away from you I can't help but think of you when you're not there. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you deserve it," Troy said strongly,

"No I don't-"

"Yes you do!" Troy said loudly, shocking Gabriella into silence, "Gabby, you are the most amazing, the strongest, the kindest person I've ever met. You think of others more than you think of yourself, Gabby I'm asking you to give me your trust and thank of yourself, just once, give me a chance," Troy begged softly, Gabriella sniffed,

"Troy," Gabriella whispered, Troy didn't wait for her to continue, he pulled her into his arms, and crushed her in a hug, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her arms slowly coming up and bring themselves around his neck, "Troy, please don't regret this," Gabriella whispered,

"I won't, I promise." Troy said, the two of them stayed together like that, Troy softly running his hands up and down her back soothingly, Gabriella trying to calm herself, occasionally letting a hiccup which made Troy chuckle. That is… until they heard the door downstairs open and shut.

"Oh shoot," he groaned the two of them separating, Gabriella looked at him curiously, and he let out a sheepish grin, "Uh… there's this thing about students being off limits to certain parts of the school at certain times…" Troy admitted, and Gabriella let out a mortified giggle, "I think we should get going." He said, and laughing, he took her hand in one hand, and her bag in another and the both of them ran downstairs. The pair quickly ran down the stairs, Troy had to suddenly make a quick detour into an empty classroom, shocking Gabriella and making her squeak as they hid in the dark room as a janitor passed by, flattened against his chest, Gabriella let out a hesitant giggle, earning a stupid grin and a raise of an eye brow from Troy as they continued to make their escape out of the school, and to the student parking lot where Troy's car stood.

"Want a ride?" He asked, already opening the door for her before she answered and placing her bag at the back of the seat,

"Looks like you answered for me," she laughed, before getting in, Troy grinned, slamming the door shut and getting in on the other side, and they drove off the school. At the back of the school, Taylor and Chad both sat flattened against the school wall, barely having been caught by Troy and Gabriella. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Chad stood up, and offered a hand to the sitting girl, which Taylor took.

"Does that mean they're…dating now?" Chad asked, the black car having already disappeared. Taylor didn't answered, but she didn't deny the fact either,

"They…might be." She said in a rough whisper, "Uh I got to get home soon," she sighed, Chad looked over,

"Where do you live?" he ask, Taylor nodded over to the other side of the road, "I live near there, I'll walk with you," he offered, Taylor looked at him with surprise, wait a minute, was this the same basketball crazy jock she had begun to hate since she had met him their first year in East High?

"Alright, what have you done with Chad Danforth? You know, curly hair, can't-live-without-a-basketball attitude?" She said jokingly, she wasn't prepared for the sudden look of hurt that seemed to have flashed before his face before it disappeared as fast as it had came, "I would appreciate that," she said in a sincere voice, accepting his offer, Chad smiled, and started to walk first, only to realize that her hand had been in his ever since helping her up. Funny… he didn't seem to have noticed.

"Oh," Taylor blushed, and the two of them immediately let go, "Um, let's go," she coughed, walking slightly ahead of him, Chad nodded mutely, and followed her, soon becoming in step and walking side by side. The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**A/N: YES! I finally got Troy and Gabriella together after 14 long and painful chapters! Ha-ha, anyways, hope you liked it, and please review! Now I can make things all go up hill... but then that would make things too simple :)**


	15. Split decisions

Oh wow, first of all, I am **so, so, SO sorry**!! It's my first time to have not updated in such a long time, and I apologize! March break just finished, and I guess procrastination stuck with me a bit longer than I wanted it to, so I apologize and I hope you can forgive me.

**Hopefully everyone's seen the new Say Ok video, it was _adorable_! And if you're like me, and you're an obsessive Zanessa fan, then I'm sure you'd love it too, extremely well done. If you haven't seen it, just go on youtube! **

**New York Times also posted an entry on HSM2 rehearsals, complete with pictures, just go to w w w . n y t i m e s . c o m (without the spaces) and click on 'Art' at the top, then you should be able to find a column on HSM. It also has audio interviews with each of the casts.**

**Also, if you haven't heard, Vanessa's doing a duet with Corbin Bleu on his upcoming debut album 'Another side', they're singing a song together called 'Still Standing with Me' or something like that.**

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Ryan/Kelsi Zeke/Sharpay Jason/Jamie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical, it is a Disney creation, and any characters mentioned does not belong to me unless it is someone I made up. This story is based on the movie 'A walk to remember', in which I have no ownership over either.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Split decisions_

* * *

The car ride back to Gabriella's house was way to fast-at least… for Gabriella and Troy's liking, soon, Troy's black Toyota was parked on Gabriella's drive way, its engine still humming, and its two passengers still in their seats, neither wanting to break the comfortable silence they were in.

Gabriella was nervous, no she was more than nervous, she was a total and utter wreck, and people thought the Titanic looked wrecked enough. This was all new to her, as embarrassing as it was to admit it; Gabriella never really had a boyfriend before… not an official one at least. She did have a very close friend, his name was Aaron and they were the best of friends from kindergarten and all the way until the second grade, until her mom's company had her transferred...again...and well… that was the last time she saw him. But this was different… Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip, and her gaze landed on their linked hands settled in between them… she was sure of it.

Troy didn't know whether or not to fidget, or stay perfectly still. Both were fairly tempting ideas, fidgeting helped keeping him occupied… but that might break the comfortable silence they were in, and Troy would rather re live his moment of shooting a basket for the other team than to break it… but then… if he sat still… then he would look stiff, and Gabriella might take it the wrong way, and start thinking this wasn't that good of an idea after all. He suppressed a groan,

"**_Great Bolton, wonderful time to choke up,"_** His conscience chided at him,

"_Leave me alone, god… I'm losing it, I'm talking to myself,"_ Troy inwardly thought,

"**_No time like the present,"_** his conscience snickered, **_"Come on, be a man, talk to the poor girl, make sure you watch your mouth, she's special, you know it,"_**

"_She is…"_ Troy thought softly as his bright blue eyes trailed from their link hands and onto her softly tanned face. Her brown eyes weren't looking at him, but softly looking at their link hands, a soft blush gracing her cheeks, a cute blush he couldn't help but chuckle at. Oh that did it alright, that made her look up at him,

"**_Great going,"_** his conscience said sarcastically,

"_Shut up,"_ Troy said dryly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… you know… laugh," Troy offered weakly, Gabriella smiled back, the blush never fading,

"No, it's alright… um… this is my house," Gabriella said awkwardly, not even taking a second to glance at the home she always felt safe in, but now, she'd do anything to stay in the car, even for one more minute,

"Yea…" Troy said,

"I should… go now… my mom would be worried," she said quietly, looking downwards nervously, Troy nodded, his throat too tight to speak,

"**_Come on Bolton, speak… speak… say something… do something!"_** his conscience chided

"Uh, I'll see you… tomorrow?" she said quietly, Troy nodded, his blue eyes avoiding hers, feeling slightly discouraged, Gabriella made the move to take her hand out of his,

"**_Oh for god sakes do _something_!!"_**

Troy's hand instinctively gripped onto Gabriella's again, her movement coming to a stop, and acting on their on free will, his arm pulled her towards him, and hugged her softly. Gabriella squeaked, her head landing just slightly hard on his shoulder, fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck, she blushed deeply, she could feel his heart beat pounding fast against his chest… or was it hers? She couldn't tell, his heart beat mixed in with hers, and no sooner all she heard was one steady rhythm. What felt like eternity was only a few seconds before Troy drew back… only slightly.

"Tomorrow morning," he corrected her with a soft grin on his face; Gabriella giggled, and nodded,

"Tomorrow morning," she agreed, Troy nodded, and quickly leaned in for a soft kiss, Gabriella's breath hitched, her eyes closing only for a second, before opening them again to find her own eyes reflected off of Troy's crystal clear blue eyes, only inches away, his warm breath on her skin-scratch that, her probably beet red skin.

"At least now I can do this without thinking I'd get slapped," he added, grinning like a little boy, Gabriella giggled,

"Yea, you can," she smiled seeing his taken back face, ok so that wasn't what he thought she would say, but who said she couldn't be the one to give him shocked faces once in a while, after all, he did it to her countless times. Troy chuckled, leaning back and taking her bag out from the back seat, giving it to her, "Thanks," she grinned, opening the door, and stepping out of the car,

"Tomorrow morning, don't be late," he added before she shut the door, he stayed and watched her make the whole way to the front door, watched her slip her keys into the key hole and opening the door, Troy only caught a small glimpse of the mahogany stairs that led to the second level, Gabriella turned back and he waved at her, she smiled back and like he did not long ago, her own eyes followed the car disappearing from the street. She sighed, before entering her house,

"Mom, I'm home!" Gabriella shouted. Dropping off her bag at by the piano, the instrument was littered with picture frames, all if not most of them with just Gabriella and her mother, detailing every single important event from when she was just a baby and growing up. Very rare did she find a picture that involved her dad.

"Oh Gabby, you're home," Isabella came down from the stairs, then she looked around the house, confused for a moment,

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, following her mom's actions, nothing was wrong; all she saw was her house,

"Where's Troy?" Isabella asked, Gabriella blushed,

"Wh-What do you mean? Why would he be here?" Gabriella said sheepishly, avoiding her mom's gaze and walking past her to the kitchen, Isabella chuckled, following her embarrassed daughter,

"I saw his car, so do you have anything to tell me Gabby?" Isabella smiled; Gabriella loved that smile as much as she hated it! It always meant she knew something, and half the time what she knew was right!

"Mom, please," Gabriella blushed even deeper, causing her mom to laugh,

"Gabby, I'm your mother; you thought I'd disapprove it?" Isabella asked testily,

"So you wouldn't?" Gabriella replied with the same tone, only hers with a hint of hopefulness,

"Fine… maybe I would," Isabella admitted, and Gabriella gulped softly, "but Troy is a nice boy, any mother would be blind and stupid not to know he's kind hearted, and any sane mother would die to have him as their daughter's boyfriend, much less their son-in-law-"

"Whoa mom, wait a minute!" Gabriella cried, "Son-in-law, Mami we're only 18!!" Isabella chuckled warmly,

"Oh well you know me, I tend to over think, but Gabby, if you're worried that I disapprove your relationship, then don't, because I think he's a wonderful young man," Isabella said softly, Gabriella broke into a smile, her eyes sparkling,

"I love you Mami," Gabriella said softly, hugging her mom, Isabella closed her eyes, returning her hug tightly,

"You're growing up Gabriella, and you're turning out so much better than I expected," Isabella said softly, Gabriella said nothing,

"_Only with a large problem,"_ Gabriella thought sadly, she wouldn't voice it out, she didn't want her mom to get teary, not when they're in such a content situation,

"Well, it's time to start dinner, get upstairs and do your homework Gabby, I'll call you down," Isabella said cheerfully, Gabriella beamed, nodding as they headed to separate directions, "Oh Gabby, maybe one day you can invite Troy over for dinner, get to know the family a bit,"

"Mom!"

* * *

Troy silently pulled his car into his drive way, and pulled the key out of its ignition, slipping it into his jean pocket as he went, grabbing his back pack from the back seat and as silently as possible, closing the car door. Creeping up to his front door, he leaned side ways, sneaking a glance in the tinted garage windows, straining his neck to see whether both garage were filled. A relieved sigh left his lips as he only saw the red Benz of his mother. House keys jingling in his hand, he opened the front door… and was bombarded by his mother,

"Troy!" Diane exclaimed, she rushed over to him and caught him in a chocking hug. Troy, being 18 years old, and a male, was probably a little less than an inch taller than his mom, which made it all so awkward as he was crushed inside his mom's arms, no less like he was five years old.

"Mom-air-none-let-go-mom-suffocating," Troy coughed out, finally Diane let go. Troy took huge and deep breaths, "If I didn't know any better I thought you were going to kill me," Troy said, taking his sneakers off and dropping his bag on the couch, then himself following the same action. Diane frowned, hands on her hips,

"I would too, if you had came in a minute later," Diane said in a stern voice, "You're late, you told me you would come home early today, I have a night shift tonight, and god knows neither your father or you can make a decent meal,"

"We can too," Troy said stubbornly,

"Oh, let me correct myself," Diane added, "A decent meal that doesn't involve the words 'instant' and 'microwavable'." Troy remained silent, Diane studied her 18 year old son, and he looked different… he seemed happier… perhaps more relaxed?

"Troy, did something happen?" she asked, Troy's eyes snapped up at her,

"_Dang she's doing it again!"_ Troy mentally cursed, "What do you mean?" he asked aloud, his eyes looking innocently at her, Diane's own eyes narrowed slightly, before relaxing slightly,

"Has this got to do with that girl you went to see the other day?" Diane said, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Ok get out of my head!" Troy groaned, his eyes squeezing shut, Diane laughed,

"I'd assume you've gotten used to it," Diane smirked, Troy rolled his eyes,

"Yea, you've been reading my mind since I was 8," Troy said, his mom nodded,

"Exactly, so, what's her name?" Diane said, sneaking into the seat next to him, preventing his escape,

"Gabriella," Troy said, Diane's smile seemed to grow larger,

"What a beautiful name is she that partner of yours you're working with in Mrs Darbus's class?" Diane asked, Troy raised an eye brow at her,

"I don't even know _why_ you're asking me all this when obviously you can just read my mind and find out," Troy said, crossing his arms, Diane let out a laugh, getting up to get ready to leave,

"Please, my mom, your grandma was so good at it; we barely had to talk when I was young." Diane smirked before leaving her son right when the garage door opened and Jack walked in, one look at his son's annoyed expression on the couch, and his wife walking away with a satisfied smirk, Jack shared a grin,

"She did it again?" Jack asked knowingly, Troy looked up at his dad,

"Dad, Mom won't get out of my head!"

-

-

A few minutes of chuckling from his father later, Troy stomped up the stairs, defeated and disgruntled, before closing his door, left his car keys and house keys on his table, grabbed his cordless, and fell onto his bed, flipping open his cell. Scanning through the list of contacts, his smile grew and quickly dialled the numbed on his phone.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, an opened book on her lap, her dark brown hair tied into a high pony tail, when her cell phone rang beside her, setting her book down, she picked it up, and recognized the caller ID. **(A/N: Hmm… anyone recognize this scene?)**

"Hello?" Gabriella said softly, yes, she knew who it was, but it didn't mean she wasn't shy around him,

"_Hey,"_ Troy's cheerful voice greeted her from the other line, unconsciously; Gabriella let loose a small grin,

"Hey, got home safely?" Gabriella giggled, Troy let out a scoff,

"_Of course, I'm a great driver for your information,"_ Troy felt the need to inform her, Gabriella giggled,

"Yes, of course you are," Gabriella laughed,

"_Are you mocking me?"_ he asked, and she could almost see him smirk,

"No," she laughed, her book laid forgotten as she fell backwards onto her bed, her hair fanning out beneath her as her eyes grazed her ceiling, unknown to her, Troy held the same position-well without his hair fanning behind him of course, because that would just make things weird.

They spent most of the night talking to one another.

* * *

The first thing Sharpay did as she and her brother entered the school was scan the halls for the gang, easy. Ryan groaned as he followed his sister, and finding a spot beside Kelsi, the auburn haired girl gave her boyfriend a strange look, a look Jason echoed from her other side,

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked softly, Ryan chuckled,

"Just wait and see, I'm surprised Shar lasted this long without exploding," Ryan chuckled, leaning against the wall comfortably, Zeke-who was probably the only one besides Ryan who dared approach the blonde, walked up to her, eyeing her as if she had grown a second head,

"Did she drink coffee this morning?" Zeke asked, Ryan shook his head,

"Nope, they're at the top most drawers as always, she can't reach it," Ryan smirked, Sharpay pouted,

"First you take away my coffee now you take away my happiness from a good news," she sighed, "Hey where are the others?"

"Chad should be coming, and Troy… well Troy isn't here yet," Jason replied,

"Ah, and speaking of the basketball maniac," Kelsi giggled as the bushy haired basketball player arrived-with a large storm cloud over his head, and a frown so large they were surprised his face wasn't on the ground already,

"Ok, he's here, ok I can say it! Oh you won't believe it!" Sharpay said excitedly, and as Chad came up to the group, the two said in unison,

"Troy and Gabriella are going out!!"

Troy and that _new girl_ are going out!!"

Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Ryan both stood still, looking at the two in front of them as the drama star and the basketball jock both spun around, looking at each other,

"What did you say?" both of them said in a startled voice, "What do you mean what did I say?" the two said, once again in unison,

"Stop," Ryan said, his sister and his friend turned to look at him, "Ok, now that you two stopped copying what each other said… what's going on?"

"Troy's going out with Gabriella, as in dating!" Sharpay squealed,

"How did you know?" Kelsi asked, confused,

"Oh well Ashley told Monique, who told Olesya who told Lucas who told Corbin who told Chris who told Jennifer who told Ryne who told Allison who told Zac who told Vanessa who told me." Sharpay beamed.

If the group's eyes hadn't glazed over yet, and their brains didn't feel like it was going to explode, then it was an accomplishment,

"Uh what, I'm sorry, I lost her after she said 'well'," Jason said, it wasn't exactly what everyone else was thinking, but it was close.

"But how did they know?" asked a partially sane Zeke,

"Oh, well Ashley's friend, Brenda, she's friends with Kim who-" Sharpay began,

"OK, we get it," Kelsi interrupted, her poor head hurt!

"What ever, but isn't it great!" Sharpay positively beamed at her friends,

"How is that great?" Chad finally butt in, getting over his initial shock, the gang finally turned to him, Sharpay being knocked out of her beaming happiness in an instant, "This isn't great, it's a disaster! If Troy's off in la-la land, how are we supposed to win the finals??" Chad exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in emphasis.

"Wait… speaking of which, how did you find out?" Jason suddenly asked, all attention turning to him, it was Chad's turn to stutter, his eyes darting here and there,

"Yea, I'm pretty sure you don't have as many sources as Shar does," Ryan commented,

"Well, you know… I was there, well here, and well," Chad stuttered, not meeting their eyes,

"You _spied_ on them??" Sharpay screeched, "Chad how could you? Troy's like your best friend!"

"That's _exactly_ why I did that!" Chad said angrily, "Look at him, at this rate, our team doesn't stand a single _chance_ in the finals, and it's our final year, we deserve to leave as a winning team! At this rate, he won't even show up at practice because he's too busy hanging out with _that_ girl-"

"Her name's Gabriella, and I'd appreciate it if you used it," the entire gang looked up, and a swift look of shock drifted through every single one of their faces, Troy stood right behind Chad-who was looking slightly more angry… was that even possible? Troy stood right behind his 'best friend' his blue eyes raging with an angry fire, a heavy frown on his face… and Gabriella standing not too far behind him. Her eyes were moved away from them, and her brunette curls fell against the side of her face so they had no way of seeing whether or not she had heard his comments. They did, how ever, see that her knuckles were turning slightly white at how tense they were holding Troy's hand, their fingers were laced together, and Troy's hand was an immediate sign of how protective he was at the moment.

"Hey man," Chad grinned, but it immediately disappeared when his best friend didn't return it, his gaze flew sharply towards the girl at the back, Gabriella, feeling his piercing gaze on her, bravely stepped up from behind Troy,

"Hi…" Gabriella said quietly, Sharpay grinned,

"Hey Gabriella," Sharpay said warmly, her brown eyes flew over to Troy with a knowing smirk on her face, and all Troy did was glare at her… not menacingly… maybe more like a big brother getting annoyed by a little sister kind of thing, Sharpay pouted, "Gabriella, Troy's being mean!"

Gabriella giggled, "Troy, be nice," she lightly scolded, her brown eyes turning away from the floor and onto him, a small twinkle in her eyes, Troy back down, a small smile curving on his face,

"Finally! Someone to control him!Ah where have you been all my life?" Jason and Zeke both cried out, maybe Zeke had been with Sharpay a bit too much the past weeks, and Jason had learned a couple of things over the few days when working with Kelsi, because the two of them dramatically fell onto their knees, and literally bowed down before Gabriella, who was turning a light shade of pink, Troy laughed, feeling her hands writhe nervously in his, he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Guys get up!" Chad finally said, the two stopped their worshipping, and stood up,

"Uh-oh…" Ryan muttered,

"Troy what are you doing?" Chad hissed quietly to him, obviously trying to block Gabriella from their conversation, Troy frowned,

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?" Troy shot back, obviously unhappy,

"What am _I_ doing? Trying to knock some sense into you," Chad said, "What has that… _girl_ done to you to make you act like this?" Troy was about to retort some sort of angry answer that had begun to form in his mind, when he felt Gabriella slip her hand out of his, he turned over to her, and his eyes fell when he saw the hurt on her face.

"Gabby?" he called softly, Gabriella shot him a small smile-slightly forced, but none the less a smile,

"It's ok, I have to go anyways, I'll go find Taylor," she said softly, Troy bit back on insisting for her to stay wit him, besides, he didn't want her here when he decided to reply Chad's comments,

"K… but I'll see you later alright?" he said, Gabriella gave him another smile- a genuine one this time- and left the group alone, then Troy turned to his friend, only to have the bell ring,

"Look dude, let's just get to class, the quicker it goes, the faster we get to practice," Chad said rolling his eyes and leaving, the gang looked nervously at the basketball star, to their surprise, Troy did not even portray a single look of anger before following the bushy haired teen,

"This isn't good," Kelsi whispered as she followed Ryan to their class, Ryan shook his head,

"Not good at all."

* * *

Taylor had just dropped her bag onto the floor next to her desk when her brunette best friend walked into the room. Taylor smiled, waving her over, and she saw Gabriella smile back, only with a hint of reluctance,

"Hey," Gabriella smiled, taking her seat next to her, Taylor greeted her back, and then heard Troy, Chad and the rest of the people come into class. Taylor saw the cross looks on the basketball players' faces, and bit on her bottom lip, looking at her best friend,

Gabriella had just opened her cell phone-on silent, Troy had told her the first day he came here, his phone rang in class, and Mrs Darbus had given him a week's worth of detention, when a message popped up, silently she opened it

_Gabby,_

_Your uncle and cousin just called, they're here for business, thought they could come over for dinner, I'm going to pick them up, so please have Troy drive you home-and maybe stay with you if he would like until I get back, not sure how long it'll take, I may show them around the neighbourhood, remember to eat your medicine, and tell Troy I said hello._

_Love,_

_Mami_

_P.S. If Troy doesn't mind, maybe he could stay for dinner, I'll be buying grocery assuming he'll be coming._

Gabriella smile brightly, her Uncle Alan was her mom's older brother, and he had a son older than her by about two years named Alex. But since they had moved, they hadn't seen or talked to them for over a year now. Gabriella closed the phone with a grin; it was always good to see family. Right before class began, she looked up, and caught Troy's eyes up front, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. Class went unusually faster today.

-

-

"Hey Gabby, can you meet me in the computer lab in… 10 minutes?" Taylor asked as the two girls left their math classroom. It was their lunch period today, and though Gabriella had thought about spending it with Troy, she couldn't leave her best friend behind, and besides, who else was she going to tell the news to?

"Sure, I'll see you there, I just go to drop off some things," Gabriella smiled, Taylor grinned and left the opposite direction, passing Chad as he went towards the gym, Taylor smiled at him, and he returned the grin. Gabriella watched her friend go as she turned around and spun the combination to her locker, when a pair of familiar hands covered her eyes,

"Guess who?" Gabriella giggled,

"Jason?" Gabriella suggested innocently, the hands disappeared and she turned around, laughing at Troy's mocked crest fallen face,

"Are you hiding something from me?" he mocked accused her, Gabriella laughed shaking her head,

"Don't you have practice?" she reminded him, Troy groaned,

"And I was this close in forgetting I did," he replied, Gabriella shook her head at him,

"You're unbelievable," she said, he gave her a goofy grin,

"I know," he said proudly, checking his watch he added, "Well now that you've reminded me, I have to go, but I'll see you after school?" he asked, he had gym after lunch and Gabriella chemistry,

"Yea, if you can drive me home as well…" she trailed off, Troy grinned,

"Thought you'd never ask," he laughed, she blushed softly,

"Right well… you might as well go… oh mom says hello, and she asked if you could stay for dinner" she added, smiling softly, her brown eyes begging, Troy chuckled,

"That'd be nice... I'll call my mom from your house, and then you can teach me what ever we did in math today,  
he laughed, Gabriella nodded, agreeing, and he leaned in and pecked her on her cheeks, he grinned seeing the usual blush,

"Oh and tell your mom I said hello too," he said, Gabriella saw Chad storm past them madly, not once making eye contact with his best friend, she was sure Troy had seen that off the corner of his eyes too, but he wasn't making a comment about it,

"Is… he alright?" she asked softly, "He doesn't seem to like me much… Troy I don't want to cause any problems between you and your friends,"

"Me and _our_ friends," Troy corrected her, "And don't worry Chad's like this, he's as stubborn as his hair is thick," he joked, earning a soft smile from his girlfriend-he liked the sound of that.

"Well you better go before your whole team is mad, I've got to meet Taylor anyways," she said, Troy nodded, before giving into his little urge and hugged her softly,

"Right, I'll find you by your locker and we'll drive to your house," she nodded, "See you," he said, and he too disappeared around the corner where the gym was. Gabriella was grinning all the way to the lab where Taylor had assembled the entire scholastic team there.

"Are you… having a meeting?" Gabriella asked, confused. Taylor was quiet for a second,

"Gabby, are you dating Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked, Gabriella froze,

"Yes…" she said slowly, she studied her best friend's face carefully, Taylor usually had warm brown eyes, her eyes were still brown, but she could see the disapproval in them, and her lips curved into a deeper frown when she had confirmed her question, "Tay…not you too…" she said quietly,

"Then I'm not the only one," Taylor pushed on, "Gabby, I just want to look out for you, you're my best friend, and I really don't want you to get hurt,"

"Taylor… I thought of any people you'd be the one supporting me," Gabriella said, "I'm 17, I'm almost turning 18, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions,"

"Gabriella-" Taylor began,

"No, Tay, you're my best friend, you're almost like my sister, and if I could've picked anyone to tell you would've been the first one I'd tell because I thought you'd understand," Gabriella said, Taylor felt the guilt pull in her guts again,

"Gabriella, he's a jock, all jocks are the same!" Taylor pointed out, wanting Gabriella to see her point of view,

"He isn't he's different, I know he is," the brunette countered strongly,

"How do you know?" Taylor challenged, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because he, out of anyone in this school, can understand how I feel!" Gabriella exclaimed, "When I was in my old school, people always saw me as the genius girl, the smart girl, all about academics, I felt so one sided, then when I came here I thought I'd be able to change that and be just like everyone else. But the truth is, academics and homework is all I've ever known, you proved that to me, I thought at least you'd _try_ to understand that it's not my only side, but you didn't. But Troy _did_, he saw the academic side of me, but he also saw my other sides, and gave me enough confidence to push them out." The scholastic team plus Taylor were silent throughout the emotional explanation Gabriella gave them, Taylor felt a large lump in her throat, she couldn't interrupt Gabriella, not because the girl on was a rant, because Taylor knew-in some part deep inside her- that she was right.

"Gabriella I-" Taylor said,

"I need to go… I'll see you later Taylor," Gabriella said, her own face decorated with a frown as she left the computer lab and her best friend, Taylor bit down on her bottom lip as she turned to face the scholastic team, all of them had a similar reaction, and then, Taylor admitted something she rarely did,

"I think I made a mistake…"

* * *

Troy was in the gym, and practiced for 45 minutes straight. On and off the players went as some of them left for a cool drink, and others just simply collapsed once they reached their resting station. Troy and Chad, however, were the only two players left on the court that had yet to take a rest, both of them driving off the anger that was bubbling… and by the looks of things, it wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

"They're insane, completely insane," Jason panted as he too collapsed onto a near by bench, taking his bottle of water and emptying it half way.

"I'd hate to be playing against them right now," Zeke followed his buddy's actions, "But… it'd be interesting to see how they do with one another."

"You've been hanging around Sharpay too much," Jason commented, smirking.

Chad and Troy faced one another, sweat rolling down their faces like a water fall, and the collar of their jersey-Troy in white, Chad in red- was soaked.

"Troy, Chad give yourselves a break! I can't have you two dying the day of the tournament!" Jack called from the side lines. As happy as he was with Troy's sudden burst of energy, he did not want his star player-oh and his son- to wear out so soon.

"Give me five minutes dad," Troy said loudly, his eyes still fixed on his 'best friend' and vice-versa.

"What, you're not going to go see _her_?" Chad said mockingly, Troy's eyes narrowed,

"Her name is Gabriella, Chad it's not a big deal, she's not my first girlfriend," Troy said,

"Yea, did your other girlfriends pull you away from practices?" Chad asked, "What, she doesn't want to share you so she wants to keep you to herself?" Troy didn't even bother replying the comment because in less than a second, with the basketball in his hand, he dashed pass Chad before he could even make a move, dribbling, he did a perfect lay up to the net, and scored the basket. One was running on anger, and one running on anger from comments made to his girlfriend,

"1-0 Danforth," Troy said, chest passing the ball to him, Chad narrowed his eyes, before he dribbled it down the court, Troy immediately tailed him, coming up in font of him two meters away from the net, Chad held tightly onto the ball, his eyes narrowing, on the side lines, Zeke and Jason both stood up,

"This is far enough, we got to stop them," Zeke said, running onto the court, Jason following.

"What ever she's doing to you, you need to _wake up_ Troy! We're almost like brothers, and now we're fighting over a single girl?" Chad hissed,

"Exactly! We're like brothers, why can't you understand for once in your life that basketball isn't the only thing that matters!" Troy exclaimed,

"Troy, basketball use to be your life… _our_ life," Chad said,

"Use to… it still is, only now I've got other things that's important to me too," Troy said, "If you'd just take a moment to think about it you'd understand!"

"Like what? That _girl,_ can she help us win?" Chad challenged loudly. Zeke and Jason reached the two, Jason holding onto Chad's arm and Zeke onto Troy to make sure neither did anything stupid like kill one another. The entire team was also beginning to appear on court, worried for the safety of their captain as well as their team mate. Jack also appeared with the team,

"For the last time, her name is Gabriella and, if I had to pick, I'd pick her!" Troy said loudly, Jack glared at his son,

"Troy-" Jack said sternly, but Troy stopped him from talking, his anger going beyond boiling point,

"I'm done, I use to love basketball because it was a sport I got to play with my dad _and_ my best friends… now, I don't even know why I bother to stand here." He said dryly leaving the court. Chad caught up to him,

"Dude…but…she's just a girl, this is basketball, you love basketball," Chad tried weakly one more time, forcing out a smile and pushing the basketball into Troy's hand as if it'll awaken Troy from his spell, but all he did was let the orange sphere slip from his hand, and left it to bounce away,

"She's not just a girl! And this is important to me…more important to me than basketball…" and then he left, just like that, he left his team, his best friend, and his dad standing in the gym, the silence heavier than it had even been.

* * *

For the first time in Gabriella's memory, she skipped a class. Yes, Gabriella Montez skipped her chemistry class. There was no point in going, her teacher was away and there was a substitute teacher, and with so many thoughts wondering in her mind and her heart so heavy she felt like it could drop to the floor any second, she wouldn't be able to concentrate anyways. So instead, she wondered the halls, thankful she didn't run into any of the teachers that might've had a spare this period.

'_What am I going to do… it seems like everywhere I go people are disapproving me and Troy," _Gabriella thought sadly as she wondered through the empty halls, _"Maybe I should just…"_ she left the thought empty…she could always be the 'reasonable one' and end it… for Troy's sake… but now, with only one day… not even one, ¾ of a day just being with him, Gabriella suddenly couldn't imagine life _without_ him. How had he made such an impact on her life so quickly?

"Oh Troy…" she sighed sadly, her head down cast.

"Gabriella?" a familiar male voice said, he head shot up and her sad frown broke into a bright grin,

"Alex!" she cried, she launched herself at him, and hugged her older cousin, who returned the hug with a chuckle,

"Two years, and still the same," Alex chuckled, pulling the younger girl away to properly look at her. Alex and her Uncle Alan were the only relatives that knew of her sickness. Alex's Mom, Alan's wife Maria had past away about three years ago in an accident, and Gabriella and her mother had taken half a year off to be with the family, the same year, they found Gabriella's symptoms.

"Two years and you're still so tall," Gabriella smiled up at him; Alex had jet black hair that seemed to be out of place all the time, and startling grassy green eyes and a warm smile to light anyone's heart. He was 20, turning 21 years old, and was almost like her brother. He was the first ever best friend she had. "I missed you so much," she said softly, and went to hug him again,

"I missed you too," he said softly, "We need to catch up, from what I've heard from Aunt Isabella, you've got a lot to tell us."

Chad had followed Troy out of the gym, but lost sight of him, frowning, he walked through the corridors, hoping to possibly find him by his locker, possibly asking himself why on earth had he been so stupid to 'not care' about basketball. When he turned a corner, he immediately flattened himself against the wall, he found someone alright… well not someone, more like two someone Gabriella-who was facing against him- and some older guy. Inching forward just a little, his eyes widened seeing the brunette reach and hug the guy, and then him hugging her back,

"_I knew it!"_ Chad roared in his mind, he quickly dashed away.

Troy had just rounded the corner behind Alex and froze.

"Gabriella?" he called, his voice echoing in the halls, Gabriella pulled apart as the older male turned around,

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, I'm a terrible, terrible person! I apologize again and again a million times for not updating for so long. I'm so very sorry, this chapter's longer than most of my other chapters so I hope that'll help you forgive me! So will Troy mistake Gabriella's situation?**


	16. At the beginning

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews from the last chapter. Don't worry, I'm not _that_ mean to let Troy mistaken Gabriella… besides, that plot's been used a bit too much in stories, and I don't want to bore you guys. I've officially finished my other HSM story, 'Taking Over', and thank you to those who've supported me over there; I hope you'll support this one as well.

**Another HSM update… it seems like filming for HSM2 is almost finished, it's due to be finished around Friday, but it won't be due to release until August, so we all have to wait.**

**Zac and Vanessa ARE NOT going to participate in this year's DC games-I'm not sure about the rest of the cast-, HOWEVER, it's been said that Zac _and_** **Vanessa are going to go to Hawaii for a break… hmm… coincidence?**

**Zac went to the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards 2007 to present 'Best movie of the year' with Queen Latifah (If anyone's interested, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest won), _and Zanessa fans get this_, it seems like Zac took VANESSA as his date to the award show, so only Vanessa and Zac were there, the rest of the cast-I'm assuming-were all back at Utah continuing to film.**

**Also, rumour has it that Zac will be singing ALL of his own songs in HSM2, unlike the first HSM where his voice was blended with Drew Seeley's. **

**On Wikipedia, it has been posted that a HSM3 has indeed been confirmed. It's called 'A Haunted High School Musical' which is a spin off of the Disney movie. Disney has said that it'll pick up from the second movie and all the original casts _will_ be starred in it. They also said that it's going to be on theatre around 2008, I'm not sure how reliable Wikipedia is, but so far it's what I've gotten, I'll post more updates when I see them**

**IMPORTANT:** **At this point of the story, I'm not sure if I'll get to a Jason/OC pairing… so for now, it's off the list.**

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time.

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical, the movie and all characters and plot belongs to Disney. This story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I do not own that movie either.

* * *

_Chapter 16: At the beginning_

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped, pulling away from Alex; Alex raised his eye brow, a slow smirk on his face,

"Troy?" he smirked at his cousin, looking down at her and Gabriella could tell by the way he looked at her that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Alex!" Gabriella blushed, this time it was Troy's turn to raise his eye brow,

"Alex?" the blue eyed jock said slowly, walking at a semi slow pace over until he was in front of her, and Alex nodded,

"Who is he?" both male asked Alex in a teasing tone and Troy in a tense, threatened tone. Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip, her head spinning from having her cousin right next to her, and her boyfriend directly in front of her, for a second, her body faltered, and she swayed, causing both males to catch both her sides so that she stood straight,

"Thanks guys," she said softly, still, as Alex let go of her left arm, Troy still held onto her right, and she looked at him and her heart pounded a bit faster seeing his uncertain blue eyes, "Alex, where's Uncle Alan?" she asked softly, turning to see her cousin,

"He went with your mom, to pick up groceries, I asked if I could come and pick you up and we could both go back to your house," Alex said, Gabriella nodded,

"Troy you're coming over too right?" she asked, and Troy nodded without a second to lose, a small smile appeared on her face, she found his determined expression surprisingly cute, "But you're still wearing your jersey," she pointed out, slowly an embarrassed grin came onto his face,

"I am aren't I?" he asked sheepishly, making her laugh and nod, "I'll be right back," and jogged back to the change room. Then Gabriella turned to face the music and found her cousin smirking at her,

"I never liked you doing that," she said quietly, Alex laughed,

"Dear Gabby, dear, dear_ little_ Cousin Gabby, you have a lot to explain," Alex teased, Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him, behind her, she could hear Troy's shoes against the school floor and a second later, he showed up again in a crumpled t-shirt and jeans,

"All your t-shirts are crumpled," she commented, Troy smirked,

"So I don't do ironing, it's not my fault," Troy pouted like a kid, Gabriella laughed at him,

"You're such a baby," she said shaking her head at him, behind the couple, Alex let out a laugh,

"God, will you two old couples stop flirting in front of me, I should've went with Auntie Isabella," Alex smirked, Troy gave Gabriella a confused look,

"Troy, my cousin Alex, his Dad's my mom's older brother, Alex, my boyfriend," Gabriella got the hint of a blush again, and Troy smiled, taking her hand, "Troy Bolton,"

"It's finally nice to meet you Troy, Auntie Isabella couldn't stop talking about you with my dad," Alex grinned, shaking his hand, Troy grinned sheepishly,

"It's nice to meet you too," Troy said, _"Alright, so that's like the total opposite of what I thought he was," _Troy thought to himself,

"Well we might as well get to my house right? Alex needs a ride, and Troy's taking me back to my house, he's staying for dinner…" Gabriella trailed off,

"Don't you have chemistry?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow, Gabriella blushed,

"Don't you have gym?" she replied, Troy's mouth opened and closed for a while, making him look like a quite interesting gold fish.

"I'll get my keys, I'll meet you at the front hall," Troy said, and went the other way, Gabriella laughed, going to her locker with Alex walking with her,

"So that's him isn't it?" Alex asked softly, Gabriella nodded, reaching her locker and spinning the combination,

"Yea," Gabriella whispered, and Alex's gaze softened,

"You really like him?" he asked, Gabriella nodded, silently packing her books into her bag and Alex kept asking, "Do you think he's the one?" he asked, and without thinking, Gabriella nodded again, then froze,

"What?" she asked softly, the one thing she absolutely hated about her cousin was the way he had the knowing look on his face, not the one that you get when you finally understand something, the one where he knew it was going to happen, and it was about time you did too, it wasn't smug, but it wasn't completely modest either.

"You know what I said," Alex said, "Question is? Are you going to tell him?" Slowly, the brunette stood up, and gently closed her locker, swinging her bag over her shoulder, her brown eyes sad as she looked up at her cousin,

"I don't know if I want to…" she whispered, "I hate lying to him, everyday I just want to tell him, but I can't, I'm scared," her voice started to crack, "I don't want to tell him, I'm afraid if I do he might… I don't know I just don't want to…" several tears leaked out of her eyes. Alex bent down, and used the pad of his thumbs to wipe the salty liquid off her tanned cheeks,

"Don't cry, come on if you don't cry I'll help you get a cookie," he grinned, Gabriella laughed, sniffing,

"You've been telling me that since I was five," she smiled,

"And it has never failed," Alex said proudly, Gabriella giggled, wiping the last traces of her tears; Troy didn't need to see them, "Come on, can't keep my cousin-in-law-whoops, I mean Troy waiting," Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"You and mom are the same."

* * *

Troy was leaning against the wall next to the main hallway he had gone through a million times the past four years to go to school, now, he was waiting for his girlfriend, her cousin so that they could skip class and go to her house.

"Troy!" he turned, and saw Chad-still in his jersey-walking to him, his curly hair bouncing up and down.

"Look, man, if it's about Gabriella or the practice, I don't want to hear about it, and if it's about why I'm not in class right now, dude I don't even care anymore, I'll talk to my dad at home," Troy said automatically, standing up from his leaning position, Chad was 'kind' enough to disregard his best friend's comment,

"Look, I think you'd want to know this," Chad said, sounding as calm as possibly, "I know you'd want to know, and I, as your best friend-"

"Exactly, you're my best friend, so I _thought_ you'd know me well enough to have my back on this, but you don't, and now I don't want to hear a single bad thing you have to say about _my_ girlfriend," Troy interrupted him, Chad's nostrils flared,

"So you're going to end our friendship just like that? Dude we've known each other since we were in kindergarten and now it's all over just for a girl?" Chad said angrily,

"I never said it was over," Troy shot back, "She isn't just _a_ girl, she's Gabriella, and she's important to me,"

"And you've only known her for how long? A few weeks, one month tops?" Chad pointed out the obvious, Troy observed his brother like best friend,

"And yet… she knows me better than anyone ever will." Troy said in a simple and concise voice, and before Chad could even yell out what ever 'important' new that Troy needed to know, Troy was out the door. Growling angrily, and mumbling darkly to himself about his dense captain, he stomped back to the gym, in need of a orange basketball to vent out his anger, on his way there, he passed by Gabriella and Alex, he glared coldly at the brunette and the older male, and Gabriella stopped her chatting with her cousin,

"Hi Chad," Gabriella smiled weakly, she didn't want to be the one to cause a rift between Troy and Chad, they were close. Chad did not reply her greeting, only glaring at the pair even harder,

"Don't try to act so innocent, because I know better, and you two might've been able to lie to Troy, but you won't be able to do that to me," Chad said coldly before passing them by, Gabriella looked confused,

"Is everyone else as nice as he is?" Alex joked dryly, Gabriella smiled weakly,

"He's just stressed, their championships are coming up," she covered, continuing her way to the main hall, Troy wasn't there but when they looked outside they saw his black car parked in front of the school.

Alex noticed-as he sat at the back seat-that neither his cousin nor her boyfriend had brought up that Chad fellow.

-

-

When Troy's car pulled up onto the drive way, neither Isabella nor Alan were back-much to Gabriella's relief. She'd have a heck of a hard time trying to explain why she didn't go to her last period.

"Alex where are your luggage?" Gabriella asked

"Oh it's still with your mom, I'd thought at least they dropped it off at home first," Alex laughed, "Guess Dad was a bit anxious to go a cook for you guys again," which made Gabriella giggle,

"Uncle Alan use to always cook for us whenever me and mom came to visit, he'd always had this bowl of candy, he called it the 'Bottomless Pit' because it was always full no matter how much we ate it." Gabriella filled Troy in, he chuckled,

"Did you eat them all?" he asked her, Alex laughed,

"Are you kidding? When Gabby was eight, she was so determined to prove my dad wrong and that there was a end to the bowl, she snuck off with the bowl and thought she'd dump it into the toilet, she dumped about half the bowl into it, and was about to flush it but then it got stuck so the water started to over flow, we were all in the living room when she came crying out and said the house was flooding." Alex and Troy boomed with laughter as Gabriella's cheeks turned a bright red,

"And then?" Troy wheezed, Gabriella glared at him her face still flamed,

"My dad called the plumber, and they cleared the pipes of the candies, the bowl was still half full with candy, so my dad told her that because she tried to 'cover the bottomless pit', the pit punished her by flooding our house," Alex laughed, Troy smirked teasingly at her,

"Candy down the toilet? Real smart," he teased making her slap his arms,

"I was eight!" she cried defensively, "Uncle Alan told me that story so when ever I came over, I didn't dare go into that washroom again," she admitted embarrassedly, moving away from the front door and to the kitchen, Alex following with plans to raid the pantry. Troy however took a detour into the living room, passing the wood piano, stopping in front of the millions of pictures on the instrument,

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella popped up next to him, Troy smiled,

"Pigtails?" he laughed, pointing to a picture of her when she was four, "Never would've imagined it,"

"Oh shush, like you've never had a different hairstyle before?" she asked sceptically.

"No," Troy shook his head innocently, Gabriella laughed,

"So it's always been like a mushroom?" she burst out laughing at his gaping face,

"Mushroom eh?" he smirked, he took her waist into her arms, and held her tight against him, lifting her up off the floor-thank god she was half a head shorter than he was-and her legs swinging madly in the air,

"Troy!" she shrieked, "Troy let me down!" laughing, her hands gripping his hand tightly in fear of falling,

"Nope," he replied, laughing as he swung her around in circles, "Mushrooms can't drop people remember?" he teased,

"They don't have hands either," she said breathlessly still stuck in his arms, "Troy, let me go," she whined, trying to stretch her feet forward to touch the ground, much to Troy's amusement, and much to her disappointment, her feet barely reached his ankles,

"A bit on the short side aren't we?" Troy smirked, Gabriella slapped his hand,

"I'm not short, you're just abnormally tall," she retorted back, Troy placed her back onto the floor, waiting for her to turn around, which she did with flushed face and a smile, he placed his hand over his heart,

"That hurt right here," he in a wounded voice, dropping dramatically onto the carpeted floor, Gabriella giggled, kneeling down to poke him in his abs,

"Come on, sit back up, the carpet's dirty," she crinkled her nose cutely, but Troy still remained laying down, his face shaking with laughter, "Oh save your bad acting skills for our project," she giggled and still he didn't wake up. Outside, keys jingled by the door and the door unlocked and in walked Isabella and Alan their hands loaded with groceries,

"Oh, Gabby, I didn't think you'd be home this quick," Isabella gasped, lost for words; Alex suddenly appeared in the doorway,

"Gabby already had her books so Troy drove us home," Alex covered for her, taking some of the bags out of Isabella's hands, Isabella beamed,

"That's nice, hello Troy, what's wrong?" Isabella said to the 'dead' teenager,

"I think I killed him," Gabriella giggled,

"Oh really, you I don't think so," Alan chuckled, Gabriella squealed, shooting off the carpeted floor and hugging her uncle,

"Uncle Alan, I missed you!" she said happily, the elder male chuckled,

"I'd hug you too if you wanted groceries slapped onto your back, go and wake up Romeo and I'll see you in the kitchen," Alan said, Gabriella giggled at the irony of the comment, and left her uncle, leaving Alex her mom and her uncle to head to the kitchen.

"Come on, wake up," she said, continuing to poke him, he twitched every now and then but didn't wake up, "Troy," she whined,

"I'm not waking up until you wake me up the way Juliet did," Troy said defiantly, Gabriella laughed,

"Stab myself?" she joked, Troy opened one of his eyes and glared at her,

"When she tried to see if there was any poison left on me," he smirked, Gabriella blushed,

"Troy, if my mom saw us," she said

"Then she'd think she's going to get a son-in-law?" Troy offered innocently, sitting up now, his back aching slightly, Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"You're unbelievable," she giggled, Troy grinned proudly, and leaned in and kissed her softly right when Alex popped in,

"Hey Gabby-Oh I did not need to see that!" Alex exclaimed, disappearing again, Gabriella blushed while Troy laughed and he gave her a hand to help her up,

"I think I'm going to like your cousin," Troy commented, smiling as he kept her hands in his and walking into her kitchen, Gabriella groaned,

"Great, absolutely wonderful,"

* * *

The dinner went surprisingly smooth. Gabriella and Isabella worked together, mixing up some salad and washing vegetables, Alex and Alan both made spaghetti, Alex watching over the pasta and Alan mixing up the meat sauce, Troy-who had no cooking experience what so ever-drifted mainly among his girlfriend and Alex, popping in to replace Alex for a while stirring the pasta while he went to go to the washroom, or going to accompany Gabriella while Isabella went to check on the garlic bread. Troy took over for Gabriella, mixing the salad dressing while she went and set the table, and then she peeked over his shoulder,

"You're not that bad, you should cook more," she laughed,

"I'll take that's as a compliment," Troy smirked.

"I haven't seen Gabby so happy in a long time," Alan said to his younger sister as they both stood by the oven. Isabella smiled fondly,

"Me either… makes me glad I moved here," Isabella said, Alan smirked,

"Because of the house or because of the boy?" the older brother said, Isabella glared at him,

"You're almost 40, it's no time to be joking like a teenager," Isabella said to her older brother, Alan smiled,

"Which would make you 38, still old," Alan said, "But I agree with you, he is a wonderful guy for Gabby, he makes her smile like no other, reminds me of you when we were little," Alan reminisced, Isabella looked at her daughter, who was now helping Troy in putting the salad into separate bowls since he tended to steal some for himself,

"Yea… the things that make us forget our problems," Isabella said softly.

Dinner went by without much problem… wait scratch that, dinner went by with most of the questions addressing Troy and Gabriella… most of them about how they met.

"Actually we're supposed to be doing a project," Troy grinned sheepishly while Gabriella gasped,

"Oh no, and its due in two weeks!" the brunette gasped in shock, "Oh this isn't good, we can't fail!"

"Gabby, chill, we'll do fine, I mean, you can sing right, so you can cover for my bad singing," Troy grinned, Gabriella glared at him,

"Sing? Gabriella you haven't sang in so long," Alan said, his eyes gleaming, to Troy he said, "You might not know it, but Gabby use to play the piano, and she'd sing to us all the time,"

"Oh I remember, one year in Christmas, she was nine, and she pulled us all into the living room where she played Amazing Grace with one hand, and sang to us, it was beautiful," Isabella smiled, remembering the great memories of her daughter, Gabriella blushed prettily,

"Amazing Grace, I want to hear you sing that," Troy said, already in his mind, he could picture her always gentle and breeze like voice letting out the soft and beautiful tune of the popular Christmas song. Gabriella laughed,

"One day, but after dinner we have to work on our song, we're so behind!" she sighed, and chuckling to himself, Troy continued to eat his spaghetti, feeling more and more at home.

-

-

After dinner, Isabella, Alana and Alex shooed Gabriella and Troy out of the kitchen, and the two teenagers sat on the piano together, looking over the sheets of music Gabriella brought down from her room-as well as using that excuse to take her medication alone and privately.

"Alright, let's try this line;" Gabriella pointed at the bar, and Troy nodded, "I go first…"

**Gabriella: **We were strangers, started out on a journey…

Now we're dreaming, we have to go through

Now here we are I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you.

Troy tore his eyes away from her, and landed on the sheet in front of him

**Troy: **No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart,

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

**Both: **This is the start…

The both of them were so concentrated on singing with one another, the entering of Isabella, Alan and Alex were unnoticed by the two, as they began to get into the music, shooting each other smiles.

"You know it would sound better if I played the piano on it," Alex commented, breaking the song between them, both of them blushing a tiny bit, Troy's cell phone rang in his jean pocket, slightly embarrassed, he excused himself, and pulled out his phone,

"_Oh shoot! I forgot to call!"_ Troy mentally cursed as his home called ID popped up, and he prayed with all his heart it was his mom and not his dad, "Hello…"

"_Troy Jonathan Bolton where are you?"_ his mother screeched in his phone, he winced, pulling away from it and Gabriella looked at him worriedly, he smiled at her, mouthing to her it was no problem, and took the 'pleasant' call in the halls,

"Mom I can explain. I'm sorry I didn't call, but Gabriella's mom invited me for dinner and I swear to god I was going to call but things came up and-" Troy babbled,

"_Troy, stop,"_ Diane said from the other line, _"Look, I don't mind if you're at your girlfriend's house-as long as she comes to ours in return next time"_ Troy sputtered when his mom said that, _"Your dad's home, and I told him you were at Sharpay and Ryan's to practice your drama project, but he said you skipped last period,"_

"Oh… that… something happened at practice, and I didn't felt like going- I swear it's going to be my last time," Troy said quickly,

"_It better be, come on soon Troy, your father's out to pick up some school files he forgot at school, I told him I'm going to pick you up, so come home quick,"_ Diane said,

"Thanks a lot mom!" and he hung up, walking back into the living room, he announced, "I'm sorry, I have to go… my mom needs me to… wash the dishes…" he made up, Isabella smiled,

"It was great having you over Troy, come again soon," she smiled and Troy nodded,

"Thank you for having me Mrs Montez, it was great meeting you Mr Montez, Alex," he said, Alex winked,

"We'll be catching up, I have lots of stories," the older male said, which made Troy laugh, Gabriella ignored her cousin's comments,

"Do you want me to come?" Gabriella asked softly, leading Troy to the front door, Troy shook his head,

"No, I am not letting you walk home by yourself," Troy said seriously, slipping his feet into his sneakers, Gabriella smiled,

"Was your mom mad?" she asked softly, Troy laughed,

"Not at all, I was surprised, but she wants you to come over next time," he winked and Gabriella blushed,

"Here, take this, I have another copy," she said, handing him _their _song. Troy grinned appreciatively taking the paper with care, opening the front door,

"I'll see you at school, and I better see you smiling again," he warned her, and Gabriella laughed, nodding, "I'll pick you up again,"

"Alright," she agreed, and he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss that lasted longer than the one they had when they were in her living room,

"Good night Gabby," he said softly, Gabriella smiled, and she was blushing, yes, but not as much.

"Good night," she whispered, and he walked off the front porch and into his car that slowly disappeared and blended in with the dark background. With the door closed, she went back to the living room and excused herself, hearing her uncle say,

"Yep she's growing up alright"

Smiling to herself, she took out her copy of the song, and lay across her bed, staring at her white ceiling, tonight made her heart felt lighter than she had ever felt it before… free from all burdens.

* * *

When Troy got home, his dad still hadn't yet, which was a huge relief to him. Diane didn't bombard him with questions-which surprised him, how ever she did fill him in on the story she told her dad, and that hopefully he'd be 'asleep' by the time he got home. Thanking his mom again, Troy went up the stairs, taking two steps in a row, and closed his room door and closed his light, only leaving his bed lamp on. After taking a quick shower in his bathroom and changing into shorts and a baggy t-shirt, he was on his bed, and on his stomach, looking at the detailed high lights that went across his part of the music Gabriella had done. She had even written his name at the top right hand corner of the sheet in her neat writing.

The both of them-at separate houses read their lines, singing softly to themselves, ending with the final verse…

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning…with you…_

-

-

A few houses away, Chad picked up his phone, and after calling Taylor, made a three way call to Sharpay which also meant Ryan, Zeke and Jason, after the different numbers were punched in, Chad exclaimed,

"You guys have no idea what-no _who_ I saw with someone else at the halls today…"

* * *

**A/N: **Uh-Oh… Chad's causing trouble…

P.S. If you're interested, the name of part of the song Troy and Gabriella sang is called 'At the Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis from the Anastasia Album.


	17. Misunderstandings

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I loved reading them. I just came back from my trip to Cleveland, Ohio, it was a school music trip and it was awesome! So I've got a lot of news about Zanessa and HSM so the author's note is going to be longer than usual.

**High School Musical 2 has officially been finished filming, they finished filming on Friday, April 13, 2007 and Disney has confirmed the OFFICIAL release date, which is ****AUGUST 17 2007**** so mark that on your calendars! A plotting line for the THIRD High School Musical has begun, and it's intended to be filmed/released around 2008, they are IN THE PROCCESS of drafting the actors, so it HAS NOT been confirmed that the original cast will be part of the third instalment. **

**The basic plot for HSM2 is as follows: **It all happens in a country club in which Sharpay and Ryan's grandpa found, there is a contest in the country club, and who ever wins gets an award named after them-so of course Sharpay wants to win it, and she needs Troy to do it. She gets Troy a job in the country club in hopes of separating him from his friends, but Troy ends up bringing the entire gang a long with him.

Desperate to win, Sharpay tries to alienate Troy from the group, and it starts to work, and Gabriella isn't happy with how Troy is suddenly changing. So will there really be a Troyella in the end?

**Vanessa has a solo part again in the movie, she's singing **'I've gotta go my own way'**, she and Zac are singing a ballade **'You are the music in me'**, Ashley and Lucas are singing **'Fabulous'** and this time, Corbin, Lucas and Zac have a singing part called **'I don't Dance'**. There's also a song called **'All for one'** but I don't know who's singing that yet. **

**A HSM2 TEASER is now up on youtube. Someone recorded it from the DC games so the quality isn't that awesome, but it's better than nothing. It looks amazing and it's only the first minute of it, there are some awesome dance scenes, so you don't want to miss it this summer. The Teaser URL is now up on my profile so go check it out!**

**Zac, Vanessa (not sure about the cast) attended the 9****th**** Annual Young Hollywood Awards, and Zac won 'One to Watch' Award and Vanessa won 'Rising Pop star' Award. Congratulations!**

**Right now, the cast is rehearsing for their Latin America Tour that will be happening this summer I believe, not sure, Zac WILL NOT be participating in this tour, I don't know the reason though.**

**ZANESSA FANS:****Popstar magazine **_**will**_** be issuing a JUL07 magazine, that WILL contain whether or not Zanessa has been dating or not (leaning mostly onto a yes at the moment) so stay tuned. **

**Well this is a long enough author's note. On with the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Misunderstandings_

* * *

"Sharpay will you slow down!" Ryan shouted down the halls as the twins burst through the doors early that morning. In fact, they had never been this early to come to school, there were barely anyone in the halls, and even as they walked in they could see some of their teachers just arriving, but at the moment, he did not want to be Troy or Gabriella for that matter.

Last night's phone call from Chad obviously had some sort of major impact on his sister, why, he didn't know, but it did, all of them. Ryan, for one, did not believe Gabriella would actually do such a thing to Troy, and he also believed Troy would have enough common sense to know when his girlfriend was lying. Ryan had been dating Kelsi for more than a year, and he learned enough to trust her. However, they weren't the only one there early, Kelsi had arrive minutes before the twins had burst through the door, and because Zeke, Jason and Chad all car pooled together-and Chad wanted to come early- they were there since 7 in the morning.

"Hey," Kelsi said softly, smiling up at her boyfriend, Ryan smiled back, and both could feel how tense their group was at the moment, "Do you think…" she trailed off,

"Gabriella doesn't seem like that kind of person… what do you think?" Ryan asked softly, Kelsi looked down, the small auburn was wearing a read tank top underneath a forest green jacket, and jeans, a slightly darker green cap laid on her smooth hair, and unlike before, Ryan gently adjusted the cap, and allowed a curl from her bangs to fall against her face,

"I don't think she's that kind of person either," Kelsi concluded, looking up at him, but the two looked warily at the group beside them, Zeke had joined Sharpay's side, and Jason was next to Chad, as if ready to hold him back if necessary, the blonde drama queen and the bushy haired jock were at it again, the two of them exploding at one another,

"I am telling you, I saw it with my own eyes," Chad retorted hotly, Sharpay's hands were on her waist as her brown eyes glared heatedly up at him,

"Well you could've saw wrong, we all know Gabriella, she's not the kind of person to do this." She replied, Chad scoffed loudly,

"How long have we known her? A month max, I'm telling you she was with an older guy, and they were _hugging_ each other, _closely_. How come she never hugs Ryan like that, or Jason, or Zeke? She's close to them too, and I've never seen her hug Troy either," Chad said defiantly,

"Because maybe you never stay when the two come to us," Sharpay shot back, but in the back of her mind, she secretly agreed with Chad's point. Gabriella never did hug Ryan or the other guys, and as far as she knew, Gabriella and Ryan had gotten fairly close, of course Ryan-being the sensitive twin-treated the new girl like another sister so she wouldn't be surprised… what if… what _if _in some weird twist that Chad was right?

"If you don't believe me go ahead and ask her," Chad dared the blonde, "When she walks through the door, go and ask who that guy is, maybe if you're the one talking Troy would actually listen for once," Chad rolled his eyes, Sharpay glared,

"Fine, I'll do just that!" she said loudly, beside him, Zeke was helplessly looking on. He hated picking sides, and he shared a glance with Jason, the two of them were stuck in the middle, and judging from Kelsi and Ryan's distressed faces, they knew they weren't the only one.

* * *

At 7:30 in the morning, earlier than any time Troy had woken up at, the basketball star bounded down the stairs in a crisp dark blue button up shirt and dark jeans-yes, you could say he took Gabriella's suggestion and actually did some ironing… well giving your clothes for your mom to iron counted in some ways too. Troy walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple and was walking out of the kitchen when his dad came down, also just finishing,

"Troy? You're early," Jack said, Troy grinned,

"Yea, got into bed early last night," he said, Jack nodded,

"Do you want to go to school with me? We can get a couple of practice games before class," Jack 'generously' offered, but Troy shook his head,

"Can't Dad, I left one of my book over at Ryan and Sharpay's, and Darbus will kill me if I don't have it today," Troy lied quickly. Mrs Darbus was the first person that came into his mind, and besides, he knew his dad, him and Mrs Darbus has some unknown rivalry that has gone on since his dad came back to the school to teach, and as much as his dad liked basketball, no way was he going to let his son and star captain get in trouble.

"Well alright, see you at school, and don't forget about the extra practice you need to do for skipping," Jack added sternly. Troy nodded absentmindedly and quickly slipped his feet into a pair of sneakers, said a hasty good bye to his dad and was out the door and into his car and drove out of sight. Jack sat down onto the kitchen table, and poured a cup of coffee into his cup as Diane walked in.

"Was that Troy?" Diane asked, pouring herself some coffee, Jack nodded,

"Said he forgot a book at the Evans' never saw him run out so fast," Jack said, Diane smiled secretively,

"Well maybe he's just growing up," Diane simply said to her husband.

-

-

At 7:40, Gabriella had taken her medications, packed extras for school, just in case the nurse wasn't at school today, and ate the healthy light salad her Uncle Alan had prepared that morning. It was good that Uncle Alan was here, as he had a habit to wake up earlier than the rest of the house, he took over the breakfast in the morning during his stay here, which meant her mom could get an extra couple hours of sleep before she too headed off for work. Alex had taken up a rather annoying habit of following her and standing by her while she waited by the door,

"What are you doing?" Gabriella finally asked as she slipped her Mary-Janes on and retied her hair, Alex shrugged innocently,

"Is it such a horrible thing to do to make sure my little cousin gets to school safe?" Alex asked,

"It was cute when I was eight, but now it's just weird," Gabriella giggled, Alex playfully nudged her,

"Does Troy pick you up everyday?" he asked, Gabriella nodded, Aw isn't the cute! I need to ask my dad how he picked up my mom, learn some tips, oh or maybe I'll ask Troy," he laughed at Gabriella's shocked face, and laughed even harder when the door bell rang. "Oh, questioning time!" and he swung opened the door. Troy was outside his hands stuffed in his jean pocket, a light wind breaker over his blue sweater,

"Morning Alex, Gabby," Troy grinned, Gabriella smiled back, "It's a bit windy outside, you might want to take a jacket," he added, eying the brunette's thin lavender shirt and jeans. Gabriella flashed him a sweet smile and a warning glare to her cousin before skipping up the stairs for a jacket. Alex-who seemed to think Gabriella would not do anything to harm him, as he was her 'sweet, innocent caring cousin', casually draped an arm around Troy's shoulder.

"So, Troy," Alex grinned, Troy laughed,

"So, Alex," he copied, Alex chuckled,

"So how did you land my cousin?" he asked the basketball jock, and Troy began to feel his cheeks grow red, "Come on, I need serious tips, I mean even my timid cousin has gotten a boyfriend," Alex teased, Troy could only stutter, not knowing how to answer the older guy without either continuing to blush until he would look like a tomato or having Gabriella come down and knock him into a concussion (ok, so not a probable scenario, but you never know!). Lucky for him, Gabriella was not that kind of a person-hopefully-and she came down in time in a petite baby blue jacket and saving Troy from embarrassing moments he had seen flash before his eyes.

"Ready?" she asked brightly, Troy nodded, his face now calming down, he waited by the door as Gabriella grabbed her keys and gave her cousin a quick hug,

"If mami comes home early, tell her I might be late," Gabriella informed her cousin, Alex brushed her off impatiently,

"I know, I know, you're going on dates, yea, yea," he teased, Gabriella and Troy both blushed furiously,

"No we're working on our project, make sure you get that right," Gabriella said, "And I left a note on mom's table just in case," she added, Alex feigned a hurt look,

"You don't trust me?" he gasped, Gabriella rolled her eyes, glancing at her watch,

"We got to go, it's almost ten to eight," she said to Troy, he nodded, opening the door for her and walking out, "Alex remember!" Gabriella said, Alex scoffed,

"Yea, yea, don't nag," he said, and watched the car drive off and closed the door rolling her eyes, "I swear she got that nagging Aunt Isabella," Alex mumbled to himself.

* * *

The couple got to school right on eight o'clock, which meant they had ten minutes to spend together before bell rang and became time for home room. Taking Gabriella's hand, the two of them walked into the school together, Gabriella got occasional glances-mostly from the female population, especially the cheerleaders, and bit on her lip nervously, sensing her nervousness, Troy gently squeezed her hand encouragingly,

"Ignore them," he said softly, smiling at her, Gabriella smiled back and nodded, matching her strides with his, "So, when are we going to practice?" he grinned broadly, Gabriella smiled,

"I don't know… lunch? Unless you have practice," Gabriella said,

"I can skip it," he brushed it away impatiently, when she glared at him, he adds hastily, "I need to keep up my average or I won't be able to play on the team," he said quickly, Gabriella giggled,

"Nice save," she laughed, Troy grinned sheepishly as they walked into the school where the gang stood. Both Sharpay and Chad shot up at the sight of them.

"Hello Sharpay," Gabriella smiled at the blonde she became fairly good friends with, however Sharpay didn't return the smile like she normally did, no in fact the entire gang wasn't looking that good either, Chad was the only one smiling that is if you call a smug smile happy, Sharpay was frowning, and behind them, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Ryan looked nervously at them,

"Um, Gabriella, Troy, do you want to go over the music? We have time now," Kelsi said hurriedly, walking away from Ryan to the couple, trying to save them, before the two of them could answer Sharpay cut through,

"No they don't Kelsi," she snapped making the brunette freeze. Ryan walked up to his girlfriend, glaring at his sister,

"Don't do that to her, it's not her fault," Ryan hissed at her, Sharpay ignored his comment,

"Shar what's up with the attitude?" Troy asked, he hadn't seen her so upset since Chad had accidentally used half of her nail polish to make up for lack of paint and filled it back up with water to pretend they hadn't touched it. But Sharpay didn't answer him, keeping her eyes nailed on Gabriella, Chad thought other wise,

"It'd be clearer if you asked _her_," he said pointedly, nodding over at Gabriella, Troy turned to look at her and she had the same confused expression on her face,

"You?" he asked softly, Gabriella shrugged,

"I don't know what he means…" she said softly, Chad scoffed,

"Like that's true," Chad said,

"Man I know you don't like her, but you can't expect me to stand here and watch you insult my girlfriend," Troy said harshly, standing in front of her, Chad opened his mouth, but it was Sharpay's voice that came out.

"Gabriella I really thought you weren't like that… but I can't believe you would do something like this," Sharpay said coldly, Gabriella looked at the blonde,

"Do what? Sharpay I really don't know what you're talking about." Gabriella insisted, but Sharpay listened to none of it, all of a sudden, the bell rang, without so much as a glance or a good bye, Sharpay just left the group and drifted away on her own, Chad did the same thing. Zeke glanced apologetically at both Troy and Gabriella before running up to catch up to Sharpay, Jason gave Troy an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder before he left too. Gabriella looked up at Troy and he looked at her, she was put down, he knew she was,

"Gabby…" he said but Gabriella shook her head,

"No, let's get to class," she said quietly, and she let go of his hand, maybe he should've held onto her, then he wouldn't have felt so bad, but her small hands slid out of his, and she left him alone, Troy didn't know what to do, he slowly followed her and Ryan came next to him, Kelsi ran up and came next to Gabriella, and the auburn rested an assuring arm across the brunette's shoulder,

"Ryan, I have no idea what the hell is going on," Troy groaned, Ryan looked at the male,

"Come on, let's walk and talk," Ryan said.

-

-

Gabriella couldn't concentrate in class, she couldn't concentrate in math either, not when she had Taylor next to her-her best friend not able to meet her gaze, and Sharpay right behind her without her words swimming around and around in her mind.

"_Come on Gabriella, after this period, is lunch then you'll meet Troy and sit at the balcony, let's get through it," _Gabriella thought to herself, she sucked in a deep breath and focused her eyes up on the board where her teacher was reviewing last year's unit on trigonometry.

"Miss Montez, what is the answer to this equation?" her teacher snapped her out of her thoughts, Gabriella did a double take and glanced down at the question she had answered while her teacher was explaining it more thoroughly to the class.

"6," she answered, her teacher nodded still frowning,

"Please pay more attention Miss Montez," she said before turning her back on her again and continuing her explanation, Gabriella didn't say anything, but she did feel Taylor's short glance at her, and she definitely heard Sharpay's scoff, she rubbed her temple gently, this was going to be a long class.

The bell rang ten minutes later, and the chairs scrapped on the floor as the class exited form the class, some eager to get to lunch and some needing to rush to their locker to get books for their next class. Gabriella was among the last to leave,

"Boo!" someone popped out from behind her, she squeaked, whipping around to see her cousin Alex's amused face,

"Alexander Anthony Ricci you scared the life out of me!" Gabriella gasped, clutching her chest; Alex winced slightly hearing her recite his full name,

"Jeez you're going to make me think you thought I was some robber in your school," Alex said, "Gabriella Maria Montez," he added in revenge. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him as she went to her locker, Alex tailing her,

"Why are you here anyways?" Gabriella asked as she put her books away,

"Well I told my dad and Aunt Isabella that I wanted to get to know your environment more-personally I think they were more than happy to get rid of me, they were going to go grocery shopping and we all know how long that'll take," Alex rolled her eyes, Gabriella giggled, "And they told the principal I was your cousin and that I need to practice my English," he said the last part in a thick Italian accent.

"Liar," she laughed, she stepped up on the rim of her locker, trying to find her bottle of water that had slid to the back of her upper compartment, "Oh!" she gasped, losing her footing, Alex grabbed onto the small of her back just in time, laughing,

"I've always told dad you were the clumsy one," Alex teased; Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him, laughing.

Sharpay walked around from the corner with Zeke and Jason when she froze on the spot. Her eyes narrowed on the familiar brunette laughing and being held by the older male.

"What…" she said harshly, she increased her speed, her heels clicking rapidly on the floor, Zeke and Jason tried to follow before seeing what the blonde saw,

"Oh shoot," Zeke gasped, "Jase, go and get Troy!" Jason nodded running back the other way and Zeke ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

Gabriella closed her locker with Alex beside her when Sharpay came up, Gabriella smiled brightly,

"Hey Sharpay-"

SLAP

Gabriella's face snapped side ways, her hand automatically went up to her left cheek, which began to sting. Her watery brown eyes looked up at Sharpay, who was fuming, tears started to well up in her eyes as Alex stood in front of her, his expression furious,

"What was that for?" he shouted, protecting his cousin, Sharpay stared defiantly at him too,

"Get out of my way," she shoved him aside, "I can't believe you would do this to Troy! After all he's done for you; he cared about you enough to have a fight with his _best_ friend!" Sharpay yelled,

"Sharpay you don't understand," Gabriella said, but Sharpay wouldn't listen,

"I understand completely, you're just like everyone else," Sharpay said, Gabriella couldn't even defend herself as Sharpay walked away, Zeke looked nervously between his captain's girlfriend, and his own,

"Sorry," the jock apologized, Gabriella let out a watery smile,

"No, don't, it's not your fault, I'm fine, really." She said hoarsely, she flashed the kind boy a small smile before Zeke ran after his girlfriend, still steaming, Alex turned around,

"How _dare _she-" and stopped talking seeing the broken expression on Gabriella's soft features, he gently brushed away a brown curl, just like the way he did when she had lost her first book, and had cried the whole night, "Gabby… are you alright?" Alex asked softly, Gabriella nodded quickly, ducking her head down so he couldn't see the small patch of red that started to appear on her cheeks or the tears that had started to leak down her eyes,

"I-I'm fine, I just… need to wash up," Gabriella's voice cracked as she turned away, leaving her bag on the floor, and rushing to the washroom, Alex cursed softly, grabbing her backpack and running after her, he almost didn't stop in time when he reached the girl's washroom.

"Damn," he said softly, running his hand across his hair, Troy _better_ be here soon, and by soon he meant _now_.

-

-

Gabriella thanked the lord with all her heart when she entered the washroom and found it empty. Not even a minute had passed since she had entered the washroom, Gabriella sang onto the floor by the corner of the sink, tears now falling at full force, she pulled her knees towards her chest, and wrapped her arms around them; her head bent, silently, her small body shook.

Troy nearly had an heart attack when Jason burst into the changing room, his friend was panting like he had ran here,

"Hallway-Gabriella-Sharpay-guy-tall-trouble," Jason panted in separate intervals making what ever he was going to say sound like a completely different language to Troy,

"Dude, breathe," Troy instructed, afraid his team mate was going to faint at any second, Jason took a few seconds to calm himself down,

"Sharpay and Gabriella are at Gabriella's locker, Sharpay's yelling at Gabriella for something, I don't know what's going on, but some tall guy's with her," Jason explained quickly, Troy forgot his changing bag or anything that he had brought in with him, and dashed out the door with Jason behind him. When they came up to Gabriella's locker, no one was there,

"They were here, I swear," Jason said, and then he saw the older guy, "There, he's the one!" Jason pointed out loudly, Alex turned to see the brown haired basketball star,

"Alex?" Troy said, coming up to him, Jason looked confused,

"Alex?" he asked, Troy nodded impatiently,

"Yea, Gabby's cousin, they came to visit," Troy gave his team mate a brief explaination, he would have to give a more detailed one later, but right now, all he wanted to do was find his girlfriend. Jason's mouth became wide opened,

"You know what, I shouldn't be here, I'll let you guys deal with it, good luck Troy," Jason said, Troy nodded,

"Thanks man," he said, and Jason nodded before dashing off, he _really_ needed to get to the cafeteria. Once the dark haired boy left, Alex turned on Troy,

"Some blonde girl came up, yelled something and slapped her," Alex said coldly, Troy's mind flicked to Sharpay angrily, "Look I don't know what is going on between you and your group of friends, but Gabby's paying the price right now, and I'm not the one she needs to see," Alex said, Troy nodded, starting to walk into the girl's washroom,

"Wait you're going in there?" Alex asked, Troy raised an eyebrow,

"You got a better idea?" he asked, Alex stayed silent,

"For the entire time I've stood here, no girl has came out or gone in, so I think you're safe, and don't worry, I'll keep watch," he added, Troy shot him a thankful look and walked into the washroom. The first thing he thought was that the girls' washroom definitely looked a lot cleaner than the boys. But then all thoughts were wiped clean when he saw the small bump by the corner by herself, and his heart quenched in pain. She must've been in very deep thought because she didn't even notice he was there until he was directly in front of her, and crouched down, gently, he took hold of her hand,

"Gabby…" he said softly, a small hiccupped came from the small bump, and Gabriella raised her head, and what ever was left of his heart broke when he looked at her red puffy watery eyes. He brushed away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb,

"Tr-Troy," she hiccupped, she made a move to hastily wipe away the tears but Troy shook his head, gently brushing them away. His thumb brushed past a soft red spot, and his hand lingered there, Gabriella winced slightly when he pushed slightly,

"Is that where she…" Troy said angrily, Gabriella didn't give him a straight answer,

"It's not her fault," she said immediately, "I think she just got confused, I should have explained."

"That isn't a good excuse for her to slap you," Troy said with hints of anger. Gabriella took his hand,

"Troy please, I don't want you to do anything about it, they're your friends Troy, and Sharpay only did what she did because she cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt, I completely understand." Gabriella said, Troy still didn't answer her, "Troy promise me." As reluctant as he was, he couldn't say no,

"Fine," he sighed, Gabriella smiled softly,

"It's not that bad… hey, you always said I was a bit pale, at least now I've got some colour," she joked, Troy smiled slightly… for her sake, but that did not mean he was not pissed and mad at his 'friends'. Taking a second to gently brush past the slightly stinging spot, Troy removed his hand from her cheeks, gently pulled her into a hug, he went from a crouch position, to a sitting position with his legs spread wide and Gabriella nuzzled in the middle,

"Has anyone told you you're way too kind and you need to start thinking about yourself first?" Troy said, grinning, Gabriella giggled,

"I have now," she said, "And did anyone tell you you're in the girl's washroom?" Troy chuckled,

"Someone might've, but I think I ignored them because my girlfriend was in the washroom alone, crying and I thought that might be more important than my dignity," he answered, "Which, by the way, your washroom is so much nicer than ours." Gabriella giggled/hiccupped, her tears subsiding.

"You guys are lucky its lunch and everyone's in the cafeteria," someone said, the two of them had been so preoccupied, they didn't realize that Kelsi had came in,

"Sorry, but she said she knew you guys," came Alex's voice outside, Gabriella and Troy both laughed, Troy stood up first, brushed his jeans, and helped Gabriella up, and keeping her hand in his,

"Don't worry, I heard Jason tell Ryan about what happened, and I thought Gabriella might like the company," Kelsi smiled softly, "but I guess she didn't," Gabriella smiled,

"Thanks Kelsi," the brunette said sincerely,

"If it's worth anything, I believe you Gabriella, I know you're not that kind of person, and I know Ryan knows too, it just might take the rest of the gang a while," Kelsi said, "Chad's been stubborn all his life, and Sharpay just needs a little push," Gabriella released Troy's hand, and walked to give the auburn girl a hug,

"I'm fine, but thank you for checking on me," Gabriella said, the three of them smiled, the tension lifting,

"Are you girls done in there? Oh whoops sorry, are you girls and _Troy_ done in there? Any longer and Troy might go into the girls' washroom instead of the guys," Alex's voice said again. Troy scowled at the comment as the two girls laughed, making their way out of the washroom where Gabriella's cousin stood guard.

"Jeez finally I thought you guys wanted to clean out their toilets or something," Alex grinned, Gabriella glared at him and slapped him on his arm, "That's the cousin I know and love, what ever you're doing dude, keep it up," Alex praised Troy. Troy grinned while Kelsi mirrored Jason's reaction before,

"My cousin, Alex, Alex my friend-and composer, she composed our song, Kelsi Nielson." Gabriella introduced, unlike Jason, Kelsi recovered faster,

"It's nice to meet you Alex," Kelsi said kindly, Alex shook her hand,

"Likewise, look after her for me, she got the clumsy genes from the family," Alex teased, Troy laughed,

"Did she ever," he said. Gabriella blushed, glaring from her boyfriend to her cousin,

"You two can hang out more, I'll go hang out with Kelsi," Gabriella giggled as she link arms with Kelsi. The four of them-Gabriella, Troy and Alex determined to avoid the cafeteria-decided the balcony could wait and had lunch out at the front of the school where they talked just about anything.

Kelsi, Ryan and Jason and Zeke were off the list now it was the hardest three. Gabriella and Troy both shared a glance. There were only three people left.

How were they going to convince their best friends… when their trust for one another was already so weak?

* * *

**A/N: Another completed chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Again, the HSM2 teaser trailer URL is now on my profile, go and check it out because it's incredible!**

**I have made a trailer with the audio of the Walk to Remember trailer but with HSM characters, so if you're interested check that out too, the URL is already on my profile.**

**ZANESSA was spotted on the beach in Hawaii TOGETHER!! There are awesome pictures of them holding hands, in the ocean, there's even a picture of them KISSING!! No joke! There is a URL of a youtube video someone made with the pictures so go check it out!**

**Please note that youtube has the tendency to remove videos, they are on for a limited time only so go ASAP!**


	18. Next Week

Hey guys! Thanks for your awesome reviews! I know Sharpay was kind of mean towards Gabriella, and the guys seem to be a bit self centred and stubborn, but I promise things will get back to normal. Anyways, another HSM update for me

**I know from last chapter, I said there were pictures from Zac and Vanessa's trip to Hawaii, however it appears as though the pictures were released without authorization from the photographer, so it needed to be taken off. But, Popstar July issue will feature pictures from the trip, so make sure to take a look at that issue!**

**For all you HSM fans who live in Canada (like me) and don't know when HSM2 is going to be released for us, it'll be released on the same day as the States, on August 17, at 8:00 PM. So be sure to catch it! Zac had also said from an interview that they have made **_**another**_ **dance along for the sequel, so it's more fun dance moves for us too.**

**The cast are now down at South America for their Latin America Tour which will continue through May. Performing are Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Monique Coleman, Corbin Bleu, Lucas Grabeel and Drew Seeley in Zac's place. Zac WILL be on the tour with the cast but he WILL NOT be performing with them. Rumour has it Vanessa convinced Disney to send Zac along the tour with them.**

That's all for now!

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time. Troyella

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of their characters, the movie belongs to Disney. This story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I don't own that either, the only characters that belong to me are characters you don't see in either movies.

* * *

_Chapter 18: Next week_

* * *

If Troy were to think back to his high school year years from now, he could honestly say the following week after the argument between Gabriella and Sharpay was the most tense week he had lived in during his entire career at East High. For once, since he could remember, Troy ignored his friends. In class, he would brush by Sharpay without a word said, in practice; he would concentrate on nothing but getting through practice, making shots and shouting out orders quickly and executing them perfectly. He did not say a word to Chad, and didn't want to talk to his Dad, all he was concerned about was to get it over with as soon as possible, meet up with Gabriella and spend a good few hours with her-whether just sitting and enjoying each other's company, or working on their project-before they each had to go home.

It had became a routine for them, and even though Gabriella was all too happy to spend time with him, she always felt a small nagging in her heart that this rift between Troy and his friends were largely due to her part, and now she and Taylor were talking less and less, finding the only time to talk was during class and tutor periods and their subject of conversation never left the boundaries of school and academic work. She hated to admit it, but all these small problems were starting to build on her and with school work, she was starting to feel the stress. Even Troy started to see it, one day, after his practice, they had driven around in Troy's car, when he stopped next to an empty park. He stepped out, and opened the door for Gabriella, and they walked hand in hand until he led her to the swings, gently made her sit down, and began pushing her from behind. Giggling, Gabriella sat and felt the soft breeze run through her hair.

"Hey Gabby," Troy said when she swung backwards again, his hands pushed against her back sending her upwards… then back,

"Hmm?" she said softly, closing her eyes and making the visual world disappear. Only the world inside her imaginations and the sounds around her existed. The swing stopped going any higher, and now, Troy only gently pushed her, his hands remained on the small of her back, near her waist, as she swung up and down.

"Are you feeling alright… I mean… this week," Troy said softly, Gabriella opened her eyes, and tilted her head up a bit and caught glimpses of him as she swung backwards back to him,

"I am…" she said unconvincingly, and then Troy stopped pushing her, making her look up at him,

"You know you can tell me…" he said in a quiet voice, Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip, before looking forward again and feeling Troy resuming his pushes,

"I… I feel like I'm responsible for what's happening between you and Chad and Sharpay and the others." The brunette admitted, Troy wasn't really shocked; this was Gabriella the girl who never thought of herself first, and put others as her priorities, the girl who wanted everything to be right without adding herself into the equation.

"Don't, don't blame yourself for their mistakes, if they can't understand it then there's nothing you can do," Troy said sternly,

"But… Troy," Gabriella said, "If I hadn't met you… then maybe you'd still be close with your friends, you'd be Troy Bolton, the most popular boy in school, Troy Bolton the star and captain of the East High Wildcats preparing for championships and-"

"And I'd be Troy Bolton the playmaker and nothing more." Troy interrupted her. He stopped his swinging, and bent down to Gabriella's level, making her look at him, "I don't know how many times I've said this, and I don't know how many times I will say this, but if it wasn't for you, I would've never realized my life was so one sided. I grew up playing basketball, I went through school playing basketball, and for a while I thought I was going to grow up into a basketball player, but then you came along, and suddenly everything just fell in place. You showed me the different sides I have and taught me to not be afraid to show it." He said softly, Troy was never one to make sentimental speeches, he had always thought they sounded too corny, but then this was Gabriella, and Gabriella was different.

"But your friends…" she countered, but Troy shook his head,

"If they are my friends they'll respect my decision," he said shortly, he raised himself slightly and kissed her gently, "Come on, let's go before your mom calls the police saying I kidnapped her daughter so I can be with her for the rest of the day," he teased, helping her up, Gabriella giggled,

"She'd never do that. My mom loves you, she treats you like you're family already," Gabriella said, Troy chuckled,

"Well that's a relief to hear then."

* * *

Taylor put her phone back onto the receiver for probably the fifth time that afternoon. She had been trying to reach Gabriella for the past hour, and whether it was her cell or home, she either got the answering machine, or her mother had said she was out and for her to try again later.

She had been hearing… 'Rumours' about her best friend… and from what Chad's told her, the rumours seems to be factual. At first she didn't want to believe it. I mean, come on, how often are things said by cheerleaders and basketball players true? Taylor learned since she was little, the only people she could trust were herself, and things backed up by scientifically and hard solid facts. But as of late… from everything happening and being partnered with Chad, she was slowly beginning to lose that 'rule in life' she had followed for almost her entire life.

Speaking of Chad… she went to her computer and checked her inbox, and there, highlighted in yellow marked as unread, was an e-mail form him, with a small smile on her face, Taylor clicked opened the e-mail and prepared to read what he had to say.

-

-

In Troy's car, Gabriella was getting ready to go back home,

"You know, speaking of school, we still have our projects to do," Troy brought up while Gabriella dug through her bag for her keys,

"I know it's coming so soon! We have to work on it, maybe with Kelsi too because she can play the song for us," Gabriella inputted, still looking for her keys, "Where is it, I can't find it!" she said frustrated. Troy chuckled; she did look pretty cute when she was trying to look for something,

"Gabby," he said, when she looked up, Troy dug his hand into the front pocket of her bag and fished out her dangle of keys, Gabriella blushed.

"Oh… right… Thanks," she giggled sheepishly, taking her keys from him, still embarrassed. Troy laughed,

"No problem," then he hugged her softly, "By the way, next time, let's go to my house, my mom wants to have you over for dinner." He said softly, before pulling away. If it was possible, Gabriella's face went redder than before, Troy's mom, wanted to meet _her_! Oh my god what was she going to wear, what was she going to say?

"M-Meet… me?" she asked weakly, Troy laughed nodding,

"Don't worry, it's not anytime soon," he said, and Gabriella let out a relieved sigh, "It's going to be the day after tomorrow, on Friday," he finished grinning. Gabriella gasped,

"You call that not soon? Oh my goodness what am I going to do!" she said helplessly, Troy laughed,

"Well first thing's first, you need to get home other wise I'd be late too, then I'll call you tonight, and we'll talk about it, then tomorrow we'll practice our song," Troy suggested, taking her exclamation literally. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him,

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then Troy," she smiled softly, Troy nodded, and she walked out of the car, and taking the keys Troy had found for her, opened her house door. The pair said one last goodbye to one another before Gabriella had closed the door and Troy had drove out of the drive way. Once in the safety of her house, Gabriella let out a sigh, dropping her bag onto the floor and stretching tiredly. She's been getting so tired lately, she even slept in more than she usually did and if it wasn't for Alex and her mom, she probably would've missed first period more than once now.

"Gabby, are you home?" Isabella called from the living room, Gabriella walked there to see her mother holding an old photo album which contained many of her childhood pictures,

"Hi Mom, hey I haven't seen that in a long time," Gabriella smiled, Isabella chuckled,

"Yes, it seemed like it was yesterday when I carried you out of the hospital and now you're all grown up, you're dating," Isabella sighed contently, Gabriella smiled,

"Mami, Troy invited me over to his house on Friday… for dinner." Gabriella said, Isabella grinned,

"Oh meeting the parents aren't you?" Isabella teased making Gabriella brush, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll blow them away." She encouraged her. Gabriella nodded, and then felt her eyes droop; Isabella noticed the sudden drop of energy on her daughter's face,

"Gabriella?" the mother consulted the clock, "Gabriella it's time for your medicine, go take them and take a nap, I'll call you when dinner's ready." Isabella instructed, Gabriella had no energy to contradict her mom, so she marched her tired body upstairs and swallowed the two oval shaped pills and without bothering to change, climbed into her bed and tucked herself in under her covers. She was asleep within a matter of seconds.

Thursday flew by and soon it was Friday. The day Gabriella was to 'meet' the parents. As it was nearing the end of April, Gabriella found herself realizing she had been at East High for about a little more than a month now, having come when second semester started, which was at the beginning of February.

"_One month… wow one month ago I would've never thought I'd be like this,"_ she thought to herself. That was the understatement of the year, one month ago, she would've never thought she'd meet Troy, one month ago she never thought she'd have a boyfriend, one month ago she never felt as happy as she was now. Friday morning, Gabriella woke up, and walked to her washroom to wash up and get dressed-hopefully be able to actually eat something- before Troy came. First thing she saw in her mirror was her pale reflection.

Well she shouldn't be that surprised… she'd been like this for the past few days. She didn't have a fever, and she didn't feel like she was having the flu. Gabriella was eating her medicine regularly and on time, following every single instruction on the box. She concluded that it was because of the stress lately. When she came down stairs, her mom was bent over, facing away from her and setting up a light breakfast, salad.

"Morning Mom," Gabriella greeted, Isabella looked up smiling,

"Good Morning Gabby," Isabella beamed, moving aside, revealing the person she was blocking,

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped, Troy laughed,

"Good Morning to you too," he smiled as she walked over, smiling, he hid the worry when he saw her pale face. It was like all at once the words on the prescription bottle came crashing down on him, and he really didn't want to think about that when she was here.

"What are you doing here? It's not even 7:30 yet!" Gabriella said, consulting the kitchen clock. Troy shrugged, not feeling the need to tell her the detailed version of the argument between him and his dad,

"I kind of slept early last night, woke up earlier today, and didn't have anything better to do so I drove around, and your mom saw me when she was out to get the newspaper," Troy grinned, "I think you'd like to sit down and eat instead of standing," he added, teasing her. Gabriella blushed, glaring mildly at him, taking her seat at the table,

"Troy was just telling me about the dinner tonight." Isabella beamed, taking a seat at the head of the table, even Gabriella managed out a small smile, "What time will you be expecting her Troy?"

"Actually… I was thinking of taking her to my house after school," Troy said,

"But I need to drop my things off at home first," Gabriella said, she can't possibly take her medications in front of him, that just wasn't an option, when Troy gave her a curious look she added, "Besides I need to change… it's my first time meeting your parents… except Coach Bolton,"

"Oh, alright then, so your house then my house," Troy grinned, Gabriella nodded, picking at her salad and Isabella noticed,

"Gabby, eat your salad, it's your third time not eating anything," Isabella said sternly, Troy looked at his girlfriend's pale features,

"Gabby are you feeling alright?" he asked concernedly, despite her mom being there, he reached over, and gently touched her hand, and found that it felt clammy "Your hands feel cold, maybe I should just tell my parents you're not coming-"

"No, Troy don't, I'm fine, I just don't feel like eating," Gabriella shook her head, sensing that her mom and boyfriend was not convinced, she forced herself to pick up her fork and eat a couple of leaves before noticing the time, "Oh, Troy we're going to be late! I'll see you at home mom!" and practically ran out the door, Troy chuckled,

"Thanks for breakfast Ms Montez," Troy grinned, then stopped and picked up a granola bar that was laying on the counter, "I'll give this to her," he added. Isabella smiled nodding as the two teenagers were out the door. Isabella cleaned up the bowls, and wiped the table failing to see two small oval shaped items fall into the garbage.

* * *

Class seemed to have gone by like a blur for Gabriella. All she remembered doing was entering the school with Troy and going to class, then she vaguely remembered sitting there… and the fact that Ms Darbus had told the class their project was due next week, but other than that she couldn't remember if she actually paid attention or not. The teacher's voice seemed to have dulled over and none of it seemed to have gone through her brain. All too soon it was lunch time.

Sharpay was the first in the cafeteria-surprising really, because she out of everyone took the longest time at her locker in front of the mirror to make sure not a hair was out of place. She was joined soon after by Zeke, then Chad and Jason, and five minutes later, Kelsi and Ryan still hadn't shown up.

"Where are they?" Sharpay asked impatiently, her blue eyes holding their gaze at the door.

"Don't worry, Kelsi's probably going through the final details of the musical," Zeke assured her. The cafeteria door swung opened, and Kelsi and Ryan walked in… along with Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella were walking alongside them, hand in hand and Kelsi alongside Ryan. Both girls were in the middle flanked by the two boys.

"What the…" Chad gasped the gang all jumped up form the table, and with Sharpay and Chad in the lead, practically stormed towards the four that had just entered the cafeteria.

"So what's this special place Troy talk about?" Kelsi asked, Gabriella giggled,

"Actually it's not that 'special' but it's beautiful," Gabriella answered the composer, Troy mockingly glared at her, his hands intertwined with hers which still felt rather clammy,

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Troy asked softly, looking down at the brunette, Gabriella nodded, giving him a smile,

"I'm fine, maybe I should've listened to you and Mom and ate the salad," she joked softly, Troy smirked,

"You should listen to me more often then," he said, Gabriella laughed,

"Don't push it," she said as they continued walking. Suddenly, Troy made a stop, and gently pushed Gabriella behind him, the hand holding hers out in front of her slightly as if blocking her from something. Both Ryan and Kelsi had stopped also, their eyes glued in front of them where Sharpay and Chad stood along with Zeke and Jason.

"Sorry," Jason mouthed silently to Kelsi.

"Ryan what are you doing?" Chad asked angrily,

"Walking?" Ryan offered,

"You know what he means, why are you with _her_," Sharpay said, saying the last word bitterly, Gabriella winced,

"Her name is Gabriella, and she and I would appreciate it if you used her name properly," Troy bit out annoyingly, drawing attention to him, "Ryan and Kelsi have the right to eat with us if they want to, this isn't a drama play or on stage, so he doesn't need your permission," Troy bit out. Sharpay was as taken back as Chad and the rest of the gang, none of them had ever heard him say anything close to that,

"Troy," Gabriella said softly, squeezing his hand, "Don't." Troy didn't look at her, but said,

"No, you don't deserve to be treated like this and I won't stand for it," he said strongly.

"Dude, do you _know_ what she did to you? She's probably lying to you and you don't even know it!" Chad exclaimed,

"Wait Chad-" Jason began, but the jock cut him off,

"Not now Jase," Chad said, his eyes still on Troy, "If she won't tell you, I will. She _cheated_ on you man! I saw her, we all saw her with another guy, and you're too blind to see it!" Chad said loudly, his voice echoed around the cafeteria as it turned quieter than before. More than half of the school population watched as the jocks of the school argued in the middle of their cafeteria,

"Chad, you didn't have to say it that loudly!" Zeke hissed, seeing the eyes of the student body turning on them. To say Troy was angry was an understatement; he was absolutely livid and was fighting back the urge to punch out his best friend-fighting… but not sure if he was succeeding. Even Ryan looked mad and he was usually the calm one. Chad had said it so loud, probably the entire cafeteria if not ¾ of the students in the room had heard it.

Gabriella's head was swimming, as soon as Chad had shouted those words out, she could literally _feel_ all eyes shift and turn onto her, it was as if all their eyes held electricity, and right now the electricity was at a maximum. It was crackling and burning, and she couldn't breathe, her mind felt hollow and no amount of oxygen seemed to be enough for her brain. Someone was calling her name, but it echoed around her head. Faces swam around her, but it was so blurry she couldn't put a name to them.

Troy felt the sudden change in Gabriella and turned on her, she looked paler than this morning, and her eyes seemed to be unfocused,

"Gabriella, Gabby," he called to her, tightening his grip,

"Troy why are you still protecting her, after all she's done to you!" Sharpay exclaimed coldly. She tried to pull Troy away from 'the girl', and Troy's hand broke from Gabriella's, Troy whirled around to face the blonde, ready to lash out at her when he heard Kelsi scream,

"Gabriella!" the composer gasped, the petite girl went to catch the falling brunette, wavering slightly because she didn't have the strength. Ryan relieved Kelsi from the brunette as Troy abandoned the group behind him, looking over his unconscious girlfriend,

"Gabby, say something!" Troy called urgently, her face seemed to be moist with sweat and her mouth was moving incoherently. In one smooth move, Troy lifted the small brunette into his arms and was half way out of the cafeteria and to the door. Kelsi followed quickly without a word while the gang stayed behind with Ryan.

"I don't believe it!" Sharpay shouted angrily, "We're trying to help him, and what does he do? He goes off with _her_ again!"

"Sharpay just stop it!" Ryan finally blew up; Sharpay looked at his twin brother in shock. Yes they had fights, but Ryan never raised his voice at her like that before.

"Ryan…" Sharpay gasped, even Chad was shocked, and Zeke and Jason knew they had pushed it too far,

"Sharpay don't say _anything_ about Gabriella when you don't know the truth about things," Ryan said angrily,

"Dude she's got you too, what lie did she tell you now?" Chad asked sceptically,

"You know that guy we saw with her?" Ryan asked heatedly, "He's her _cousin_. His name is Alex, he's Gabriella's cousin, her mom's brother's son!"

"Well that's what she told you," Sharpay said, but Ryan shook his head,

"No, well guess what I believe her. Sharpay you know Gabriella, she would never do this to Troy. I went to the office to check that day, Alex signed in with Mrs Montez and a guy who was named Alan Ricci. Shar he signed in with Gabriella's _mom_ who said she was his aunt." Ryan said, "Now I'm not going to waste anymore time here talking to you guys, I'm going to go see if Gabriella's alright." And with that Ryan stormed out of the cafeteria too. Sharpay turned to the group,

"I… we…" she didn't know what to say. She saw the guilty faces on her boyfriend and on Jason and said quietly, "You guys knew…" Jason and Zeke nodded.

-

-

Five minutes into the nurse's office, and Nurse Grace had gently gave Gabriella some sort of shot Troy didn't know about it, and a few minutes later, she began to come to,

"Oh good you're awake," Grace said in relief. Gabriella blinked several times to adjust to the light, and felt a hand encircling hers. Turning slightly and slowly to make sure she didn't get a headache, she found Troy kneeling diligently by her side.

"Hi," she said hoarsely, smiling, Troy let out a weak smile,

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Troy sighed in relief, "You have no idea how scary it was watching you fall."

"I'll try to remember that next time," Gabriella said softly,

"There better not be a next time missy," Grace said sternly making the student wince, "Please remember to take your medication Miss Montez, I think it's because you missed this morning's session that caused the sudden weakness," Gabriella nodded mutely, glad that the nurse didn't say anything else more detailed,

"Sorry, can I go now?" she asked, Grace nodded, still frowning,

"Yes you may, but be more careful, Mr Bolton watch her," the nurse ordered sternly, Troy nodded,

"Oh trust me she's not going anywhere without me now," Troy said seriously, helping her up. Gabriella smiled meekly at the both of them,

"_Troy's going to find out soon…"_ Gabriella thought bitterly to herself, _"I… I have to tell him…"_

* * *

**A/N: OH Drama!! I was going to do the dinner in this chapter, but then this chapter turned out too long so it's going to be moved to the next chapter which makes things more exciting! So I guess you can say the problem with Sharpay and the others are over… but… is that the most I can conjure up? Hmm… will Troy find out?**

**Review!**

**NEWS: Vanessa will be shooting her third single 'Let's Dance' in LA really soon! The video will be released on MTV and MuchOnDemand (In Canada) on July 19, and a kid friendlier version will be released on Disney Channel on July 18. So make sure to catch it!**


	19. The Truth

Hey guys! Thank you for your awesome reviews, things are about to get mixed up. Anyway, since the cast are all away on their South America tour, there hasn't been much lately, but after HSM2 is released, I'm sure there'll be a lot more. But here are some minor ones for us to chew on.

**Magazines like Popstar now have exclusive pictures of Zanessa in Hawaii, we've seen most of them before, but it's still adorable to see them!**

**Disney Channel is now premiering a special. On June 8****th****, you can catch sneak peeks from HSM2 as well as sneak peeks on behind the scenes as well, so be sure to catch that!**

**Vanessa's Neutrogena commercial is now out! She looks amazing in there and she does an incredible job. She's adorable in it. You can watch it on youtube, just search Vanessa Hudgens and Neutrogena. **

**There was also a picture taken of Vanessa and the cast landing in Argentina, and apparently, Vanessa was wearing a sweater that belonged to Zac-he had worn it to a HSM Q&A a few months prior… and she was also wearing sunglasses that belonged to him, the same sunglass that he wore during their trip to Hawaii. **

**Radio Disney has premiered the HSM2 single 'What Time is it?' It sounds AMAZING! This time the entire cast sings, meaning Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Monique! And for your information, for HSM2 it is 110 ALL Zac singing. It is his own vocals in the movie, no blending at all, and guess what, he sounds incredible! The music video is also out, and I will be posting a youtube URL for everyone so they can see it (just in case you're like me and you live in Canada and we get things way slower).**

**Story: **One Step at a Time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different words, until one fateful day he heard her sing… all miracles takes one step at a time.

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. They belong to the writers and Disney Channel. This story is also based on the movie 'A walk to Remember' and I do not own that either. The only characters that I own are characters you don't see in either movie.

* * *

_Chapter 19: The Truth_

* * *

Unfortunately, Troy had forgotten one slightly important detail when he had promised the school nurse he'd look after Gabriella They didn't have the same last period. Troy had consider skipping-not really in the mood of seeing Chad or his dad for that matter- but one stern glare from Gabriella stopped him in his plans.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, besides, Taylor's in chemistry with me so if anything happens she'll be there." Gabriella promised, seeing Troy's unease she added, "And my cell phone is open and with me so I can always call."

"I'll meet you at your locker?" Troy asked, Gabriella giggled,

"Yes Dad," she teased. Troy shuddered jokingly,

"You're dating your dad-I'm not even going to go there," he laughed seeing her annoyed face, "You're still going to my house for dinner right?" he asked hopefully, Gabriella smiled, nodding,

"Of course, I'd love to meet your mom," she said, making him grin, "I'd bet she'd have a lot of stories to tell about you and crayons."

"We were never to mention that again," Troy said indignantly, "And for your information they were markers, _washable_ marker." Gabriella laughed as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and a five minute break for people to get in between class,

"Ok go, you're going to be late, find me at my locker," Gabriella instructed, Troy nodded and she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek, Troy chuckled,

"A bit on the short side," he teased,

"A bit on the tall side," she shot back; he laughed, bent down and kissed her back before leaving for the gym as she left for the science room. As she entered, she could almost feel the glances she was receiving and heard the scattered whispers. It was quiet, very quiet, but she picked it up. Swallowing hardly, she stood up straight and kept her head held high as she headed to the middle of the class where she normally sat. She found Taylor already there, immersed in their text book, no doubt reading, re-reading and triple reading their lab for the day. Gently biting her bottom lip, Gabriella set her books onto the table next to her friend.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted softly, sitting down. Taylor looked up, and for a moment she considered whether or not to talk to her. On one hand, she had completely lied to her about her relationship with Troy, and she was hurt. She didn't like things being hidden from her, and only to find out through the school's social chain. But then Gabriella had that look on her… the look that showed she was caught in between of sitting there or running away to the nearest corner.

"_She's afraid of how I might act_," Taylor thought to herself, and the thought shocked her some what. Next to her parents, and maybe some of the scholastic decathlon team, no one had really cared about how she'd act… more or less be hurt from it. _"But how am I supposed to talk to her? She did lie to me…"_

"Look Taylor…" Gabriella began slowly, but the bell interrupted her, and their science teacher swept into the room, the class silencing.

"Alright, get into your pairs and work on your lab, I expect a full report by the end of the period regarding your work," she instructed. The class sprung to life as people went to get lab coats, goggles and beakers and cylinders to complete the day's assignment. Desperately, Gabriella grabbed a piece of scrap paper from her bag, a pencil and went to get two lab coats, and stopping by the table to scribble something before placing it in a pocket in one of the lab coats.

"Here," Gabriella handed Taylor her coat as she came back form collecting beakers and ingredients,

"Thanks," Taylor said quietly. The pair began setting things up, and when Taylor placed her hand in the pocket, she felt something against her fingers. Looking at it, a scrap paper came out and Gabriella's writing was scribbled on it.

**Taylor please meet me outside.**

**-Gabby**

When she looked up at the brunette, Gabriella had raised her hand and asked to go to the washroom. Shooting a brief glance at her friend, she left the room. Now Taylor was not one to take passing notes seriously. I mean, come on, that's what e-mails are for, and constant note passing interrupted _her_ academic performance too… but then again, Gabriella wouldn't do anything like this unless it was important. Sighing, she raised her hand too,

"Miss, I need to go and get some paper towels, someone spilt something here." She lied between her teeth; she prayed the teacher was too busy to notice a fresh batch by the sink. Thankfully, the student her teacher was helping had _really_ spilt something, and was too busy to even bother, so with an impatient wave of her hand, Taylor too left class.

As soon as she had stopped out into the hallway, Gabriella was in front of her, pacing back and fourth and when she finally noticed Taylor, she gave a nervous smile,

"Hi…" Gabriella said sheepishly. Taylor nodded, "Look, I know you're really mad at me, and you have all the reasons to but I just really want to explain." Gabriella said quickly.

"Explain what, it's not like you owe me or something," Taylor said, hiding the hurt she had first felt when her best friend had lied to her.

"Taylor…" Gabriella felt guilty. Taylor was her best friend, the first friend she had met at East High.

"If you want to explain, want to tell me why you didn't tell me? Want to tell my why you lied?" Taylor said hardly, glaring at the tiny brunette,

"No I wanted to tell you, I really did," Gabriella insisted,

"And yet it took almost one whole month for me to know, and I didn't even find out from my own best friend?" Taylor shot back.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to keep something to my self for once?" Gabriella finally broke, now it wasn't just Taylor she was talking to, all the previous treatments, the doctor appointments, her dad leaving her mom, her family's struggles, everything came out as if the dam to the waterfall was finally broken. "My entire life I've never been able to keep _anything_ to myself! I've never had any control over anything, not what I eat, what I do, it's _my_ life, and when I'm with Troy, it's like I have a little bit of that control back!" at that moment, she was shaking from her emotional break down.

"Gabby… are you… are you alright?" The sudden paleness in her friend's face frightened Taylor, almost as much as the sudden outburst.

"Taylor… I'm really sorry, I really am, you're the best friend I've ever had, and I know I should've never lied to you, I just… I'm sorry." Gabriella said quietly, but her friend's eyes were no longer on her, instead it was on someone behind her, and when Gabriella turned around, he saw Chad, standing there like a deer in headlights.

"Uh…" Chad said smartly. Biting her bottom lip, not wanting another argument between the jock-not when she just did with her best friend, Gabriella tore down the hall way, and brushed past Chad as quickly as possible as she disappeared from the corridor. Chad and Taylor's eyes connected.

Taylor was scared… not because she had probably just missed one of the most important labs in her science class… but because she might've just lost her sister like best friend.

But what scared Chad was not the fact that he had over heard more than one half of the girl's conversation… but the lost and clueless face that Taylor was currently expressing.

* * *

You could say that last period was going fairly well for Troy… that is if you didn't count having him glance at the clock twice every minute, counting down the minutes until school ended… where he could then go and check up on Gabriella, made sure she was alright and then drive her to his house. He had probably made about three trips to the washroom, passing by the science room every now and then, but when he asked again the fourth time; his dad had blown up on him, lecturing him on how he should have his head in the game.

That was the last time he talked to his dad during the period. Instead, Troy went through and drilled his team perfectly and demandingly, half hoping that if he did so, time would pass sooner. With ten minutes left of class, Troy and his team was sitting there, drinking bottles of water, and slowing down as the day came to an end… when Chad came up to him.

"Troy," Chad's voice was serious for once, yet still Troy didn't answer him. Predicting his reaction, Chad continued, "I saw Gabriella and Taylor outside… you might want to go and see her." It was the first time Chad had used her name properly. Troy turned his bright blue eyes onto his best friend since he could remember; there was silence between the friends,

"Thanks man," Troy finally thanked him, a smile broke between the two as Troy dashed out of the gym, not caring about his dad's inquiring glare at him.

When Troy left the change room wearing his normal clothes again, there was only five minutes left, he passed Gabriella's locker… and didn't find her. The science class was still in there, but Taylor was sitting alone-and apparently looking fairly upset. Starting to get worried, he raced down the corridor to the cafeteria, and ran up the stairs taking two at a time, but he reached an empty balcony. His heart was pounding as he raced through the school, a million of thoughts running through his mind,

"_She could be hurt, she could've fainted again, she might be in trouble,"_ Troy thought nervously, _"She might-she might be right there,"_ he stopped just short of the front door, seeing a familiar petite brunette leaning against the East High fountain. Slowly, he gently opened the door, and closed it without a sound and carefully approached her, and as he did, he heard her heavy breathing.

"Gabby?" Troy said gently, bending down to her level, her face shot up, and he could see her shaking,

"T-Troy…" Gabriella's voice was on the verge of breaking, "I-… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to get everyone so mad, I swear I didn't mean to, oh god I couldn't breathe in there, I had to get out," Gabriela breathed in and out as if she wasn't able to get enough air in her lungs. Troy immediately dropped beside her and taking her into his arms, stroking her hair,

"Shh… Gabby remember what the Nurse said?" Troy said in a gentle voice, "You can't be stressed, come on calm down, I don't think my parents would appreciate seeing you with red puffy eyes, they might think I mistreat you," he said, Gabriella let out a hiccup that suspiciously sounded like a giggle,

"You mean you don't?" she asked innocently. Troy pulled away from her, letting out a sarcastic laugh,

"I see you're better," he said, smiling at her small smile. Gabriella giggled,

"Don't you have class?" she asked,

"Don't you" he countered, smiling sheepishly, she said,

"I think you should go at least to explain, I don't want things to get worse between you and Chad, I… he saw me run out just now," she said slightly put out,

"You know I hate you," he said, Gabriella's breath hitched, "I hate the fact that you care about people more than you care about yourself, don't worry, believe it or not Chad was the one who told me," Troy informed her, "I think he might be turning around, for one thing he called you Gabriella instead of 'that girl'" he said

"Well that's a start," she giggled. Behind them, the final bell to end the day rang,

"Well I guess class's over," Troy gave her a silly grin, making her laugh,

"Guess so, I've been missing too many classes because of you," she lightly scolded, Troy feigned looking heart,

"So classes are above me?" he complained, Gabriella giggled, heaving herself up and out of his arms,

"I guess it depends, Chemistry does have its moments." She teased making him break out laughing,

"I think we have really good chemistry too, do I get an A?" he joked, Gabriella giggled, her heart feeling lighter than it had been just a minute ago.

"Come on, I need to go and get my bag, we don't want to be late meeting your parents," she smiled even though a blush graced her cheeks as the dinner was once again brought into her mind. Troy laughed,

"Oh definitely, my mom's all about punctuality," he grinned, "Hey know what, I'll take you home first, you don't live that far, you can do whatever girls do to make themselves pretty and I'll come back for it," he suggested, Gabriella nodded in agreement as they blended in with the rushing crowd of East High students dashing to go home or meet up with friends,

"As long as you don't mind being a servant," she giggled, Troy winked,

"Hey as long as I'm yours,"

* * *

After Troy had dropped Gabriella off at her house, he told her he'd be going to school to pick up her bag, and maybe do a bit of talking with Chad. Gabriella had kindly changed his 'talking' to a explanation to him even though Troy privately felt he owed him no explanations what so ever.

"Troy he's your best friend and the last thing you want is to lose a friendship in your last year together over something to silly," Gabriella had told him, he was about to interrupt her, saying anything that had to do with her was not silly but she silenced him adding, "I just want you to talk to him, please," she begged,

"You are probably the first girl and probably the last to beg for him," Troy said with a small annoyance in his voice, "And you are probably the first and only girl that will get me to do that," he added. Gabriella giggled, giving him a small peck on the cheek,

"Pick me up in twenty minutes, we'll practice the song at your house, it is due next week," she added, then laughed when he mocked saluted her and even went as far as marching down the steps and into his car. Shaking her head as his car pulled out and disappeared, she walked into her house and met her mom reading in the family room,

"Mami, can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked softly, her brown eyes glistened with uncertainty. Isabella looked up and saw Gabriella's nervous face, a face she hadn't seen on her daughter ever since Troy had came into her life.

"Of course mi hija, sit," Isabella shoved over for a space for her young daughter. Gabriella sat down, and fidgeted with her fingers nervously, "¿Qué te pasa? What's wrong?" Isabella asked gently, Gabriella knew her mom already understood how important and serious this was, Isabella had never spoken in Spanish with her unless it had something to do with the family or something very important.

"Mom… I… I'm going to tell Troy," Gabriella told her quickly, "I know we wanted to keep this to ourselves, and a part of me feels like it's the wrong thing to do but I hate lying to everyone, I hate it even more when I lie to him. I don't want to keep going lying to him like that, he's going to find out one day and it'd be worse if he did from someone other than me,"

"Gabby," Isabella smoothed out a strand of hair, "You're 18, you're almost 19 and I trust your actions, but is it something you really want to do? You may never know what's going to happen." Gabriella's eyes filled with tears,

"I know and I'm scared. The sooner he knows the better is but what if he feels like it's going to be a problem on him, I don't want it to affect him," Gabriella said brokenly, "I don't want it to happen in case it gets deeper,"

"In case it goes deeper? Gabby do you?" Isabella looked down seriously upon her daughter and Gabriella stared back,

"I…I don't know… it feels so right though," Gabriella looked up helplessly at her mom, "I think I love him."

-

-

As promise, Troy arrived back at the house in twenty minutes. His original plan to having a conversation with Chad had been thrown out the window as soon as he stepped into the school. Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke were all by the bench, as if knowing he'd come by. His thoughts were answered seeing Gabriella's school bag next to Kelsi.

"_I feel like a fish lured to bait,"_ Troy thought dryly as he approached his group of 'friends'. Out loud he said, "I need that," he nodded to the bag,

"I know," Chad said, Troy's eyes narrowed,

"Look guys I don't care what you say, I'm staying with Gabriella," the group stayed silent,

"We know," Sharpay said gently,

"Good now-"

"And we're sorry," she interrupted him, Troy stopped midway through and cocked his head sideways,

"Huh?" he said,

"I said we're sorry… mostly me, I'm sorry," Sharpay said softly and quietly, this was so surreal to her, she had never said sorry to anyone… more or less actually mean it, "Ryan explained to me what happened that day-well he more liked yelled at me," the group chuckled, "But I know I have the worse habit of jumping into conclusions and I swear I'll try to hold it back next time,"

"What she means is," Ryan interrupted, grinning, "Is that she'd never do it again… actually none of us will," he said to the group,

"Yea, you're more our friend than our captain, and friendship comes first," Zeke agreed,

"Well we've been by your side since day one, I guess I don't have anything to say," Kelsi giggled, Jason nodded,

"Yea, what ever happens mean, besides she's the best you've picked so far," Jason winked, Troy chuckled before he met his best friend's eyes,

"Chad, thanks… for telling me today," Troy said slowly, Chad shrugged as if it was no big deal,

"It was the right thing to do I guess," Chad finally said, Troy smiled and Chad smiled back slightly, "Oh ok fine so you two make a better couple than I would've," he finally added causing the whole group to laugh,

"I don't know, according to Gabriella you and Taylor don't look so bad either," Troy teased, Chad's mouth opened and closed, reminding them of a goldfish out of water, Troy laughed, walking over to his friend, and the two best friends hugged,

"Thanks man," Chad said, "Now get your butt back there, now that she's dating you she's practically our sister and we treat sisters better than we do brothers," the group shared an evil look and even Sharpay agreed,

"Totally so you better watch your back Bolton," she laughed, her drama queen attitude and superior looks coming back and looking to stay. Troy quickly took the bag Kelsi held out for her and chuckled nervously,

"And I was afraid she was going to get hurt with you guys?" he smiled weakly before dashing out of the school, slightly afraid his friends were going to live up to their promise.

By the time he had arrived back at her house, Isabella was out watering the lawn, she stopped and looked up as Troy's car pulled up and smiled kindly waving at him with garden gloved hands.

"Do you need help Mrs Montez?" Troy asked, Isabella smiled shaking her head,

"No it's alright Troy, Gabby's going to be out soon, she just needs to get some things in order," Isabella said, Troy nodded, standing on the driveway and looking around when the front door creaked opened. His smile widened to a broad grin as she walked out with her normal curly brunette hair straightened and slightly wet, leaving the end of her hair curled gently. She wore a comfortable floral light pink camisole and a flowing pink floral skirt ending with a pair of small, white sandals. She carried a pink bag that was hanging gently down from her shoulder.

"We're going to my house-where it's probably messy- and you look like you're going to a red carpet," Troy complimented as she walked down the stairs, Gabriella smiled,

"Well it's important, for me anyway," she said, taking his hand, "And I brought this," she brought up the sheet music out from her bag.

"Great, so we're good to go?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded,

"Troy, Gabriella might be coming down with something, so I've packed two pills in her bag for her, make sure she eats them after dinner," Isabella instructed, Gabriella gave her mom a small look and Troy tensed up slightly, which went unnoticed by the girls,

"Uh sure, no problem," he vowed to remember, "I'll have her home by 10:30 at the latest, see you later Mrs. Montez," Troy smiled, Gabriella smiled too, hugging her mom before getting into the car and during the drive to his house, she fidgeted with the buttons on her bag.

"Hey, calm down or you'll be a nervous wreck," Troy joked, Gabriella smiled nervously,

"Sorry, I'm just nervous… I haven't really tried going to meet my boyfriend's parents," Gabriella admitted sheepishly, "Plus I keep worrying your parents might not like me,"

"That's crazy, they'll be stupid not to like you, my mom would love you," Troy said, "I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled out your record," he added, easing her tension, in a few minutes, they pulled up to Troy's house, and Gabriella realized it was the first time she'd ever been at his house. The house was certainly slightly larger than hers, with deep red bricks and a large porch where a decent sized swing chair was settled on it. The door was a deep mahogany brown and Troy's car was parked in front of two garages. Large patches of green grass led to what Gabriella would assume an even larger backyard.

"Wow your house is amazing," she said at awe, Troy chuckled,

"Trust me, looks are the only thing, it's insane in there," he laughed as he led her up the stairs. He slipped his keys into the key slot and the door opened revealing a corridor that led to the family room. Gabriella neatly slipped out of her sandals and placed them to the side as he led her through his house,

"Are your parents at work?" she asked softly, Troy nodded,

"Dad doesn't usually come home until five, and mom works at the hospital so it's kind of crazy." He said as he led her up the stairs and into his room. The walls were painted light beige; his bed was lined up against the wall next to the window, the covers of the sheet plaid. His table stood a few inches away from his bed where his computer, lamps and books were and his closet next to his room door. Another door led off to his washroom. Behind the door were several little hangers that were completely covered with t-shirts and shorts.

"You're… neat," she giggled, Troy grinned sheepishly, "We've got three hours before dinner, you want to practice?" she suggested. Troy laughed,

"Nothing's going to take you off school work is it?" he teased, Gabriella shook her head defiantly, "Hey let's try recording ourselves, I have a microphone, and that way if I sound horrible I'll know when to stop singing and let you take over," he grinned, Gabriella laughed, pulling up a chair to his computer,

"Deal,"

* * *

Diane was pulling into her driveway when she saw Troy's car already there. She smiled to herself, remembering the conversation two nights before,

_Troy walked up to his mother, and for once, he looked kind of nervous. Diane looked away from her documents and stared at her son,_

"_Troy, are you alright?" she asked gently. Jack had told her of the fight he had with Chad. Troy and Chad had been inseparable since they had met at the end of eighth grade and she assumed that this was the reason why he was so nervous,_

"_Yea I'm fine," Troy coughed, "Um mom, can I ask something?" Diane nodded, "Um, is it alright if… you know… Gabriella comes over for dinner Friday night?" he quickly said. Diane did a double take,_

"_Gabriella? You mean your girlfriend?" Diane smirked, Troy nodded, "This is a first, she must be something for you to take her home," Troy glared at his mom,_

"_You're making this way harder than it needs to be you know," he said dryly, Diane chuckled, "Anyway, I um wanted to know if you could… you know tell dad for me," he asked, _

"_And you can't because…?" Diane asked,_

"_Well you know Dad, if it doesn't have anything to do with basketball it's not important, and he and Gabriella already had a run in and well… things didn't go that smoothly," he muttered, Diane nodded,_

"_Don't worry, I'll deal with your dad, you deal with your room," she smirked._

Diane got out of her car; well what Jack didn't know wouldn't hurt right? Entering her house, she automatically noticed a pair of sandals that certainly didn't belong to either Jack or Troy. Holding back a smile, she quietly walked up the stairs where a pair of voices drifted from Troy's semi opened door. Being the caring mother she was, Diane slowly peeked through the door and held back a smile and a small squeal. Troy and who she assumed to be Gabriella were sitting together in front of his desk apparently recording.

"_I never knew Troy could sing,"_ she thought to herself. Smiling, she went back down to the kitchen in a slightly happier mood.

Three to five recordings later, with Gabriella finding interesting baby pictures of Troy, and Troy finding out that Gabriella was fairly ticklish at the waist and a few little battles here and there, Gabriella and Troy both went down to the kitchen where Diane was cooking and Jack was reading a newspaper, both slightly flustered and breathless.

"Hey mom, this is Gabriella," Troy introduced. Diane moved away from the stove, a white apron around her as she beamed,

"Oh Gabriella, it's so nice to meet you finally, Troy talked about you a lot," Diane smiled, regarding the pretty brunette, Gabriella blushed,

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella smiled, behind Diane, Jack had stood up a small frown on his face, "Coach Bolton," Gabriella said softly, Jack didn't acknowledge her verbally, just a small nod.

"Troy, is Miss Montez here to do a project?" Jack addressed his son, Troy gave his mom a small glare and Diane coughed,

"Well Gabriella's here to join us for dinner, and I'm sure we can make an extra place at the table can't we Jack?" Diane said sternly, aiming her glare at her husband. Gabriella fidgeted nervously and Troy gently took her hand,

"We'll set the table mom," Troy offered and led Gabriella to the wooden table. Jack went over to his wife,

"What in the world is that boy thinking?" he hissed, Diane gave her husband a stern look,

"He's your son and it'd be nice if you treated him like one. Troy really likes her, and I like her too, so be nice," she scolded.

Dinner went… well you could say dinner went fairly well… if you minus the tension that was brewing between Troy and his father, and the nervousness that seemed to radiate out like waves from Gabriella. Gabriella found she got along very well with Troy's mom; the doctor seemed to go out of her way to make sure Gabriella was a part of the family. More than half the time the mother shared stories about Troy's past when he was just a toddler, the most interesting ones were when he had crayons in his room. After dinner, Diane had practically thrown the two teenagers out of the kitchen-which was a first according to Troy- and said that she and Jack would take care of it.

Through out the whole dinner, Jack and Troy did not say a single word together, and Gabriella could feel the disapproving glare on her too often for her to feel comfortable. Now sitting on the bench on the porch, Gabriella had her head comfortable on Troy's shoulder and just looking up at the stars,

"You're quiet today," Troy said, Gabriella looked up at him,

"Just lots to think about," she said, "I don't think your dad liked me much," she said. Troy shook his head,

"Dad's just stubborn, he'll get around eventually," he assured her, Gabriella giggled,

"That's one of the genes you got from him," she teased, biting her lip Gabriella stood up, "Can you go on a walk with me?" she asked, Troy nodded

"Yea, we'll walk to your house, it's almost 10:30 anyway," he grinned. Smiling he took her hand and the two of them took a stroll down the sidewalk, silence enveloping the two. Half way there she stopped,

"Troy… can… I need to tell you something." She mumbled, Troy nodded, standing in front of her. Willing herself to be strong, she took a deep breath, "Troy I… we can't see each other anymore." Those words seemed to echo in Troy's mind for hours and hours before he could snap out of it, her hand still in his, he tightened his hold,

"W-What?" he stuttered, tears welled in her eyes and even when she looked down, the tears fell and splattered onto the dark concrete floor, biting her lips and not wanting to let out a sob, she turned away, wanting to leave, but his grip held on,

"Gabriella wait! Gabriella…why, what's wrong?" Troy asked weakly, his hand grew clammy. Gabriella looked down, sniffing before she looked up at him, her eyes glistening from the moonlight being reflected from her tears,

"Because I have leukemia!"

Her heart shattered as Troy's hand slowly released hers and slumped down onto his side. Even though he knew, Troy still couldn't imagine it coming from her own lips. The words just coming out from her just seemed so surreal, so shocking, he couldn't recover from it in time. Before he could even say anything, she ran away from his site and down the street, leaving him standing there.

How long did he stand there? He didn't know… a minute… two… maybe even an hour. But slowly he dragged himself back to his house, his legs felt numb and his mind couldn't think, so many thoughts were tangled in knots he couldn't untie. Entering his house, he slumped against the door, wanting nothing than to just disappear right here, right now.

Diane walked out from the living room, smiling and with all intentions of interrogating Troy of everything that just happened. But the idea soon disappeared seeing the anguish in her son's eyes.

"Troy?" Diane said softly, when he looked up, Diane stifled a gasp. Slowly tears began to trickle out of Troy's bright blue eyes, his looks so broken it broke the mother's heart, "Oh, Troy." Diane drew hers on into a hug. And 18 years old Troy Bolton sobbed loudly into his mom's shoulder, crying,

"She told me."

* * *

**A/N: It's just one problem after another!!! Sorry for the late update. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I really needed to get this out before you guys thought I died. Hopefully I'll have enough time to write another one. This story is going on longer than I anticipated. Ha-ha hopes you don't mind!**


	20. At the Beginning with You

Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews! Last chapter was sad wasn't it, poor Troy all heart broken, and Gabriella thinks he doesn't like her anymore, when will the entire sadness end? Well… there's more to come! Anyway, more news flashes from me.

**First off, Happy Father's Day to everyone! Vanessa and her Dad was at Toys R' Us launching a new toy Rubik's Cube Revolution, she looked gorgeous so way to go Vanessa!**

**You can now see the 'Road to HSM' episodes on youtube if you are like me and don't get the Disney Channel. I highly suggest the user ****crazyutubefreak2**** because his videos are amazing! **

**Now there has been an article floating around that says Zac and Vanessa had broken up. That is FALSE. Popstar (one of the more trust worthy magazines around) has confirmed in their latest blog that Zac and Vanessa **_**has not**_** broken up and are still together. So Zanessa fans not to worry. **

**Rumour has it Vanessa will be making a SECOND CD entitled 'Get it on' which will be out sometime in 2008. I'm not sure if it's been confirmed yet; if I get anymore news I will tell you guys.**

**The HSM2 website is now up and running and it's AMAZING! I read the synopsis of the movie, and Ryan may be developing a crush on Gabriella in the second movie. Something's going on between Chad and Taylor and (gasp) Troy and Gabriella might split up. There's an adorable ballade in which Gabriella sings, and in the middle, Troy joins in with her.**

**Story: **One Step at a Time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one day, he heard her sing… all miracles takes one step at a time.

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. This story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I do not own that movie either.

* * *

_C__hapter 20: At the Beginning with You_

* * *

The gang had not seen Troy throughout the entire weekend, and even Diane and Jack had rarely seen their son out of his room and it was starting to worry them. Troy had been visiting Diane's office in the hospital during the weekend a lot more often than usual, and always left with a stack of variety of information books ranging from interviews, magazines and textbooks. When Monday came along and school was inevitable, Troy made his appearance with dark circles under his eyes and dazed looking eyes.

"Man… what did you do? Dress up for Halloween early?" Chad said as his best friend entered the building. To say he looked like a zombie would've been not enough, he made the _zombies_ look normal. It seemed to have taken Troy a little while longer for his brain to comprehend what Chad had just said,

"Oh, no I just… couldn't sleep this weekend," Troy muttered. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the stack of books by his desk waiting for him to open and finish. His mind was filled with nothing but medical treatments and descriptions of leukemia. Troy suddenly swayed a bit, and Jason and Zeke popped up and took hold of their captain,

"Troy maybe you should go home today," Kelsi said worriedly, concerned at how pale he looked, Sharpay nodded,

"Yea and when was the last time you ate?" Sharpay scrutinized Troy with an experienced eye, of all people; she would be the one no one would be able to fool with not eating, "Troy did you eat _anything_ this weekend?"

"Yea of course I did, I ate dinner Friday night, Gabriella was over, and then I drank some water Saturday," and then he trailed off,

"So you mean you haven't eaten anything _solid_ for the past few days?" Zeke the cook said incredulously. Shaking his head, the African American jock took over and forcefully sat Troy onto the bench, and dug out a bag of fresh cookies he had made yesterday and shoved it into his hand, "Eat," Zeke ordered.

"Seriously I'm fine, I don't need someone to watch over me when I eat," Troy said in an almost annoyed and irritated voice.

"We know, but when you look like you just spilled all of Sharpay's powder on your face, that's when we take things into our own hands," Ryan said, the situation was serious enough for even Sharpay to ignore her twin brother's comment about her make up.

"We're just worried about you man," Jason said, "I mean, dude you're lucky Gabriella isn't here yet, if she saw you like this, she'd force feed you," the group except Troy chuckled lightly.

"Oh Troy you better hide 'cause here she comes," Sharpay smirked. The gang watched the small brunette enter the school. Troy looked at her direction, and as if she felt his gaze, Gabriella turned to look at him and their eyes met. Just one look sent Gabriella's heart pounding and Troy's mind reeling. And as if everything suddenly just sped up, Gabriella sped up her pace and ducked her head, walking straight pass them without coming over, and Troy had looked away,

"That was… awkward," Kelsi muttered, Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Does Gabriella think we're still mad at her?" Zeke asked, and Chad grinned sheepishly,

"I'll go and apologize I swear," Chad offered. Troy smiled softly at his friend's concern,

"It's alright guys, Gabriella and I, we um… we broke up," the last words were laced with pain. There was silence. Deep inside Chad, he felt a stir of something… something that wasn't making he feel good. He had just spent the last month in works of trying to break the pair up, and now that they were-and not even of his doing-he suddenly felt like this was wrong, and they were supposed to be together.

"Chad," someone was calling him, someone familiar. He looked up, and saw Taylor standing in front of him, the gang looking at him-and Troy breaking out into a smirk. Chad brought out a big smile-something none of the gang saw often,

"Hey Taylor," Chad greeted, Taylor replied his smile,

"Can we talk-what's wrong with him?" Taylor looked at Troy's less than normal appearance. Chad coughed,

"Troy and Gabriella broke up," Chad said in a quick mutter, Taylor look wide eyed at him,

"Are you serious? Oh no wonder Gabby was so…" she trailed off seeing Troy's dull but pained look at her. "What did you do to her this time," Taylor asked the jock sternly. None of the gang did anything to stop her, they wanted to know too.

"I didn't do anything," Troy said, again his mind replayed the scene of them under the street lights, Gabriella's lips let slip the word, and the pain and clenching of his heart, and then him standing alone as she disappeared into the night. "I didn't do anything at all," Troy muttered more to him than to the others. The five minute bell rang and people around them started to stand up.

"I don't know what happened between you two, you better fix it because I hate seeing Gabriella this down," Taylor's voice softened for the last few words before she disappeared too. The gang started to get up, Troy included.

"Our presentations are due today," Ryan said as the gang minus Jason walked to their class. Troy gently fingered the memory key in his pocket where he had saved a version of their recording just last Friday, though it seemed so long ago. When he entered the class, his eyes automatically strayed to the back table where Gabriella was sitting. Her brunette locks-which were usually gleaming and soft-looked dull and uncared for, tied into a messy pony tail, her face seemed paler than usual and her eyes tinged with red. Troy would've given anything to just go to her side, and hugged her until she looked better. But he sat down onto his seat, and advert his eyes before he could see Gabriella look up at him as well.

Mrs Darbus swept into the class in her normal fashion: a flurry of colourful shawls, theatrical glasses and her hair tied into a dramatic knot.

"I hope you have prepared your pieces properly. Keep in mind they are your auditions for our final musicale," Mrs. Darbus said majestically, he announcement met with disgruntled mutters. "Now, as Miss. Neilson and Mr. Evans are excluded from the musicale, they will be judges with me for your performances, how ever you two will have to go first."

Chad and Sharpay snickered as Kelsi and Ryan blushed slightly as they went up to the front of the class. Ryan dressed in a red and gold stripped shirt, black dress pants, and a red hat on top of his dirty blond hair. And Kelsi-for once was wearing a dress courtesy of Sharpay. A form fitting soft red dress that had golden threads weaved around the waist of the dress, the top was tight, then flared out by her waist, her sharp auburn hair that were normally hidden under a cap was now let loose and gently curled at the end. Sharpay looked proud of her new creation.

The class watched in fascination as Ryan (aka Romeo) approached Kelsi from behind. They watched the small interactions between them, before Ryan cued Chad-who was in charge of the computer-to play the song. And as the soft waltz filled the room, Ryan and Kelsi moved as one around the floor, Kelsi tinged with a soft blush. The dance ended and Ryan-kissed her hand once again- and walked off the stage, leaving Kelsi there to say one final line,

"That I must love a loathed enemy," Kelsi said in a slightly breathless voice. Ryan came back onto the stage, took her hand, and they bowed to the class and received high applauds. Mrs. Darbus also seemed fairly impress as she spent a minute scribbling things onto a clipboard, and then invited Kelsi and Ryan to join her at a table set up for them.

"Up next, Miss. Evans and Mr. Baylor," Mrs. Darbus called out. Sharpay squealed excitedly as she popped up almost immediately and her hand shot up, a large pink bag by her side,

"Mrs Darbus can we go change please??" Sharpay asked eagerly, as if her sparkly pink skirt, pink tank top and soft white leather jacket wasn't enough. Mrs Darbus nodded with an added 'be quick', and Sharpay literally had to drag Zeke out the door. The couple returned in five minutes, and Troy and his friends had to bit themselves to not laugh and support their friends.

Sharpay entered the room in a flourish of deep red velvet, the dress sprinkled with jewels adorning her waist and some falling down the length of the dress. It was, truly, a very Shakespearean dress, her blonde hair combed high into a bun with strands falling, and the top part sticking to her curves, right down to the puffy shoulders and the velvet slippers. Poor Zeke had followed in a matching red hat, the same puffy shoulders except it was lined with gold, and tight black pants and red slippers. Mrs. Darbus smiled amusedly and motioned for the two to go.

The class watched in amusement as Sharpay took her spot on the teacher's raised stage, and Zeke took his place behind a table. A few seconds later, Zeke made a move to climb over the desk like climbing over a fence and crouched down and looked up at where Sharpay was. They watched as Zeke spoke the lines in his deep rich tone and held down a chuckle as Sharpay dramatically spoke the famous line "Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo". Zeke made a surprising recovery from his outer appearance, and with all the focus he had, perfectly mastered the role of Romeo.

As Zeke made a movement to climb up the stage, Chad did a very Chad-link act, and let out a whistle, making the class laugh, Sharpay and Mrs. Darbus glared at them and Zeke blush.

"That is enough thank you," Mrs. Darbus said curtly to the pair, she didn't need to see what happens in her student's personal life. Sharpay aimed a death glare at Chad as she and Zeke went to change into their own clothes and came back, sitting down as Kelsi, Ryan and Mrs. Darbus scribbled some things down. It was a good thing Sharpay and Zeke went, because the other pairs that went were immediately compared to theirs, and at the moment, it seemed as though Sharpay and Zeke's chances of winning the audition were almost definite.

Then Chad and Taylor were up, and the two blushed deeply. Chad-not one to wear all those tight pants and puffy shirts-was kind enough to wear one of his dress shirts and pants while Taylor wore a stunning deep lavender dress and her dark ebony hair braided and tied. Chad thought she was breathtaking, Taylor thought he looked surprisingly handsome.

Chad took his place above a laying Taylor, a small eye dropper in his hand to act as the poison. Chad need only say a couple of lines before he 'drank' his poison, and crumpled onto the floor and then Taylor would awake. Chad-who thought that he had said it quite theatrically- said

"Here's to my love!" he 'drank' the poison, and then added in a dying voice "O true apothecary. Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die!" Chad didn't kiss Taylor on the lips-there was a small tugging in his gut but he ignored it- and just dropped a kiss on her cheek before crumpling next to her. Gabriella watched smiling seeing Taylor twitch slightly when he kissed her and the small blush that began to grow in that area before she took her place and woke up.

Taylor surprised everyone with her acting skills. Despite all the books and academic focus, Taylor was not at all a bad actor. In fact, if she concentrated more on drama, they would even say she was almost up to par with Sharpay and Ryan. She said her lines with emotion, and her warm brown eyes that looked at the 'dead' Chad was convincing enough for them all to believe. Then, with a dollar store bought plastic knife, she plunged it into the space between her arm and waist and fell onto Chad. The class erupted with applause as the pair stood up again. Chad took Taylor's hand and the two bowed, and then grinned before blushing and quickly unlocking their hands. Sharpay looked over at Chad as he passed by and winked at him suggestively, nodding over to Taylor. Chad returned the death glare she had given him during her performance.

Several more groups went after that, and as the clock ticked and the groups went-and was met with slightly disappointed frowns of Mrs. Darbus-Gabriella and Troy were waiting until they're presentation was up. Gabriella was nervous. She wasn't sure how she felt about singing in class. No, scratch that, she wasn't sure how she felt singing with Troy. Half of her felt the need to run away, and the other half wanted to run up to Troy, and ask him to pretend Friday night had never happened.

"_But it did happen, and you saw his reaction," _Gabriella's mind told her adding another clenching feeling in her heart. Troy stole a couple of glances at Gabriella's face down head,

"_What would happen if she saw what I did?"_ Troy thought to himself, he had spent the better half of the weekend working on the video when he wasn't slaving over books. _"How would she feel?"_

"And finally the group of Mr. Bolton and Miss. Montez," Mrs. Darbus's voice knocked the pair out of their reverie as they slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class. Many of the class remembered the loud conversation between the pair and Chad, and some were even murmuring about what the 'couple' was going to do. The gang plus Taylor however, looked on worriedly, from Troy's less than healthy appearance and Gabriella's nervous structure.

"Begin," Mrs. Darbus instructed. Ryan and Kelsi glanced at one another before taking a look at the two. There was silence for a while, and then Gabriella started to clear her throat slightly, and for the first time, caught Troy's sight.

"We decided to do something more different for our presentation," Troy began slowly, "Instead of acting the scene we chose, we sort of decided to…"

"We decided to sing a song for it instead," Gabriella picked up with her own soft voice, "The song was written by Kelsi, thank you so much Kelsi," Gabriella smiled at the auburn haired girl and she smiled back, "It's called 'At the Beginning' and it represents Romeo and Juliet's beginning from the wedding scene." When Gabriella was getting ready to sing, Troy interrupted,

"We recorded the song, and made a video of it, so we hope you like it." He said quickly. Troy ignored Gabriella's shocked glance as he walked over to the projector where he plugged his memory key in, clicked through a few files, and arrived at a mp3 file labelled 'Troy and Gabriella'. Taking in a deep breath, he double clicked it.

The white screen was filled with darkness, then music began to play and words drifted across the screen:

"But my true love is grown to such excess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth." And the class recognized it to be the words spoken by Juliet. Gabriella gave Troy a confused look, before her eyes were glued to the screen. Behind his back, Troy crossed his fingers. Then the screen flickered to Gabriella, and she recognized it to be when they recorded at his house Friday night.

**Gabriella: We were strangers, starting out on a journey**

**Neither dreaming, what we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

Gabriella's face faded off as a video came on, and Sharpay's lips curved into a smile, seeing Gabriella and Troy on their first date to her country club, Troy was holding Gabriella's hand as he helped her down the beach. Gabriella blushed deeply.

_Troy: No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_**Both: This is the start…**_

**(Note: I won't be typing out the ENTIRE song, it'll take too long. If you want to hear the song, and see how it'd sort of look like with actual clips from the HSM movie, you can see the youtube video I made. The URL is on my profile)**

_**Both: And life is a road that I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing; life is a road, now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey,**_

_**I'll be there when the road stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you.**_

Many of the class had never heard the star of East High sing before, and most of the class had never thought he could. But the twenty some odd students now sat in more attention than ever before in that particular class, their eyes glued onto the screen. Among the twenty some odd people, Gabriella's own eyes were glued. She watched as she relieved the memories of them in his room recording, on screen, she looked at Troy and Troy looked at her, the both of them were smiling.

All of this made Gabriella turn and looked at him, to find Troy staring determinedly at her. She chewed on her bottom lip,

"_Why is he making this so hard?" _Gabriella thought to herself, _"Why is he so perfect?"_

_**Both: Life is a road that I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning…**_

The video began to come to its end, and there was a close up of two figures on the beach, leaning closer and closer… until it faded out with one last line from the text:

"For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one."

The video wasn't even finished yet, with the lingering tune still there. The class applauded loudly as Mrs. Darbus was scribbling on her paper like crazy. Kelsi and Ryan beamed at them, and Sharpay looked as though she was the director-though half could be true considering the video of their date did come from her, even though it was taped secretly. Zeke was whooping, being one of the two people standing up. Chad was the other that stood, following Zeke's action, and clapping louder than any of the rest. Taylor was sitting, but in her eyes she beamed as she looked at her best friend.

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another, their eyes meeting and hearts fluttering. The last words of the song drifted to a close.

_**With you…**_

* * *

The first period presentation left the two dazed for the next two periods. Taylor was-luckily-with Gabriella for her two other classes and Taylor took the moment during their math class to speak to her,

"Gabby, that was, incredible!" Taylor exclaimed as they took their usual seats near the front. Gabriella looked at her best friend,

"You're not… you're not mad at me anymore?" Gabriella asked hopefully. Taylor smile softly,

"I'll admit I was upset when you didn't tell me, but then I thought about it, and you were right… I wouldn't have understood what was going on between you and Troy." Taylor said, Gabriella beamed for the first time since Friday and hugged her best friend,

"I don't know, you and Chad seem very close today," Gabriella teased. Taylor blushed slightly,

"And so did you and Troy," Taylor said, seeing Gabriella's smile drop, "and don't say anything because I saw you two up there, you still like him Gabriella, and I'll go even as far as loving him."

"It's…complicated," Gabriella mumbled,

"How complicated can it get?" Taylor asked. Gabriella avoided her look and went silent as the teacher walked in,

"_Life threatening complicated_," She thought.

-

-

"What is up with you two man?" Chad asked during their computer classes. The two best friends were settled in front of a computer, a word document opened but not written on. When the teacher passed by, Troy flicked onto a random screen that held information they were researching on, and pretended to glance through the page. The teacher passed them by without a single word.

"_I shouldn't tell him yet… not until we've figured this out,"_ Troy thought to himself, "It's just a misunderstanding, I need to talk to her today at lunch," _And how am I supposed to do that?_ Troy sighed.

"Well…" it was as if Chad had read his mind, "I can do that," Troy looked at him, "Well not me directly, but I can get Taylor," he offered. Troy smirked,

"Are you using me as an excuse to talk to Taylor?" he joked, instead of the usual Chad response, he actually stuttered and even managed to turn a soft, soft read because huffing,

"Here I am trying to help you and you mock me?" he said dramatically. Troy rolled his eyes, but then added,

"Can you help me?" Chad smirked,

"Troy my man, help is my middle name." Chad said proudly. Troy smirked,

"No, Brendan is your middle name," Troy laughed. Chad stuttered again, before the two once again faced the computer screen as their teacher walked by. This time, their teacher stayed a while longer.

The lunch bell rang, and Chad was the first one to charge out of their math class(which was their third period class)-which was not an unusual sight. But this time, it was for a completely different reason.

The bushy haired jock-after making sure no one 'stole' his precious basketball from under his arm-with his sharp basketball trained eyes scanning the busy halls for a certain someone. A grin came on his face as the certain someone was at her locker. He sped up his pace and ended right beside her,

"Hey," Chad grinned down at Taylor. Taylor looked up and smiled at him. Never in her entire life would she think she'd be having a decent conversation with a jock, and here she was right now, with the biggest jock of all… and she was enjoying it? She felt all tingly inside too.

"Hey, done class?" she asked. Chad groaned,

"If you call math a class and not torture, then yes, I've lived through it," he chuckled; Taylor thought she had a really nice laugh. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favour,"

"Wow… this must be important for a jock to ask a nerd something," she said, somehow the word 'nerd' didn't have the affect it use to, Chad thought to himself. He started to dislike the word.

"You're not a nerd, let's just say you're more academically in tune than I am," he grinned and Taylor giggled nodding, "Anyway, about the favour, can you get Gabriella up onto the balcony in… five minutes?" Chad asked. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him,

"Troy asked you to do this?" she asked, Chad half shrugged and half nodded,

"Well kind of but not really," his face scrunched up to try and make the sentence make sense, scratching the back of his neck, "Well he wanted to talk to her but he didn't know how to you know, get her so I thought of you and thought you might be able to help,"

"I…I was the first person on your mind?" Taylor blushed slightly,

"Yea," he answered without hesitation. There was a moment of embarrassed silence between them before Taylor coughed slightly,

"Make sure Troy's up there in five minutes." Taylor smiled.

* * *

Gabriella was waiting at the door of the cafeteria for Taylor. They were going to eat lunch together-something they hadn't done for a while-and then head to the science lab and finish the lab they had missed when Gabriella and Taylor had their chat last week.

"Gabriella!" Taylor was running from the end of the hall, and Gabriella smiled,

"You're late," the brunette mocked scolded her. Taylor laughed,

"Sorry Ma'am, but emergency calls for attention," she laughed as she and Gabriella entered the cafeteria. As usual, it was filled, but Gabriella could see several students from her first period class take a glance at her, some if not most of the girls looking at her with jealousy.

"Hey Gabby, let's go somewhere to eat," Taylor grinned as she dragged her across the cafeteria. As she passed by the table where Troy and the gang usually sat, Taylor's eyes connected with Chad's before the two girls disappeared up the stairs. Chad stood up to follow, leaving the rest of the gang looking after him in curiosity.

Gabriella looked at her friend incredulously as she dragged her up the stairs and to a familiar metal door.

"Taylor," Gabriella said, but Taylor brushed her away,

"Come on Gabby, I'm hungry," Taylor said with more enthusiasm than normal. Gabriella had no choice-plus her hand was tightly held onto by Taylor-as she dragged her up the stairs. Soon the door to the balcony was seen and Taylor pushed it opened to reveal the flowery balcony. "Wow, I've never actually been up here, it's actually really nice," Taylor commented. Gabriella noticed someone by the corner,

"Oh, sorry we didn't know there was someone here…" Her voice disappeared when the person turned and revealed Troy who was as nervous as ever. His brown hair fell over his unsure blue eyes and his hands were stuffed into his pocket-a gesture Gabriella recognized as him being nervous and uncertain of his actions.

"I… we should go…" Gabriella said softly, tugging on Taylor's arm. But Taylor wasn't budging, and right on cue, Chad burst through the door,

"Taylor, I was looking all over for you!" Chad said, "Uh… Darbus wants to see us." Taylor hid a smile,

"Great, uh well I'll be back Gabby, just… stay here so I can find you." Taylor said and before Gabriella could say a word, Taylor and Chad left by the stairs leaving Gabriella and Troy alone… once again on the balcony…

"_Where everything began,"_ Gabriella thought.

"So…" Troy shuffled his feet uncomfortably

"Yea," Gabriella muttered softly, one look at Troy's discomforted face and she added, "Troy Chad probably put you up to this, and I think I should leave now," Gabriella said, turning around. In two strides Troy was up to her and held her wrist tight in his hand, pulling her back with a determined face. He was surprised; however, to see tears running from her eyes and he pulled her to him, her head against his shoulder.

"Don't cry, please," Troy begged softly, his hand running up and down her back. Gabriella was taking deep and shaky breaths, occasionally hiccupping but nothing worse than that. "Gabby, can we please talk?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I really didn't want to but I couldn't bear telling you, I know it's such a huge problem and I really don't want you to bear such a problem," Gabriella said quickly,

"I know," Troy said Gabriella looked away, "I already knew… before you told me." Gabriella's head snapped up, looking at him in shock, "I found out accidentally. Remember that day when you were sick, and you didn't go to school so I came over to give you your work. I just wanted to see Kelsi's music sheet, but it was under a bottle and it fell and I was going to pick it up but I saw the label." Gabriella shook her head, stepping away from him,

"I'm sorry, I really didn't meant to find out," Troy said quickly,

"No, no I can't put this on you… it's not fair." Gabriella said, Troy looked at her determinedly and held her strongly by her shoulders with both hands,

"Tell me, honestly, do you like me… like me, like me?" Troy asked, Gabriella was hesitant, but she nodded, unsure of where he was going.

"I don't like you," Troy began, making her struggle to get away from him, but he held on tight and continued, "I love you Gabriella Montez," that was the first time Troy had ever said that to anybody, besides his parents. Gabriella had stopped crying, but it didn't stop her to look up at him with pure shock on her face,

"What…" she breathed,

"Gabriella I don't care if you have leukemia, cancer, one arm or two heads," Gabriella chocked back a giggle, "I love you and that's all you need to know, that's all I need to know and that's all anyone else needs to know."

"Troy," Gabriella sniffed, "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard someone say," she laughed. Troy gave her a lopsided smile,

"Did it work?" he asked hopefully. Gabriella gave him the brightest smile he had seen all week,

"What do you think?" she smiled; he grinned down at her, and bent down and gave her a kiss.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by extremely fast, when Gabriella and Troy went back downstairs to the cafeteria, they found Taylor with Chad and the gang at the table, immersed in an 'important conversation', which ended when Jason looked up, spotted the duo and hinted for the gang to stop. 

"We were afraid we'd have to send some rescue team up for you guys," Ryan joked good naturedly. They all noticed their link hands, and no more questions followed; only making extra room for them.

"Where's Kelsi?" Gabriella asked.

"She and Mrs. Darbus are talking about the presentations," Sharpay said,

"Then why isn't Ryan with them?" Troy asked, Ryan laughed,

"No, those things are better suited for her." He joked. The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about Chad and Taylor.

-

-

School ended quickly, and though Gabriella wanted, she said she was feeling a little bit light headed because she hadn't eaten much in the morning, and that she was going to go home and promised him to go to the park another time. Troy only reluctantly agreed to go to his basketball practice after a few short kisses.

When Troy got home, it was almost five, his dad staying after school for some staff meeting. He was in his room, his and Gabriella's song playing on his computer, and was about to call her when a car pulled in his driveway.

"_It's probably mom,"_ he thought, until he heard two doors slam, _"Alright, make that mom and some guest,"_ he thought smiling.

Well, his mom and 'some guest' stormed up the stairs and his room door swung opened revealing Diane… and Isabella Montez. Isabella looked distressed and close to breaking into tears.

"Mom, Mrs. Montez," Troy stood up, he couldn't even ask what was wrong when his Mom said in a strained voice,

"Gabriella's in the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: What have I done? And all this in ONE day? This story's going on longer than I expected… 20 chapters already! The story's coming to an end, 3… maybe 5 more chapters at the most I hope. **

**I just got a release date for HSM2 in Asia, it's on September 23, from what I've heard, it is the same for Australia and other places too, but I'm not quite sure. I'll let you guys know when I find out more information.**


	21. Now you know

Hey everyone! My exams are over! Hallelujah! Anyways, I'll keep this short because there is a lot of HSM info to be given.

**News of Zanessa breaking up is **_**false**_**!! The pair was seen out shopping with Stella (Vanessa's sister) in LA together and then again just the two of them getting smoothies. They were holding hands and they were seen with friendship commitment rings. Apparently, Zac's ring is engraved with Vanessa's name and vice versa. **

**Apparently, Vanessa's third single 'Let's Dance' has not been confirmed yet. So far **_**no**_** video is planned on being released as of yet but I'll keep you posted.**

**A **_**second**_** HSM trailer has been released, you can see it on youtube and it's looking SO awesome right now! It's really funny so be sure to catch the premiere on August 17. **

**Vanessa has been offered **_**a lot**_ **of movie roles, ranging from a genie to a widow. So far she has not accepted any of the roles but maybe she will later?**

**Ashley is in the middle of re-filming her 'He said she said' music video. Apparently she wanted to make the video a bit more mature, so the video will **_**not**_** be premiering on the Disney Channel.**

**Disney Radio has just premiered a **_**second**_ **song from HSM2, it's called 'Bet on it' sung by none other than Zac Efron and it sounds so cool! Tell me if you want the song and I'll post up a download link for you guys.**

**Ok, apparently the Asia premiere of HSM2 is September 9****th**** if I'm not mistaken. Again I'm still unsure about England or Australia. **

**A little HSM2 info, as you all know, Vanessa plays a life guard in the sequel. But in reality, Vanessa is **_**extremely**_** allergic to chlorine-which is in most pools. When she filmed 'Thunderbirds' they had to cover her body in gasoline but apparently in HSM2 they didn't, so when they did scenes of her in the pool, she broke out into rashes and hives the next day. **

**And lastly, the Teen Choice Awards 2007 is here!! You can now go on their website to vote. Vanessa is nominated for ****Choice break out singer-female****, Zac is nominated for ****Choice Hottie of the year** **and HSM2 is nominated for ****Choice TV/Musical of the Year** **so go vote! **

* * *

_Chapter 21: Now you know_

* * *

Troy had never driven so fast ever since he had gotten his car. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Mrs. Montez was in the passenger seat next to him he would've ran every single stop light. But he didn't and he nervously followed his mom's car in front of him, all the while looking at the clock on his car on a regular basis, and mentally cursing the government for building the hospital so far away from his house.

Isabella Montez looked at the young man next to her that was so eager to get to the hospital. Even through the tense situation, she managed the smallest of smiles.

"You know Troy, I've never seen Gabby so happy than this afternoon," Isabella said as they were on their way to the hospital. Troy visibly relaxed slightly, "Her face was positively glowing, and she couldn't stop smiling."

Troy could already see-in his mind-Gabriella's radiant face in a huge smile, her chocolate eyes twinkling and her unique childish laugh.

"Troy you… understand Gabriella's situation don't you?" Isabella said quietly. Troy nodded, needing the time to unstuck his throat to speak,

"We… she told me last week… and we sorted things out today." He said softly, _"It was just one day… not even one day."_

"It hurts me when she was so sad this weekend," Isabella said and Troy couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, "But… as a mother, all I want is for her to be happy, and Troy you are the best thing that's happened to her life, I just want to say thank you." Isabella was starting to get teary. Troy saw the glowing H and relaxed only slightly knowing that they were close,

"Mrs. Montez, Gabriella… how long as she had this?" Troy asked quietly as if intruding on a family secret. Isabella was silent for a moment,

"Ever since she was 16, she took it better than any one actually," Isabella said, "The disease made her mature faster, she learned to accept it."

"_That's one and a half years…"_ Troy thought silently. Through the rest of the care ride neither spoke a word until Troy's mom's car eventually came to a stop and parked into her personal parking lot, then instructing Troy to park into the one next to her, saying the doctor wasn't due to be in until later that evening.

"Troy you and Mrs Montez go, I'll check with a couple of friends," Diane told her son, Troy didn't need to be told twice. With a thankful glance to his mom, Troy allowed Mrs. Montez to go first-finally realizing he had no idea what room she was in-and the mother and boyfriend rushed to the elevator and taking it to the third level.

Troy had been to the hospital a couple of times already, more so last weekend due to his research. But he had only been to the second level where his mom was usually, but he knew the third level was mostly personal rooms. His thoughts were confirmed when the elevator dinged and slid opened to reveal and slightly quieter level, as well as a less crowded level. The pair slowly turned left and walked down to the furthest room,

"Troy I really need to thank your mother for getting Gabriella such good treatment," Isabella said as they approached the last few rooms, "Your mother is Gabriella's doctor now." Troy nodded mutely as they came up to the last room facing the backyard that was currently empty. Troy's throat stuck even more when he saw _Gabriella Maria Montez_ written on a small cardboard and slipped into a little slot.

Troy didn't know what to do, so he stood in front of the semi opened door waiting for Mrs Montez to go in first.

"No you go, she'll want to see you," Isabella said gently, gently pushing the young man in. Troy nodded his thanks, before slowly entering the room just when Diane had arrived. The two mothers looked at each other knowingly and settled themselves upon a couple of chairs in front of the room.

* * *

Troy really didn't know what to expect in there. Was she awake or was she sleeping? Would she be pale? Was she even conscious enough to recognize him? His thoughts entertained him slightly when it imagined her up and awake with the day's math homework sprawled out on her lap; the image gave him a small smile. When he pushed the curtains aside, his smile slowly faded off of his face when he saw her petite body underneath the hospital covers, her eyes closed, her brunette curls fanned out on top of the white pillows, and an IV that was stuck into her wrist. The only thing that relieved Troy was her even and peaceful breathing.

Silently, he drew up a chair and settled beside her and sat down, taking her limp hand in his.

"Somehow, when ever your mom sees me and you together, you're either in bed ready to sleep, or on the floor or some how lying down," Troy said softly, "And as lovely as you look sleeping, I really do prefer you awake." He paused, half expecting her to answer him, but when a minute passed and she didn't, he went on.

"I don't like this, I know I'm sounding so… whiny, but I'm a jock what do you expect?" he chuckled softly, "Wake up please, we just sorted everything out and now you leave me hanging like this? I know you need your rest, but I'm selfish and I want you to wake up." Troy's voice sounded chocked. "If you don't wake up, who's going to make sure I actually learn how to do laundry? Who's going to help me do my math homework?"

"I don't do your math…" the words fell weakly out of Gabriella's slacked mouth as her eyes slowly began to open. Troy nearly fell and then straightened up, seeing her chocolate orbs starting to appear,

"Gabby?" he said softly, Gabriella flashed him a weak smile,

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked quietly. Her body felt sore all over, her muscles were aching and it took a lot of energy to open her eyes.

"You're brattier when you're half asleep," Troy said in a relieved voice, and then he swooped down and caught her lips for a split second, "I'm glad,"

"You're really cheesy today," Gabriella laughed softly, coughing slightly, Troy stood up to go to the counter across from her to pour her a cup of water, which she accepted thankfully, after a couple of gulps she looked around, "Wow, it's nice here."

"Hospitals aren't nice," Troy commented,

"Well it's a nice room then," she declared, his face didn't brighten up a lot,

"You had your mom really worried," Troy said, "You had _me_ really worried, if it wasn't for your mom in my car I would've sped through every single stop light and probably would've crashed myself getting here." Gabriella's face fell,

"Troy, are you still… you know sure?" she asked quietly, she was afraid this incident might've set him thinking that maybe this wasn't that good of an idea, and she prayed to god it wasn't true.

"Yes I am, do you want me any cheesier?" he asked with a hint of a smirk, Gabriella smiled softly, shaking her head. "Good now I'm going to go and get your mom, stay here." He said sternly, he disappeared behind the curtains and outside she could hear his muffled voice talk to his mom, and a second later, Isabella appeared, and immediately ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly, careful of the IV in her arm.

"Oh mi hija you had me so scared," Isabella breathed out relieved. Gabriella smiled into her mom's shoulder,

"Sorry, I'll behave," she said, behind her mom, she could see Troy and an older woman she recognized as Troy's mom, Gabriella mouthed a thank you to the older woman, and Diane smiled.

-

-

Gabriella remained in the hospital for a few more days.

"Fore precautions" was that Diane had told Troy the night he had visited Gabriella. Then he drove Isabella home-who thanked him once again-and he drove himself back home to find his angry father.

The father and son stood in the family room, arguing for what seemed like a whole hour before Diane had gotten home.

"Dad, she's in the _hospital_, for once in your life can you at least try to think there's something else _besides_ basketball?" Troy hollered at his dad.

"Troy this is the business of her family, there is absolutely no need for you to get involved," Jack replied just as angry. If there was _anything_ in his hand, Troy would've thrown it at his dad,

"Dad, listen to me, and listen to me closely," Troy said in a stony voice, "I _love_ her alright? She's more important to me than marks, than my car, than _basketball_, what happens to her _is_ my business." Then he left Jack, speechless, in the living room as he stormed up to his room, and slammed the door to his room. When Jack looked for his wife, he found her with a similar disapproving frown. Even in his room Troy could hear his mom and dad arguing back and fourth. Troy plugged his ears with his ear phones to his I-pod and had nothing to do but think about having to go to school without Gabriella.

One of the last things Troy would've expected to see in school was the first thing he saw as he stepped through the doors. Chad was sitting with Taylor and the entire gang was-miraculously- all in class _before_ the bell had rung. The moment they spotted him, the first words out of Taylor and Sharpay's mouths were,

"Where's Gabriella?" The two completely opposite people looked at one another, the words having escaped from their mouths at the same time,

"She's… getting better," Troy chose to say, "You guys can visit her, but maybe another day," Troy said, but Taylor stood up and away from Chad, and pulled Troy close to her,

"I want to see her _today_," she said in a quiet voice, Troy looked at her, seeing a fiery blaze in her eyes, "I just… want to make sure she's ok, she's like a sister to me… and I just need to make sure," Taylor said in a softer voice. Troy saw that her eyes seemed to look wetter,

"I'm going to see her today after school, if you and Chad want to meet me at the front of the school we'll go together," Troy offered, Taylor smiled at him appreciatively and even gave him a hug which he returned, behind Taylor he saw Chad's eyes give an annoyed flicker towards their direction and smirked slightly, "You can go tell Chad before he decides he wants to come and kill me,"

Taylor let go of him to look over at the bushy haired jock, and blushed slightly seeing that he was looking at them with quite an annoyed expression. However, after whispering something in his ear, Chad looked up to his best friend, and flashed him a grin, Troy chuckled as he rejoined the gang.

-

-

Lunch rolled around, and Chad invited Taylor to eat with them.

"Oh by the way, did you ever find out who made the play?" Troy asked suddenly, having realized he hadn't been really paying attention in class the past few days, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and Kelsi all smirked as they looked at Taylor and Chad who looked embarrassed.

"Whoa you mean-" Troy looked from Chad to Taylor, "You mean Sharpay actually _lost?"_ Sharpay glared at him as the table laughed,

"Shut it Bolton," the drama queen said, "Besides, Zeke and I are the Nurse and the Father." Sharpay beamed,

"That's going to be fun to see," Troy teased, "I'll make sure to bring a video camera," but it was Sharpay's turn to smirk,

"No you won't, not when you're back stage." Sharpay said, Troy looked confused, looking for his friends for help,

"Remember when I was here but Kelsi and Mrs Darbus were deciding who were going to play what role?" Ryan said, Troy nodded, "Well, after deciding, they thought you and Gabriella were too juicy to pass up."

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Troy asked carefully, Kelsi laughed,

"Because you and Gabriella are going to end the show with a song... together"

* * *

After school ended, Chad and Taylor met Troy at the front door as promised. As the three teenagers headed to the parking lot, Troy bumped into his Dad, who paused, looking as though he was resisting the urge to talk to his son. Troy, on the other hand, walked past him ignoring him completely

"Is… something wrong between you and the Coach?" Taylor asked once they had pulled out of the parking lot. Troy shrugged,

"We're just… going through a father/son phase," he put simply. The drive to the hospital was a lot shorter than the drive there when he found out Gabriella was in the hospital. He parked in the guest parking lot this time, and on the way in caught sight of his mom's car. Leading Chad and Taylor to the elevator, he punched in the floor, and with the other two waited for it to arrive. Then Troy led them down the hall to the last room,

"What's… what's going on?" Chad suddenly said. There were about three nurses outside the room and another doctor had just rushed into the room, the doctor-Troy recognized-was a friend of Diane's. Not bothering to answer Chad's question, Troy went directly up to a nurse who turned out to be one working for his mom,

"Excuse me; can I know what's going on?" Troy asked politely, the curtain shielding his view from Gabriella; the nurse didn't even answer him when Diane's voice called out to him,

"Troy?" Diane came out from behind the curtain, putting her stethoscope back around her neck; Diane came out and found Chad and Taylor there with him too.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton," Chad greeted the familiar woman, and Taylor smiled at her, Diane smiled back,

"What happened?" Troy asked his mom, Diane shook her head,

"Don't worry, it's alright now," Diane said, seeing her son's non-satisfied face, "It was just a little problem with the medicine, trust me Troy, its fine now. You can all go and see her if you'd like, I need to go make a call to Isabella." Diane excused her self. Troy walked into the room, and Chad and Taylor decided to stay outside for a bit to offer a bit of privacy for the couple.

Inside the room, the curtains were drawn back, and Gabriella was leaning against the headboard, paler than yesterday, and seemingly a bit more tired. When she looked up, she smiled softly,

"Hey," she whispered. Troy grinned, walking to her and kissing her on her forehead, not liking how clammy it felt.

"How are you doing?" he asked caringly, Gabriella smiled,

"Pretty normal," she said. She didn't want him to worry.

"OK, because I brought Chad and Taylor, they wanted to see you," Troy said, "No I didn't tell them yet I thought I'd leave that up to you," he added in a quieter voice. Gabriella nodded, bile starting to stick in her throat. Troy's head stuck out and waved for the two to come in, which they did with Taylor leading,

"Gabriella!" Taylor gasped seeing her white face, she immediately went to the other side, and sat on the chair, "Oh how are you doing? What's wrong?" Gabriella tried to assure her best friend,

"It's… nothing." She said quietly before going into a spasm of coughs. Surprisingly, it was Chad who came with a cup of water, handing it to her and the brunette smiled in thanks, drinking it. Even after drinking the cup, she still coughed for a few more seconds before calming down.

"No I know something's wrong, Gabby tell me please," Taylor begged. Gabriella looked as though she was fighting down a mix of emotions and Troy considered shooing Chad and Taylor out, but Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Tay," her voice was shaky, "I… I have to tell you something, I… I have leukemia." Taylor's hands flew up to her mouth, cutting her sharp gasp short. Chad looked shocked, his supporting hand was now on Troy's shoulder, who looked as though he was about to break into tears any second as well. Taylor… well Taylor had already broken into tears.

"No…no you're joking," Taylor shook her head, "Did you put her up to this?" she demanded Chad,

"No, he didn't know either no one knew… not even Troy until Friday." Gabriella said, Taylor hiccupped, tears running down her cheeks she then drew Gabriella into a hug, making the brunette cry along,

"Gabby, oh my god Gabby," Taylor sobbed, and that was how it was for five minutes. The girls hugged, tears flowing from their eyes and Chad trying to support his captain as he looked on.

* * *

Chad and Taylor left an hour after they had come and only Troy and Gabriella were there. They said little, just staying in each other's company. Troy told Gabriella about Chad and Taylor getting the roles of Romeo and Juliet, and Gabriella giggled at the prospect of seeing them practicing their ending scenes. Troy also informed Gabriella of their own performance as well.

"So I'm expecting you to be better before then Miss. Montez, I don't intend to fail after four years of High School," Troy teased her. Troy stayed with her until a nurse came in to give Gabriella her medicine, and he continued to stay until the medicine made her fall asleep. It was half an hour after she had fallen asleep-and Diane coming in to pick him up as her shift had ended as well (which would've meant it was around 5PM)-did Troy finally leave.

Later that night, as many of the patients were asleep, and nurses were slowly patrolling the halls did Gabriella finally wake up. Her window curtains were drawn and the only light was the light outside in the halls. Still she kept her eyes closed, her mind flashing back to the afternoon when her mom had been outside.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was awake, and was reading a book when she heard her mom and Troy's mom outside her door. Her first instinct was to draw back the curtains to greet them, but stopped when she heard their loud voices._

"_What… what are you trying to say to me?" Isabella's voice said, her voice laced with anger and anxiety, "We have been waiting on the list for a year now!"_

"_I understand that," Diane's voice came next, "But bone marrow transplants are very complicated, and even more complicated when each person requires a specific one, we're trying as hard as I can, _I'm_ trying as hard as I can, but Gabriella is young, very young, and it's hard to find one for someone so young."_

"_What are you trying to say?" Isabella said, her voice shaking. There was a pause… a long, tensioned pause,_

_  
"We may not have enough time for her to find a bone marrow and be able to the transplant."_

_Gabriella drew the covers above her head, and fell asleep to the quiet sobs of her mother._

_End of flashback_

In the dark of the night, Gabriella clenched her fist as silent tears fell from her face.

* * *

**A/N: Why am I writing these chapters so sad?? I'm so sorry! Again, this story has gone on **_**a lot**_** longer than I had anticipated, so if the next few chapters seem rushed, I apologize.**

**An extra little update. Zac just attended the Hairpsray premiere in London, England. He looks SO cute! As of the moment, I don't think Vanessa or any of the casts were at the premiere because there aren't any pictures of them. But I'll let you know if they went.**

**Again, make sure to tell me if you want the download link for Zac's new song, "Bet on it"**

**A note to those who have read my story 'Just like Kindergarten' ready or not, because the sequel is coming soon!!**


	22. Show time

Hey guys! I hope you read the little note I left after the chapter. I apologize for another late update; I had some problems updating my other story, so it delayed this one.

**As mentioned on the note before this chapter (I took it off), Disney premiered 'You are the music in me', the duet from Troy and Gabriella. It is SO incredibly adorable! You can now download the song **_**and**_** the video on my save file, you can find the URL at the bottom of my profile. The song and video for 'What Time is It' and the song 'Bet on It' is also on the save file. **

**About the rings from Zac and Vanessa, it actually has the word 'Kuiipo' on it and not each other's name. Kuiipo is Hawaiian for 'my love' or 'sweet heart'. The story on Hawaii is that when a guy gives it to a girl, it means things are serious. Aw, isn't that adorable??**

**Disney aired the sixth episode of 'The Road to HSM2' on Friday (July 13), and it stars Vanessa. I have the video you can download on the save file as well.**

**Hairspray premiered in LA a couple days ago, and Zac and Vanessa were there together! Ashley was also there too though I didn't see any other cast members. Zac and Vanessa arrived together, but got separated walking down the carpet. Then, Vanessa and Ashley waited for Zac at the theatre entrance where Zac and Vanessa were seen watching the movie together in the first row 'slumping towards each other'. Then during the after party, Zanessa and Ashley shore a table with Amanda Bynes, where Zac was heard saying 'he was exhausted' and Zanessa left together later.**

**Also, every Friday, on Access Hollywood will be 'HSM2 Fridays' where they will air segments of behind the scenes of HSM2, I think until the premiere date on August 17.**

**HSM2 will premiere on the Disney Channel (and Family) on August 17 at 8:00PM. I'm not sure if this applies to Canada, but it will be hosted by Zac, Vanessa and the Cast, as well as Kenny Ortega in the form of a backyard barbeque I believe so make sure to catch it! On August 18****th**** at 8:00PM, Disney will air a special 'Wildcat Chat' version of HSM2 where you can ask the stars questions and finally on August 19****th****, a Sing-along version of HSM2 will be aired. **

**And FINALLY, (long I know I'm sorry); there HAVE been talks of a third HSM movie. And contrary to beliefs, the casts (yes that includes Zac) are 'in talks' at the moment. The cast haven't read any of the script yet but they're talking about it. At first, the movie was to be called 'Haunted High School Musical', which was first thought as ghosts taking over East High, but they've changed it into a better plot (and they've dropped the 'haunted' in the title), so now the casts are in the middle of a decision. **

That's it for news wise, I'll have something else to say after but I'll let you read before a mob of people start chasing me.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 22: Show time_

* * *

Gabriella was released from the hospital after the week had ended. Actually, it was more like Gabriella _begged_ to be released, and only with some help from Troy, they convinced Diane to release her back home… with the exception that she would come once every week to check up on her, and Troy would be the one escorting her home every day-and she was expected to wait after school during his practices-which she was all too happy to do and Troy was all too delighted to do. 

When Gabriella and Troy had stepped into school Monday morning, she was immediately ambushed by a blonde and a dark brunette.

"Mmmph Taylor, Sharpay!" Gabriella had managed to gasp before the two girls had taken it up upon themselves to scan her up and down and make sure all her body parts were intact.

"Gabriella Montez where have you been?" Sharpay demanded as she, along with Troy and the gang marched their way to the empty homeroom. Almost immediately, Taylor and Chad made a move to draw Sharpay back, and Troy was already beside the suddenly quiet brunette.

"Shar-" Chad said but Gabriella interrupted,

"No it's ok, I was in the hospital." She declared to the group. There was a silence no one in that group had heard before.

"E-Excuse me?" Sharpay stuttered, "I'm sorry I thought you said you were in the hospital." Gabriella nodded, "My god… for what? Are you alright? Were you seriously sick?" Gabriella didn't answer her questions, finding it hard for the proper words to come out of her mouth, her mind was drawing blank, unable to try and put the truth into words that might not hurt as much. Troy connected eyes with Chad and Taylor, and it was Taylor who took the blonde by the shoulder, and quietly whispered something into her ear. Sharpay's brown eyes immediately widened and were soon drowned in tears as she gazed helplessly at the petite brunette. Chad had taken the initiative to tell Zeke, and then the whispers circled around the group.

Gabriella could almost hear the word for word whisper that was circulating, and found it hard to hear. So she did the only thing she could do, she turned to Troy, who immediately took her hand and allowed her to bury her head in his chest, a secured arm wrapped around her shoulder as he watched-and sort of heard-her take slow, shaking breaths.

By the time the whispers had ended, the warning bell had gone off, and the gang found the class starting to file in. Jason-who was still in the initial state of shock-muttered something about being late and fled the room seconds before the drama teacher had walked in. Slowly the gang dispersed, each of them making their slow way towards their desks, and Sharpay mustered to the courage to take a glance at the couple before she felt her heart wrench and forced herself to look away.

Mrs. Darbus narrowed her eyes at the two who were currently still together in the middle of the room, and drawing more than half the attention of the room. The class began to erupt in whispers, which didn't help, and was easily reduced to silence feeling the cold, death glare of the drama queen, a glare that clearly said _'one more word and you're dealing with me'_.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy, and sniffed softly,

"I think I got your shirt wet," she said very quietly, Troy grinned, rubbing the side of her arms to keep her warm,

"Don't worry about it," he muttered, he could literally feel the unpleased look of their teacher, and immediately sought out Taylor, who understood what he wanted to do, and stood up with her bag in hand, and switched up to his seat in front of Chad. Taylor flashed Chad a quick smile which he returned with ease considering what the pair had learned last week.

Troy guided Gabriella to her seat, before taking Taylor's old seat just diagonal from Gabriella's.

"Mr. Bolton, care to explain why you switched your seat?" Mrs. Darbus asked, frowning,

"I just thought I'd learn more up here," Chad answered for his captain, "What, you always told us to take initiative," Chad added in a normal 'not my fault' voice, both his hands up in a defensive position. Mrs Darbus continued to frown, but let the matter drop as she turned to the day's lesson. Chad turned around, and sent Troy and Gabriella a wink, which made the pretty genius let out a giggle.

* * *

Class passed by fairly well; well… it would have if Gabriella couldn't feel the awkward tension between Sharpay, Zeke, and Kelsi. She definitely sensed it from Ryan, especially when he had been a brother figure to her, and the closest guy friend she had. The male Evans twin couldn't help but look at her and inwardly flinch. The problem was causing tension within the group, and Gabriella couldn't help but realize it was, once again, because of her… only this time; it was for a totally different problem. When bell rang for the end of first period, Taylor-obviously after having Troy 'brief' her on their 'plan of action' for the next few weeks-dutifully appeared right next to her as the girls walked to class. Somewhere along the way of being sandwiched between the wall of students, and Taylor making sure she was next to her every step of the way, Troy had snuck in to her other side, and slipped her hand into his. When she looked up, all he did was present her with a lopsided smile. 

"Well my job's done, see you in class Gabby," Taylor winked as she too disappeared in the midst of the students-but not before being joined by a bushy haired Chad. Gabriella giggled, looking up at Troy,

"You made them all do this didn't you?" she asked softly, her tone half teasing and half sad, Troy grinned,

"I did no such thing," he said, "I just mentioned that there happened to be a lot of people in the halls, and that wouldn't it be fun if you had someone to walk with to every one of your classes. They thought of the rest," Troy said innocently as the two of them stood at the doorway of the class. Inside, there were a couple of students from their homeroom, and the girls all sighed romantically when Troy quickly dipped down and gave her a quick kiss and drawing her in for a hug,

"You have math with me next period, so I'll see you here again," he said, and winked at her remembering his comment in the hospital room last week. Gabriella laughed shaking her head,

"I'm not doing your homework, boyfriend or not." She said. Troy was sure he had a stupid grin as he left her at the door. It was the first time she had acknowledged them as a couple, the first time she had acknowledged the title. Gym class looked to be a lot better now. **(A/N: I'm going to be speeding through classes, there won't be much happening)**

In no time at all, it was lunch, and Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason all made their way out of the math classroom. Everyone needed a quick stop by their locker before they would join Sharpay and Ryan in the cafeteria as the twins had Drama during their math period ("What else?" Chad rolled his eyes), so Troy had went off with Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, and Jason and Kelsi went the other way to their locker.

"You know with the way you two are acting, you'll have the entire school talking by tomorrow morning," Taylor commented as the four of them made their way to the girls' lockers. Gabriella blushed,

"No… will they?" she asked uncertainly, looking at Troy who had the same clueless look. Chad let out a laugh,

"Please, you're asking _him_? The dude didn't even know half of the school's female population liked him until his first varsity basketball game, and the cheerleaders and practically every girl on the stands stood up and cheered every time he got the ball, forget about making the net." Chad smirked. Taylor and Gabriella got a very good laugh out of Troy's red face and opened their lockers to put their books in. Chad and Troy's lockers were a few down from theirs, so they were close by.

"What's this…?" Gabriella muttered, picking up a pink paper that was folded up and had fluttered to the ground.

_Gabby,_

_Meet me and Ryan in the theatre, hurry!_

_Sharpay Evans_

Gabriella smiled slightly at her signature style… still very nice penmanship. She closed her locker to see Taylor holding a similar paper, Jason and Kelsi approaching with their own paper and Troy and Chad coming back holding the same thing.

"Did you get them too?" Kelsi asked, waving the paper in the air, they all nodded and Chad snuck a peek at Troy's,

"Yours are all so polite!" he whined as he displayed his to everyone,

_Chad_

_Theatre. NOW_

_Sharpay Evans_

The group laughed. The drama queen had summoned them, and they all knew better to decline… let alone be late, there goes their lunch plans.

* * *

When the gang had arrived, they found Sharpay, Ryan… and Mrs. Darbus who had turned to look at them upon their entrance. 

"How nice of you to join us," the teacher said,

"Uh… yes… your honour," Chad said stiffly, never too comfortable with her, Taylor held back a giggle, and gently punched his arm, mockingly glaring at him and Chad retaliated with a wink and an easy smile.

"So I bet you're wondering why you're all here aren't you." Sharpay beamed from the stage,

"No, we're wondering how the cafeteria suddenly turned into the theatre!" Jason shouted sarcastically from the back drawing chuckles from the gang, but was quickly silenced from Sharpay's menacing glare. Kelsi had joined Ryan as soon as she had entered, and had settled herself by the familiar piano, and her boyfriend had quickly whispered their plans to her, making the brunette smile, and nodding, scrambling through her backpack for something,

"Now, you know the play's this week, and we've worked on it a lot last week," Sharpay said excitedly, she pointedly looked at Chad and Taylor, who both blushed, remembering their constant rehearsals, something Gabriella regretted to miss. "But, we have one more couple who hadn't worked on their performance yet," and now it was Gabriella and Troy's turn to blush.

"What Sharpay's trying to say is," Ryan interrupted before his sister could erupt into a hour long speech, "She just wants to have Troy and Gabriella sing part of their duet, and Mrs Darbus is here to give advice and you guys are here to pretend to be good audiences, so please, Chad, try hard to act, you need it." Ryan laughed. There was a moment of silence after that and still Troy and Gabriella hadn't moved,

"Mr Bolton, Miss Montez we don't have all day," Mrs Darbus finally said with a tone of finality in her voice that meant no funny business. As soon as Gabriella had reached the stage, Sharpay had pulled her aside to the side stage where racks of clothes were neatly hanged and categorized per actor. Sharpay extracted a hanger with a dress on it that made Gabriella's jaw dropped and Sharpay's smile to increase,

"Designed by the one and only Sharpay Evans," the blonde winked before pushing the brunette back on stage where she met Troy half way through. She gulped as he handed her a microphone, and hugged her gently, kissing her on the top of her head. They ignored Chad's wolf whistle and only smiled slightly at Mrs Darbus's sharp scolding at him.

"Gabriella, have you and Troy got a chance to look it over?" Kelsi asked softly from the piano. Gabriella remembered Taylor visiting the day after she had told them, and had handed her a stack of paper,

"We went through it briefly, but not too detailed and we couldn't exactly bring a piano where we were last week," Troy said cryptically and Kelsi nodded,

"K, just use these for now," Kelsi said as Ryan went to hand out two sheets, Gabriella's eyes scanned over the familiar notes and looked at Troy, who grinned, nodding. "Um… we're just going to start at the bridge where Troy comes in a little later; we're not doing the whole song." Kelsi instructed. Ryan thought it was rather amusing seeing his usually shy girlfriend taking charge. Then her fingers glided pass the piano keys and Zeke had to shush at Taylor for making a noise that sounded something like 'aw that's so cute!'

**Gabriella: Oh… I see your star, shining down on me**

**And I'd do anything…**

_**Both: If I could just, be right there**_

_**Where you are**_

**Gabriella: Where you and I will breathe together… once again**

_**Both: We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we use to do**_

**Gabriella: And you'll be smiling back at me **_(Troy: And you'll be smiling back at me)_

**Only then will I be free… then I will be free so take me where you are…**

Then Kelsi signalled for the pair to stop and they did, they were both rather red and their smiles almost falling off their faces because they were so big. There wasn't any noise until they heard Zeke start whooping,

"Whoo! Way to go Gabriella and Troy!" Zeke shouted into the audience, pumping his fist into the air. The rest immediately joined him, Chad joining with his usual shouting and even Taylor joined in, cheering for her best friend and Troy. Sharpay was absolutely beside herself, it was like she had been the one singing there, and couldn't help but rush onto the stage with Ryan and scoop Gabriella into a hug,

"You guys were great!" Sharpay smiled before turning to give Troy a hug. Ryan came up to Gabriella, and Gabriella looked up at his stormy grey eyes,

"You guys are really good," Ryan said softly, and Gabriella thanked him, "Look, Gabby, I want you to know, today's news came as a real shock to me," Ryan said, and Gabriella nodded silently, "But that's not going to change how I feel about you in anyway, you're still going to be my little sister," he smiled, Gabriella's beam could've lit up the entire theatre without the lights already there, and she practically rammed herself at Ryan, hugging him as tight as her small body could,

"I love you Ryan," Gabriella said softly, behind Ryan she caught Troy's eyes, at first he was jealous, and couldn't help but look angry, but then she assured him with a soft look in her eyes, and his annoyance disappeared and was replaced with a knowing smile,

"Love you too squirt," Ryan teased, letting go of her. The rest of the group had rushed on stage, the guys giving pat on the backs for Troy-and a hard slap from Chad-and the girls all circled around Gabriella.

"Sharpay showed us the dress; it's going to be amazing!" Taylor gushed. The brainy brunette and the dramatic blonde had spent a lot of the last week together working on a play, and when they weren't bickering about things like over exaggerating, the two found that they got along fairly well despite their thoughts of one another before. It was turning out to be a very good day.

-

-

At the end of the school day, Gabriella said good bye to Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan, making her way to the gym. Troy had basketball practice today because the play offs were nearing, plus she had made a promise to Diane and her mom that she'd wait until Troy was finished to take her home, and she had a feeling Troy wasn't about to let go of that promise easily, so when she entered the gym, the basketball team were already on the court, and Captain Troy was shouting out drill patterns, before running to join in.

As quietly as possible, Gabriella sneaked into the gym, and climbed up onto the third row of seats on the stands, putting her bag aside and training her eyes on a certain dirty blond haired young man running around in a red jersey. She smiled, she had to admit Troy looked just like a little boy running around a toy store, not sure which toy he wanted to buy, at the same time, his face was screwed up in determination, his brain obviously making mental notes and what not and Gabriella knew Troy loved doing this.

It wasn't until Troy had ran up to do a lay up with the ball successfully swishing into the net and rolling towards the stand did he finally realize Gabriella was there, with a huge grin on her face. Sure that his team was occupied, he hopped up the few steps, and dropped himself next to her,

"No hug, you're all sweaty," Gabriella put her hand up, smiling when he attempted to pull a pout,

"Fine, but you owe me," he winked making her laugh nodding.

"So this is the gym," she giggled and Troy laughed,

"Yea, you caught it at the wrong time, usually there aren't so many sweaty guys," he mimicked her voice when she had complained he was sweaty, earning him a quick slap on the arm, "Whoops, got to go, my team looks like they're dying," he chuckled, he still managed to drop a kiss on her cheek before hopping back down with Gabriella shaking her head at him. Then she gave a wave to Zeke, Chad and Jason when Troy had briefly told them who was in the stand. She almost blushed beet red when Chad gave her a suggestive wink, nodding over to his captain. Gabriella would have to make a mental note to have Troy do more drills with _that_ particular basketball player.

* * *

Practice was for two hours, and within that two hours, Jack Bolton was drilling his team to the bone. He knew full well East High's star basketball team knew that this play off was the most important game of the year. Not only because if was the last game for many of the team members as they graduated this year, but East High hadn't won a single basketball trophy… until Troy had joined the team the beginning of the year. 

Since Troy was at a young age, Jack knew his son was destined to play basketball. The enthusiasm the eight year old Troy had when Jack had first presented him with a mini basketball and a tiny basketball net, Troy wouldn't leave the backyard for dinner after Jack had set up a little area for him. So when East High-his old high school-offered him a job as coach, how could Jack say no?

Troy was going to get a scholarship this year. Troy was supposed to be focused on the game alone. And when they won, Troy would be able to get a scholarship from the college scouts that attended the games, and then he would go to school, get a degree, play basketball… and follow in his footsteps. Jack then narrowed his eyes on a particular brunette on the stands, half reading some paper on her lap, and occasionally glancing up with a shrewd smile for a few seconds before resuming her reading.

Gabriella Montez… something about that girl made him feel like he was losing Troy. Jack and his son had always been close, they would sat together watching basketball games, Jack would analyze and Troy would study strategies, then they'd spend dinner talking about the latest games or the latest practice, then he'd take Troy outside and shoot a couple of hoops. That was their relationship, and until now, it was perfectly fine with him. Then suddenly Troy began drifting away from basketball… which meant away from Jack. He misses practices, he's not as concerned about the play offs as he used to, and Jack blamed Gabriella Montez for the rift between the father and son.

As Jack blew the whistle to signal three on three games, he mind began to wonder, _what relationship would he have with his son if there wasn't basketball?_ It worried him that he couldn't think of any.

When the team was ordered to be divided into teams of three, Troy, Jason and another member named Andrew was on one team, while three other members made the opposing team. Chad, Zeke and another member, Justin, formed the second group that would play the winning team-which more or less meant Troy's team. So with nothing to do, Chad and Zeke joined the lonely Gabriella in the stands.

"Hey," Chad said coolly, sitting on the benches below her with Zeke, Gabriella giggled, then sniffed the air,

"I hope you guys have showers in the change rooms," she said, crinkling her nose, "I don't know how I'm going to stand being in the car with Troy if he smells anything like you guys do right now."

"Oh don't worry we do," Zeke laughed, "Sharpay personally went to the principal's office to make sure we had one."

"And besides, I'm sure you'll manage," Chad added, making the brunette glare at him. Suddenly, someone shouted a 'heads up' and when Gabriella looked up; an orange ball was flying right at her! Zeke-having been drilled by the brunette's boyfriend numerous times-shot up, and snatched the ball out of the air that was inches away from Gabriella, Chad had shot up,

"Yo man watch where you're throwing that thing!" Chad shouted angrily as Zeke threw the ball back to Troy. Troy looked slightly amused at Chad being so protective, and Gabriella had to hold back a laugh.

* * *

The cheerleaders also shared the gym with the basketball team occasionally for their practice. Of course, most of the basketball team didn't mind having flexible girls in skirts shouting in spirited voice, and like wise most of the girls didn't mind watching senior boys running around in flimsy jerseys, especially when there was one Captain Troy Bolton. But the head cheerleader had caught the brunette easily as they entered the gym, and had seen her and Troy together in the halls as well. The cheerleader had been after Troy since the beginning of the year. 

"I wonder what she's got that we don't. I mean, look at her, she's got all of the team's star players just eating out of her hands," said one cheerleader, seeing Troy and Jason give a cheery wave to the brunette.

"Maybe they like brainy girls," said another, the head cheerleader scoffed. _Yeah right_.

* * *

The rest of the week passed through quickly and normally. Diane had dropped by the Montez household a couple of times that week, and did the basic check up on Gabriella. Asking her if she's had any headaches lately, if she was feeling light headed, tired often, and if she had been taking her medicines. Gabriella smiled and everything came back with a positive answer. When Isabella was thanking Diane for her help, Gabriella approached the older woman, 

"Um Mrs Bolton," Gabriella called softly. Isabella recognized the two envelopes in her hand, and smiled and walked back to the kitchen, Diane smiled kindly at the girl who had captured her son's heart. "This… I mean these are the invitation for our school's play next Monday, I really hope you can make it… with Coach Bolton," Gabriella said courageously. Diane couldn't help but smile at the girl's thoughtfulness, Jack had been nothing less than cold towards her, and she was trying to make the effort to reconnect the father and son.

"I will definitely be there Gabriella," Diane beamed making the younger girl relax, "besides, who would want to miss their son sing?" Gabriella laughed nodding. There really wasn't any need to worry, after all next Monday was a long time from now…

-

-

"Gabby prisa, prisa!" Isabella called from the downstairs. Isabella had her hair tied up, and was dressed in a semi-formal dress with a jacket over it. Gabriella, who was upstairs, stumbled around her room to get everything in order,

"_Next Monday came too fast!"_ Gabriella thought frantically as she stumbled down the stairs in the dress Sharpay had bought just for the occasion. _"Here goes nothing"_

The theatre in East High continued to fill with people, and after Isabella had dropped Gabriella off at the side doors, she parked the car, and met with Diane Bolton in the front seat. Diane-for her part-had a video camera in hand.

Back stage, Taylor and Chad were as nervous as they could be. Taylor kept tugging at her dress, making Sharpay irritated as she was trying to make final adjustments,

"Taylor McKessie stay still!" Sharpay ordered, making the girl freeze. Outside, Kelsi began to play the piano for a little pre-show music, as well as to warm up, and Taylor relaxed at bit. Gabriella had just entered and thankfully, Sharpay's attention was drawn back to the brunette, where the blonde then ushered the brunette for make up. Taylor took shaking breaths,

"Relax, it's just like a decathlon…nothing to it," she muttered to herself, and then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned to see Chad in a pair of tights. For his sake, she managed to hold in a giggle,

"Good luck," Chad said sincerely, and Taylor smiled in thanks. Chad looked hesitant about something, before he quickly swooped in and kissed Taylor on the lips. The girl's eyes widened and before her brain could realize what was happening, Chad had pulled away and a blush had developed on her cheeks, "Just… you know… practice." He shrugged. Taylor giggled nervously nodding as he turned away. Then, doing something that was quite courageous on her part; she tugged Chad back to her, and planted one on his lips just as quick as he had,

"Right back at you," she grinned before Chad was pulled away to the other side. Taylor smiled; maybe Drama was a course she should've taken a while ago.

-

-

In the Bolton's household, Jack came home to a dark and empty house. Confused at where his wife and son could be, he was in the kitchen when he saw an envelope. Opening it, the invitation slipped out, along with a note from his wife,

_Jack,_

_We're at the school play. Gabriella gave us these invitation, she and Troy will be performing tonight. When you decide you want to actually get to know your _son_, then come. We will be in the front row._

_Diane_

Jack held in a frown, before he was out the door again.

-

-

If there was one play Mrs Darbus was proud of, she would have to admit it was this one. Never had she seen this graduating class so determined and so focused on making the night a success. She had watched a jock that has been nothing less than dense for the past four years, and a the class's genius get together to play lovers for this role, she had watched her enemy's son become a different man, just because of a single girl that had somehow managed to charm this group of teenager by her innocent views in life. Yes, if there was something to be proud of, it would be this year's production.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for taking your time tonight to come here," Mrs. Darbus said on the microphone, "This year's presentation is of the famous 'Romeo and Juliet', performed by none other than this year's graduating class. Please, join me in a warm welcome, first time on stage together, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, ladies and gentlemen, 'Romeo and Juliet'"

Gabriella stood at the side, watching the play progress. Taylor… Taylor was… wow. The brainy beauty shone and glowed under the hot spot lights. On stage, she wasn't Taylor, leader of the scholastic team, not Taylor, science genius… but… simply Taylor McKessie, an 17 years old student of East High. She and Chad worked seamlessly together, and while Sharpay had never played a supporting role before, the vivacious blonde took the role in stride, perfecting the role of the Nurse with her witty attitude, a mixture of the character and Sharpay's attitude.

Zeke, like Taylor, had an unfound talent of being able to keep straight faced throughout the entire play, even when Chad had the most ridiculous expression on his face when he had to dance.

Chad himself was a surprise all on his own. The jock-who already had several girls swoon over him, had gained a couple more fans from the tight leggings and Shakespearean style shirt.

All in all, the play was a great success-and in case anyone was wondering, Chad and Taylor's onstage kiss turned out perfectly, as they say, practice makes perfect. The audience laughed, sighed, and some even went 'aw' when Romeo and Juliet (Chad and Taylor) reunited in the make shift cave. The play ended with Taylor's dramatic ending scene, falling gracefully onto Chad's chest as the audience erupted into cheers. As the curtains closed, the cast all stepped out for one last bow, before they went off stage, and Sharpay took the microphone. The curtains opened once more, and displayed none of the props, only two microphone stands with no microphone, and two microphones at the back. At that moment, Jack Bolton silently entered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been our pleasure to perform this play for you," Sharpay said professionally, "My name is Sharpay Evans, and I'm one of the co-presidents of the Drama Club. I've been in all the plays in East High, and it has given me a lot of chances to make friends," she smiled to the side where most of the gang stood, smiling, "However, unlike the other musicals and plays we've produced, this year, we will be ending with a song sung by two of our graduating class, a song composed by none other then our own, Kelsi Neilson. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Gabriella Montez, and Troy Bolton."

Those in the school clapped loudly, especially those who had the same homeroom and had seen their performance. The lights dimmed as the audience could only make out Sharpay and Ryan's figure head for the back microphone. Kelsi slowly began the intro to the song, and someone began to walk out and the spotlights flashed and turned on… revealing Gabriella, wearing a glittering periwinkle blue dress. The dress was designed in a spaghetti strapped style, the top part hugged her chest and torso, and then when it reached her small waist, flared out into a dress that ended a few centimetres under her knees. The long brunette curls were now straightened and left down.

**Gabriella: There are times; I swear I know you're here**

**When I forget about my fears, feeling you my dear**

**Watching over me, my hope sees,**

**What the future will bring**

**When you wrap me in your wings and take me where you are**

**Where you and I can be together, once again,**

**We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we use to do, and you'll be smiling back at me**

**Only then will I be free, when I can be where you are…**

By then, Gabriella had walked to the middle of the stage, the spotlight focused on her. The audience watched in rapt silence, and noticed a second figure come out. Troy Bolton came out to a seemingly unknowing Gabriella, approaching behind her in a dark black button up dress shirt, and dark, dark jeans.

_Troy: And I can see your face_

_Your kiss I still can taste_

_Not a memory erased_

Gabriella turned to him, and they sang to each other,

**Gabriella: Oh I see your star**

**Shining down on me**

**And I'd do anything…**

_**Both: If I could just… be right there where you are (**_Sharpay/Ryan: Where you are)

**Gabriella: Where you and I will breathe together**

**Once again**

_**Both: We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like… we use to do**_

**Gabriella: And you'll be smiling back at me (**_Troy: And you'll be smiling back at me)_

**Only then will I be free…then I will be free, so take me here you are!**

Troy took Gabriela by the waist with one hand, the other holding the microphone, and Gabriella replied by putting her left hand on his shoulder and the two danced on stage.

_Troy: Now baby there are times when selfishly_

_I wish that you were here with me_

_So I could wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see _(Sharpay/Ryan: What you see)

'_Cause every night you are dreaming, I'm here to guard you from afar_

_**Both: And anytime I feel the love**_

_**I close my eyes and dream of where you are! **_(Sharpay/Ryan: When you and I will breathe together… once again)

_Troy: And we will breathe together baby _(Sharpay/Ryan: We're dancing in the moonlight)

**Gabriella: Oh! We'll be dancing in the moonlight. **(Sharpay/Ryan: Like we use to do)

_**Both: And you'll be smiling back at me**_

_Troy: Only then will I be free, then I will be free_

**Gabriella/Sharpay/Ryan: Baby I still believe!**

**Oh I got to believe,**

_**Both: I will touch you that sweet day!**_

_**That you'll take me there.**_

_**Where you are I still believe…**_

The music drifted to a close, and Gabriella and Troy found themselves looking at one another, both their faces flushed, and breathless. The crowd erupted into cheers, Diane had to do all she could to just hold onto the video camera and not throw it into the air from the excitement. She made sure the little digital machine was trained onto Troy and Gabriella on stage.

Isabella was absolutely beside herself, she was nearly in tears seeing her baby girl on stage, _"Mi hija I am so proud of you,"_ Isabella thought tearfully as she joined into the loud ruckus.

Jack was still in the back, only now with a dumbstruck expression. No, in all of 18 years of Troy's life, he had never, ever seen that kind of joy in his face, or that love in his eyes. Not even in basketball. Jack Bolton broke down, and joined in the clapping.

The little digital camera continued to train its lens on Troy and Gabriella as they smiled at one another, seemingly oblivious of the clapping. Then, with one bold move, Troy cupped Gabriella against him, and in front of all the parents, the staff, their friends and the student body, the entire East High community watched as basketball superstar Troy Bolton kissed the new girl, the pretty studious Gabriella Montez.

Then, the camera flickered and died.

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen my longest chapter yet! It was mostly about the play, it was time I got it over with. Now that this is over, I can focus on… other things. LOL the next few chapters will be longer than my previous ones only because I really need to wrap this story up. Thank you for reading.**

**The song they sang was called 'Where You Are' by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. It's a really beautiful song!**

**Translations:**

**Prisa: Hurry**

**Mi hija (pronounced **_**meya.**_** When it's said properly it's supposed to sound like one word): my daughter**

**These are all in Spanish.**

**Also, for those who have read my story, Just Like Kindergarten (JLK), is going to be here, on fanfiction on AUGUST 1!! I have posted a note on JLK (the actual story), and it contains the temporary summary and title. It'll be named 'All Grown Up' (for now anyway), and again, it comes out August 1st!**


	23. Will You?

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. As most of you know-hopefully- I've begun my sequel to 'Just like Kindergarten', so along with this one, that one, and another one of my other stories, I'm in the middle of juggling three stories. Many of you have asked me about a new story summary that's been posted on my profile, yes I am definitely writing that. I'm thinking it will start after this one is finished.

**Vanessa attended the ABC All Star party in LA and she looks GORGEOUS!! Ashley and Monique were also there I believe, but Zac wasn't.**

**A little background info for HSM2, an article said that Zac and Vanessa didn't even have to practice for the love scenes between Troy and Gabriella. They just did it, so I'm guessing most of the Troyella scenes would actually be Zanessa! **

**Disney has released **_**another**_** HSM2 song, this time it's 'I don't dance' with Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel.**_** Fabulous**_** by Lucas and Ashley are the next one I believe.**

**Disney Channel has also showed a preview to the premiere party during the HSM2 premiere on August 17****th****. It'll have the entire HSM2 cast plus Olesya Rulin (Kelsi), Chris Warren Jr. (Zeke), Ryne Sanborn (Jason) and Kaycee Stroh (Martha).**

**There's been an article that Zanessa had broken up in June and Zac is now going out with Nikki Blonskey (The female lead in 'Hairspray'). That is FALSE! Zanessa are STILL together. The magazine said they broke up in June, but they were seen at the Hairspray premiere after party in LA TOGETHER, HOLDING HANDS and leaving TOGETHER.**

**The HSM cast all appeared on Good Morning America on August 2nd, and Corbin taught some kids the dance to the chorus of 'All In One'. It's so cool! **

**Here's some interesting news. If you've all heard 'Still There for Me' it is the duet Vanessa and Corbin recorded for Corbin's debut CD 'Another Side'. Now I bet most of you thought they recorded it together...WRONG!! In a magazine, Corbin said that his producers gave him the demo to listen to, and when he recorded to the song, Vanessa's part was already on it. But you can't tell from the CD can you? Ah, the power of technology. LOL**

**I also have 30 second snippets of the upcoming HSM2 songs. Tell me if you guys want to listen to them, they're sound AMAZING right now. You can find the track listing on my profile.**

That's all I've got for now. But there will definitely be a lot more news after HSM2 premieres.

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing…all miracles takes one step at a time.

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical, all plot and characters belong to Disney. This story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I have no ownership over that either.

* * *

_Chapter 23: Will you?_

* * *

The night of the drama show would go down as one of East High's most famous stories, as well as going down as probably one of _the_ greatest nights in East High history. The school didn't stop talking about the theatrical production for weeks-something Mrs Darbus never saw in all her years at East High. When you turn around every corner, you couldn't find one single student not talking about the performance or not talking about something related to it, the most popular social topic being Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez with-surprisingly-Chad and Taylor being a _very_ close second.

Chad had never been one to skip the lime light, but during school that particular week, Chad would've given every single talent he had-ok correction, he would've given every single talent he had _besides_ basketball for a pair of sunglasses and hat to hide his abnormally bushy hair. He couldn't walk around the school without a single girl looking at him with starry eyes.

"_Darn tights, darn Shakespeare clothes,"_ he cursed mentally. He could deal with the fact that people said his acting was amazing-that meant he wasn't completely obsessed with basketball, but when girls-especially girls who don't get embarrassed easily-flock up to him, taking turns to hold onto him, that was when he'd get driven over the edge. What was worse was all these events seem to always happen when Taylor just so happen to walk past him. Chad was starting to think this was all planed by the girls hanging on him like monkeys, just to make Taylor jealous. So why did he care so much?

Troy and Gabriella were taking it _a lot_ better than Chad. For one thing, it was made clear and certain the two were definitely a couple… a very close couple. You couldn't see Gabriella without Troy walking with her to class or vice-versa, and you couldn't see them together without their hands intertwined or Troy casually putting a hand on the small of her back.

Gabriella herself had become a lot more confident after the performance. She wasn't the shy, quite girl that had came to East High at the begin of the new semester, no she changed into a beautiful, young woman who knew that as long as she had friends by her side, the rest of the world who disapproved of herself wouldn't matter. Not to mention she now had a great group of supportive friends… and a wonderful boyfriend.

During one period, when Gabriella and Taylor had science and Troy and Chad were in the gym, Troy came up to Chad who was quite literally hiding by the bleachers.

"Man what's wrong with you?" Troy asked as they took a small break. The cheerleaders were also on a spare and were practicing on the other side of the gym,

"Get-Get back in here!" Chad hissed, pulling his captain beside the bleachers, "You don't know what they're like man, dude they're scary, they're like… ghosts… following you everywhere," Chad shivered,

"Has anyone told you that you have an over active imagination?" Troy asked, "Look, they practice here all the time, they're not that scary, not when I see them,"

"Troy, Troy, Troy, and you call me dense?" Chad asked, "Those girls have been after you for like… since you've been here, and now that you're off the market, the stupid play made them think I'm 'such a sensitive guy'!"

"Please you're over exaggerating." Troy rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. His mind often wandered off and began thinking of where Gabriella was, or what she was doing. At this point, he couldn't remember how life was before he had met her, and with reasons he could live with, he didn't care. "C'mon, didn't you say you wanted to find a girl before the school year ended?"

"Dude, they come in _packs_. What in the world would make you think I'd be interested in any of them?" Chad asked incredulously as the best friends came back out from Chad's hiding spot. Troy smirked,

"Or maybe you're interested in _one_ girl in particular," Troy hinted, Chad screened the cheerleaders-seriously this time-and frowned,

"No, I don't think so," Chad shook his head and Troy smirked,

"You know who I mean, you know her, smart, full of logic, she was in the play," Troy nudged his best friend making Chad glare at him,

"It is not Taylor!" Chad exclaimed rather loudly making many curious eyes look at him, Troy's smirk only grew wider,

"Actually I was talking about Gabriella," Troy smirked, "But hey, if Taylor was what you had in your mind, I won't do anything to change it," and Troy walked away to a rather embarrassed and confused Chad, who was thinking-_really thinking_-about what Troy meant. Taylor was the first person to enter his mind and strangely enough, she was the _only_ person on his mind.

* * *

Troy was waiting for Gabriella outside the office after school-he still needed to escort her home of course-and it was a couple of minutes before she came out, with a shocked look on her face,

"What's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly, automatically intertwining their hands upon instinct. Gabriella's shocked face calmed down slightly feeling his large hands partially covering hers,

"Did your dad talk to you about scholarships?" Gabriella asked and Troy rolled his eyes,

"Almost all the time," he said, "But after the play he stopped… well until today, he told me I was going to get an athletic scholarship for basketball, but he said it was my choice to accept it or not," Troy said, Jack did indeed say that. Troy was quite surprised when his dad had allowed him to choose to go and become the basketball player of his father's dreams or not. "Why, what brought this on?"

"The principal… he… well he kind of told me there was a scholarship I could get if I accepted too, only for you know… maths and sciences," she said sheepishly, and Troy grinned,

"That's great!" he exclaimed, but Gabriella's expression said otherwise. Troy could see it appearing on her face already, her chewing of her bottom lip, her eyes darting around the floor and studying the ground, and the way her hand with clench then unclench around his hand, "That's… not great?"

"Troy," Gabriella stopped right beside Troy's car and turned to look at him, "Troy, the scholarship's for two full years in University… I… in my condition I don't know if I can…"

"Don't say that!" Troy said sternly, "Gabby, you are no different than me, or Sharpay or Kelsi. Don't you want to go to university?" he asked,

"I do, I really do but… Troy I don't know if I have the time anymore," Gabriella said softly, refusing to meet him in the eye. She knew she shouldn't have done that, within the past couple of months, Troy learned to read her expressions like a book, "Troy… I heard you mom and my mom talk when I was in the hospital… she… your mom… said she doesn't know how high the chances are of me getting the transplant."

The wind blew but neither Troy nor Gabriella noticed. Troy's hand had left Gabriella's, and she immediately missed its warmth. It provided her comfort and the security that Troy would hold her hand for every step of the way. Without saying a word, Troy started to walk to the door of the drivers side, and for a moment, Gabriella thought he would drive off and leave her there… but he didn't. He looked at her meaningfully, and Gabriella slipped into the passenger seat. The couple didn't talk at all throughout the entire ride to her house, and when they did arrive at Gabriella's door, she didn't know what to do. Slowly, she reached, and grasped his hand, she felt his hand twitch only slightly, but his gaze remained downwards,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I really didn't want you to worry… you've got better things to worry about," Gabriella whispered, leaning in, she kissed him gently on the cheek before she went out of the car and into the house. Behind the curtains of her window, she watched for a full two minutes as the car on the driveway never moved, and then it pulled out, and Troy and his car disappeared from the road. Tears stinging her eyes, Gabriella fell onto the couch, and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to just sleep.

-

-

When Troy got into his house, he threw his shoes aside, and practically flew to the backyard where his basketball court was. Grabbing a near by basketball, he threw it furiously at the net, the ball bounced against the head board and shot back, falling into Troy's ready hands as he threw the ball over and over again, venting out his anger. For two straight hours he did that until sweat poured down his face, and Diane had entered the house without him noticing. Finally, mustering the last bit of anger he had in him, he threw the ball against the fence before the anger disappeared completely, leaving him tired and emotionally drained. He fell backwards onto the grass,

"_Good job Bolton, once again you managed to screw things up,"_ Troy thought to himself, _"She just told you what could possibly be _the_ hardest thing anyone can say, and you just let go of her hand, and drive her home. Smart Bolton… Real smart."_

"You know, the last time you stayed out here for so long was when your father made you practice for four hours straight for your first basketball game," Diane Bolton appeared next to him, sitting onto the grass. Troy looked up at her, and then up at the sky to see the pink and yellow-ish tint that signalled the start of the evening.

"Mom, can I ask you something. Promise you'll be completely honest with me," Troy said seriously, and Diane nodded, "Is Gabriella going to die?" even the words pained him. Troy felt the tight clenching around his chest when he said it and he had to force himself to look directly at his mom's shocked face without having tears clouding his vision,

"Troy, what… what would make you ask that?" Diane asked hesitantly, but Troy stared back defiantly,

"Mom, tell me, I'm 18, I'm grown up, I know I can handle it," he said strongly, Diane took a deep breath, it was like talking to Isabella Montez again… only it was 10 times harder because this was her own son.

"I can tell you that we're doing the best we can Troy," Diane said as soothingly as possible, but under Troy's imploring stare she added, "The percentage of getting a bone marrow transplant that fits her blood type, and agrees with her body at such a young age is… very low."

"How low?" Troy asked, Diane looked as though she didn't want to answer, but Troy continued to push,

"Hopefully she'll be able to reach her 18th birthday"

* * *

Midnight was the quietest time in the Bolton house. Diane and Jack had wrapped up all their work and were in their room and Troy was usually in his room on the computer. Tonight, Troy wasn't on the computer, he was by his bed, sitting, his head in his hands, all lights out with no light but the moon outside. Standing up abruptly, he opened his door room, seeing the dimly lit corridor, and quietly made his way downstairs. Quickly inserting the password to the house alarm, the little machine dinged quietly before Troy was able to open the house door. He set the alarm once again, and he was out.

He ran as though he had a team of basketball players behind him, and managed to reach Gabriella's house in 5 minutes. Praying no one could see him in his black t-shirt and jeans; Troy snuck around to the backyard and saw the familiar tree outside a balcony he was so familiar with. He climbed the tree and was on the balcony just as quickly. Gently, he tried the handle to find it unlocked-he didn't know if he should be pleased because he was so lucky, or displeased because Gabriella didn't lock it.

The brunette's room was dark, and neat. Her desk was neatly organized with books on one side, paper all filed and lined up and frames surrounding the area placed in an order where all pictures were visible. Her floor was spotless save for a couple of projects and a bed was in the middle where the sleeping girl was. Slowly, Troy made his way beside her, and knelt down.

"Gabby…Gabriella," he said softly, taking her hand in his and gently running his thumb up and down the back of her hand. Gabriella moaned in her sleep and he continued to call her name until she opened one sleepy eye.

"Hmm… I'll do that question later Troy," she groaned as she began to go back to sleep. Troy grinned amusedly, and it widened when Gabriella's eyes snapped open realizing who she had seen, "Troy!" she gasped and Troy held a finger against his mouth, telling her to be quiet. "Troy, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked in a much softer voice. She sat up slightly; her comforter slid down and revealed her sleeping attire. A camisole and probably sweat pants.

"I slept walk my way here," he joked making her look sceptically at him, "I came over, I climbed your tree and your balcony door was unlocked-which is something I plan to talk to your mom about," he added, but then his face softened, "And I came to apologize about how I reacted today."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, you didn't act wrong or anything like that," Gabriella said quietly, but Troy shook his head,

"No, I promised you I'd be with you until the end, and I intend to keep my promise," he said strongly, "And what you said was wrong. If I needed to be worrying about one thing, it's anything to do with you. We promised we'd go through this together."

"Troy," Gabriella said, Gabriella giggled seeing Troy's determined face, and he must've assumed she was going to contradict him with another reason because it looked as though he was ready to rebut anything she had to say, "Troy, I love you,"

"I don't care what you say I won't—what?" Troy suddenly stopped seeing Gabriella's smiling face and the words that just escaped her mouth. Gabriella giggled,

"I said I love you," she said, "Troy, as much as I don't want you apart of this… I… I'm going to sound really selfish but I want you here… with me. I've coped with this for the past two years with only me and my mom, when you came along… and when everything happened between us, I didn't want to open up. I tried so hard to fight it but it didn't work, it wouldn't go away and it only came back stronger. I just don't want you to hate me,"

"I'll never hate you," Troy said softly, pecking the slope of her nose, "Unless you transfer school, that's a special case." He added jokingly and Gabriella smiled,

"It's almost 2 in the morning… don't you have to go?" Gabriella asked, and noted the disappointment in his face,

"I guess… I don't think I'd be able to sleep though," he mumbled and Gabriella bit on her bottom lip, looking up at him uncertainly,

"Do you… do you want to stay?" she asked softly, Troy nodded, not quite getting her message,

"I guess your chair would be good to just sit and stare at your room," he said, but Gabriella shook her head,

"I mean… do you want to stay… with me." She blushed, her fist curling around her comforter and Troy finally understood,

"Oh… well" he looked uncomfortable and Gabriella was starting to worry if she had made a wrong choice, "I'd like that but I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he finally said, and Gabriella let out a radiant smile,

"Well I won't be the one uncomfortable since I'm not wearing shoes to bed," she said making him chuckle and walk to the other side of the bed. He slipped off his white sneakers, and gently climbed into the large bed next to her. It was just like being in school except it was just them, and no students. Hesitantly, he draped his arm around her small waist, and then smiled in relief feeling her small body bunch up against his. His eyes were starting to droop just from feeling her warmth.

"_Guess I am tired,"_ he thought to himself, he looked back down when he saw Gabriella turn to look at him. Grinning, he lowered himself down to her level, and their foreheads touched, "I hope your mom won't take this the wrong way," he said very softly. Gabriella smiled,

"She won't," she said in an equally soft voice, "You know… I wished for a miracle," she said softly, looking directly in his eyes,

"Did you get it?"

Gabriella smiled, "You came along,"

-

-

Around 6 in the morning, Diane Bolton woke up earlier for an early shift in the hospital. On her way out, she passed by Troy's opened bed room door and saw a glimpse of the untouched bed. She left that morning with a small smile.

Half an hour after Diane had left for work, Isabella Montez had woken up. She was usually a very light sleeper, but last night had been quite trying, between juggling work and her home duties, Isabella slept soundly through the night. Wrapping a robe around her, Isabella went in to check on her daughter before starting breakfast. When she opened the door, she saw two things she would've never expected to see in her daughter's room, a pair of shoes on the floor and someone in the bed with her.

Taking one step into the room, Isabella paused before smiling softly. Her daughter was curled up against Troy, who-being taller than she was-had his head comfortably on top of Gabriella's, and both were-thankfully-clothed. Isabella gently eased the door close, but with a tiny creek, the door remained slightly opened; those two didn't need to wake up for another half hour. She set out to the kitchen, and began preparing a breakfast for three.

At 7:00, Gabriella's alarm rang and for the first time, she didn't wake up to close it. Instead, Troy began to wake up, groggy and sleep still in his eyes. It took him a while to realize where he was and what the pillow of his dream really was. Smiling slightly, Troy tried to reach over to close the offending noise maker, trying not to disturb Gabriella and wake her up. No such luck… not when his arms were unwilling to let her go. From the slightest movement, Gabriella woke up too.

"Oh whoops, sorry," he said sheepishly, Gabriella smiled, closing the alarm and stretching out her muscles.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to sleep like that for the whole night?" she asked, seeing that he had slept on his side for the entire night, and one of his arms were under her body. Troy smirked,

"Not as uncomfortable as it would seem," he said making her laugh, "I guess I should get going before your mom sees us like this," he said but Gabriella shook her head, nodding over to the opened door.

"She's probably been in here already, she wakes up earlier than I do," she giggled seeing his half scared and half shocked expression, "Don't worry, she won't come in to kill you just yet," she teased.

"Are you always this happy go lucky when you wake up?" he joked, still making a move to get out of bed. His t-shirt and jeans were crumpled and wrinkled, and his hair was slightly messy, "Besides, I need to go back home, you know to change…shower," he added and Gabriella wrinkled her nose teasingly,

"Definitely shower," she nodded, Troy mockingly glared at her and scooped her into his arm-in all her camisole and sweatpants glory, hugging her tight against him,

"I'm smelly hmm?" He said, Gabriella squealed, fighting for him to let her go which he did… after a while,

"Definitely go shower," she said once he let her go. He laughed, and kissed her,

"Hmm, our first morning kiss, not bad, we should practice again next time," he winked, heading to her balcony while she blushed and followed. The large tree in her backyard had branches that extended close enough to the balcony for Troy to jump over the railings and onto the sturdy branch. "By the way, you need to lock your door-actually, no just close the curtains, don't lock it, I'm not that great of a lock picker," he smirked. Gabriella laughed, watching him scale down the tree, and landing on the grass, one quick farewell later, Troy was running back home.

"_That was… very Romeo and Juliet-esque,"_ she amused herself slightly, walking back into her room. She needed to get dressed for school. Going to make her bed, she could still feel the heat from Troy's body that had lingered on her bed and smiled, some how, the entire night felt absolutely natural.

**(A/N: I will be skipping one or two months, it's just that there are more things I need to put in the story)**

The next month and a half was boring compared to the previous month. Gabriella and Taylor excelled in their academic courses, and Sharpay and Ryan-naturally-were first in their Drama class. Kelsi continued to write music, and of course our favourite East High wildcats were also fairing well in their sports. The championships were one week away, and should any East High student should look back upon the game… well along with the drama play, the championships would be one story East High basketball players _and_ studious students will never forget.

Throughout the entire month and a half, Troy and Gabriella were inseparable. They walked-or in Troy's case drove-to school everyday together, walked each other to class, met each other by their lockers, and then ate lunch together with their friends. After school if Troy had a basketball practice, Gabriella would be by the bleachers waiting for him, and occasionally when they weren't needed, each of the guys would take turn accompanying her. Chad being the most protective of them all, treating Gabriella just likes he would to his younger sister. He glared at any offending male within the premises and would immediately fire up in anger if he heard _one_ single bad word about her. If Chad wasn't so madly in love with basketball, he would make one heck of a body guard.

In the evening the couple would drop by the park, and just spend an hour with each other. They talked about random things, school, homework, anything that would come to their mind, they'd say. The night Troy had slept over at Gabriella's wasn't the last time. Twice if not three times a week, he would sneak over to her room, and the two would take up their original positions and sleep through the night. It got so frequent, that Diane had finally confronted Troy, and decided that it would be wise to have Troy leave some clothes behind so he won't have to run home every morning. Diane also not so subtly hinted that when she and his dad had been dating, they did similar actions. Troy left before his mom could get any more detailed.

One day, Troy was in his room, thinking. It was around 8 in the afternoon, and the championship was tomorrow. He wasn't thinking about the game though, no as always, his thoughts were on one brunette named Gabriella Montez. At this point, they had been together for almost five months, one of the longest relationships Troy had had in his High school year… yet it felt longer than that, like they've been together for years. It sounded corny, and cheesy even to him, but he couldn't imagine the future without her. He couldn't even imagine playing basketball in the future without seeing her bright face in the bleachers. Troy sighed, he was not one to deal with feelings like this, and he stood up and puckered up his courage. He needed to talk to his mom.

Downstairs, Diane was in her study, going through some old files and checking some appointment. Jack was in the living room, watching a basketball game. Troy went downstairs, and slipped into his mom's office,

"Mom?" he asked uncertainly. Diane looked up and smiled,

"Heading out again?" she smirked, and Troy flushed but shook his head,

"Um no not really, um I wanted to ask you something," he said, shuffling his feet. Diane swerved to face him on her chair, and Troy sat onto the couch, "Um… how… how did you know Dad was the one?" he asked. Diane had a thoughtful look on her face,

"It's like… once you're with that person; you always seem to think about them. You can't stay away from them for long even if they try to push you away. Their business is your business, and-"

"-and you can't seem to remember how you were before you met them, and how the future will be without them?" Troy completed the sentence attentively and Diane smiled, "You felt that way about Dad?" he asked and Diane chuckled,

"Not all of it, but what you said basically sums how it it's like to love someone that much." Diane said. Troy Bolton always did think about the future. You know, playing ball, hang out with friends… but now he was thinking a whole new idea.

"Mom, can I… can you help me?"

* * *

The championship game was going to be held in the evening, around 5:00PM and the after party was going to be around 8:00PM. The game was being held on Saturday, and only an East High Championship game could get students to go to school on a Saturday. Early that morning, Jack had assembled the team into the gym, and drilled them right to the ground with a straight three hours practice. From 7-10AM the Wildcats ran up and down the gym, ran through strategies, and signals. Troy shouted himself hoarse directing his team under the demanding eyes of his father. Then at 10:30, most of the boys had clambered into the shower room and Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason were the last four in the change room.

The four boys had a 'meeting' and Chad, Zeke and Jason left the change room smiling mischievously. Tonight would be a night none of the gang would forget… especially Gabriella. Then, after a rather… 'interesting' talk with his dad, Troy drove off in his car and did something he would never have done before… he drove over to Sharpay's house to pick her up to go to the mall.

Troy triumphantly left the mall with a small, velvet box in his hand, a smile on his face-and a squealing Sharpay.

-

-

"When is Troy coming over again?" Isabella asked as she fixed Gabriella's hair. Gabriella was a lot calmer than when she and Troy had went on their first date, for one thing, she didn't feel the need to throw every single article of clothing out of her closet. This time, Gabriella found a comfortable white blouse that was slightly wide at the neck, and had a string tied around her waist accenting her small curves. She finished the ensemble with a petite little pink flowing skirt that reached down and ended about 2 inches above her knees. Right now, her mom was helping her straighten her hair.

"Um, I'm not sure he said he needed to do something in the morning so he'll call me," Gabriella said remembering the call. He had sounded quite preoccupied and hurried, so she assumed it was because his dad had yet again forced another last minute practice. The house phone rang just as Isabella was finished with the last strand of hair and the mother smiled,

"So I guess he's coming now," Isabella laughed as she went for the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello Mrs Montez," _Troy said politely, _"Is Gabriella there?"_

"Hello Troy nice to talk to you again, yes she's here, when should she be ready?" Isabella asked,

"_Well it doesn't really matter, I'm already outside but I can wait a bit,"_ Troy offered, and Isabella laughed, going out to the corridor window and saw the black car on her drive way, Gabriella followed, and gasped, then giggled seeing Troy comically wave at them from his seat.

"Mom I have to go," Gabriella laughed, she hugged her mom, and ran down the stairs, drowned the two pills on the table and slipped her feet into a pair of white, 1 inch wedged sandals. Upstairs Gabriella could hear Isabella talking to Troy, there was a moment of silence before Isabella was heard talking excitedly. When she came down to see her daughter good bye, Gabriella thought her mom's eyes were slightly red and puffy,

"Ok mi hija, hurry now you don't want to be late," Isabella beamed, she hugged her daughter, "Have a wonderful time," she said _"I know you will" _

The couple arrived at school at about 10 minutes. As usual, Troy complimented on her choice of clothes, and normally Gabriella would too, but today, she couldn't find anything to compliment about his jersey as she had seen it many times, so she settled with 'hope you're ready for your last game'. Troy insisted on taking Gabriella to the gym to find the rest of the gang before he head for the change room, and was relieved to already see Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Taylor there, which must've meant Zeke, Jason and Chad had already arrived.

"And we thought you guys would be the first one here," Sharpay teased as they head over to them. The vivacious blonde was in a sparkly pink spaghetti styled top and a white mini skirt and white flip flops. Ryan had opted for a black collared t-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. Kelsi wore a red t-shirt under a thin forest green jacket and jeans and Taylor was in a collared blouse, and a pair of jeans as well.

"Good you guys are here, I need to go," Troy said, he gave Gabriella one last kiss on the cheek, and waved good bye to the gang, running to the change room. The girls plus Ryan led Gabriella to the bleachers. They were in the first row… right behind the East High basketball team,

"Sharpay actually used tape to block these seats before we came," Kelsi giggled and Gabriella laughed.

"Are you excited for your first after party?" Ryan asked teasingly, nudging his little sister, Gabriella giggled,

"I guess, hey Tay, I didn't think I'd see you here," Gabriella commented. Taylor blushed,

"I um wasn't going to come but… I was um invited," Taylor mumbled and Sharpay laughed,

"She means Chad invited her," the blonde teased, "Oh come on Taylor don't be shy, and everyone can see Chad likes you. Speaking of which, I have the play recorded so I'll give you each a copy later," Sharpay added. Gabriella laughed when Taylor groaned at that revelation.

The game was…wow. Gabriella must've shot up along with the rest of the gang half a million times! She could honestly see why Troy was the most well liked person in the school. Personality aside, he made up everything a jock was supposed to stand for. Athletic, strong, demanding, not to mention good looking. He called out orders to his team like he was having a normal conversation, and the way he moved with the basketball looked like flowing water. In no time, East High was up by one point, in the final quarter.

One good thing of being in the first row, you were the nearest to the team during break. When they had their first intermission, the guys grabbed their bottle of water, and joined the girls, the guys going to their respective girlfriends-Chad had oh so innocently sat by Taylor, and Taylor replied by smiling. In the final minute of the game, the East High Wildcats were tied with the West High Knights. Troy was half way down the court when a particular large player crashed into him. The large player made Troy drop the ball, but it also made him fall. The entire East High student body gasped as Troy fell hardly against the hard laminated wood floors and Gabriella shot up, her heart rate speeding up seeing a painful expression on Troy's face. Seeing Chad, Zeke, and Jason run to their captain, Gabriella didn't hesitate to join in.

She came up beside Chad, who shouted for his team mates to 'shove off' (that was his exact words) and let her go through. She knelt down beside him, and saw that he had already gotten up and was sitting on the floor, holding onto his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, gently holding his arm, he winced upon contact, but nodded,

"I'll survive," he said. Gabriella still didn't look happy. Jack, seeing what was happening, signalled for a time out, and with Gabriella's help, they guided him onto the bench where the rest of the gang were waiting. Once Troy was seated, Gabriella gently massaged the muscles around his arm, and felt him twitch and wince once in a while when she reached a sore spot, "You're good at this," he said half smiling,

"I was a very active child when I was younger," Gabriella giggled. A few final presses and squeezes here and there, Troy felt a lot better, "Don't over push it," she glared and Troy nodded obediently.

"Are you ok now Troy?" Jack asked worriedly, Troy nodded, rotating his arm to get rid of the kink, and Jack turned to Gabriella, "Thank you Gabriella," Jack said sincerely. Gabriella was slightly shell shocked hearing the coach address her by her actual name, but took it in stride,

"You're welcome Mr Bolton," Gabriella smiled, before joining the gang in the bleachers,

"You need to teach that to me one day," Sharpay smirked, and Gabriella smiled and watched as Troy took a penalty shot...and got it.

Needless to say, East High took the championships with a whooping 5 points scored in the last minute by the talented Captain Troy Bolton.

* * *

The after party was held in the cafeteria. It was tradition for the party to be held, it was kind of like having a fitting end to a year. Of course, the atmosphere was that much better as they had won the championships. The East High Wildcats Basketball team entered the cafeteria to thunderous applause. A few slaps on the backs, congratulations-and flirtatious attempts. Fortunately, the boys had their protection. Troy and Gabriella and Kelsi and Ryan were generally both left alone, being that Kelsi and Ryan had already been together long enough for the rest of the student body to take the hint, and Troy and Gabriella because… well who didn't know?

No one would go near Zeke. Why? One word: Sharpay. Enough said. Chad and Jason were the two that weren't fairing too well, because those two were the only ones in the group that did _not_ have a girlfriend. Jason found his exit soon enough, recognizing a familiar face from his and Kelsi's history class, he soon joined Jamie, the new transfer student. The two had _a lot_ to talk about and thus left Chad to fight on his own. Surprisingly, it was Taylor who took over. The bold, smart girl strode right up to Chad, and took his hand strongly in hers. Chad automatically locked his hand with hers and the two made their way towards the rest of the gang. The crowd parted like the red sea, and whispers crashed like waves.

Taylor had only gone to 'save' him because she thought she owed that to him. After all it was him who had managed to introduce Gabriella to Troy and made the brunette this happy. Taylor felt she was doing this on behalf of Gabriella. Mentally, she thought that Chad would take her hand just to help himself out of his sticky situation and then let go after they were safe. So she was surprised when he made no movement to let her go.

The party went really well. The gang all occupied one table, chatting and talking. Sharpay 'convinced' (with a menacing glare) the boys to go get their food for them, and they were more than happy to (anything to get away from Sharpay's sharp brown eyes) and later returned with one large plate with everything piled on it, and then 10 smaller plates for all of them (including the new girl, Jamie). While they ate, Taylor couldn't help but giggle softly at Chad's eating interesting. It was like he hadn't seen food for years, Jason caught her expression and said,

"Oh don't worry. Chad's fine as long as he has his five square meals a day," he joked. The group burst out chuckling and was trying to hold it in, but when Chad glared at him and moved to steal a chicken wing from Jason, it turned into full blown laughter. After their stomachs were filled (and Jason got another chicken wing), the group danced. At first, Sharpay had to literally _drag_ Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor and Jamie to the dance floor and then after a while the girls ended up dragging the boys out with them. An hour of dancing later, there was a slow song and they automatically paired off.

Gabriella was being held closely by Troy. Their bodies were so close there was no space between them, and Gabriella was in the perfect height to place her head on his shoulder. When she peeked up, she could see Taylor and Chad dancing almost just as close. Chad whispered something into Taylor's ear, and Taylor blushed furiously. The two of them never left each other's side for the rest of the night. When the song ended, Gabriella said she was going to get a drink (and eat her medicine) and Troy said he had something to do. The brunette missed the jock run up to Chad and the rest of the gang and whispered something to them. His friends all smiled and nodded before he went to run up the stage. He handed the DJ a CD and the guy nodded at his request. The gang came up to Gabriella-who just swallowed the pills and they took her up to the middle of the room,

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, they said nothing but they all had knowing smiles on their faces-even Taylor!

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special request tonight," The DJ said in a deep baritone voice, the lights dimmed, "This is a special song, dedicated to a Gabriella Montez from Troy Bolton," the room aw-ed and Gabriella blushed brilliantly. The spotlight suddenly turned on her spot, making it hotter than she needed it to be. The DJ popped the CD in, and 'At the Beginning'-their version-began playing. Gabriella looked up, a small smile appearing as Troy appeared at the floor of the stage, a second set of lights following his movement until he was right in front of her. Then at that moment, the song changed and then 'Where You Are' was playing.

"Gabby," he said, his voice was unwavering and strong, he wasn't so loud that everyone could hear him, but loud enough for her and his friends to hear what he was saying. The rest of the school was trying to find higher grounds to see, and Jack-and Diane who arrived in the knick of time-were up on stage, their fingers crossed with Sharpay next to them, a camera in her hand zooming in on them, catching Troy's every word.

"I knew I should've written this out," he mumbled as he fumbled around his pockets. He revealed a tiny velvet box, and Gabriella's breath was caught. He began to kneel on one knee, and by then, the entire school had managed to see the velvet box and everyone knew what his action meant,

"I told you we'd go through this together, and it seems as though you keep trying to stop yourself from holding me back," Troy said, "Well let me tell you, yo've _never_ held me back and for all I care you never will. I know I'm not smart, but I know I'm right. You're the genius, the smarter one, will you be willing to prove me wrong for the rest of my life?" he opened the tiny box, and a small, delicately designed silver band was laying innocently between the two velvet pads.

"Gabriella Maria Montez, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: -Dun, Dun, DUN-!!! Am I going to leave it here? Of course I am! LOL don't hate me, it only builds up the tension doesn't it? What is she going to say? Yes? No?**

**And remember, if you want to hear snippets of the new HSM2 songs, they are available for download on my savefile link (located at the bottom of my profile). The track listing is on my profile, and they're in order to the song. Remember HSM2 comes out August 17!!**

**Also, my sequel to JLK is officially out! At the moment it is called 'All Grown Up' but I'm already planning a new title.**


	24. All In a Fairy Tale

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! LOL I left a lot of people dangling with the whole proposing thing from Troy and a lot of you had a lot of close ideas to what I'm going to have happen. Don't worry it's nothing big. This is more likely going to be **the second last chapter** of 'One Step at a time' I just really want to thank you guys for making this story successful. Anyways on with some HSM news

**Disney is making the week of HSM2 premiere an entire movie week. On Monday, there's ****'Stuck in the Suburbs'**** starring Brenda Song. Tuesday is the sing-along version of ****'The Cheetah Girls 2'****. Wednesday, Disney will show ****'Jump In'**** featuring High School Musical's Corbin Bleu. Thursday, relive the movie that started it all ****'High School Musical'! ****And then, on Friday, August 17, grab your popcorn and find a comfortable place, because it is the premiere of High School Musical 2: Sing it all or nothing!!! It'll be hosted by the HSM2 cast in a barbeque party in director Kenny Ortega's house. Definitely not something you want to miss!**

**The HSM2 gang-minus Lucas-was on Good Morning America on August 2****nd****. They taught the dance moves of the chorus to 'All In one' and it's so cool! It looks incredibly amazing. There are also A LOT of adorable pictures of Zanessa, including one of Vanessa feeding Zac a drink during break. It's ADORABLE!**

**In a magazine, a source said that Zac wrote a love song to Vanessa, and sang it to her one night and it made her cry!! While he was in London-I think promoting Hairspray-a source also said that he bought a lot of clothes for Vanessa. Isn't that sweet?**

**Now, there's been an article in **_**Star**_** that said Zac broke up with Vanessa, and is now going out with his Hairspray co-star Nikki Blonskey. Guys that is NOT true! Zac and Vanessa are **_**still**_** going out. The article said Zac broke up with Vanessa in **_**June**_** but Zanessa was seen together in the Hairspray premiere in LA together in July-a source said that they sat together, watched the movie together and held hands during the after party. **

**Zanessa was also seen shopping together in Soho in New York.**

**Teen People magazine has rated Zanessa number 3 in their top 10 summer couples. Other couples include Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas and of course Ashley Tisdale and Jared Murillo. **

**In Rolling Stones Magazine, in an interview, Zac mentioned Vanessa saying '****the weird thing that no one expected about Vanessa is that underneath such a sweet girl – this Gabriella type character is a very, very sexy woman." Hmm… do I sense something here?**

That's all for now!

**Story: **One step at a time

**Author: **hugsxkisses

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is a popular basketball jock. Gabriella Montez is the shy, studious new girl at East High. They belong to two different worlds, until one fateful day, he heard her sing… all miracles takes one step at a time.

**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Kelsi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical. All character and plot belongs to Disney. This story was inspired by the movie 'A Walk to Remember' and I don't own that either.

* * *

_Chapter 24: All in a fairy tale_

* * *

The whole room was silent. It was silence like no one heard before, more silent than class when everyone was trying not to fall asleep, more silent than being in the middle of exams, and definitely a lot more silent than what a party should be. All eyes focused on the pair in the middle, encased in artificial light that shone from the spotlights. The music in the background ended, and the DJ did not bother to put in another CD, being too interested in the current situation.

"_Come on Gabriella,"_ Sharpay willed in her mind. Her little digital camera was still running, focusing on those two, on the faces of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, and couldn't do anything! Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, but it wasn't the pounding she would feel before losing consciousness, no this pounding sent a whole new feeling through her system. It was a mixture of anxiety, fear and pleasure all at the same time. She looked down at the male that was currently on one knee, looking up at her with those amazing bright blue eyes she would have absolutely no trouble drowning in. He was the first person that saw _her,_ the first person besides her family to know her deepest, darkest secret, he was her first boyfriend, the first person to make her feel loved in all ways not associated with family, he was the first person she truly loved… and he was the one kneeling in front of her, proposing to her, asking _her_ if _he_ could spend the rest of _his_ life with her! Talk about irony!

This was worse than his first championship game when he passed the ball to the other team, worse than when Chad had set him up on a date with the head cheerleader, and probably a close second to when Chad had decided it was funny to broadcast Troy was 'unattached' during Valentines Day to the entire school and Troy had found his entire locker completely filled with Valentine cards. Right now _all_ his nerves were tingling and he was well aware of the hundreds of pairs of eyes eying him right now.

"_Why, __why__ did I agree to do this _here_?"_ Troy mentally chided himself. Every second passed by him like a life time, and he found himself staring at the big, chocolate eyes that had him captured from the first time he had bumped into her in class. Troy saw a swirl of emotions in them, and he didn't really know if that was a good thing or not.

"Answer him already!" someone (_"sounding remarkably like Chad,"_ Troy thought with a scowl) called from the crowd, breaking the hold each had on one another. Gabriella looked startled at the interruption, but a giggle left her mouth, her mouth curving into a smile and Troy grinned, still on his knee, standing up slowly, he levelled himself to her height (his knees still bent) and whispered to her and only her,

"You're probably the only person who will get me to kneel on the floor that long, and probably the only person who's stopping me from going and kill Chad right this moment for that comment," he whispered, his warm breath caressed her ear, and he pulled back, his blue eyes holding hope. Slowly, in front of the something hundred students-not to mention their staff and Troy's parents-Gabriella nodded. Troy's face broke into a bright smile, bigger and happier than when they had won the championships that night. He slipped the band onto her slender finger, and swept her in his arms. Gabriella's laugh rang out the cafeteria like music, wrapping her arms around his neck as he literally swept her off the ground.

"Yes!" Troy shouted out loud, confirming what the others already knew from the swinging. The cafeteria broke out into roars of applauses and shouts. Some girls aw-ed and sighed romantically while some guys whooped and hollered. Diane had tears rolling down her eyes, being hugged by Jack, who also had a small smile on his face. Beside the happy parents were Sharpay, who was jumping up and down squealing. When they saw the tape later on, they would become more than dizzy when the screen suddenly became blurry and unstable and a loud, recognizable squeal was heard in the background.

Taylor was beside her self. Her eyes were wet and she was jumping like a crazy woman. Not knowing what she was doing, she grabbed the hand of the nearest person beside her and hugged them. Chad was shocked feeling her bunched up against him, but tightened his hold on her, looks like they killed two birds with one stone. And as if the excitement wasn't enough for them, Troy had finally released Gabriella from his hold, and looking down at her, Troy saw the glimmering brown eyes looking up. Gabriella looked red, and flushed and he lowered himself and kissed her.

* * *

After a meeting with Troy's parents, the newly engaged couple managed to fight their way from the crowds where their group of friends were waiting. As soon as they were close enough, the girls nearly ambushed Gabriella, all taking turns to hug the brunette. They all exclaimed and gushed over the simple yet delicate silver band that now wrapped around her finger. Gabriella blushed deeply when Sharpay had hinted that she would get to be godmother to any of their first children. Oh yea, Gabriella definitely blushed a lot. Ryan came up to her after, and offered her a tight hug, congratulating her in soft tones. The brother Gabriella never had added that if Troy ever did anything to hurt her, Ryan wouldn't hesitate to kill him. His comment was backed by the entire gang.

"Well we'll see you guys on Monday, if you can make it through the door," Sharpay joked, Gabriella and Troy said good bye to the gang, and Troy drove off to drop Gabriella back home. The entire car ride was silent up until they reached Gabriella's house. Troy turned and Gabriella looked at him. Neither of them said anything, and Gabriella began working the ring around her finger. It was half way up,

"Thanks Troy, I had… a very good time," Gabriella smiled softly, and Troy smiled back,

"Me too, I mean… I'm glad." He said softly, Gabriella's smile shrunk slightly, and worked the ring off her finger and toyed with it,

"Troy… I, I don't think I should have this," Gabriella said with a heavy voice. Troy's smile disappeared and looked up at her, hurt evident in his eyes and Gabriella immediately shook her head, "No, it's not that I-I don't feel the same way. You've got to believe me when I say tonight-that moment was one of the best moments in my life."

"Gabby, if this is anything about the time you've got or being a burden to me, I thought we've been over this," Troy said determinedly but Gabriella shook her head,

"No, it's not, you've made it clear enough that there's no way I can get rid of you," Gabriella half laughed at the comment, "But Troy… we… we're so young. I mean, we're barely out of high school, you're only 18 and I'm only 17,"

"But you'll turn 18 next month; July's your birthday isn't it?" Troy interrupted,

"It is but… Troy, you have no idea how happy you made…_make_ me," Gabriella said, tears on the brig of falling, "But, I-I don't want this to turn into a mistake. We're so young, we're barely adults What if… what if this was just a spur of the moment thing? What if in the future, you realize that this was a mistake, and this was just a high school thing and that we rushed into it and you want out?" Troy couldn't speak, she was bearing her heart to him, all her worries to _him_, and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her.

"My mom… I don't want our relationship to turn out like it did for my mom and dad. You're already so deep into my life that I don't want you out of it! Troy I love you so much it hurts and I don't want to know what it's like not to have you-even the tiniest bit of you here with me because I know nothing good will come out of it." Gabriella sobbed, her tears rolling down her eyes her head shaking. The ring was still in her hand, and her hands and heart refused to let it go.

"Gabby…" Troy whispered, he rubbed the tears off her cheeks with the pad of his thumb, "Gabriella… has anyone said you think too much?" Troy chuckled. Gabriella looked at him with teary eyes, "This is the last time I want to have this conversation. Gabriella, I love you. I love you, that's all there is to it. I _know_ this isn't a mistake. I'll admit I don't know where we'll be five years, or 10 years from now. Heck I don't know where we'll be tomorrow, but if there's one thing I'm _sure_ of, it's the fact that you'll be in my life no matter what."

"How can you be sure?" Gabriella whispered,

"I can't," he said simply, "and that's why I trust it. My entire life everything's been solidified and concrete for me. I go to school, excel in basketball and follow my dad's footsteps. Being with you… everything just comes as a surprise, and that's what life is. A surprise, you can't live life knowing and watching every step you take, no one can. And even _IF_ in the future, we realize that we made a mistake, it'll be ok because the bond we have is too strong to be broken like that," he said, and then he added, "But I'll tell you right now, I don't think that will happen, because as unsure as I am of the future, I know for sure I want to be with you."

"Has anyone told you you're becoming cheesier?" Gabriella's tears were still rolling down, her eyes were still red and puffy, her heart was still pounding, but her face was smiling, her eyes were glittering not from unshed tears, but from looking at the man in front of her, her fiancé, her Troy. Troy grinned,

"If you'll have me I can be even more cheesier," he teased, he took her left hand, and took the ring from her fondling, "Now, put that where it belongs before I have to glue it on myself," he said, and for the second-and final time that night, the silver band slipped back down onto her ring finger, and looked to stay.

-

-

It was a very good thing that the next day was a Sunday. Dawn found the room of Troy Bolton empty and the room of Gabriella Montez had one extra person. After the surprise proposal, Troy felt the need to be near Gabriella, so after she was in her house-after the whole speech in the car-Troy drove back home and met with his parents. Diane was in tears, hugging Troy tightly and crying, saying things like

"Oh I can't believe my baby's all grown up!" "You're going to get _married_!" "I am so proud of you Troy!" "It was like yesterday when I went into labour with you!"

"Whoa, ok Mom, slow down, we don't need to go there," Troy stuttered after his mom had released him from a death hug. Diane was beaming, "Thanks for… you know, the ring," Troy said after his mom had calmed down,

"If you call _that_ an engagement ring, even your father managed to get one with at least one piece of jewel on it," Diane scoffed making Jack smirk, Troy blushed,

"Well Gabriella, she doesn't-well can't be too over the top-Gabby doesn't really…" Troy stuttered frantically, making Diane laugh,

"Stop teasing him Diane, the one he picked was just fine. If it wasn't for the fact you would've killed me I would've picked a similar one, like father like son," Jack said proudly. Troy looked up, and for the first time in a long time, Jack and Troy shared a connection of father and son without the link being basketball. The two Bolton males smiled.

"There's going to be so much to do! Planning, fitting, the wedding, oh of course we have to wait until Gabriella turns 18…" Diane looked down at Troy with a rueful expression and Troy shook off the feeling of sadness, tonight was no night for sadness.

"Um mom, I'm going to… um go see Gabriella so… I don't think I'll be home," Troy said quietly, Diane smiled and nodded knowingly. Troy gave a quick kiss to his mom, and had dashed out the door as quick as he had dashed in. Seeing Jack's raised eyebrow Diane smirked,

"Please, you can't say you don't remember doing that when we were dating."

Troy-getting used to climbing the tree-had entered Gabriella's room while she was in the washroom-brushing her teeth judging by the brushing sound. Meanwhile, he occupied himself with taking off his shoes, and putting it neatly beside her bed and wandering around the room. He smiled slightly seeing a picture of her younger self on a large elephant.

"Troy?" Troy turned and smiled seeing Gabriella had came out of the washroom in a camisole top, sweat pants and her long brunette hair curly and half dried, a towel in her hand,

"I would've thought you were a hair dryer person, seems hard to hand dry longer hair," he shrugged, Gabriella smiled, disappearing into the washroom, where the hair dryer was turned on for a few minutes before shutting off and she came out again, her hair now dried. She closed the room lights and began pulling the comforter off the bed. Troy-now use to the routine-got up to help, and then they both climbed in where he find his way around her waist and intertwined their hands. The only difference was now there was a silver band around the finger that used to be empty.

"Love you," he whispered, and Gabriella smiled,

"Next time you come over, you should just come in t-shirt and shorts, your mom's going to be really mad to see your jeans crumpled so often," Gabriella replied, Troy smirked,

"The next time, I won't be coming over because we'll be living in the same house," he replied. He closed his eyes smiling, hearing the small stutter in Gabriella's voice and no doubt the blush that had appeared on her cheek.

* * *

Sunday passed by quickly. Isabella invited Troy for breakfast and the three sat around the table chatting idly. Isabella not so subtly mentioned that she should've seen it coming. Gabriella blushed while Troy chuckled, saying his mom would probably say the same thing. Then one thing led to another, and the next thing the newly engaged couple knew was that Isabella would be meeting with the Boltons' on Monday to discuss plans. After breakfast, Troy waited for Gabriella to get dressed, then he drove to his own house where Gabriella met with his parents-again-and received the same reaction from Diane Troy had. Tears, cries, and how she _always_ wanted a daughter.

Troy left Gabriella at the mercy of his two parents as he ran up to change. Gabriella blushed and smiled more than she talked, allowing the adults to talk for her. She also mentioned that her mom would like to talk to them on Monday-_if_ they had the time of course.

"Of course we'd have time! Our son is getting married, to a wonderful girl like you no less, we'll _make_ time!" Diane gushed, "Won't we Jack?" she added sternly with a look that clearly said 'no more basketball practices'. Jack had agreed almost immediately, half because of the look in his wife's eyes, and also because he had wanted to rekindle his relationship with Troy, and it seems like this girl-his new daughter-in-law-would be the best way to go.

Escaping the Bolton house, Troy and Gabriella met up with the rest of the gang at the mall.

"Is it me, or is Chad and Taylor standing closer than normal?" Troy whispered to Gabriella as they walked towards their group. Gabriella gave him a mock glare, squeezing his hand to warn him not to say anything and Troy replied with a mock pout.

"You notice didn't you?" Sharpay immediately whispered to the couple, nodding over to Chad and Taylor, Gabriella giggled,

"Well he did," Gabriella said, nodding over to Troy. Troy smirked, looked at Gabriella for a second, and then left the girls towards Chad. "So they're your new project now?" Gabriella giggled,

"Well seeing as how successful my last one was," Sharpay winked at her, "No harm in trying my hand on this one. Of course they'll be a lot more difficult, seeing how as they're both as stubborn as bulls."

Their shop around the mall wasn't anything unusual. Of course, Sharpay dragged Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor into every clothing store Sharpay knew, while the boys lagged behind, knowing better than to be in between clothes and women. But when the girls started spending over an hour in the shops, the boys were getting frustrated.

"Ok we really need to get them out, other wise we'd be here the entire night," Chad finally said, dumping his second cup of cappuccino that hour into the garbage can.

"I know man, Ryan you go get them," Jason nudged the dirty blond male.

"What why me?"

"Because she's your sister and the other one's your girlfriend,"

"Then get Chad, Taylor's in there too!"

"Hey dude watch what you're saying!"

"I'm not going in; Shar gets scary when she's shopping, worse than normally!" Ryan exclaimed, "Get Troy to go!"

"What?" Troy snapped out of his idle eye wandering upon hearing his name,

"Yea you go!" Chad prompt,

"What no way!"

"Hey _your_ fiancée's in there; you'll less likely get killed,"

"That doesn't make sense at all!"

"Just go!" the three boys pushed Troy into the store and Troy gulped. Walking around randomly, he spotted the group of girls by the corner looking at dresses and walked over to them hands nervously in his pocket. Sharpay-with no surprise-had an entire shopping cart filled with clothes, Taylor had one or two shirts and Kelsi had some pants and shirts. Gabriella was probably the only one without anything draping from her arms, but judging by Sharpay's actions, it seemed like that wouldn't last long.

"Come on Gabriella, just try it on," Sharpay pushed a one piece dress towards the brunette. Gabriella was looking uncertain, "Oh Troy good you're here, please go and tell your wife-to-be to at just _try_ something on," Sharpay smirked seeing Gabriella whip around. Troy smiled and shrugged,

"Why not, besides if you don't you might be stuck here for the entire day," Troy said. Gabriella smiled softly, and dejectedly took the dress from Sharpay's hands and disappeared into the change room. A minute later, she came out with her hair down her back, and a form fitting red dress hugging her body. It was shorter than anything she owned, the dress landed a few inches above her knees, and the top part of the dress was like a corset, then flaring at her small waist.

"So Troy, what do you think?" Taylor smiled; Troy shook his head, looking at the brunette up and down,

"Looks… Looks great," he smiled, and Gabriella smiled back,

"Good now try this one," Sharpay shoved another dress in her arm. Another minute later, Gabriella was out again, only this time the dress was strapless. It was black-which matched her skin tone quite well-and landed even a bit higher than her knees. It was a simple black dress with a solitary soft pink ribbon that was tied around her waist.

"Now," Taylor prompts,

"Great… it looks great," Troy repeated,

"Everything looks great to you doesn't it Troy?" Kelsi teased. Troy stuttered and blushed making Gabriella laugh,

"I think that's enough, I'll just put these back," Gabriella said,

"No wait-I mean, why not just take them, it looks great either way," Troy shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile, Gabriella laughed, disappearing again and reappearing in her normal clothes with the two dresses hanging on her arms.

"Great, now these are my wedding gifts to you!" Sharpay beamed, drawing surprised looks from all of them, "Don't you dare turn me down, besides now you've got two great dresses for your rehearsal dinner," the blonde winked snatching the two dresses from Gabriella's arms. The three of the four girls laughed as they went to pay for their purchases while Gabriella stood there with Troy, her mouth gapped and opened,

"Don't think about it, it's Sharpay, we learn to live by it," Troy teased, taking her hand again, Gabriella laughed,

"I guess I should've learned that." She giggled, Troy and Gabriella followed the blonde to the cashier and he couldn't help adding,

"Hey Shar don't I get a gift? I'm getting married too," Sharpay let out a scoff plus an impatient wave of her hand,

"Troy, you don't have Gabriella's body," the girls laughed as Kelsi and Taylor both left first, no doubt to go and tell the other boys what just had happened.

The girls also had a good time in the jewellery store. Troy and Gabriella found themselves in the middle of their group of friends, ogling at the display of rings on the counter. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were even more exited than Gabriella and Troy, squealing when they came to a particular one they found 'cute' or 'too adorable' or 'completely Troy and Gabriella'.

"They're more excited than we are," Troy whispered amusedly to Gabriella as they watched their friends gather around extravagant rings.

"Oh they're just having fun," she giggled, "But their rings are… kind of over the top isn't it?" she asked and Troy nodded. While they friends took their attention away from the couple, they took the rare moment to examine rings that would actually be considered. Scanning around, a silver and golden band caught his attention. Waving to an attendant, the employee extracted the ring and Troy nudged at Gabriella to see it. The band was similar to the one Gabriella was wearing, this one had a silver and golden band intertwined together, and in the middle was a modest diamond. They didn't buy it right that moment, but Troy asked the attendant to save it while they talked with their parents. Time flew by so fast; neither Gabriella nor Troy had time to think of anything else. It was nearly 5PM when the gang had finally left the mall.

"I'm surprised the manager didn't kick us all out," Zeke chuckled as they walked out of the jeweller store and to the exit of the mall.

"Well school tomorrow, I wouldn't want to be Troy or Gabriella," Chad chuckled, Taylor laughed,

"Good luck Gabby," Taylor teased, they all looked back where the brunette and the basketball jock was walking slowly. Gabriella looked as though she didn't hear a single word Taylor had said. Her eyes were dazed and her face was red as though she had run laps as her breathing was also laboured. Gabriella's head looked up, and took one, unstable step, and fell into Troy's arms.

* * *

_Beep…beep…_

"What do you think happened?"  
"Do you think she's ok?"

"Guys shut up for a second; we're going to wake her up!"

"I'd rather her be awake than be like this…"  
"Shh!"

_Beep…beep…_

"I hate this…"  
"Troy you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry man it's probably something minor,"

Gabriella opened her blurry eyes. Everything felt so heavy. The lights above her were too bright to be her own room lights, the bed was definitely not her own and she felt something strapped onto her face. Trying to make an effort to at least figure out why the voices in her mind sounded like her friends, she let out a small grunt.

"Gabriella!" someone-she wasn't sure who-shouted. And then in another second, Troy was by her side. His eyes looked red, and he looked terrible, his hair was messed up and judging by his crumpled clothes he hadn't been near a laundry machine in a while.

"Gabby?" Troy's soft voice cleared her mind of the fog, and Gabriella made a motion for what ever that was strapped to her face to be taken off. Troy took it off, and Gabriella looked at the air mask she had been wearing.

"Hey, did I over sleep?" she joked hoarsely. Troy didn't laugh-or break into a small smile-none of them did. Behind Troy was Chad and Taylor was on her other side across from the boys. Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke were on her right while Kelsi and Jason were on her left with Taylor.

"Oh my god Gabby you're all right! You have no idea how much you scared us! One minute we were walking and then the next minute you just…" Taylor trailed off when she felt Chad's look on her, the bushy haired jock shook his head meaningfully and Taylor got the hint,

"What she means is she's glad-we're all glad you're alright," Jason filled in.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"You just need rest," said someone by the door, the gang turned, and Diane was standing by the opened door, a clip board at hand. "Guys can you come out for a second, we need to check up on Gabriella," Diane said, 7 of the 8 of the group stood to get up, but Troy remained by Gabriella's side, "Troy, you too,"

"But I—"

"_Now_ Troy, my daughter-in-law will still be here when you get back," Diane said sternly. Gabriella gently squeezed Troy's hand,

"I'll be fine, come on let me have some one on one time with my mom-in-law," Gabriella insisted softly. Troy looked hesitant, but stood anyway, dropping a kiss on her forehead before heading out. Diane closed the door while the teenagers all looked close to breaking down. A few minutes later, Diane came back out with the door closed behind her with a look Troy learned not to like that much.

"What happened?" Troy demanded from his mother. Diane looked hesitant to tell him, especially with the rest of the gang looking in nervously. It was then Isabella Montez came rushing to the corridor, nearly crashing into Jason on her way.

"Can I see her?" Isabella asked urgently. The mother didn't even have time to throw on a jacket and stuff her car keys in her bag. Diane looked like she wanted to take the other woman to a corner but faltered looking at Troy,

"I want to know," Troy said strongly, "The rest of us care about Gabby too," Diane again looked like she wanted to interrupt, but it was Isabella who answered,

"If Troy trusts them, then I can trust them too," Isabella said. Troy shot the older woman a gratified smile, and even Diane looked like she was close to smiling, though it disappeared as soon as her blue eyes took a quick glimpse as the door behind her,

"Mrs Montez," Diane said heavily, Isabella immediately flinched and her heart quickened, Diane hadn't addressed her so formally since their argument outside Gabriella's hospital room the last time she was there, the conversation was anything but lovely, "Gabriella's condition is getting worse. We've moved her to the top of the list of needed transplants, but we're not finding any luck… I'm going to give you my opinion. As a doctor, I'm going to tell you to prepare yourself, and perhaps spend as much time as you can with her." Isabella broke into tears. Behind her, Sharpay was hanging on weakly onto Zeke with her twin brother supporting her from behind, Kelsi was on the verge of breaking down with Jason gently comforting her, and Taylor had hidden her face in Chad's shoulder.

"As a mother to my son, and your daughter's future husband," Diane looked as though she was about to cry as she hit the last two words of that sentence, "Pray, pray that we'll get someone around her age to give her the transplant."

"Wait!" Sharpay's sharp voice cut the air like a sharp knife, "You only really need to take a bit of what ever from one person to give it to Gabriella right?"

"That is the basic procedure, it is a bit painful and we need to find someone of the similar age-"

"Well we're all 18," Sharpay interrupted, "All the girls here are, and except Taylor but she's only a few months younger than Gabriella, can't we test too?" Troy and Isabella looked like fish out of water. Isabella looked half relieved and half worried and Troy didn't believe the words coming out of her mouths.

"Yea, we're of age now so we won't need parent signature…oh but Taylor…" Kelsi said,

"You're all crazy if you think I'm not helping. My mom will let me no doubt." Taylor quickly said angrily. Isabella didn't want to get her hopes up, but with the three girls, she couldn't help but feel there was hope.

"Taylor I want you to call your mom," Diane instructed sternly handing the girl her cell phone. Taylor promptly took it and headed off to a corner to call. The rest of them could only wait.

-

-

"But Mom I _have_ to do this!" Taylor said angrily into the phone, Gloria McKessie was on the other line, and the mother and daughter were not having a conversation about another library trip for Taylor. Gloria was a single mother, her husband and Taylor's father had died several years before in a car crash.

"_Taylor, you don't _have_ to do this,"_ Gloria said,

"No I don't, but I want to! Mom she's my best friend, she's going to _die_ without my help!"

"_There are two other girls to help and besides, what are the chances of you three being the right one? You'd go through all that blood test and pain for nothing!"_

"The chances aren't great but you know what mom, with me there that's one more chance that _I_ might be that one! You've taught me to always help people, I'm trying to save my _best friend's life_! A life mom! She's only 17, she's engaged, she's about to get married, she's the kindest, sweetest person I've ever known and she's _dying_! I'm helping her, Dad's always taught me to stand up for what I believe in, I'm doing it now." And Taylor shut the phone on her mom. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she walked back to the group and gave the phone back to Diane.

"I'm doing it," Taylor said strongly. Diane looked half suspicious. It was, after all, by law that they needed parental approval to do things as such.

"Taylor, if your mother doesn't approve, I'm sorry but you can't do it, I won't allow it," Diane said sternly. Taylor was about to object, but then the phone in Diane's hand vibrated. Answering it, there was a mixture of emotion in her face. When she hung up, Diane looked at Taylor, "That was your mom," Taylor gulped, "She just told me it'd be OK to go through it with, I need to test your blood with Gabriella's, if you guys want to step into another room we can start now."

The boys watched as the girls disappeared into the spare room next to Gabriella's. Their respective boyfriends/brother followed, and Chad-after urgings from Troy-followed to support Taylor, leaving the husband-to-be and the mother out in the empty eerie hallway to await their results.

Night began to fall, and the other lights began to turn on inside the hospital as it got darker outside. It was almost 8:30 in the evening, and the gang had been in the hospital for about three hours. The girls had been in the room for almost 45 minutes, the guys having been sent outside half an hour into the testing. Now Isabella, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason waited for the girls to finish. Then slowly, one by one, the girls began trickling out. Kelsi had been the first one, her eyes were red and her face crest fallen, she shook her head. Her test didn't match Gabriella's. It was another few minutes before Taylor had come back out too. This time, she didn't bother wiping her tears away; they all knew her test didn't match.

Now they waited for the delicate blonde. Isabella's hopes were slowly chipping away. She had seen the blonde, and it seemed almost impossible for hers to match Gabby's. Sharpay was in there for another 10 minutes, before Diane's head peeked out,

"Ryan can you come in for a second please," Diane asked, Ryan didn't miss a single beat, and headed for the room that held his twin sister. There, the gang waited for another half hour. 10 minutes into that half an hour, Zeke had taken the liberty to stride up and down the hall nervously. At quarter past nine, Sharpay came out, her face was pale and tears rolled down her eyes as Ryan held her tightly from behind. Isabella's resolves cracked and she crumpled crying. Zeke went and helped Ryan carry Sharpay and helped the blonde sit her onto a vacant seat while Troy tried to comfort Isabella, his own blue eyes swimming. Diane then came rushing out, her face broke into a bright smile, and it was something the gang had felt foreign after the last four hours of anxiety.

"Sharpay's matched! We're getting Gabriella into surgery _now_," Diane beamed as she ran down the hall. Troy ran and grabbed Sharpay and pulled her into a tight hug,

"Shar, thank you so much!" Troy breathed softly, the blonde held te jock close, she was breathing deeply but didn't reply Troy's thanks. Moments later, several nurses rolled Gabriella's bed out with her still in it. Troy immediately took her out stretched hand while Isabella stroke her forehead sobbing,

"Mami, what's wrong?" Gabriella whispered softly. Isabella heaved a sob,

"Nothing's wrong, nothing, you'll get better soon I promise," Isabella spoke gently. Gabriella smiled, looking at Troy. The cart stopped in front of the surgery room, and Troy knew he had to withdraw his hand from hers. He bent down close to Gabriella, so close their nose almost touched,

"We're going to be out here waiting for you alright? And when you're better, we're going to have to plan our wedding, I'm not doing it without you because I can't face both your mom and my mom at the same time," Troy grinned and Gabriella nodded, smiling. "Be strong Gabby, I know you'll be alright."

"I love you," Gabriella whispered

"Don't say that like you're saying good bye," Troy said, "I love you, and I'll see you out here. You better come out soon or Sharpay will murder me, you don't want a crippled groom at your wedding," he said softly, Gabriella giggled weakly and nodded. He straightened up and nodded to the nurses that were rolling her bed. Troy's blue eyes locked with Gabriella's brown ones, and his hands began to stretch, desperate to keep holding on until the last second. Gabriella's hands slide out of his… their palms were sliding away…Troy's fingers grazed her palms… the tips of their fingers touched and then Troy couldn't feel her hand in his anymore.

-

-

"Eww, daddy don't tell me about the… the op-op-ration (operation)." Sean squirmed in Troy's arms. Troy chuckled humorously,

"I won't, besides I don't even know what happened, so I won't tell you," Troy grinned and Sean smiled back, his two front teeth missing,

"And then what happened daddy? Did Gabee-ella (Gabriella) get the op-ration (operation)?" Sean asked eagerly,

"Well Gabriella—"

"Hmm… is daddy telling you that story now?" said a female voice. Troy and Sean Bolton looked up, and Sean broke into a big smile while Troy chuckled. With keys dangling from her slender pale fingers, a very pregnant Sharpay smirked from the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sharpay? Why is Sharpay here? And whose child is she carrying? How did she get keys to the house… or did she have them already? Hmm… questions, questions, questions. I hope you guys liked this chapter; again the NEXT chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I am _considering_ the idea of posting an alternate ending after the epilogue in the next chapter. ALSO, I will be leaving for a two week trip this friday (I'm missing HSM2 premiere!! -cries- but I am recording it ), and hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in the ending before I leave. I'll tell you whether or not I'll do the alternate ending in the next chapter.**


	25. Epilogue

Hey guys! I haven't started reading the reviews yet because I wanted to start this chapter. Hopefully this will be done before I leave for my trip on Friday and I'll be able to at least give you the full story before I leave for two weeks.

After much juggling (the ideas, not juggling balls xP), I have decided to **do** the alternate ending. This chapter is the _real _epilogue to the story. It's slightly different than the movie, "A Walk to Remember". The alternate ending is the ending that I had in mind when I first started this story. With that said, I think most of you will already know that the alternate ending is sadder and more solemn than this ending, so the choice is up to you if you want to read it or not. Regardless, both endings are up for your perusal.

**Edit: **I'm currently going through all your reviews. LOL let me tell you they are seriously making my day, some of them are so funny! Special shout out to **WhiteRose6136**, your review made me laugh so hard. And for your information, yes the bribes worked ;)

**In Touch Magazine had a small article about the HSM2 cast on GMA on August 2****nd**** that involved Zanessa: "**_**The way Zac Efron's career is going, even a huge frozen Starbucks treat from his girlfriend, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, might not be enough to cool him off. The High School Musical 2 stars took a few minutes to snuggle backstage when the cast performed on Good Morning American on August 2."**_

**Saturday morning, Zac and Vanessa were spotted getting breakfast together at ****Chez Nous**** in Studio City, California. The couple then joined friend and High School Musical2 co-star Ashley Tisdale for a work out at LA Fitness. To finish off a good morning, Zanessa plus Ashley stopped at Robeks Juice for a quick drink to cool off.**

**Washington Post did an interview with Zac and asked him about a picnic scene done in HSM2 between Troy and Gabriella. Zac said that when they filmed it, it was sunny and a very good day, and the scene was relaxing and a lot of fun.**

**There is also a rumour that Zac bought Vanessa an iPhone (for those who don't know what that is, it's a mix between an iPod and a cell phone) and loaded some of his favourite songs onto it. I'm not sure how true that is; maybe if we see Vanessa holding an iPhone we'll be more sure.**

**ImDb has set up a page for HSM3. Right now, the entire original cast is listed under 'Cast' but the main group (Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Monique) are still 'in talks' so nothing has been confirmed about them being in it. In a press conference, the cast said that HSM3 is in the talks right now, and the executives are looking about scripts and stuff, but as of right now, there's been no move about casts. In an interview with Ashley Tisdale during the 'MTV movie awards', Ashley said that they're all in talks at the moment, but the third movie would probably be more focused on the Wildcat's senior year and added that that would be a good way to say a final good bye and end the series.**

**The cast did a photo shoot for the new TV guide cover. It looks amazing and you can pick them up now. For all my Canadian readers-like me-no, the TV guide is NOT available in Canada. –Sigh-**

**The HSM cast also did a photo shoot with famous photographer George Lange. There are **_**a lot**_** of cute Zanessa pictures. A lot of them are just Zac and Vanessa and they looked adorable!**

**An article on Life & Style magazine said that during the cast's promoting on GMA, Zac and Vanessa got their 'flirt up'. An insider saw the two couples in a corner, eating breakfast together and laughing. They asked Vanessa 'what her musical influences were' off air (meaning it wasn't broadcasted), Zac answered for her (he said it was West Side Story). Hmm… they know each other so well they can finish their questions. **

**HSM2 will premiere at 8 on August 17****th****, a Q&A will be held on the 18****th**** WITH the cast during a replay of HSM2 and on the 19****th****, Disney air the sing-along version.**

**Vanessa is scheduled to appear on 'Live with Regis and Kelly' on August 16****th****, that's this Thursday!!**

**The HSM2 world premiere was held on Tuesday, August 14 at the AMC theatre in Downtown Disney in Anaheim, California. They all looked GORGEOUS!! They had a press conference and a parade before the actual 'Blue Carpet'. On the carpet, Vanessa wore a gorgeous full length red dress, Zac was more casual, blue collared shirt and jeans, Ashley wore a strapless white dress (no it's not the one she wore for the first one), Monique wore a blue dress and Lucas wore a chequered sweater vest over a white dress shirt. I'm not sure about Corbin, I didn't see him.**

**On August 26****th****, it's the 'Teen Choice Awards 2007'. HSM2 is-of course-nominated for TV movie/musical of the year. Vanessa is nominated for break out singer (female) of the year and Zac is nominated for Hottie of the year.**

**It's a long update I know, I just wanted to list down the brief events while I'm gone because I'm not back until the 27****th**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Epilogue-One step at a time_

* * *

Little Sean ran to the pregnant blonde woman, and went to give her a hug-of course mindful of her pregnant belly. Troy smiled, and stood up to retrieve his hyper active son.

"God mommy Shapay where are the foods?" Sean asked his pregnant god mother. Sharpay smirked, and carefully walked in to allow Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Chad and Taylor-laden with bags, it seems as though Sharpay took her pregnancy to its full advantage- to come in as well.

"I thought you went to the super market, not the zoo," Troy smirked. Sean, in an attempt to 'help' went to take a bag from his Uncle Zeke-which was half his size-realized that the bag probably weighed more than he did, and dropped it, and instead, dug through it until he found a box of Rice Krispies and took that instead.

"Daddy I'm goin-a put the box in the pantry," Sean announced, clutching on to the big, blue box that held Snap, Crackle and Pop. Troy nodded, and Sean stumbled off to the kitchen, determined to make sure Snap, Crackle and Pop had the lowest shelf so that he could reach them when 'emergency calls' (breakfast). The adults-minus Sharpay who settled herself onto the couch and Kelsi, whose stomach was about a bit more than half the size of Sharpay's- manoeuvred around the kitchen and Sean to get the groceries in place and certain ingredients accessible for Chef Zeke Baylor.

After assuring Zeke that the kitchen would be his alone and his ingredients wouldn't sprout legs and run off, the gang plus Sean joined around the couch. Zeke took his spot beside Sharpay, and automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Ryan did similar with Kelsi. Taylor and Chad-who, by the way, was currently engaged and to be married in half a month-took a love seat together. Sean and Troy sat on an arm chair with Sean in Troy's lap and Jason took the second arm chair.

"So what have you two been doing the whole morning," Jason asked, the clouds were grey and the weather was stormy, rain drops still making noises on the roof,

"Daddy was telling me a stowee (story)!" Sean quipped, his blue eyes shimmering, Taylor smiled, she had always liked the way Sean's eyes twinkled, it was as if it was Troy's eyes but Gabriella's personality, her smile widened even more when she thought of her best friend,

"And what story was that?" Taylor smiled,

"A-About Gabee-ella (Gabriella) and, and Toy (Troy)!" Sean said proudly. Somewhere behind Taylor, Chad had ducked his head behind his fiancée and let out a snort at the way Sean had pronounced Troy's name. Troy glared at the empty space on the couch. The girls how ever all wore smiles, and Taylor's eyes were glistening.

"You-you did?" Taylor said softly, her throat chocked up, Troy nodded,

"Where did he leave off?" Kelsi asked, smiling,

"Um, where she was goin-a get the op… op-ration (operation)," Sean struggled to say the long word. Sharpay let out a small hiccup, and smiled even broader,

"Well, I haven't heard a good story in a while, let's hear it Daddy," Sharpay smirked as she leaned back and got comfortable. Zeke smiled and Jason laughed as they all sat back, they knew this story by heart, and for the most part, it was part of their lives.

"Let's hear it Daddy _Toy_," Chad said form behind Taylor, Troy glared at him and whispered,

"Do daddy a favour, take this pillow and throw it at Uncle Chad," Troy said, Sean beamed, took the squared pillow from his father, jumped off his lap, and toddled over to the love seat,

"S'ecuse me Auntie Taylor," Sean said innocently and politely, Taylor smiled, move aside a bit and _wham_ the pillow connected with Chad's face and Sean left a hysterically laughing Taylor and a grumbling Chad. Smirking-with his son back comfortably in his arms, Troy continued his story.

* * *

Jack Bolton had arrived not long after Gabriella had entered the surgery room, and found his students and son all sitting on chairs, silent, not talking and faces in their hands. In one area the girls were all bunched up. Taylor and Kelsi sat on either side of Sharpay who still looked slightly white in the face. It was almost 10:00PM when Diane's shift came to an end, and guided Sharpay to a guest room where there was a cot where she could rest. Diane told the blonde it was important for her as they had just extracted some of her bone marrow, and her body needed to rest itself. Ryan and Zeke left with Sharpay, and Ryan returned 10 minutes later, saying that Sharpay had fell asleep and Zeke was going to stay there with her. Then it was another lapse of silence.

In separate intervals, the gang all glanced up at the cursed red light that as still lit, signalling that the surgery was still in process. The boys all sat next to the group of girls, Chad, for once in his life, had no jokes, nothing to say. Half of him felt there were no words in the human language to break the tension that was thick in the air, and the other half of him couldn't bear to say anything, his own throat to tight. He was sitting next to Taylor, and saw her hand clench and unclench constantly and knew she was hurting inside. Hurting at the fact that she couldn't help her best friend, and she was sitting out here while she was in there. So he did the only thing he could think of, he grasped her hand in his and squeezed it. That drew Taylor from her own world,

"Don't worry, you did all that you could," Chad assured in the softest voice he could muster, Taylor hiccupped,

"I couldn't help. I'm her best friend and I couldn't help her. It was awful in there, I was lying there, and I was praying my blood would work and Gabriella's body might accept me, but it didn't, and I left, I left the room knowing the little possibilities of actually finding a match," Taylor confessed,

"But we found a match, and we're _all_ here for Gabriella, she's our friend too." Chad said, and Taylor sighed. In the corner of his eyes, Chad saw Ryan take the empty seat next to Kelsi, and drew his girlfriend into his arms. The musician immediately found comfort in her boyfriend, and Ryan was whispering soothing words to her, as Chad was doing to Taylor. Chad decided that it might be a good idea to try and comfort Taylor, and copied Ryan's actions, and drew Taylor into his body, and rested her head against his shoulder. He felt her gasp at the sudden action, but he also felt her arms wrap around his torso at the same time, accepting his assurance.

Troy found the ability to allow a small smile on his face seeing his friends. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He watched Ryan draw Kelsi into his arms, and even Chad went to comfort Taylor. Jason had been forced to return home where his parents were waiting for him, and Troy had taken up the spot next to Isabella Montez. Troy knew he should be happy that his friends were receiving the comfort they needed, but he couldn't help but remember how Gabriella felt against him as well. He couldn't help but feel jealous that his friends all had their own comforts, but he was left alone. His hands fisted.

"Don't worry Troy," Isabella said in a soft voice, "Gabriella will make it, she knows all of us are waiting for her… she knows _you're_ waiting for her," Isabella took hold of Troy's tense hands, and the teenager relaxed,

"I don't doubt she'll be alright," Troy said, and a gentle smile tugged at his face, "She's too strong to give up without a fight," Isabella smiled, and the mother and teenager waited. They waited for what felt like an eternity. At 10:30, Diane and Jack slipped off towards the hospital cafeteria, and returned with sandwiches and warm drinks for all of them. They accepted the food but Troy only took the tea in his mom's hand,

"Troy, you need to eat," Diane said softly, Troy felt his numb hands accept the plastic contained that held two sandwiches. He took one out, took one bite and felt his stomach flip when the food slid down his throat. He placed the bitten sandwich down, and never touched it again. Troy only took the tea, and drank it feeling some sort of comfort when the warm liquid slid down his throat. After that, it was only silence. Pure, undisturbed silence as they all gazed at the red light, waiting for it to be turned off.

At 11:00, the adults had half a mind to force the kids to go home. Sharpay and Zeke emerged from the guest room. Troy immediately offered his other sandwich that had not been eating at the blonde, and she took it gratefully. Jack gave Zeke the sandwich they had bought for him, and gave the teenagers some water. 5 minutes later, Diane finally took the plunge,

"Kids, maybe we should go home for now, I'm sure the hospital will call when Gabriella's—" Diane's sentence died at her lips when the light suddenly emitted a _ding_ and the light bulb turned off. Troy and Isabella were the first to shoot up and they strode to the door in unison, the gang not far behind them. The green doors swung opened, and a doctor clad in full green came out. He removed the surgical mask from his mouth,

"Which one of you is related to Miss Montez?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her mother," Isabella immediately responded, the doctor nodded and shot Troy a disapproving look, Troy immediately took the defensive,

"I'm her fiancé," Troy said defensively. Diane immediately cut in,

"Tony," Diane said. Tony the surgeon looked at Diane, "He's my son, he's engaged to Gabriella Montez, one of these teenagers provided the marrow for the operation, I think they deserve to be here," Diane challenged the man. Tony-with his disapproving frown and fierce brown eyes was obviously no match for the fiery Bolton female and succumbed.

"The operation went fairly smoothly. Now it's all up to Miss Montez. She'll be unconscious for at least 3-5 more hours for her body to adjust. We'll be having her under constant supervision." Tony said. Diane thanked the doctor and he went away mumbling about hospital rules. Diane rolled her eyes at him moved aside as the bed holding Gabriella was rolled out. Troy, Isabella and the gang tailed the bed until it went back into the room it came out of a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over, and I'm afraid only immediate families are allowed to remain with the patient," the nurse said politely to them. Their faces were crestfallen, and Isabella added,

"Will it be alright for me and this young man to stay? I'm her mother, and he's her husband," Isabella said. Troy looked sharply at Isabella for the title that had not yet been officially declared-or legalized for that matter; the nurse looked suspicious as well. No doubt she had read Gabriella's files and knew she wasn't of age just yet. The young nurse's eyes flickered to the window, where Gabriella's hands were visible and the ring Troy had gotten for her glimmered in the moon light. Troy swore the nurse had a flit of a smile before turning to them,

"Alright, but I'm afraid the rest of you will have to leave, I'm sorry Dr. Bolton," the nurse addressed Diane. Diane shook her head and smiled,

"No problem, we were just about to leave," Diane said, "I'll drive you all back and we'll come back tomorrow, I'm sure Troy will take good care of her," Diane said pointedly, seeing the coming outbursts from the teenagers present. Reluctantly, they all stood up,

"Take care of her Troy, we'll come first thing tomorrow morning," Sharpay said sharply,

"No you guys won't," Diane interrupted, "After school. Jack will pick you guys up and drive you here," There was a tone in Diane's voice that came naturally when she became a mother, and it was a tone that said 'this is final. No more arguments'. Even the fiery Sharpay couldn't counter that. The group said good bye to Troy as they all trotted off obediently like soldiers on a march, and Diane followed behind them like a commander on a mission. Jack gave Troy a supportive squeeze on the shoulder,

"I'll take care of school," Jack said quietly and Troy nodded appreciatively. Once they all left, Isabella and Troy quietly walked into the dimly lit room. Once again, the beeping of the machine monitoring Gabriella's body filled the room, and Troy and Isabella took either side of the sleeping beauty. Troy immediately took her hand while Isabella smoothed off brown curls off her face.

"She looks so peaceful," Isabella whispered, she dropped a kiss on Gabriella's forehead, "Dulces sueños, mi hija,"

Isabella and Troy sat in silence. Midnight came, and gone and it was almost 1:30 in the morning. Isabella had drifted off to sleep, her head rested beside Gabriella's right hand, but Troy remained wide awake. He couldn't sleep; his mind was too preoccupied with the fact that Gabriella-despite her peaceful features-was fighting a battle with her own body. A battle that would only have one of two results, results Troy didn't dare think too far about.

"You're strong… I know you are. I know you're just resting, saving your energy. I'm here for you, your mom's here, too. We're both here for you. The gang's all here for you too; you should've seen their faces when my mom told them to leave. I thought Chad was going to throw a temper tantrum," Troy smiled softly, "I know you're fighting right now, be strong Gabby, I'm going to be with you all the way, I promised you that, where ever you are I'll be, I promise." Troy stroked her hand, his thumb occasionally brushing against the silver band on her finger. Troy didn't know when he fell asleep, or how he fell asleep, but his head landed the same way Isabella's did, right beside Gabriella's hand. And just as he fell asleep, the hand he was holding gave him a squeeze.

* * *

Morning came, and at 7:30AM, a tired yet determined Diane Bolton entered the hospital for her shift. She hurried into her office, switched her beige jacket for the hospital's white one, and pinned her tag onto her right breast pocket. Saying a brief good morning to the secretary out front, Diane hurried through the hospital and arrived at the top floor. She arrived in front of a room with closed doors, and gently opened it, the door squeaking in protest. Inside, Isabella Montez was still asleep with a blanket laid over her-no doubt by Troy, who was awake and continuously gazing down at the sleeping brunette.

Diane placed a hand on Troy's shoulder, and he snapped out of his daze,

"Mom—" Troy exclaimed but Diane shook her head, putting a finger to her lip and gesturing to Isabella who was sleeping. Troy nodded, and returned his gaze back onto Gabriella, "Why isn't she awake yet? The doctor said the medicine will only last for 3-5 hours." Troy said hoarsely, Diane's heart clenched in pain seeing her son's distraught face.

"That's just the medicine, you've got to give her body time to rest too," Diane said softly.

"I know… but it's hard to just… watch her like this." He was stroking the ring on Gabriella's hand, "Before I fell asleep last night, I thought I felt her squeeze my hand, but when I woke up, it was just like it was before."

"Give her time Troy," Diane said soothingly. She sat on the corner of the bed, and like she did to Troy when he was young and had trouble sleeping through a thunderstorm, she gently brushed his brown locks away from his eyes, leaving behind the gentle touch of a mother. Slowly Troy's eyes started to drift close; his head drooped and dropped gently onto the bed, his hand still encasing Gabriella's. Diane then reached for a second blanket in the closet, and draped it over her son. She left them with-what she hoped-content dreams of their own.

It was half past nine when Troy woke up again. Isabella wasn't there anymore. Instead, a note written on a piece of paper said

_Troy,_

_I need to go to work and request a holiday, and I must call Gabriella's uncle to inform him of her situation. I will be back in about an hour._

_Isabella_

Troy took the note and placed it on the side table. Gabriella was still sleeping, though he could see some colour returning to her cheeks.

"Wake up Gabby… schools started already," he absently said, he wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. Troy's mind flashed back to their excursion to the mall just 24 hours ago, and his mind made up a definite decision. Kissing her softly on her forehead, he sat up-his muscles protesting slightly from sitting the entire night-and ran to find his mom. Diane quickly took him home to get his own car, and promised Troy that if anything changed, she would call him. Troy drove directly to the mall with one sole purpose in mind.

Troy returned to the hospital half an hour later-changed and showered-with a little package in his pocket. When he was upstairs again, the front of Gabriella's room was swarmed with nurses. He ran the rest of the distance when Diane came out the door.

"Mom!" he shouted, "What happened? I thought you were going to call if anything happened!" Troy said in an accusatory tone. Diane's face didn't look annoyed or mad at his tone. In fact, she looked too happy to even register the tone Troy had used.

"Nothing happened; they're taking Gabriella off from most of the methane and the salt water. Her condition's a lot better now so she'll be able to take in solid food, I think she'll be quite hungry when she wakes up," Diane said thoughtfully. For the first time in 42 hours, Troy's face broke into a smile that made Diane drop her worries for the past hour. "Now, did you get what you wanted to get?" Diane asked, Troy smiled and nodded, pulling out small squared velvet box. He opened it and revealed two matching rings, one bigger than the other.

"Now that's a good ring. Good at least I know you inherited my taste in jewellery than your fathers," Diane pulled a face. Troy laughed,

"There's a jewel on this one mom," he added, remembering her previous comment. Diane smiled. Yes, so there was.

When Troy walked into the room, he was greeted with two things that made him smile, a cart filled with food, and Gabriella, awake-and radiant might he add-and reading.

"The first thing you do after waking up from surgery is read?" he said amusedly. Gabriella looked up at him, and it took all of his power not to crush her in a hug when he saw the familiar pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes looked back at him.

"Your mom brought it in when I woke up. It was kind of scary actually when I woke up and all these people were here," Gabriella said softly, putting her book away. Troy took his seat by her left,

"I'm sorry, I needed to go out for a while, I didn't expect to be out long," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and shook her head,

"It's fine, you're here now right?" she smiled, "So what did you get?" Troy smiled secretively but produced the velvet box all the same. Opening it, Gabriella's grin only grew when he showed her the silver and gold intertwined rings,

"It's beautiful Troy, but… it's not fair that you paid for all of it, it's our wedding," Gabriella protested, Troy only smiled,

"Well you can plan the rest of it then," he said, Gabriella's mouth dropped opened,

"B-But there's so much to do, catering, dresses, where are we going to hold it? What's our budget? Who's going to be there, how many people?" Gabriella was going frantic, until a loud growl came from her stomach, she blushed,

"And the even more important question, what's to eat?" Troy laughed.

Troy and Gabriella both shared breakfast. Troy watched as she took timid bites from the hospital sandwiches and chuckled when she pulled a face. She put the sandwich down, and picked up the bowl of chicken noodle soup instead, she sniffed it, pulled a 'is this _really_ chicken?' face, and gingerly sipped it. She finished it when her stomach agreed that this was better than the sandwich.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, Troy turned and looked at her, "When we get out of here, we need to buy proper, Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup." Troy laughed.

After breakfast, Diane came to check on them again, smiles went all around, and Diane said that it was a very nice day, too nice a day for two teenagers to be cooped up all day. Troy held Gabriella's hand, and when they reached the door, Troy slipped his jacket over Gabriella's shoulder to cover the flimsy hospital gowns. Gabriella rewarded him with a dazzling smile. The couple strolled around the green lawn hand in hand, occasionally bumping into the usual elderly, who gave them 'the look' that said 'I remember when I was young'. Gabriella and Troy also bumped into a bunch of little kids who was running around. One particular one bumped a soccer ball and missed his intended target and rolled over to the couple. Gabriella picked it up, and the 7 year old ran up to her,

"Thank you lady," the little boy said politely. He took the ball back, and kicked it to his friend. Gabriella had a large smile on her face and looked at Troy; Troy was smirking and mouthed out 'lady'? On their way back, they bumped into Isabella, and the mother and daughter hugged, Isabella was near tears holding her little girl,

"Oh Gabby, you're alright! It's over, you're alright thank god!" Isabella cried thankfully, Gabriella was the one who tried to calm her mom down-which was ironic considering who just had the transplant. "Diane told me to come out here and fetch you two. Gabriella needs to take her medicine and get some sleep, no buts Gabriella¡vamos!" Isabella said sternly. Troy couldn't help but chuckle at Gabriella's hopeless face, and decided it was best to follow Isabella's instructions, and walked Gabriella back.

* * *

A nap later, Gabriella woke up to find her room filled with more people. Isabella had left to get herself cleaned up, and a few minutes later, a bit after 3, the gang burst through the doors. The girls immediately gasped and squealed seeing Gabriella awake and sitting up. All Gabriella felt were bodies pushed against hers, and arms flinging, and voices squealing. So over whelmed she couldn't do anything but sit until the girls settled down. Then it was the boys' turn. Ryan came up first, and hugged the brunette like a brother would hug a sister. Jason and Zeke both came up, and though they didn't hug her because they weren't that close, they did say they were glad she was alright, and presented her with several cards made from class to wish her well. They were simple cards, but the thought was what mattered and Gabriella beamed. Chad came last, and the jock stood there for a while before giving her a small hug as well, he couldn't help but add that it was good she was back to keep Troy in line.

The East High gang had a great time together. Gabriella's eyes welled up in tears, and she had to bury her face into Troy's shoulder for a few minutes when the boys told her what the three girls had volunteered to do without hesitation. She was so overwhelmed by the girls' love that they all formed a circle of hugs-and tears. Gabriella especially gave thanks to Sharpay. She had never expected the delicate and fragile blonde to do something like this, and the fact that she had suggested it, and had gone through it for someone she only knew for half a year touched Gabriella's heart to no ends.

The conversation quickly turned to the brighter side how ever, when the girls saw the rings Troy had went out to buy. It was then full blown planning when they all exploded into ideas and themes.

"Of course the wedding will be held at my country club," Sharpay said, with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand like royalty, "It is, after all, the place of your first date. Where else? Besides, it'll save you from booking churches and stuff, plus catering and seating,"

"But we can't, it'll cost so much," Gabriella protested, but Sharpay waved her off like normal,

"If it's so important, you guys can pay half, Ryan and I will pay the other half, after all, you two _are_ my greatest creations," Sharpay beamed, "others are too hard to work with," and pointedly glared at Chad and Taylor. Kelsi offered to provide music, including the wedding song. Gabriella asked Taylor to be her maid of honour, and Kelsi and Sharpay to be the bride's maid while Troy asked Chad to be his best man and Jason, Zeke and Ryan to be his groomsmen. Zeke offered to bake the cake. Ryan said he knew a couple of good printing companies ("I did, after all, help Sharpay print out all her weird invitations to our birthday parties" Ryan said), and as Gabriella and Troy didn't exactly want an extravagant wedding, it would be easy and affordable.

With most of the location and invitation details done, the girls immediately brought up a shopping trip. Ignoring the boy's groans, Taylor agreed with the blonde,

"It's going to be _that one_ dress, that dress that you've been dreaming about, your dream dress," Taylor said dreamily,

"We can take Gabriella shopping, and the boys can go with Ryan and Ryan can pick out Troy's suit and groomsmen's outfits." Kelsi coordinated, when the boys asked why Ryan was the one leading them, the usually shy auburn haired musician let out a scoff, "It's going to be an important event, we can't have the boys dressed up like they threw something on the hour before," The day ended with Sharpay beaming at just how well she had 'trained' Kelsi.

-

-

Gabriella stayed in the hospital for another week. With her condition getting better, Gabriella was allowed out at the end of the week. Troy had been forced to go to school after the first night, but returned to the hospital everyday after school with the gang trailed behind him, and only left when his mom's shift ended. When Gabriella was let out, she was both put out and happy at the same time to realize Exams were over. Because of her 'situation', the school allowed her to pass her final year of High School with the marks she was getting before the exams. Graduation was in a couple of days before her birthday (July 17), and since Sharpay had bought her two gorgeous dresses from shopping, she did not have to worry about buying a gown.

The night of graduation was the night Gabriella would never forget. She sat among her classmates, all clad in their blue gowns and hats and lined up with them to receive her diploma. Like Troy-who received an Athletic Scholarship to UCLA-she received the Academic Scholarship to UCLA. As she sat there while their class valedictorian said their speech, Gabriella felt tears pricking from her eyes. When they moved the string hanging from their hats from right to left to signify their transition from kids to adults, she flung her hat into the air with the others, tears falling from her eyes, tears from the fact that she was here, right now, in an event she never thought she'd live long enough to attend.

When the ceremony was over, Gabriella found the gang by the stage, and joined them. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor also had tear streaks on their faces, and-of course- the boys were saying words and giving good byes and good lucks to their basketball team mates, most who congratulated Troy on his scholarship. Other scholarship winners included Kelsi-in music from a university near UCLA, Ryan and Sharpay both snatched the Dramatic Arts Scholarship to the same school as Kelsi. After accepting UCLA's scholarship, the college scout that attended their championship game turned to Chad, offering him a Sports Scholarship to a university in New York. Chad readily agreed, and it was only made better that Taylor had accepted a scholarship in New York as well working in sciences.

During the dance, they all had a great time. In the last dance, the dance floor was occupied with dancing couples. In the middle, underneath the twinkling Disco ball, the only engaged couple in East High shared a sweet, lingering kiss.

* * *

"_Chad_ you… idiot!" Troy cursed as he scrambled around his house. It was the third week of August, August 17 in fact. At 9:00AM, five boys clad in jet black suits were running around the Bolton's house in a frantic frenzy. Jason was throwing pillows off the couch, Ryan was peering underneath all the junk food and mess they had made the night before, Zeke was searching the washrooms and Chad and Troy was flipping through every single corner of the room in search of the one thing that was needed to make the wedding complete: The rings.

"I swear I just left it on the table. Right there!" Chad exclaimed pointing to the empty area in front of the cordless.

"Was that before or after you collapsed on my couch?" Troy growled back, "Gabriella is going to murder me! Wedding day and I can't find the stupid-freaking-ring!"

"Ok, calm down, let's… let's retrace our steps," Chad said slowly, struggling to think back to the foggy night before. Who was he kidding? He couldn't even remember what he did after he woke up!

"I don't have time to calm down! My _wedding_ is in half an hour! I have to be over at Gabriella's in _10 minutes_!!!" Troy said stressfully. He plopped himself down on the bed, running his hand through his hair. The tie on his suit felt tight but he didn't dare take it off. Jason and Zeke came running back in, dressed in the similar outfit except they had bow ties.

"It's not out there," Zeke panted and Jason nodded in agreement,

"Not in the living rooms either,"

"Nothing in the washroom," Ryan came in as well. Troy shouted in frustration,

"Chad-Brandon -Danforth -you-are-so-_DEAD_!" Troy growled. The former East High captain was ready to chase and rip his best friend/almost brother into pieces when Ryan interrupted him,

"What does the ring box look like?"

"Uh… I don't know, square… velvet?" Chad helped weakly, all too concentrated in avoiding his deranged best friend.

"Guys I think I found it," Ryan said blankly. Troy whipped his head to where Ryan was pointing at, and behind the cordless phone, the place Chad had looked at for a million times, was the small velvet box that held the most important item in Troy's life. The groom ran like a mad man to the desk, snatched it up and opened it to see the two rings gleaming back at him,

"This is it!" Troy exclaimed, "Ryan I could kiss you right now," Ryan squirmed,

"I have a girlfriend, and save that for Gabriella, she can definitely have my share," Ryan coughed. Troy laughed in relief, and tucked the ring securely in his pocket,

"See, alls well that ends well," Chad beamed, and Troy glared at his best friend.

"Well almost, we've got 10 minutes to get to the girls."

"Damn!"

-

-

"Stop fidgeting Gabby and let me fix your hair!" Sharpay grumbled. Gabriella Montez (soon to be Bolton) obeyed the blonde, and sat still as wood, though her hands kept twitching. "Done!" Gabriella let out a sigh of relief,

"Calm down girl, they haven't even come yet," Taylor said, trying to calm her friend. The African American was wearing a strapless lilac dress that encased her slender frame. The dress fell down above her knees, and her black hair was twisted into an elegant knot. Sharpay and Kelsi's dresses were also similar, only it was a darker purple to distinguish the two dresses. The door opened, and Jamie's head popped in. When Gabriella returned to school weeks ago, they had found out she and Jason had began seeing one another, and Gabriella immediately extended the invitation to get the girl to join. Jamie had only been too happy to help.

"The guys are here, Mrs Montez isn't letting them come in until you're out," Jamie said amusedly. The girls laughed and stood up, helping Gabriella stand as well,

"Time to face the music," Kelsi said.

The girls walked downstairs to find Isabella Montez and Diane Bolton blocking the door that held the groom, groomsmen and the groom's father. Seeing the bride arrive, Isabella opened the door, and the rowdy boys outside let all loose.

"Oh be quiet boys," Diane scolded playfully. Gabriella made her scene downstairs, and Troy immediately became quiet, his bright blue eyes glowing. Gabriella blushed as he observed her in the dress she had found. Gabriella's deep brown hair was done up in an elegant French knot. Her dress was strapless, and the back dipped down to the middle of her back. Her top was like a corset and when he reached her waist, it didn't flare out tremendously, but it was flow-y enough for her to move. The waist of her dress was lined with small, crystalline beads, and her long, slender arms encased in elbow length gloves. In one word to describe her in Troy's eyes: Stunning

"Hey Troy, what was the cheesiest thing you said to Gabriella?" Sharpay shouted. Gabriella blushed prettily, but smiled as she locked eyes with him. Troy gave a silly smile,

"Do you want to hear all of them? It'll take the whole day because I've probably said something cheesy every time I talk to her," Troy said. The boys howled with laughter and the girls-minus Gabriella and the parents-all shuddered… in a good way.

"God that was cheesy enough, you can have him Gabby," Taylor joked. Isabella released her hold on the door, and Troy walked in and took Gabriella's hand, his bright blue eyes shimmer under the lights and Gabriella smiled,

"You got it easy, Sharpay was going to make you climb through the window," Gabriella giggled, Troy smiled,

"Not in this suit," he teased, and then he offered his arm and Gabriella took it, and gracefully, the two to-be-weds headed for the door.

-

-

Sharpay had the country house do an entire make over from the outside. Lines of pearly white chairs were set on the beach right next to the lake, and a pale pink carpet lined from the flowery arch to the stand on which the priest stood with his book. The right side was for the families. Front rows for the parents of the newly weds and then cousins, close friends, and family friends and so on. Troy stood with Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan up front, by the second guest Troy had to greet; his mind was already wandering and his body operating on auto pilot. When he thought the line of people making a bee line towards him wouldn't end, Kelsi began playing the instrumental version of 'Where You Are' on the piano, and the guests quickly made their way to their respective seats and Troy and the guys took their places on the right, and Troy's heart tripled their beating.

Then she came.

Kelsi smoothly did the transition between 'Where You Are' to the wedding song. Each note of the song made Troy's heart flutter. The doors were then flung opened, and Taylor was the first to make the entrance with a bouquet of multicoloured flowers in her grasp. Gabriella followed (Troy stopped breathing) and Jamie and Sharpay brought up the end with flowers of their own. With a crown of veil running down her face, no one got a clear view of Gabriella's face, but they saw her radiant smile, and knew exactly how she was feeling. When Gabriella reached the alter, Kelsi had stopped playing the piano, and joined Sharpay and Jamie, forming the last of the bride's maid. The girls stopped directly across from their boyfriends and Chad caught glimpses of Taylor, and when the rare moment where they actually caught each other's eyes, they only smiled and focused on their two best friends.

The wedding proceeded as it would for any couple. The audience could literally feel the love pouring from the two, 18 year old teenagers. And when Gabriella slipped the ring down Troy's finger, and he did likewise, the two mothers of the newly weds burst out crying in tears of joy, and Gabriella couldn't help but let her own tears give way.

"I now pronounce you… husband and wife." The priest declared. Troy lifted the veil off of Gabriella's face and the two stared at one another. "You may kiss the bride," Troy leaned in for a gentle and soft kiss and pulled back and looked at his wife.

"Your mine now Gabriella Montez," Troy grinned, Gabriella shook her head,

"No, it's Gabriella Bolton," Gabriella corrected him. The name slipped out easily, and when they leaned for another kiss, the crowd became a riot, with shouts of 'throw the bouquet!' Gabriella burst out laughing, and Troy laughed along,

"Ok, guys out of the way, girls ready or not?" Troy shouted, the air was filled with shouting girls and Gabriella laughed and threw the bouquet over her head. The string that held the flowers together fell lose, and stems upon stems of roses and flowers fell separately. When Gabriella turned, she gasped and laughed when Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jamie both had flowers on their heads and the boys had ended up with loose petals. Of course everyone but Sharpay had a red face and Troy looked at Gabriella.

Amidst the falling flowers, the Troy and Gabriella Bolton leaned in and—

* * *

"Eww! Daddy no more kissies!" Sean pulled a face. The adults laughed at the cute five year old,

"I don't know Sean, you might like it," Sharpay winked and Sean pulled a disgusted face, shaking his head,

"Don't teach my son bad things," Troy said, "I'd hate to know how you're going to teach your kid," Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him. Sean suddenly leaped out of Troy's lap

"Daddy, daddy!! It's 5, time to go and get mommy!" Sean squealed jumping up and down. Impatient little Sean Gabriel Bolton tugged at his father's hand and pulled him out the door,

"We'll get dinner ready," Taylor chuckled, "I swear, he's a mix of both his mom and dad, and I don't know if that's a good thing."

-

-

In the hospital, a slender, average height brunette made her way out of the kid's hospital room and placed her mini flashlight back into her jacket. She made her way back to her office, and sat in front of her computer, doing some final adjustments,

"Doctor Bolton, I'll be leaving now," said the secretary up front. Gabriella Maria Bolton looked up and smiled,

"No problem, have a good night Rachel," Gabriella smiled, she was so into her report, she barely noticed the door opening again and two figures slipping in,

"I need help Doctor Mommy," said a little voice. Gabriella felt a smile on her face and looked up and saw a little boy of five, sitting cross legged on the examining bed, Gabriella stood up carefully,

"And what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, Sean giggled,

"I'm hungry," he said. Gabriella laughed and turned to the older man,

"Is daddy not feeding you?" Gabriella lightly scolded, Troy chuckled,

"I did too, but his mom wouldn't get off work on time so we had to come pick you up," Troy smirked, Gabriella smiled, and took off her jacket and went to give her husband a hug, Troy hugged her back, careful of her delicate situation.

"I gave Sharpay the keys, she had her check up today, it's amazing how fast the baby's grown," Gabriella said. Troy grinned, and patted Gabriella's slightly swollen stomach,

"Shouldn't you know how it feels by now?" he teased, Gabriella mock glared at him, and put her hands back onto her 2 month old belly.

"Come to speak of it, I am kind of hungry. Let's go home and see what Uncle Zeke has cooking hmm?" Gabriella said. She extended her hand to her son, and Sean hopped of the bed and took her hand. Troy grabbed her bag for her, and gave it to his wife before going to the other side of his son. The Boltons' left the hospital with their five year old son in the middle. To the hospital, it was an everyday scene, to them, it was their life.

"Mommy, daddy just finished telling me a story, about Toy and Gabee-ella, I liked it because it had you and daddy's name in it," Sean said, swinging from his parent's arms. Gabriella smiled,

"I like that story too," Gabriella said softly. The family made their way to the car, one step at a time and left the hospital and Gabriella's last lingering thoughts,

"_Finish? I don't think so… it's just the start of another chapter."_

- -- -…- -- -

**A/N: IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!! After 10 Months and a couple of hours, I have officially finished 'One Step at a Time'. Thank you so much for coming all this way with me. This is **_**not**_** my last HSM story. You all know I have the sequel to JLK up, but I will ALSO have ANOTHER Troyella story up in just a little while (after I'm back from my trip). Title is undetermined, but I have the summary so while I'm gone, you can use your awesome imagination and imagine how the next story will go. Until then, thank you so much for joining me in this amazing journey.**

**P.S. Did anyone catch the meaning of the date of the wedding? LOL**

**P.P.S. Stay tuned for the ****alternate ending**** to 'One Step at a Time' which is coming soon after I come back (27****th****). Again, I will warn you that the alternate ending is the ending that I had **_**originally**_ **planned on doing. Now with that said, THIS CHAPTER IS the OFFICIAL ending, but I thought some of you might like to see how it **_**could've**_** ended. Warning to you all, it is kind of sad.**

_**NEW STORY:**_

_'Let's promise each other if we don't get married when we're 25, we'll marry each other' she said. He smiled, and linked his pinkie with hers. 'Deal'. 10 years later 20 years old Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are single...and looking for love. Troyella_

**Translations:**

Dulces sueños: Sweet Dreams

Mi Hija: My Daughter

¡vamos: come on


	26. Alternate Ending

Hey everyone! I'm back! Thank you for all your great reviews, I had a lot of fun reading them. This is the **alternate ending** to 'One Step at a Time'. By alternate ending, I mean that chapter 25 **is the official ending**, _this_ ending _was_ my original ending and you **don't have to read it because there won't be important information in it** besides the fact that several facts will be changed.

**Congratulations guys! We've done it again! HSM2 gained a total of 17.25 **_**million**_** viewers on their first airing (that's both in Canada and USA), which makes it the most watched TV show EVER!! **

**Zac, Vanessa, Monique, Lucas along with Olesya, Ryne, Chris and Kaycee attended the Teen Choice Awards 2007 on the 26****th****. Ashley and Corbin couldn't make it, I think Corbin was still touring with Aly & AJ and Drake Bell and I believe Ashley is in the process of making a movie with her mom. Anyway, everyone looked gorgeous, I love Vanessa's dress!! They opened the TCA with a parody of HSM1! A bunch of senior citizens did 'Get'cha Head in the Game' and 'We're all in this Together' and the camera kept showing shots of the HSM cast laughing.**

**HSM2 won 'Choice TV Movie' of the year (of course) along with a special award with its success. Vanessa won 'Choice break out artist' and Zac won 'Choice Hottie' as well as Hairspray winning 'Choice Summer Movie'. Vanessa was nominated for 'Choice Icon of the Year'. Congratulations to the whole cast!**

**Right now, the cast is in the UK to promote HSM2. As far as I know, Corbin and Ashley are also not there, and I only saw pictures of Monique, Lucas, Zac and Vanessa.**

**Rumour has it that Zac may be doing the remake of 'Footloose' which is also another musical. There's also another rumour a while ago, that Zac might also be doing the movie 'Seventeen' that also stars Tom Hanks. In an interview, Vanessa is currently doing the base work for her **_**second**_ **album.**

**A HSM3 HAS been confirmed for a theatrical release, but like I said before, most of the main cast members are still 'in talks'. The cast are still waiting to see the scripts, but most of the producers are saying the third movie will mostly circulate around the main characters. Disney has offered Zac 2.5 million dollars for him to reprise his role as Troy. However, the rest of the cast have only been offered 1 million dollars. All those things you hear about Zac arguing and being 'diva like' isn't all true. In Life & Style magazine, they wrote that Zac was **_**not**_** happy with how the rest of the cast were being paid. However the situation is still in talks right now, so no one can be sure of anything at the moment. **

**A little tidbit, Zac and Vanessa are on the cover of 'People' magazine, it has **_**a lot**_** of Zanessa bits in it. Vanessa will also be on the cover of 'Teen Vogue'. She will be on the September issue. **

Now on with the alternate ending!

**Warning: **I did this in the previous chapter, but I'm going to do it again. For those who like happy endings, chapter 25 was for all you guys. This ending _is_ sadder than the chapter 25, and as all of you can guess, someone _is_ going to die in this chapter. You have been warned.

**The alternate ending starts off after Gabriella's surgery, and when Troy left to get the rings.**

* * *

_Chapter 26: Alternate ending- Good Night_

* * *

Troy managed to slip out of the hospital, his mind determined to make it back in time to be the first Gabriella would see when she opened her eyes. He hopped into his mom's car where she quickly drove him back home, from there, he got into his own car and sped all the way to the mall-though it was a very close call when he _almost_ ran a red light, thank fully no police cars were around. The trip to the mall was a short and important one, Troy-without even glancing at the sports store-made a bee line to the jewellery store.

The attendant who had just opened the store did not expect a customer until at least two hours later, so when a young man came running in, she didn't know whether or not to welcome him, or call the police.

"Excuse me, I-I need to get a ring," Troy puffed, seeing there was no danger in the gasping man, the woman smiled,

"Of course, would you like to see our selection? A new selection of engagement rings have just arrived from Paris-"

"Actually, I already have one in mind," Troy interrupted. He walked over to the cabinet of rings him and the rest of the gang had looked at yesterday, and pointed at the one with the golden and silver band.

"That's a very nice choice," the attendant said. She carefully took it out, and allowed Troy to examine them before packing them up. Troy paid for them using his parent's credit card having sworn that once he had the money, would pay them back.

"Thank you very much sir," the attendant said as Troy took the bag.

"_Sir, that sounded weird,"_ Troy thought running back to his car. Looking at his watch, he had only been at the mall for a little over 10 minutes. Thinking of going back to the hospital, Troy took a quick look at his crumpled shirt, _"Shower first, hospital second," _he changed his mind. He made a U-turn, and quickly went back to his house.

* * *

"Miss Evans!"

Sharpay dropped her twiddling pen, and looked up lazily to see her chemistry teaching shouting at her,

"Yes?" she said in a bored voice. Her teacher rubbed his eyebrows,

"_Please_ try and pay attention, this is the third time you've dozed off," he said, waving a finger at her. Sharpay nodded, his words slipping into one ear and leaving the other. He sighed, and turned back to the chalk board, if her parents weren't the main reason he was here, he'd-who knows what he'd do to that blonde!

Sharpay sighed, and looked at Taylor and Kelsi, even those two weren't concentrating and that was saying something! Sharpay caught Taylor looking at the clock, then at her, and the three girls sighed and nodded. The day seemed like it was never going to end.

* * *

"Much better," Troy sighed as he came back out from the washroom. Clad in a clean, crisp t-shirt, and jeans that looked more like jeans and not cabbage, Troy quickly gave his hair another quick toss before going to get his keys when something caught his eye. Digging through the stack of paper he managed to pile up over the last two months, he found a modest sized looking notebook.

"_Where did this come from?"_ Troy opened it and flipped it to the second page, his eyes widened as he read the large and messy writing,

_Day 2_

_I just went-ed to school. Mommy and daddy didn't come with me but they said they will come back and bring me up and go back home._

"_Holy crap it's my kindergarten journal!" _Troy thought. He ripped the first two pages out, reading the small sentences and couldn't help but laugh nervously. Glancing at the time, he had about 20 more minutes left before he needed to get back to the hospital, so Troy flopped down onto his desk, and grabbed a pen.

**June 8**

**I just found this on my desk. It's interesting to see how I was when I was little: bad English, bad spelling… hmm I wonder if that changed. Gabriella was still asleep when I left the hospital, god I was never so worried in my entire life. Sitting there and just staring at the red light was all I could do, and when the doctor came out, I swore I stopped breathing. If she didn't make it I don't know… well she did, and that's all that matters-oh crap I'm running late!**

**-Troy Bolton**

_(A/N: A side note. The following events will be written based on Troy's point of view in the journal, but there will be flashbacks)_

**June 14**

**Gabriella's out of the hospital! We all went to pick her up that morning, even though Chad and the rest of the gang ditched school (even Taylor!). Of course she realized she missed school and got all freaked out, but Gabby mentioned the wedding, and the girls went crazy. I told Gabby she can plan the rest of the wedding since I got the ring, and now I have to go to Shar's house to help. I wonder if I can sneak out for a quick game with the guys…**

**-Troy Bolton**

**June 20**

**The wedding's on its way. Sharpay got her club house ready ands stuff plus the food. Zeke insisted on cooking for us, but I think it was just his excuse for wanting to be along with Sharpay. Chad and I thought it was awesome black mail potential, but Gabby heard us, and she wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the day, until I brought her over for dinner again, and she was blushing so much I had to help her out. Graduation's in a few days! It's almost done, and I'm engaged, it feels weird to think about it that way.**

**-Troy Bolton**

**June 25**

**We've graduated! I got a scholarship to UCLA and so did Gabby! **

**-Troy**

**July 17**

**Today was Gabriella's birthday! She turns 18 now, and we all had a celebration at her house. Well she didn't really know. Isabella took Gabby out for a mother daughter shopping spree, I think they went to look at dresses, I'm not sure, but I didn't ask either. Anyway, Sharpay got the house key, and we all snuck inside to decorate the kitchen. Somewhere along the line Chad got hungry, and thought it'd be 'fun' to eat a small part of the cake. But then the cake fell apart, so we made him go and buy another one. Anyway, Gabby came back, and we all surprised her. It was quite fun, she was crying and all the girls were squealing and stuff, and my stomach was in knots. Its one month tills the wedding, Chad say's its one month till I'm in jail, and the girls say its one month to a new life. I don't know which one I like better, but if Gabriella's included in what ever they call it, it can't be **_**that**_** bad can it?**

**-Troy**

**August 15**

**SHARPAY'S INSANE!! SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**August 16**

**Right, let's back track to that last entry. Sharpay made it a mission to drag me **_**all over the mall**_**, it was crazy, anyway that's over. The guys are at my house right now. Jason's setting up the DVD, Ryan and Zeke's in the kitchen-Ryan says he's getting drinks but I think he's trying to stop Zeke from making a five course dinner and Chad… I'm not sure where Chad is, I'm putting my money on the backyard by the basketball court or half way deep into my pantry. Anyway, the girls said that it was tradition for the groom and the bride to be separated before the wedding or whatever. I think it's their way to doing make up early. Anyway, I need to go help out Ryan, so I'll give the rings to Chad for save keeping for now. Tomorrow's my wedding…**

**-Troy**

**August 17-morning**

**CHAD LOST THE FREAKING RING! I will KILL him or Gabby will kill ME! Damn it Chad find the ring!!**

**August 18**

**I'm married… I'm married… I'm married, I am married, no matter how you say it, and it still sounds so surreal to me. For one thing, I'm only 18, and yet it seems like of all things I'm sure I want to do with my life, this is the one thing I **_**know**_** I want to do with my life, does that make any sense? Gabby's living with me and my parents for now until we get to campus. The board director sent us a mail about our 'situation' (seriously, we're married it's not a 'situation'), and said that we would have a room together which would make life a lot easier as I don't have to hunt down every guy who looks at her the wrong way-ouch, ok Gabby just punched me on the arm. She just read that but it's true! Ouch! She hit me again, ok we'll move from that topic. Anyway, back to the housing details, we're living with my parents, but to even things out every weekend we're going to Isabella's. Sharpay's asked us about honeymoons and stuff and I don't think we're going to do that just yet-oh wait Gabby just said we might go to Italy for a month with Isabella to visit her family. Not much of a honeymoon but we're going somewhere right?**

**-Troy**

**August 20**

**We're in Italy. Gabby and I are staying at a hotel while Isabella stays with Alex and Alan. Turns out, as a wedding gift from Alex, they booked a suite, Alan said it was for his favourite niece ("I'm your only niece," Gabriella had said), and Alex said since we are newlyweds we need our privacy. Gabby dragged me out before I could injure my new cousin-in-law. Ok we've got to go for dinner now-it's formal so I can't wait to see what Gabby's wearing.**

**-Troy**

**December 23**

**In the middle of our exams. University is harder than I imagined, basketball is torment. Gabby's pretty much stressed too, I've learned not to bother her when she's reading. It's almost Christmas time so we'll be going back home for break, the gang's going to be there too. Mom's going to go insane on us this year; she's been e-mailing me about her hospital workers' kids having babies and what not. Oh man this is going to be one hell-I mean one heck of a Christmas. Oh yea, I've turned 19.**

**-Troy**

**December 25**

**Merry Christmas! Gabby and I are going out tonight.**

**-Troy**

**January 2**

**It's the New Year. We're celebrating it at Shar's place. I'm getting worried; Gabby's been quiet since the last week of December. It's like she's always thinking about something… well it's not like she doesn't think of anything but she's always so deep in thought. I asked my mom about it, and she said that it's probably because it's our first year together as a couple and maybe because she never thought she'd actually be alive to see her 18****th**** Christmas. I'm still worried, Chad said I'm starting to become a boring old husband, Taylor smacked him on the head for it, and thank god she's there to control him. She says she'll go to the doctors before we head back for campus, but I'm still worried, I'll need to talk to her once we get home.**

**January 10**

**Gabby's pregnant…**

_Flashback_

Gabriella giggled amusedly as Troy-both hands occupied with two large suitcase-dragged his feet up the stairs.

"The, campus, needs, elevators…" Troy puffed as he made it up the final three stairs where the door to their dorm was. Gabriella laughed, opening the door for her poor tired husband and watched him drag their suitcases in.

"It wouldn't be this heavy without the souvenirs," Gabriella commented, Troy mocked glared at her,

"I wasn't the one who spent most of the holiday shopping," he said, Gabriella just shook her head in amusement, and closed to door before her face paled, "Gabby? What's wrong?" Gabriella shook her head, but a few seconds later, dashed to the washroom. When Troy heard noise, he ran in, and found her kneeling over the washroom, throwing up what was their breakfast a few hours ago.

"Gabriella, we need to see the nurse," Troy said sternly, gently heaving her up, Gabriella shook her head,

"No, I went to see the doctor before we came back,"

"And that did a lot of help didn't it?" Troy said sarcastically,

"Troy, sit, we need to talk." Troy obediently sat onto their bed where Gabriella joined him a few seconds later, fidgeting nervously with her hands,

"Troy, I… we're… I'm pregnant."

_End of Flashback_

**What can I say…? Gabby's pregnant.**

**-Troy**

**January 20**

**Went to the first check up, it went pretty well. The doctor wasn't surprised to see us so young, should I be relieved by that? Anyway, Gabby said I was more nervous than she was, and she's the one who's carrying the baby. Mom and Dad are going to be moving near the university so they can look after us. I think Mom's just wanted to look after Gabby but they said 'us' so I won't feel left out… what great parents they are… (Note the sarcasm please). **

**February 15**

**Gabby's concerned about the baby's health. She's afraid she might've passed down her leukemia to our baby. I've tried to comfort her, and Mom said that since her operation was successful she doesn't think it'll be a high chance of passing it down, that made Gabby feel better but I can tell she's still worried. I've been talking to the Dean of our university now, and they've agreed to rearrange our schedule and make sure Gabby's well treated. On the other hand, Gabby looks like a mini watermelon now-Ouch!**

**-Troy**

**July 12**

**It's almost Gabby's 19****th**** birthday and we went to our final ultrasound today. It's been confirmed we're going to have a boy! Gabby and I have been going through names, Sharpay called a few times and so did Taylor and Kelsi, and they all had names, but in the end Gabby and I decided on Sean Gabriel Bolton. Sean is my grandfather's name, Gabriel because it sounds like Gabriella, and Bolton… well that's pretty obvious. Gabby's getting pretty anxious, too. The doctor says she's due sometime in September, so she's going to have to slow down on her courses now since it's so close.**

**August 13**

**We're on a plane to fly by to Albuquerque right now. Gabby and I registered for a few months out of school since Gabby said she wanted the baby to be born in Albuquerque. We're staying at Isabella's this time since it's closer to the hospital than my house and my parents will be flying in the day after. The gang's all coming over for the weekend, so they'll be celebrating my and Gabby's one year anniversary. Time's passed by so fast, it's been one year since Gabby and I've been married. I should probably get a little shut eye, too, Gabby's asleep now, and the pregnancy's making her tired.**

**-Troy **

**August 17**

**Our first year anniversary, we couldn't go anywhere too hectic so Zeke said he'd cook us a meal. We had dinner at Sharpay's country club, which was a good thing since it's so big, all of us were pretty scattered so Gabby and I got time to ourselves. I've been thinking, when Sean's born and old enough, I want to give this journal to him, and let him read it and then maybe, he'll be able to continue it on his own.**

**-Troy**

**August 26**

**Gabby's in the hospital! She started to feel some pain last night so my mom and I drove her to the hospital. The entire gang's there, I'm freaking out! The baby's premature, oh god **_**please**_** make sure both of them are alright!**

**August 26, 11:37PM**

**SEAN GABRIEL BOLTON'S HERE! I'm a father!**

**August 30**

**Mom, Dad, Isabella and the gang are here in the hospital with us. Since Mom still works in the hospital, Gabby got a private room so we all piled into it. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were crying and it made Gabby cry too. We made Sharpay the godmother and she couldn't stop crying, Zeke had to take her out of the room for a while so she wouldn't wake up Sean. He's so beautiful, he's got Gabby's dark hair, and for a while, when he was awake and Gabby was feeding him, he had my eyes. The girls said he has my nose, but the guys said that he had Gabby's skin tone, I don't care, as long as Sean and Gabriella's safe, that's all that matters to me. Gabby wanted Sean to do a check up to make sure everything's alright, I know she wants to make sure Sean didn't get what cause Gabby's life so painful, my mom said she'll personally do it for us.**

**I held Sean for a little while so Gabby could take a rest, and he felt so little in my arms. It was an amazing feeling, I'm so proud. Sean, I hope you get your mother's personality, she's beautiful inside and out and I'm sure you'll be just the same.**

**-Troy (proud new dad!)**

**September 26**

**Man it's been busy! We returned back to campus in the second week of September once Sean was old enough. Now that he's bit older, you can really see who he took after. He has Gabby's hair, and my eyes, and it seems like a mix between Gabby's and my skin tone. He doesn't know how to do anything right now but scream and cry, and at the moment-according to my dad anyway-he seems to take after me. Oh wait, Sean's crying again…**

**So where was I? Oh right… did I mention it's about 3 in the morning right now? Sean woke up about half an hour ago, and Gabby woke up to feed him, then she woke me up to change him, and now we're waiting for him to sleep but it seems like he's getting more energetic instead… we need to buy him another brand of milk…**

**-Tired and dead… Troy**

**December 1**

**TROY JONATHAN BOLTON! If you're reading this, I better not catch you forgetting to warm Sean's milk just because you needed to catch a basketball game!**

**-Your worst nightmare (Gabriella Bolton)**

**December 1-later that afternoon**

**Oh crap… I'm in trouble…**

**-Troy**

**January 13**

**Sean said his first words! Oh I'm so proud of him! Don't be jealous Troy, he'll say dad someday. Aw Sean I am so proud of you! Wait until I go tell your grandma!**

**-Gabby Bolton**

**January 13**

**That's not fair Gabby! It's just easier to say mom than dad, once he learns to say mom, he'll say dad even better! I'm counting on you Sean! Other than that, nothing interesting happened. Gabby and I are taking the same Chemistry class together so we had to bring Sean for today's night class, the entire class (our professor too!) got so distracted we really didn't learn anything… I should bring Sean in more often-Ouch, Gabby that hurts! Gabby's teaching our son how to punch people, I better go.**

**-Troy Bolton**

**April 22**

**I'm going to try and write here, and see what Troy's written so far. Things have been so hectic lately. Our first year in University is almost over, and Sean's growing up so fast. Everyday I look at him; he's grown a little bit. I never thought I could love one tiny person so much, and when I look at Sean, it's like he has something new to show me everyday. I see a bit of myself and Troy in him, for example, one day in the kitchen, I was making dinner before I had my evening class and Troy took care of Sean, he came in with Sean in his arms, and I think those two were having an eating contest. Sean was trying to drink his milk so fast I was so scared he might choke. But I was worried about the wrong Bolton… Troy choked halfway through his carrots and Sean finished his bottle of milk with time to spare. Oh well, maybe next time dad.**

**-Gabby Bolton**

**P.S. Oh my gosh, Sharpay just called, she and Zeke are engaged!**

**July 17**

**Both Troy and I are 20 now; it's amazing how fast time has past. It's been two years since we first met at High School and now we're married and we have a beautiful son. I don't know why I'm writing in this all of a sudden, when Troy's the one who does, but I really want to write down all our memories even if they aren't important. When we grow old, we can read them and remember what we've been through. Sean's grown up so much, he's learning to take his first few steps now, and it's so funny to see the father and son walking together like they're both learning. I'm going to go out and buy a digital camera so I can record them, or I could at least get Sharpay to lend me hers. I want to remember these moments for the rest of my life… because I don't know how long they'll last.**

**Sean, when you've grown up and reading this, please know that I love you so much, your father and I love you. When you grow up, I know you'll be just as wonderful as your father is, because he's the kindest person I've ever known.**

**-Gabriella Bolton**

**August 17**

**It's our anniversary. Our second year, I can't believe it. I love you Troy.**

**-Gabriella Bolton**

**August 20**

**Something's wrong… I can feel it in my guts. I can't think straight, and I zone out whenever Troy's talking to me. I feel so… distracted. Maybe it's Sean… it's almost his first birthday, and we've been trying to plan his birthday party. Sharpay's going to take him out for the day, and Troy and I and the rest of the gang plus our parents are going to decorate my backyard. But still… something's nagging me, and I don't like the feeling. I want to make sure everything goes well, so that I can preserve these memories that I will remember for the rest of my life. I want to remember them… as long as I can. I don't know how long they'll last for me, but I want to make the best of it. **

**Troy, I hope you'll forgive me. I want to make sure your days with me memorable, so that you'll always remember them. I love you so much, and I'm so happy we got the chance to meet, and even the chance to have our Sean. I love you so much.**

**Sean, you are exactly what I've dreamed of my whole life. I never thought something so small could make me feel this way, but you have, and I'm so glad I've got you. You may not know me when you grow up, or you may not even remember me, but I want you to know I love you. I've loved you before I've known you, and I loved you even more as you were growing inside of me, and know that I love you more than anything else and watching you grow would've been the most happiest moments of my life. Try to remember me, your mom, Sean. Keep your father happy with that wonderful smile of yours.**

**Remember that I'll be with both of you, always.**

**With love,**

**-Gabriella Maria Montez-Bolton**

**August 26**

**Today's August 26 and today's Sean's first birthday! Gabriella's been writing for a while, so I think I'll go check it out after the party. Gabby's gone to get ready… actually she's been spending a lot of time in her room. Yesterday she went out with Isabella, and they came back all quiet and stuff, I hope she's alright. Oh shoot, Shar's supposed to be back with Sean any minute!**

**-Troy**

Even at 20 years old, Troy slammed the journal shut as quickly as he could've when he was 18, and stood up straight.

"Gabby, are you ready?" Troy called out to his wife. Her bedroom door opened, and she came out, her now shoulder length hair curled and fitted nicely in a white, one piece dress.

"Yea, I was just going to come out," she said softly. Troy grinned and walked up to her, brushing a piece of her side bangs out of her eyes,

"What's wrong, you seem quiet lately."

"Nothing… just… just a lot to think about," Gabriella said softly, Troy raised an eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile,

"Last time you had a lot to think about, Sean came into the picture," he half joked, Gabriella laughed,

"Well don't worry we're not going to have another addition yet… or are we," she winked making Troy laugh, "Troy, let's… let's just enjoy tonight alright? I-I want to remember today, us, Sean… together." Gabriella said,

"Gabriella you're acting really weird lately, are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should see the doctor,"

"No! I mean… No, I'm fine don't worry, come on, Sean's going to be home soon." And Gabriella tugged him down the stairs to the yard. As Troy followed her downstairs, his blue eyes turned worried,

"_Something's bothering her," _he thought to himself. Gabriella let go of his hands, and rushed to help Isabella put up the last of the balloons, and Troy looked down at his hands that were held by Gabriella's not to long ago, _"How come her hands felt so…clammy." _

At 6, the gate to the backyard opened, and Sharpay walked in with a newly turned one year old Sean in her arms. The lights turned on, and everyone shouted 'Happy Birthday!' to the young little baby. Sean giggled and laughs, waving his hands, Troy and Gabriella both went up and picked him up, Gabriella hugging him and saying how proud she was and Troy behind her.

"Mama, Dada!" Sean squealed out loud. For a moment there was drop dead silence as everyone looked at the tiny baby, and Sean even gave a small hiccup, his blue eyes looking at her parents in confusion, then all of a sudden, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and Jamie burst out squealing and Troy whooped out loud,

"He said Dad!" he hollered. Sean giggled, waving his arms to celebrate with the adults, and when Troy looked at Gabriella, she was crying, "What's wrong? Don't feel so special now?" Troy teased, Gabriella laughed, wiping the tears off her face to have more fall down,

"I'm… I'm so happy… I'm glad I heard him say that." Gabriella sniffed. Troy grinned,

"Come on, don't be like that, he'll say it plenty more times and you'll be there to hear it get better," Troy said. Gabriella only smiled softly, took Sean from him and didn't reply.

The night went out with the party in session. Gabriella only smiled, and thanked those who offered Sean presents and everyone else as well. Troy watched from a distance as the girls cooed over his wife and son, and couldn't help but think that Gabriella's faced looked so pale under the white moonlight. She hardly ate anything that night, and at times he thought he saw her unable to focused and tired very often. When Sean finally got tired of the festivities, he quietly drifted to sleep in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella looked down at her son with tender chocolate eyes and felt tears prickling in her eyes,

"I love you Sean," she whispered, dropping a kiss onto his forehead. The baby wiggled slightly, mumbling something that sounded like 'mama' before he was still again.

"Gabby, let me take Sean to bed, go and dance with Troy," Isabella said, taking her grandchild, Gabriella nodded gratefully and walked to where her husband was alone by the food counter and gazing out at the yard while a slow song played on the radio.

"Are you telling me you don't want to dance with me," Gabriella smiled. Troy smiled, taking her hand,

"I thought you'd never ask," he led her out to a patch of where a few people were swaying.

"I thought the guy was supposed to ask," Troy didn't answer her, but he wrapped his arm around her waist lightly, and secured her against his chest. Gabriella leaned her weight into his, his heart pounding gently under her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I love you Troy," Gabriella mumbled in the smallest of voice. Troy looked down, feeling her mumble something,

"What was that?" he said, "Gabby?" he pushed off slightly, trying to find out what she said, only to have her sag against him limply, "Gabriella!"

* * *

Outside the hospital room, Troy sat, his face down and hair covering his eyes. He held Sean close to him, and the little one year old breathed on innocently, sleeping and not knowing where he was. Chad was next to him, and the curly haired man didn't know what to say to his best friend to comfort him… thing was, he didn't know _how_ to comfort him, not when he felt the same way. Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Jamie were all by the windows, tears rolling silently down their eyes as they gazed at the 20 year old wife with an oxygen mask on her face.

"How did this happen?" Taylor sniffed quietly. Zeke, Ryan and Jason wanted to go and comfort their girlfriends, but whenever they caught sight of Gabriella, the guys couldn't help but feel sad themselves.

"Troy?"

He looked up, and Diane had 'that' expression on her face.

"What? Mom, tell me," Troy said forcefully, his grip on Sean unconsciously tightened, making the young baby squirm, and Sharpay quickly took him out of Troy's hands,

"Troy, did you know Gabriella's leukemia came back?"

The words hit Troy like a tonne of bricks. His world stood still as he looked incredulously into his mom's eyes, searching for any hint of lying or joking. But there weren't. Diane Bolton's eyes reflected the same sorrow that Troy's eyes held.

"B-But… the operation… the transplant," Sharpay stuttered,

"The transplant worked, it did, but it seems as though it only did to sustain the leukemia, hold it back from spreading." Diane explained,

"Then… then what about Sean?" Taylor breathed,

"We did a check up after he was born, Sean's fine," Troy answered in a hollow voice, "Mom, c-can't you do another transplant, have her on the list again!"

"We… we can't anymore Troy, the leukemia's spread, it's… it's too late."

Nobody spoke a word as the news sunk in. Troy shot up, and went for the door, he didn't care the nurse monitoring Gabriella's situation gave him a dirty look; he just wanted to be with her. Kneeling on his knees, Troy took her hands and gazed down at her in the dimly lit room, Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy said quietly, Gabriella's small hands went to remove her oxygen mask,

"Would it have mattered?" she asked, Troy wanted to argue. Of course it did! If, if it had been earlier she would've been fine! "I don't want to argue Troy. Today's Sean's first birthday, I wanted to see that and I did; now I want us to finish our dance."

"You-you shouldn't be moving around, you need rest, to get better," Troy said in a strained voice, Gabriella shook her head,

"No, I want to dance. Please, Troy, for me, one last time," she said quietly. Troy held back his tears as he slowly rose from his kneeling position and gently helped her off the bed. He helped Gabriella peel the wires that were monitoring her heart rate, and the machine beeped, and then signalled no beating. Outside the nurse went frantic, going to open the door only to have Diane hold onto her shoulder, shaking her head. Diane looked through the window with tears in her eyes.

"There's no music," Troy muttered, Gabriella held onto him gently,

"Yes there is," she whispered, and placed a weak hand over his heart, "Right here." Troy managed a small smile, and held onto her tighter than before as the two swayed to their own music.

Outside, Sharpay collapsed with Sean in her arms into Zeke's arms, crying her heart out as Kelsi, Taylor and Jamie did the same with Chad, Ryan and Jason. Chad had tears down his own cheeks, and Jason looked on with a miserable face. Ryan was the only one, who had a dry cheek, but his grey eyes were glued onto the window, and his arms shook as he held his girlfriend.

Gabriella could feel herself slowly getting tired; her steps were getting smaller, and her body weaker, unable to support the rest of her weight. As if Troy was reading her mind, he tightened his hold on her, and kept her with him,

"I love you Troy, I always will. Take care of Sean, tell him I love him," Gabriella whispered, closing her eyes. Troy didn't speak, only looking down at her as if memorizing her every feature down to the most minute of details. Gabriella looked up, and smiled looking into his bright blue eyes, almost as if drowning in them, and then, she closed her eyes, and Gabriella Bolton fell limp in Troy's arms, as if sleeping. Troy stood still with Gabriella still pressed to him. She was right up against him, so close he could feel her heart… only… he couldn't… because it was no longer beating.

Tears now let loose, Troy bridal carried her to the hospital bed, and gently laid her frail figure down, and covering her with the comforter. He brushed her hair aside one last time, and kissed her still warm lips,

"I love you."

* * *

When Troy returned home, his numb body found his way to Gabriella's room. He ignored his dad who tried to talk to him, his mom who tried to comfort him, and painfully ignored Isabella's cries in the other room. For now, he needed to be close to her, to Gabriella. He locked himself in her room, surrounded by her bed, her clothes, her desk… her smell, her presence. Troy walked around the room, willing himself to imagine she was there, right beside him. He wondered what she had done before the party, and came up to her desk where everything so neatly set up. _Just like her._

Troy sat down, and carefully rummaged through her books, knowing she would throw a fit if she knew he messed up her order. A familiar book fell against his hands, and he noticed it was the journal he had started to write in. He flipped through the pages, when a letter fell out. Numbly he opened it.

**Dearest Troy, Sean,**

**When you read this, it'll probably be because something's happened to me. Before you go on, I want you to know how much I loved both of you. You were the greatest moments of my life. Troy, don't blame yourself, because you had nothing to do with it, if anything, you made my life the happiest I've ever felt, just because you were there. You saw me through everyone else, and of all people you chose me. Take care of Sean for me. Sean, listen to your father, he may be stubborn, and he may be hard headed and sometimes hard to talk to, but he means well, everything he's done he wants it to be good for you.**

**What can I say? Troy you must be really mad at me for not telling you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't bear telling you again. Sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake telling you the first time, but when I look at Sean, I knew it wasn't. I won't tell you how long I've known, but I'll tell you this: even though my time was limited, every day with you made it worth it. **

**Troy, meeting you was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. My mom moving us to East High was probably the best thing I can remember. I remember all those small times we **_**almost**_** met. You were there on my first day, at the entrance and Taylor drove me home, I saw you running past my balcony door at night, I was pretty sure you were on that yellow bus, and I saw you in the cafeteria, too. Oh and that time when you bumped into me, we **_**almost**_** met. But of all things, it was a project that brought is together… and I'm glad. I'm glad we got that project, I'm glad we got partnered together. I'll always remember the time we studied, our first date, our first kiss, our first time singing in front of the school. I'll remember Troy, I'll always remember.**

**Sean, I'm so sorry I never got to be there to see you grow up. I'm sure you would've grown into such a handsome young man just like your father. When I first found out we were going to have you, I'll admit I was shocked, but you know what filled me the most? Happiness, and pride because I knew you were going to be beautiful and wonderful because your father and I loved each other so much, and I knew we'd love you too. When you came to us, I could've sworn it was a dream because you were so much more. Please don't think of me as a cruel person for leaving you so early, but I promise you, Sean, that I'll be there, watching over you. Grow up Sean, and live your life as I would've wanted you to. Remember that I love you Sean that your mom would always be there for you.**

**This is it. I guess… I won't say good bye, because I'm not leaving you. But promise me you'll put this behind you, and live your life. Promise me you'll live with all your friends, and watch Sean grow and promise me you'll continue to smile. Troy, keep smiling that smile that made my heart beat faster and my knees weak every time. Sean, keep smiling that innocent, wonderful smile you have that could warm the coldest person (even your Uncle Chad). I love you both very much.**

**-Gabriella Bolton**

A 35 years old man placed the letter down with slightly shaking hands, his blue eyes were moistened, and his dark brown shaggy hair was messy. He looked at his wife, 33 years old Melissa and his two twins 3 years old toddler.

"That… that was a letter from Mom?" Sean Bolton asked softly. His father, 61 years old Troy Bolton gazed sadly at his son and nodded.

"She wrote that for us before your first birthday," Troy said. Sean gulped,

"Dad… what was… what was Mom like? I remember, you told me a story about a boy named Troy and a Girl named Gabriella when I was 5, was that… was that about Mom?"

"Yes, your mom was a wonderful girl. She was sweet, and smart, like you actually. We've always wondered who you took after." Troy smiled. Troy took the old journal with shaking hands, "I never got to read the entries your mom wrote, but if I knew her, she would've written about how you were doing, and about all our eating contests at the dinner table," Troy chuckled. Sean smiled,

"Will you… tell me about mom?" Sean asked. Troy smiled a tired smile,

"No, but the journal will tell you all you need to know about her Sean." Troy stood up shakily, "It's been a long day Sean… a very, very long day, I need to go to sleep now," Troy gave his son a deep look, and then to his daughter-in-law and his two grandchildren before hobbling back to his room, the journal tight in his grasp. Troy sat onto his wooden table, and flipped to the page he had used the night of Sean's first birthday and took a pen.

**August 26**

**I gave Sean your letter Gabby. I knew you would've wanted him to read it. I'll let him figure it out himself. It's been 39 years since you've left me… and I am really tired, it's been a long day Gabby, I need to rest, and you know I do… Sean knows I do too. Sean, when you read this… continue it, keep writing like your mom and I did. Make sure all your memories last.**

Troy left the unfinished paragraph on the table, and gently slipped himself into bed. His blue eyes gazed at the window beside him where the stars twinkled brightly. With a smile, Troy Bolton closed his eyes. It had been a very long day.

The next day, Sean went to wake his dad. He opened the door, and froze. His father was in bed, as still as night with a content smile on his face, an opened journal by his desk. Sean gently took the journal off his desk, and gave his father one last look, and left. He spent the next half hour writing everything he could about all he knew about his Mother, before he had to say good bye to his dad.

* * *

The sky was blue, just blue. With no clouds not even a speck of white, the warm blue waters collided with the sandy shore, and licked at his ankles. Troy looked up, and used his arms to cover the bright sky. He was dressed in all white, with a white collared shirt, and a pair of white jeans, only it was rolled up to his knees so he could feel the warmth on his legs. When Troy looked into the ocean, his reflection shone back, and there he was, as young as he was when he was 18.

"W-What…"

"It's about time you got here," an angelic voice carried by the wind reached his ears, and Troy dared not hope, but at the same time, he looked up, and his eyes widened. Gabriella was standing right in front of him, as young as she was the day they met. Her long brunette locks waved and danced against the wind, and her white dress flowed around her body. Her brown eyes were shining and her lips wide in a smile,

"Gabby?" Troy whispered. Gabriella smiled her brilliant smile and Troy smiled back,

"Come on, everyone's waiting!" Gabriella said, her voice echoing in the surroundings. Behind her, he could make out his dad, and mom, Isabella-Mrs Darbus too? He could see his grandparents, too and probably who he assumed were Gabriella's grandparents.

"Come on slow poke, don't walk like you're 60!" Gabriella called, giggling and laughing as she twirled in the wind, Troy smiled, and walked towards her, the water washing away his footprints, there wasn't any need to hurry, he could take his time walking to her, one step at a time.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends the alternate ending! I wouldn't call this sad, more like bittersweet. Troy and Gabriella did find each other again right? For all those who are confused about the last part, yes, Troy died in his sleep. The 35 year old man who had the letter was Sean. I used the letter to do a transition between years. So it was Troy who found it, but Sean who was the one to read it last. Some quick questions that needed answering:**

**Will there be a sequel for this?**

No, unfortunately, there _will not_ be a sequel. I gave the idea a few juggles, but then with the way this story was going, it'll be hard to continue it. As much as I am pleased you guys like it so much you'd like a sequel, this will probably remain a one part story.

**Was this based on 'A Walk to Remember'?**

The basics of this story are based on the movie, but as you know the movie ended quite differently and I couldn't leave Troy and Gabriella alone without a little someone to remind them of their love right?

**Why was Troy going to cry at the first chapter?**

A reviewer asked me that, at the first chapter, I wrote Troy 'staring at a spot with tears prickling to fall' but I didn't write _what_ he was looking at. As I mentioned, the original ending was to have Gabriella die (of course I changed it which would be the reason for this alternate ending), and Troy was supposedly staring at her headstone.

**How do I get all my information about the cast?**

I have a couple of fan sites that I check regularly (Yes… I'm that obsessed). Most of them are Zac and Vanessa sites which are why more of my information pertains to Zac and Vanessa only. I also do watch interviews and shows like 'Extra' and 'Star Daily' and stuff as well as interviews on red carpets and magazine articles, so I get stuff there.

**Well this is it! Stay tuned for my next story!**

**Summary:**

_'Let's promise each other if we don't get married when we're 25, we'll marry each other' she said. He smiled, and linked his pinkie with hers. 'Deal'. 10 years later 20 years old Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are single...and looking for love. Troyella_


End file.
